My Hokuto Academia
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: Izuku is not having the best day, especially that he's Quirkless. However, salvation is found in the form of a graying man known as Kensei Kasumi who saves him from trouble . As of now, Izuku is training not only to become a hero but also the successor to an assassin's fist known as Hokuto Shinken. The bigger question, can Izuku shoulder the burdens of both?
1. Prologue

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia, Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**199X**

The time of the proposed nuclear war. However, the conflicts did not go nuclear as analysts predicted. The players taking part in this war would eventually come into a armistice near the end of the year 2000. It would subsequently become a historic event known as the Grand Restructure, the land of Asura would slowly become a protectorate of sorts to China. In fact, a bit of renaming was needed. The Land of Asura would be renamed Shura-Kokka. The feelings of conflict would simmer down, but some things didn't change.

Little did people know, there was another important event happening. A successor to a feared martial arts school was being named, it would be the youngest brother out of four to be named. Thy name? Kenshiro. Kasumi. The predecessor known as Ryuken suffered a heart attack during the succession ceremony. The school's name? Hokuto Shinken.

Hokuto Shinken is a acupressure-based martial art with a 2000+ year-old history. It is known for destroying its enemies internally via application of pressure points. The origins are somewhat foggy, but there was a clear founder. Thy name was Shuken of the Hokuto Soke bloodline. He was an apprentice to an old fighting style called Seito Gekken, but the purpose? It was to merge his family's fighting style, Hokuto Soke no Ken with the Seito Gekken's knowledge of pressure points. It was how Hokuto Shinken was created.

Kenshiro along with his brothers and his girlfriend Yuria attended Ryuken's funeral, but it was a silent affair. Each brother went his own way afterwards, this was strange. As successor, Kenshiro was supposed to seal or erase the memories of those who failed the succession test. Due to a brotherly love, he did not do so.

The eldest known as Raoh claimed he didn't need to be successor in order to conquer the heavens and most importantly Asura.

The second eldest known as Toki was more of a healer, enlisting with organizations similar to Doctors Without Borders to utilize his knowledge to heal people torn apart by war.

The second youngest known as Jagi was in a conflict of emotions, he did hate Kenshiro for being the successor but he cried endlessly because his father died. In the aftermath, he would leave, stating he would have Kenshiro's head on a platter.

Kenshiro would become a private investigator, mainly tailing bad guys who got away from the court of law while Yuria would become a highly-regarded nurse, mainly working at a hospital. Little do people know, their destinies would become further entwined despite living in a relatively peaceful time. Thankfully, Yuria still had guardians watching over her, mainly so Kenshiro didn't run himself ragged.

* * *

**Generations Later…..**

The advent of Quirks changed the entire field, causing another form of calamity. The ones where superpowers are utilized by criminals, leading to a breakdown of society. A individual known as All For One with the ability to steal Quirks and transfer them to others, claimed to have done this under the goal of unifying Japan and bringing order back as it was previously. The individual's brother saw through this claim, seeing the manipulator for who he truly was. The brother was imprisoned and as a parting gift of patronizing kindness, he was given a Quirk. The brother had an innate Quirk which fused with a stockpiling Quirk, courtesy of All For One. It would become One For All, a stockpiling Quirk that can transfer to another person with the side effect of increasing said power.

The era also gave raise to the Vigilantes Era, mainly ordinary civilians with Quirks to matters into their hands. As society adapted to the status quo, various police forces made the decision not to utilize Quirks as weapons. According to historical textbooks, the United States put a stop to vigilante activity with the Rhode Island New Statute, giving birth to the Pro Hero System. Vigilante activity decreased to the point of being negligible. It faced a lot of resistance because Quirk usage in public was in clear violation of the law, but it gained tons of support because the first Pro Heroes acted like beacons of hope, professionalism, and morality.

Some subversive groups did not like this because they believed in Quirk usage as a human right, but the other side argued that without regulations, a new era of chaos would begin. Groups like the Meta Liberation Army would suffer ultimate defeat after several failed rebellions against various governments.

All For One? Unfortunately, his actions couldn't be verified because of conflicting accounts and the fact that he was a secretive figure. Textbooks described him as ruthless and terrifying, but they could never put a real name to the villain. He would make his name known, mainly fighting the successors of One For All. The eighth torchbearer known as All Might managed to critically injure the villain while receiving some severe injuries himself.

The outcome? All Might couldn't utilize One For All as long as he could anymore, the problem? He would need to find a new successor to carry on his Quirk. Little did he know, he would collide with the destinies of Hokuto and Nanto when he would become a teacher in UA High.

How so? This is where the story truly begins.

**Now:  
**

It was a typical day at Aldera Junior High, but for a Quirkless teen, it was often a struggle. The kid's name? Izuku Midoriya. He was picked on for being powerless in a world of people who had superpowers known as Quirks. The kid drew the short end of the stick, that really killed him because he wanted to be a hero. It more or less painted a target on his back, bullying day in and day out.

This day was different, he was walking home after an particularly hard day. He was moping, but his Quirk Analysis notebook was in one piece, relatively speaking. Thankfully, the kid's bullies did not chase him down like they do usually. He was going on his normal route back home, mainly taking the train back to his apartment.

He was waiting for his train, but he noticed a few teenagers picking on an adult woman, mainly asking for numbers or her measurements. The teens were likely 16-17, mainly armed with some decent Quirks from the looks of it. In that moment, Izuku decided.

"H-Hey! Leave her a-alone. If she said no, she means no." a nervous Izuku said.

"Oh really? What can you do, kid? My Quirk' is called Augmented Fist. It can leave craters without shattering my hands. The other two? Their Quirks are called Shifting Skin and Finger Beams, one allows him to mimic any solid matter via contact and the other allows to fire beams of energy from his fingers." the first teen responded.

Izuku made the snap decision to intervene regardless, the first teen punched him in the stomach… sending him fly and spitting up blood.

"Really, Kenta? Using your Quirk on a weakling like him?" replied the Finger Beams-using teen.

"Look, Kido. I don't like having my time interrupted. He's gonna compensate after we get this teacher's number." Kenta responded.

"Mind if I take care of him, boss?" the third teen asked, before touching his chair and his skin becoming beige-colored. Kenta nodded and things just got worse for the green-haired teen. The beige-skinned teen made his way to a cowering Izuku.

**WATAA!**

In a split-second, the beige-skinned teen was sent flying near the door, but the results shocked the entire audience. Ruptured nose, shattered skin, and also partly broken teeth.

"Wh-What just happened?!" exclaimed a shocked Kenta. The duo now look at the source of what punched their friend, but more accurately who.

The stranger wore basic blue dress pants, a gray dress shirt, and a diamond-patterned sweater vest. The contrast? He had a strong jaw-line, spiked brown hair with shorter side hair and long-trimmed sideburns. The biggest trait? He was muscular, then became tall as he stood up.

"There are a few things I don't tolerate. Harassing women and picking on younger kids happen to be on my top five. Congrats, you just earned a place on my shitlist." responded the stranger.

"You think you can do this shit to me?! You don't know who-"

In the next five seconds, Kenta was hit by a series of punches which ends with a groin kick. Kido then tried to fire some energy beams, but the stranger responded with a backhand, thereby sending the punk into a bench.

The punk tried getting back up, the normally cream-colored hair turned orange as a result. He then aimed his fingers at the stranger, but his hand was suddenly aimed right at him!

"What did you do….to me?!"

"I pressed a hidden pressure point known as Kyosetsu. The weapon in the wielder's hand is turned against him as a result."

Kido was panicking, what was this guy?! He tried forcing his hand away from his face, but barely budged. Energy beams from his fingers started igniting, the punk was now panicking about his lack of control, and the result? Beams through his chest, not hitting an important organ. Kido was screaming in pain before falling into the floor, gasping in pain.

Kenta then tried getting up and signaled the beige teen to get up

"Seidou, get up! We need to teach this fucker a lesson."

"I fuggin agreh, ret's-"

The two were trying to corner the stranger, but he seemingly predicted what attacks were coming at him. He delivered a small series of straight punches into the newly-named Seidou's ribs, making him spit up some blood. Kenta couldn't believe it, but then decided to throw several punches in a desperate attempt to stop the stranger.

The stranger caught both hands, then clenched tighter….and tighter…until

**AAHHHHHHHHHH!**

_**Hokuto Twin Steel Shredding Clench  
**_

Kenta's only pride and joy were both crushed, the fists that made him an unbeatable fighter in middle school and high school were gone in an instant. He was wordless, but that was shattered by a finger into his neck.

Seidou tried attacking the stranger from behind, but he got the same treatment Kenta did.

"You think a finger is gonna stop me?!"

"Try moving."

The beige-skinned teen couldn't move at all, only shake a bit at best. Kenta couldn't believe this, but tried moving. However? He was still as a statue. Kido barely got up, but saw what happened to two of his friends.

There was no rational explanation, this stranger was a monster. He could fight, but an instinctual fear overtook him. He didn't bother moving at all, though his self-preservation instincts were screaming at him to run.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright?" the stranger said, walking over to the wounded Izuku. The green-haired replied with "Yeah, I'm alright. Oww."

"I'll give credit where credit is due, you took a risk to stand up to these guys. By the way, ma'am, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, just shaken. I should call the police now, should I?"

"Yes. However, I need to get going. What's your name, kid?"

"Izuku. Midoriya. Thank you, sir!" said Izuku as he bowed to the stranger.

"No need to be that formal, but it's only fair if you know my name. It's Kensei Kasumi. Social Studies teacher at Korriba Junior High." the stranger replied. "It's only fair we get out here, I believe miss…what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Mrs. Ashido." the woman explained, she was average in terms of height, complete with pink hair. "Oh, right. Police." Mrs. Ashido said as she was dialing the police. By the time she finished the call, she noticed that Kensei and the green-haired boy were gone.

The punk trio on the other hand? They said nothing, whether it was their pride shattered or fear in general.

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment:**

In the time-span of 30 minutes, Kensei accompanied Izuku back to his home, avoiding public transit so they wouldn't be recognized. He would eventually meet his mother, they talked for a bit, and Kensei quickly made his exit, claiming he has some tests to grade.

"Izuku, please tell me you didn't get into too much trouble." Inko asked, clear with concern.

"Actually, he saved me from further trouble. He just used martial arts against three people with decently powerful Quirks. Paralyzed them even, it must be sort of pressure point system that he memorizes on a daily basis." Izuku said as he muttered on what type of fighting styles Kensei utilized.

"You're muttering again, Izu." Inko interrupted.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"By the way, please warn me if your savior is as muscular as All Might. I almost had a heart attack, but he was very kind. I am also surprised that he turned out to be a middle school teacher." Izuku's mother replied before sitting down on a chair.

"He mentioned Korriba Junior High, is it somewhere in Musutafu City?"

"Actually, it's in the city next to it, Lefrani. Only one train stop away from it." Inko replied, matter-of-factly. "Oh, before I forget. Kasumi left his contact information on the kitchen table."

"Oh, there's a note attached to it." Izuku said as turned to the back of Kasumi's business card. The message was short, but sweet.

'_What you have demonstrated today? You have the heart of a true hero, risking your own health to do the right thing. You did not have to, but you did it anyway. If you are free on Friday, I will explain and also train you a bit._

_\- Kensei Kasumi_'

This left Izuku with small tears of joy, he was always looked down on, but here? This middle school teacher actually believed he has the potential to be a great hero. For the first time ever, the feelings of sadness were uplifted and replaced with a strange feeling that could be described as happiness.

He quickly went to do his homework, finishing up before the sun went down. It was only 6:30PM, he became curious about what type of fighting style did Kasumi use. There began a long search on the web for his answers, but the teen thought to himself.

'_Maybe I can learn some of these techniques, but let's start simple first. Straight punches? I can do that, plus definitely side kicks. I'm going to have list these down in a new notebook, am I?'_

The night consisted of him writing down every little thing about straight punches and kicks, along with their variations. Every now and then, he practiced the straight punch or side kick with some success. Key-word? Some.

Friday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**AN:** For context, I have been rewatching Hokuto no Ken and also reading/watching Souten no Ken (especially ReGenesis on Crunchyroll). The idea came from a friend and I discussing it. In addition, Kengan Ashura and Baki the Grappler were taken in the crossover category already.

SO STAY TUNED!

**Glossary**:

**Kyosetsu** \- A pressure point once pressed, it turns the wielder's weapon against him/her AND the affected hand can't be opened. In the later years, it's been utilized to turn Quirks on the user [Emitter-Type Quirks for the most part, e.g. Finger Beams or Acid to name a couple of examples].

**Hokuto Twin Steel Shredding Clench **\- This type of attack is an variation of a classic attack from _Hokuto no Ken_, it breaks through flesh via sheer power drawn from the fingers. In the context, the user uses both hands to break through flesh at separate points on the body.

**Hokuto **\- It literally means 'Big Dipper' in Japanese. In addition, it refers to a group of seven stars in the sky called the Hokuto Shichi Sei which is also called the Big Dipper.

**Nanto **\- It translates to 'South Dipper' in Japanese. It also refers to a Chinese asterism known as the Nanto Rokusei [South Dipper Six Stars] which is also called the Milk Dipper in the West.


	2. The Basics I

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia, Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Today was Thursday, but Izuku was already planning his route to get home. The day mainly consisted of normal classes, plus the mentions of midterms coming up soon. The teen took extra precautions because of those. The bullies were another matter altogether, mainly picking on him for his Quirklessness. The biggest one? Katsuki Bakugo who ironically was Izuku's childhood friend.

He gave him the nickname of Deku which means useless in its simplest terms, mainly for the reasons previously mentioned. He got an impressive Quirk known as Explosion which allows him to generate explosions via his sweat, plus he's got the drive and smarts to be a Pro Hero. Today? He was focusing on studying midterms, but all of that was secondary to his part one of his goal, U.A. High.

He had pride in being the only one out of his junior high to plan on applying to U.A., the teachers and the extras told him he has the drive and proper criteria to be a Pro Hero. However, he noticed that Deku was extra quiet, that and a couple of extra notebooks. This made him suspicious, the plan? It was to follow him after school and see what he was doing.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Izuku walked out, mainly focused on going to a specific location, mainly in the glint of his eyes. Bakugo played it smart by following him from a distance, that and he can surprise the nerd too.

In the short trip, Izuku was going to the library. Bakugo was getting disappointed in this trip, this was a fairly normal route. In addition, the library is like a second home for a nerd like him. He decided he would force the info out of him tomorrow after school.

* * *

**The Library**:

He was within the sports section, mainly researching various martial arts and their techniques. The green-haired teen was writing down notes on the various striking techniques found within variants of Karate, Kickboxing, and others. He often wrote down the mechanics of each strike, complete with a fairly detailed sketch here and there.

'_This is interesting, it seems Karate has a lot of variations of the punch alone. I need to practice some of these techniques. I'm also hoping I don't break a limb or two, key word being hopefully._'

Izuku believed he written down enough notes on the punch and its variations, but knows that midterms were coming up in a short period of time. He looked at the time, realizing he needs to get back home. In the span of a few minutes, he packed up his things and returned the books to their proper sections.

The boy would leave the library in a quick pace, realizing sundown is approaching fast. He was running as fast as he could, but things would be different tomorrow, the teen could definitely tell.

Friday couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**Friday:  
**

The whole school day was quiet, Bakugo did not bother him unless you count the glares he gives out every now and then. Izuku wondered why, but the end of the day was coming. The green-haired teen was looking over his notes for midterms which were confirmed to be coming next month, but the address of the man who saved him was also there.

_'As I remember, Kasumi's address was here. It doesn't seem to be too far actually from Aldera Junior High, just need to go east of my normal commute back home.' _Izuku was lost in thought until hands slammed on his desk, courtesy of his friend/childhood tormentor, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Deku, you're acting a little weirder than usual. It's starting to piss me off!"

"Uh... it's-it's nothing. Just-"

"I'm gonna ask you after school's done, you're gonna tell me everything, got it, Deku?" Bakugo stated and there was a threat on top of that, courtesy of Explosion.

Izuku was now afraid, now needing an escape plan to get to Kasumi's address. However, the bell was going to ring now.

**RRRINGG!**

Saved by the bell. Izuku quickly packed up his stuff, then ran out of school, narrowly avoiding teachers. The teen remembered the route to Kasumi's place, albeit with a now-altered path.

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Izuku's childhood tormentor/friend.

He kept running, but still remembering the route. It would be difficult to lose him, but he had to try something, Izuku ran into an alleyway, composed of old boxes. He purposely knocked a few of them over in a vain attempt to slow down Bakugo, but he just burned them with his Quirk.

It would be awhile before he found a public street, mainly going on his left and heading down for several blocks. The problem? He wasn't the most athletic kid in school, but fear being a great motivator reversed that. He was running faster than he actually was.

_'Okay, I'm coming up to a small Halal restaurant. Directions say turn right, then head down for at least three more blocks. Then I'll be there.'_

The teen kept running, but made a sharp right and in the words of a wise man, he was getting warmer. Unfortunately, Bakugo was getting closer too.

_'Oh, no! He's getting closer! WILL need to speed up for the last two blocks and I'm home free!' _Izuku thought as he was getting desperate. He tapped in the last reserves of his stamina to make it to the teacher's address. He had to do a double take, it had to be the address.

He captured the image in his head: A modest two-story house with a balcony on the second level and a garage door out in front. In addition, the front door was on the side of the house. In addition, he remembered the numerical details: 83-09. The address was right, he made it!

The stress relieved itself, especially when getting to the front door. However...

"OI! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN-"

Izuku ignored him despite the fear he was feeling right now, he quickly rang the doorbell, but the explosive teen was increasingly getting angrier at his question being ignored.

"DAMN IT, DEKU! NOW YOU CAN DIE-"

* * *

The social studies teacher known as Kensei Kasumi heard a lot of noise from his front door, but realized it might be Midoriya. It was strange though, there was a lot of vulgar language just outside his door.

_'My first guess, he's been followed.'_

Kensei quickly got to the door, then opened it.

Being the witness to an localized explosion was definitely not on his plan today.

* * *

The explosive teen threw a small explosion, but in the span of a few seconds, he was done on the ground face-first, and then made the connection: someone just got the drop on him. This would not stand in the mind of Katsuki Bakugo, he was a prodigy with the makings of being a Pro Hero!

"So, are you going to get up or..." said a masculine voice. The explosive teen got up and got a good look at the man. The description: Tall, muscular, strong jaw-line, and his spiked brown hair with long-trimmed sideburns.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for looking down on me!" Bakugo screamed. "Forget Deku, I'm gonna kill you fir-" was interrupted by a quick series of punches into his face, sending him back a bit.

"Listen, if you have the time to chatter. You could have thrown a punch at anytime." the muscular stranger responded.

Bakugo was bleeding from his nose, but stood his ground. In a split-second, he jumped and generated an explosion via straight punch. However, the explosion didn't hit. It was too fast for him to comprehend, but the stranger jumped in the air, hit several points in his arm, and ends it with a knee strike right in the nose.

The explosive teen landed on his back, clutching his nose in pain, and then responded like so.

"You bastard! You think that's gonna stop me? I have been hit way worse!" exclaimed Bakugo as he stood up.

"Oh, please. I can tell you were tailing this kid, Izuku Midoriya. Plus with the name Deku, you are definitely NOT a friend." responded the stranger, sounding more disappointed than angry.

"Oh, shut up! JUST DIE!" screamed the explosive teen as he tried throwing another explosion. However, there was only a flicker and not the big one he was expecting. Bakugo was dumbfounded for the first time, did his Quirk just shut off? No, this stranger did something to him.

"If you're wondering, I just hit a pressure point known as Torikeshi."

"Cancellation?" Izuku muttered to himself, making some mental notes about what just transpired.

"I nullified the usage of your Quirk. Just be thankful it's only temporary, the effect goes away after an hour." replied the stranger as a matter of fact. Bakugo couldn't believe it, he was more or less disarmed AND defeated on top of that.

"Yo-You just... that's it. You have officially landed on top of my shit-list! The next time we meet, I'm going to end you!" barked Bakugo.

"And if the result is the same, what's next? Keep on trying until you feel some satisfaction? Or you can just take your loss as a learning experience. Either way, you are leaving." responded the stranger. "Oh, Midoriya. Come right in, I believe we wasted enough time as it is."

"Oh, right. Coming, Kasumi." responded the green-haired teen as he was brought out of his stupor.

The both of them were inside as the door quickly shut. Bakugo simply left as he flipped off the house, muttering angrily that he'll beat this Kasumi next time.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

The interior was fairly simple, it resembled a decently maintained hotel room. A small kitchen to the left, complete with refridg

"Who was that guy?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, that's Kaachan. The full name being Katsuki Bakugo." responded Midoriya.

"I'm guessing childhood tormentor?"

"Quite the opposite actually. We were friends before, but once he got his Quirk. I-It was so quick, he just left me behind. Using me a punching bag and calling me Deku, meaning 'one who can't do anything'. I-It just hurt quite a bit."

"That's no excuse, it sounds like the mentality of a weak-minded person." Kasumi responded.

"However, I know he has the drive to be a Pro Hero one day. I just want to be happy for him, b-but he keeps putting me down and claims I'm looking down at him."

"Wait, looking down? It seems this Bakugo needs a therapist. Let me guess, teachers and classmates constantly praised him?"

The green-haired teen nodded.

"I see, he never learned an ounce of humility."

"I know he's abrasive and all, but once you look past it... there are the signs of a Pro Hero in him."

"A Pro Hero with a F- in public relations." Kasumi quickly responded.

"I can't... exactly argue against that." said Midoriya, then muttered to himself about Bakugo could learn some tact, restraint, and maybe show some gratitude here and there, but it would difficult for him because he's natura-

"You mutter a lot, do you?"

"Sorry, it's a habit."

"It's alright, I have a student who's a known chess prodigy who mutters on what type of strategy he should use next." Kasumi responded, albeit with a small grin.

"I have so many questions, though. What exactly did you do to Kaachan?"

"Oh, right. Take some notes so you can have a reference guide."

"Alright."

Kasumi led him to the living room table, the teen quick sat and was prepared to learn. The teacher could feel some pride, but also sympathy for the boy. He was a nice boy, awkward yes, but a kindhearted boy. He had questions of his own too, mainly ranging from what his childhood was like, home situation, and also his selflessness that day at the train station. However, he can put these questions on hold for now.

"They are called Keiraku Hiko or in layman's terms, hidden pressure points. These pressure points can be used to immobilize people, heal, and from what you seen, Quirk nullification. However, a word of warning: these pressure points can also severely injure or worse, kill them." Kasumi explained, emphasis on that last part.

Izuku absorbed this info quickly, but cringed about what these pressure points can truly do in a real fight.

"In addition, I need you to promise me something, Midoriya."

"Yes, name it."

"One. You must never disclose these things to anyone, just say you're getting extra help in midterms or physical fitness.

Two. If someone like Bakugo bothers you, only utilize pressure points to immobilize. I cannot stress that enough."

"Understood, Kasumi-Sensei."

"There's also some questions I like to ask, if you don't mind." Kasumi asked.

"I don't mind."

Kasumi stood in front of him, then laid some questions on him.

"Why did you save that woman the other day, you could have called a Pro Hero and let them take care of it."

"W-Well, I didn't believe it was right. My body just moved, I can't just let that happen. Sure, I'm Quirkles-" Midoriya cut himself before finishing that sentence.

"Ah, I see. It explains your stuttering and why this Bakugo bullies you. Don't let it get you down, Midoriya." Kasumi replied, trying to cheer him up.

"B-B-But I don't have a Quirk."

"True, but you shown yourself to have the heart of a hero. A good number of Pro Heroes today are either motivated by fame, money, or treating it like the family business of sorts. Keep in mind, there are some exceptions here and there."

"All Might!"

"That's a no-brainer, but that leads into my question. Why do you idealize heroes or more specifically, All Might?"

"All Might is the type of hero I want to be, he saves people with a smile on his face! It gives you that feeling that everything will be alright." said a fully confident Midoriya.

_'I was right in training this boy, but we need to fix the muttering. He not only demonstrated that's he an hero in action, but also conviction with his words. He's not the type to back down despite his fears.'_

"Any other questions you want to ask me?"

"What type of fighting style do you use?" asked Midoriya.

"I utilize quite a few, but my preferred ones are Jeet Kune Do, Savate, and my family's fighting style. Now, we can train."

"That reminds me, I did some research on the mechanics of punching, the variations, and its effectiveness. Side kicks too."

"Do you mind if I look at your notes, Midoriya?" Kasumi asked, curious about the type of the research he did. He was handed the notebook, once opening it, he was caught off-guard by how detailed these notes were. Midoriya was not just a kindhearted boy, but there was a genius-level intellect behind that shy nature of his.

"Wow... I am impressed. Even the minor sketches, you did your research. It's settled, we are going to practice Savate."

"What's Savate?"

"A fighting style from France. Specifically, it comes the French word meaning 'old boot'. A competitor in Savate uses specifically designed boots for foot kicks. In terms of mechanics, it's fairly similar to Kickboxing. Kicks and punches are your main weapons. In its early history, it was basically street fighting on the streets of Paris. Unlike its modern counterpart, knee strikes, elbows, takedowns, and the like were allowed. This is called Savate du Rue to differentiate from the modernized combat sport."

Izuku was listening and writing down his notes on Savate.

"The first technique is called the fouetté. I'll demonstrate. " said Kasumi. In the period of a few minutes, he set up a training dummy, but there was a twist. The dummy was covered in metal plating.

He got into a stance as the teacher said "You need to pivot so this roundhouse kick can be very effective, especially in mid-range.". Kasumi got into a pivot on the front leg, forming an angle. He then projected the kicking leg's knee upward into the centerline of the training dummy. What the green-haired teen saw next surprised him.

Kasumi executed a perfect roundhouse kick, shattering the dummy's plating around its head. The dummy was shaking a bit, but the teen knew what his teacher done. Kensei Kasumi just shown how deadly he is in a hand to hand fight.

"There's also more. Why? I plan on testing you."

Izuku gulped in nervousness and excitement. Kasumi would demonstrate the following in the next few hours, mainly to test the teen's attention to detail and how much physical work he's willing to put in.

\- Chasse Bas: the piston-action kick; The fighter raises his leg, then pistons into the lower leg of the opponent. The hardest part of the foot will be hitting said part of the enemy's lower leg, knocking them or with enough force, cripple the kneecap.

\- Direct Bras: They were essentially the jab and cross punches, Izuku quickly understood them due to his previous research.

"I have now shown you a few techniques in Savate, now time for a spar."

Izuku was fairly frightened, he was a toothpick in comparison to Kasumi who's arguably just as jacked as All Might.

"I hope no one gets hurt."

"Don't worry, it's a spar. Only a bit of force will be used."

_'I believe your definition of little force is vastly different than the normal one.' _Izuku said in his thoughts. They both changed into appropriate fighting gear: vests, boots, boxing gloves, and simple trousers. It was time for the spar to begin...

NOW!

Kasumi started off with a jab, but Izuku managed to dodge that and hit him with a fouetté kick to the side, but it barely made him budge. The teacher responded with a light jab, shocking the teen a bit.

A shockwave was felt, putting Izuku in a daze. However, this made him realize he had a long way to go.

"Are you good enough to continue?"

Midoriya was out of his stupor, then nodded vigorously. He responded with a chasse bas kick, albeit lightly. Kasumi then responded with a jab, but Izuku sidestepped and hit him with a jab. Following up that was a fouetté kick to the ribs once backing up a bit. The teacher realized that he performed combo found within Savate, it was called direct visage.

_'Again, you surprise me, Midoriya. It's only fair we go a little faster than that.'_

Kasumi would make this spar slightly more difficult by increasing his speed, forcing Izuku to be on the defensive when it comes to blocking jabs or avoiding his strong whip-like kicks.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER:**

The spar was coming to a close, Izuku had some bruising on his arms along with a heavy amount of sweat from his body. Kasumi was actually impressed by how long the teen lasted, especially his blocking. Midoriya was pretty skinny, but he was building up endurance, no doubt about it.

"I believe we can finish here today. Your mother is getting worried sick for you." Kasumi said while taking off his gloves.

The teen was panting, but it was there was feeling of satisfaction on top of it.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Oh definitely. What are we learning next?"

"Definitely more Savate and some Jeet Kune Do. My family's fighting style can wait, you need to be in a decent physical shape in order to handle it."

Izuku nodded to this, then changed back into his normal clothes. Kensei insisted on driving him home because his home was still a fair distance away, the teen relented at this because you never what type of Villains could be on the streets at this time of night.

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment:**

They quickly arrived at the apartment, safe and sound. Izuku's mother being worried sick, but the arrival of Kensei Kasumi diffused any worries.

"Hi, mom. I'm back."

"Izu, I was getting worried. I hope he didn't trouble you too much, Mr. Kasumi." Inko replied.

"Quite the opposite, he's a genius behind that shy frame of his." Kasumi said in a tone reflecting a bit of surprise.

"You should see his notebooks about Quirk analysis, it's astounding."

"Quirk Analysis?"

"W-Well, it's a hobby of mine... since I was four."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Kasumi asked. Izuku nodded and handed him his Quirk Analysis notebook, the teacher opened it up, and he was blown away by the detail he put in. Not just the parameters of the Quirks, but the users, limitations, and even equipment suggestions to compensate for said limitations.

"Oh my... "

"It's a bit of nerdy-"

"Don't you dare degrade yourself, Izuku. From what I see here, I see a genius at work. Are you sure you're Quirkless? This sounds like the work of a intelligence-enhancer Quirk."

"No... I just work really hard and I pick up a lot on details of various Quirks." said Izuku, sheepishly.

"Still a good thing regardless. It shows not only your hard-work ethic, but your overall intellect too." Kasumi stated. He starting brainstorming, wondering if Izuku wanted to apply to UA High, the cream of the crop when it comes to Hero Schools. If so, the teacher believed he had his work cut out for him. Especially when it came to his family's fighting style.

"Oh, I better get going. Need to grade my students' papers." Kasumi said, once looking at the time.

"Ah, okay. See you later, Kasumi." waved Izuku with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Once Kasumi made it back home, he got to his work desk and thus began a long night for grading papers. The latest topic? It was about the Three Kingdoms Era in China, the assignment was to pick a historical figure from that era, whether it was a general, politician, or even supportive spouse, and then write down on what could have prevented their downfall at the end of the era.

Kasumi's class groaned a bit, but he gave a few pointers what type of figures they were during the era. One of the hooks being Lu Bu, a feared warrior known for his bad temper and poor skills in management. In a collective 180, they perked up and started brainstorming.

The papers he collected? They were fairly substantial, each one around 10-14 pages.

_'I'll give credit where credit is due. They went above the minimum which was 7 pages, but I need to see if they did their research.' _Kasumi thought.

The night was going to be long.

* * *

**AN:** For context, Izuku will learn Savate and Jeet Kune Do in the upcoming chapters, but why? It's to build up Hokuto Shinken and to make Izuku a well-rounded fighter [especially for fights where he needs to be non-lethal]. For the Bakugo fans, don't worry. He won't be a punching bag, someone else from UA is deserving of that.

Kensei Kasumi? He's essentially a mix of Kenshiro (HnK), his uncle/namesake, and Bane (tenure as Secret Six leader along with fatherly concern).

Heh, imagine Bane utilizing fighting styles from Hokuto no Ken. Fear would be an understatement.

**Glossary**:

**Keiraku Hiko **\- 'Meridian Hidden Channeling Points' in English, but for simplicity's sake, they're called Hiko, Tsubo, or pressure points [hidden pressure points works too]. These pressure points can destroy a person internally, but can heal too. In the past, the human body once had 708 Keiraku Hiko, but the advent of Quirks prompted it to evolve further. As of now, it has added 30+ more pressure points.

**Torikeshi **\- A hidden pressure point with its literal translation being 'cancellation'. It's located on the arms, particularly near the wrists, it's used to nullify Quirks, specifically Emitter-Types that project through the hands. Truth be told, I'd think Hokuto Shinken and other arts like it would have to deal with Quirks one way or another.

**Fouetté **\- A roundhouse kick to the head, mainly from the French martial art, Savate. Once translated to English, it means 'whip'.

**Chasse Bas **\- A low piston-action kick, mainly making contact with the sole of the shoe [or heel]. The low variant will make contact with the enemy's lower leg, damaging the kneecap with sufficient force.

**Direct Visage/Pointe Au Fuie **\- A combo from Savate that composes of a jab to the face and a roundhouse kick to the liver, but it needs to be accurate because the liver's well-protected.

_**By the way, if you need to be harsh, be constructive about it.**_


	3. The Basics II

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia, Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The Police Force has been fairly busy lately, especially for Det. Tsukauchi and the newly promoted Det. Kyogi. The recent incident from a few days ago sent a collective flinch through the criminal investigations department, the lot of them wondering. Is he making his comeback?

"I cannot argue the facts here, Kyogi. Those three delinquents did not lie about what happened, backed by Mrs. Ashido's account of the events." the tall and stern-faced detective said.

"It's true those three have records, you even used your Quirk to double-check their testimonies. The record states that Seidou Hoshi, Kenta Aobane, and Akoya Kido were at the train station in the afternoon." the brown-haired detective said.

"In addition, Mrs. Maeko Ashido stated there was a green-haired kid there. She heard the name, Izuku Midoriya." the tall detective responded. He did not like this, especially now that's a kid's involved.

The detective pinched his nose in frustration, but Det. Kyogi reassured that this Midoriya kid wasn't in any real danger. Tsukauchi was partially relieved by this, but he couldn't relax knowing that vigilante could be back.

"If it's any consolation, Kyogi. Considering your previous history with this vigilante-"

"I know, you want me to be his watchdog." Kyogi replied. She didn't like this one bit, but it had to be done. HE was most likely back.

* * *

**Saturday:  
**

Kensei was now waking up from his sleep, especially after grading every papers for his Social Studies class. He also realized! It was time to pick up Hobbit from Seki Pet Daycare, mainly from Lefrani City which was next to Hamatatsu City.

'_I'll call Midoriya today to see if he's free._'

However, Hobbit came first. He was a memento of his wife before they separated due to past events. The dog was a fully grown Miniature Bull Terrier with brindle colors, but there was more! Hobbit had a Quirk, it was called Translator. He was able to understand human language very easily despite barking and yelping in response. Hobbit was one of those one-in-a-million cases of animals manifesting a Quirk.

The teacher quickly got into his car, then put in the address of Seki Pet Daycare and quickly drove off. It was going to be a fairly short trip, at least 20 minutes.

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku was done studying for his midterms, realizing how straight forward it was going to be. Now? He was going to be practicing all the techniques he learned with Kasumi and also some new ones he looked up online. The green-haired kid picked up the habit of shadowboxing, mainly to maintain his rhythm and sharpening his attack moves.

It would go on for about 20 minutes, the next thing? It was push-ups, crunches, and squats for about a half hour. He would get to it. Now.

**A HALF HOUR LATER:**

He was only two push-ups away and several crunches away from finishing. He was sweating and struggling to push himself up, but kept going even though he swore he heard a crunch on his body. He pushed himself off the floor two more times before collapsing for a bit.

'_G-Gonna need to catch up soon._' thought the kid as he got into crunch position. He managed to perform seven more crunches before collapsing on the floor, gasping for air, but feeling satisfied that he completed his workout.

He knew he wasn't going to get muscles immediately, but Izuku was starting to feel stronger and a bit faster. The whip kicks were hitting at a faster rate, then the jabs and crosses. It was great progress so far, but it would be a long way.

Why? He wants to apply to UA despite his Quirkless status. He wants to become a hero like the number one, All Might. However, Kensei Kasumi has proved himself and more to be not only effective at teaching, but also help him achieve his dream despite the amount of pain that will be coming.

"That reminds me, he also mentioned Jeet Kune Do too. I'll need to research that." Izuku said to himself as he was trying to get up. It was a struggle, but he managed to do it. He got onto his laptop and typed in the following:

'Jeet Kune Do techniques'

**685,000 Results**

'_This will take awhile, but it's a productive use of my time._' thought Izuku as he was looking through the first few results. The biggest ones that caught his attention were Ardent Jeet Kune Do and Kilpatrick's MMA Den. He felt nervous, but also a sense of excitement about the techniques he'll train in once Kasumi calls him up again.

"Intercepting Bil Jee? It seems to be a finger jab into the eyes." Izuku said as he was taking notes on JKD's techniques.

* * *

**Seki Pet Daycare**

It looked like a modest orphanage building, complete with a backyard and a small pool, Kensei thought as he was walking up to the front door.

"Ah, Mr. Kasumi! Hobbit was waiting for you." a tall behemoth of a man with sunglasses stated as the teacher walked through the door.

"Hobbit wasn't too much trouble?" Kensei replied.

"Quite the opposite, he was well-behaved. He took well to the mini-sweater that was knitted for him." the behemoth said.

"That's surprising, Glenn. Hobbit is not the biggest fan of sweaters to begin with."

"Oh, that's a surprise then." Glenn said.

Glenn may have looked like a behemoth and thug in one, but was quite the opposite. He was a gentle giant who put in the effort to rise above his gangster past. He was around 200 cm, being a good head taller than most people. In addition, the Quirk he was born with didn't help either, it's called Unbreakable Bones. The Quirk allows heightened protection to the inner organs, brains, and other internal systems.

The aftermath? Glenn was near-homeless until a pet shop owner gave him a chance to work with him. It went down like clockwork, Glenn was a hard, albeit awkward worker. Subsequently, he would be given the position of managing a pet daycare center.

"You seem different, Kensei."

"Oh, right. I now have a student." Kensei replied as a matter-of-fact.

"WAIT. A. STUDENT. A bona-fide student?! I'm curious, why did he choose to train under you?" Glenn asked, ever curious.

"Here's his reason: he wants to become a hero like All Might. I can respect that determination, plus he's not half-bad in sparring."

"Does he know?"

"No. It would wreck the vow I made long ago, plus I enjoy being a teacher. However, I can't still let injustice happen. If there's a choice of doing the right choice or the legal choice, I choose the former every time." Kensei replied.

"Still the same Kasumi. I swear, it's gonna bite you in the ass.

...

Oh. I need to get Hobbit. Here boy! Kasumi's here!" Glenn said as he was walking to get Hobbit.

In the span of a few minutes, a brindle-colored Mini-Bull Terrier was on his leash, panting happily as walked up to Kasumi.

"Hey, boy. Yes, I missed you too. Oh, I have a new student. You would definitely like him, he's a kindhearted one." Kasumi said as he was gave Hobbit belly rubs and pets. He quickly paid the fees and went on his way.

The car trip was civil for the most part, but Hobbit barked at drivers who didn't put their signals on occasionally.

"Hobbit, I get it. It's a dick move not to put your turn signal before switching lanes. Barking at them is not a viable solution."

Hobbit lightly huffs in response.

"…I need to get a pet translator. Not those cheap ones you'd buy at the local pet store, but something substantial at the least." Kensei said to himself.

The teacher and Hobbit eventually made it home, the latter being excited to lay in his master's bed once again. Kensei was relieved that his dog is back, plus the feeling that he completed grading all of his students' papers helped too.

_'Hmm... I'll definitely call Izuku a little later today. Say... around 5PM.'_

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku took down a lot of notes, the pencil smoking slightly from how much he has written down.

_'Jeet Kune Do is a very interesting fighting style and philosophy too.' _Izuku thought as he closed up his notebook, he thinks techniques such as the Angular Stop Kick and the Intercepting Bil Jee were built to be pragmatic, attacks that can be utilized in a real fight.

"Izu, lunch is ready!" Izuku's mother said. The kid broke out of his trance, then went downstairs and knew what it was. A decent helping of Katsudon, mainly to help him relax after working out hard.

It was going to be a great lunch, that he knew.

"Izu, don't rush yourself. Take your time. What did you learn from Kasumi?"

"Oh. A lot of physical fitness exercise and French boxing. He hits hard, even when he's restraining himself." Izuku replied, admitting to the fact that Kasumi's still pretty strong, even with restraint.

"OOH! That's great, Izu. Just don't overwork yourself, please. You still need to make it to UA, right?"

"Yes, I understand, mom."

The whole lunch was peaceful overall, but Izu was waiting to undergo training once again. He was not only excited for Jeet Kune Do, but Kasumi's family fighting style peaked his interest. The pressure points that he utilized on the three delinquents, the temporary nullification of Bakugo's Quirk, and how potent they were?

How couldn't he be curious? However, he remembered his promise not to disclose THAT to anyone, even his mother. Why? He's pretty sure his mom would be shocked, have a heart attack, or even faint because of the revelation.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

The house-phone at the Midoriya Residence was ringing loudly, Izuku quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Midoriya, how are you?" Kensei replied.

"OH, I am fine. Ate lunch a few hours ago, it was called katsudon."

"Katsudon? Sounds like a filling meal. Oh, come over. I will now teach you the basics of Jeet Kune Do."

"Say no more, I will get my things." Izuku replied.

"That's the spirit, kid."

Izuku quickly told his mom he'll be at Kasumi's house once again, she was okay with it but told him to let Kasumi drive him back home after they're done. He got his workout clothes which consisted of a T-shirt, shorts, and sneakers.

He quickly made his way to the Kasumi Residence, mainly avoiding the main streets and utilizing the back roads. It was just a matter of memorizing the routes, but he managed to shave off a few minutes with a bit of light jogging. Izuku then remembered the right turn from the Halal restaurant and it was a straight-forward shot from there.

The kid managed to make it to the house with little panting.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

It was a quiet night, but Kasumi was prepping his workout gear and sparring room so his student can properly practice. He fed Hobbit, then gave him the story of how he met Izuku Midoriya and why he's training him.

Hobbit understood and huffed, signifying he will not interrupt their sparring.

Midoriya rung the bell, greetings were done, and now the teaching component begins.

"Izuku, we are going to learn Jeet Kune Do. What do you know?"

"From my research, it's a hybrid combat style and philosophy in one. A process quoted by its founder, mainly selecting the best of the fighting styles he researched."

"Correct. The founder was Bruce Lee, a man ahead of his time when it came to the field of martial arts. There's also one aspect you need to be aware of."

"What's that, Sensei?"

"'Be Like Water'. Bruce believed that tournament matches were disrepair, too limiting. He believed that real combat was spontaneous, any martial artist worth his salt should adapt to the situation, move fluidly without hesitation." Kasumi stated as he demonstrated a wooden training dummy, then exploded with several punches and kicks.

The dummy was covered in several dents.

"What did I demonstrate, Midoriya?"

"A small series of punches and kicks, wasting no time and delivering maximum damage with little effort."

"It's called economy of motion. Simple and direct attacks." Kasumi said before surprise-punching Midoriya, the kid barely dodged and then counter-attacked with a jab.

"I'm going to assume you want to apply to UA, right?"

The green-haired kid nodded as he took his combat stance, knowing that the sparring section begins now. The kid struck first, but his Sensei was dodging and weaving. He then countered with a hook into the body, stunning Midoriya for a bit.

_'Wait, bobbing and weaving?'_

Izuku realized he needed to strike back. And fast. He got within kicking range, then launched a hook kick into his side. He followed up with a cross, landing a hit in Kensei's face.

"It means I'll have to work you harder, especially when fighting villains who won't hold back." Kensei replied, signifying how that punch barely made him flinch.

Izuku then exploded forward, coming with a cross punch. However, he felt an quick impact in the face, making him stumble a bit. The kid recovered and attempted to attack again, but managed to block the intercepting punch, courtesy of Kasumi.

Midoriya's guard was now subject to hooks, straight punches, and chain punches from his Sensei. He was starting to wear down his guard, but Izuku made the snap decision to weave to the side.

_'Good. He's using his head, let's see how you can adapt.' _Kasumi said in his thoughts. He followed up with a hook kick, but Izuku COUNTERED with a kick of his own from an angle, specifically stopping the incoming hook kick. He then follows up with a series of jabs, trying to hit Kasumi, but only managed to hit him with exactly two.

Sensei blocked, then counter-attacked with a cross, but Izuku foreseen it and performed a shoulder roll, letting the cross punch lose its power via extending. The kid swung around and hit Kasumi square in the face with a hook punch. It sent him back a bit, but he recovered and said

"Good. You're improving your technique, plus twisting around? You're learning faster than I thought."

The spar continued on for a few minutes, but Izuku was gradually getting the better of Kensei. He was checking and stopping a good majority of Kensei's kicks, but the latter utilized a few straight punches as interception. It forced Izuku to go on the defensive and then counter-attack with a jab.

The spar would stop with both their punches cancelling each other out.

"I believe a break is needed." Kensei stated while Izuku was clearly drained and panting.

"I... agree..." Izuku replied before falling flat on his back.

"Take your time recovering." Kensei replied before walking off. The green-haired kid was closing his eyes which led to a brief dream of sorts.

* * *

SPLASH!

"WAIT! WHEN! What just happened?" said an awake Izuku.

"You have been napping for about five minutes, it's time to show my family's fighting style."

Just like that, this caught his attention. He stood up, clearly ready to begin the next lesson.

"My family's fighting style is known as Hokuto Shinken. You know about the Keiraku Hiko, but I will demonstrate a few techniques to give you an idea." Kasumi said before getting the training dummy from before. He replaced the metal plates that were broke previously.

Kensei slowly breathed and then let out a primal scream...

**ATA****TA****TA****TA****TA****TA****TA****TA****TA****T****ATAH!**

Said scream happened as delivered a hundred-hand strike into the dummy, shattering the metal plates and the dummy itself.

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!**_

The dummy AND metal plates were completely devastated, barely anything resembled the training dummy. The green-haired kid was completely shocked by this show of force.

"What I demonstrated was a technique from Hokuto Shinken. A series of rapid hand strikes which may appears to be random, but it's quite the opposite. It's all deliberate, hitting all Keiraku Hiko on the body. The end result? You know how a balloon pops?"

"Yes?"

"Picture a human inflating like a balloon and you know."

It then set in, Izuku was wide-eyed at this eye-opening fact. However, he shouldn't be too surprised at this. The green-haired kid witnessed his teacher paralyze three Quirk-using teens with just a finger and a few well-placed punches. It was barely considered a fight.

"There's also another one I will demonstrate. Oh, I will get another dummy." said Kensei as he went to get another training dummy, it was a wooden dummy.

**ATA!**

Kensei thrusted both hands into the dummy, leaving two thick imprints as a result.

_**Hokuto Twin Dragon Wave!**_

"A twin closed-fist thrust attack, driven into the opponent's chest. They explode after that." Kensei said as he explained the mechanics. It was at this point that Izuku was freaked out by this, shown by the wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"H-H-How dangerous are those techniques? I mean, I'm genuinely surprised no Pro Hero has taken notice of you to begin with. I mean-"

"Hokuto Shinken isn't only the martial art of its type, but describing it as martial arts would be doing it a disservice."

"Wait, wha?"

"Hokuto Shinken is an combat style meant for assassins. Before you react, let me explain. It was created by my ancestors, the Hokuto Soke clan during an turbulent era. One of them was Shuken, an apprentice to an ancient style known as Seito Gekken. He combined his family's style with the Keiraku Hiko systems in order to create Hokuto Shinken."

"But why create a fearsome style?" Izuku questioned.

"The turbulent era it was in, rampant chaos and turmoil. Hokuto Shinken was the tool to bring order to chaotic times. Have you also ever wondered why I picked you only and didn't take any other students?"

"Honestly, that never occurred to me. I thought it was timing and other factors."

"That's just a tiny part of it, Izuku. My style follows the principle of Isshi Soden."

"A term meaning 'Sole Succession'."

* * *

**AN**: I tried my hand at the naming conventions that My Hero Academia is well-known for. UH OH, the Police Force now have an idea of who Kasumi might be. However, he seems to be hiding a secret of sorts?

**Rinko Kyogi **\- She's basically a mix of Mamiya from _Hokuto no Ken_ with the hairstyle of Moira Burton from the _Resident Evil_ franchise. Her name is composed of the characters meaning ethics [rin], child [ko], and her surname meaning doctrine.

**Glenn **\- A reference to the Terminator-looking minion from the original _HnK _anime, but he's a decent law-abiding fellow instead.

**Hobbit **\- A doggo companion, specifically a Bull Terrier. Why? He's a reference to Toby from the _Shin Kyuseishu Densetsu_ [True Savior Legend] movie trilogy which was an adaptation of _Hokuto no Ken_. In addition, Toby's also a Bull Terrier too.

**Glossary**:

**Angular Stop Kick **\- A kick in Jeet Kune Do which is used to stop incoming enemy kicks, mainly coming from an angle.\

**Bil Jee **\- A finger jab, mainly hitting the eyes or the throat. It can be utilized as an intercepting attack too.

**Chain Punches **\- Popularized by Wing Chun, it is a series of rapid punches in a linear direction.

**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist **\- One of Hokuto Shinken's notable techniques, mainly in the form of a series of hundred punches, hitting all pressure points on the enemy's body. In the original Japanese, it's called Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. The enemy explodes not long after.

**Hokuto Twin Dragon Wave **\- Another notable technique, administered in the form of twin closed-fist thrusts into the opponent's chest. A heavy imprint is left, complete with them exploding from the back. It's called Hokuto Soryu Ha.


	4. Startling Revelations

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Why only one successor?" Izuku asked, pondering why Hokuto Shinken only required one successor.

"It was meant to be a precaution, mainly preventing secrets from falling into the wrong hands. However, it doesn't always work. Some failed students were able to create their own styles derived from Hokuto Shinken." Kensei replied.

"It led to internal conflicts, did it? However, one thing I don't get. An assassin's style created to bring order?" Izuku questioned, not sure if he would like the answer.

"The successor of Hokuto Shinken has a duty: protecting the innocent, uphold peace, and becoming the punisher of evil under the heavens. The destiny of one is often intertwined with governing powers and at times, Taoist astrology and legends." Kensei responded.

"You sound like All Might to a degree, especially with the bit of upholding peace." Izuku replied, almost being relieved despite the context.

"I'm getting the idea you don't feel comfortable with killing." Kensei said, analyzing his next words.

"I'm training to get into UA and be a Pro Hero. It's not my right to take a life. No matter how terrible the crimes are-" Izuku stated, slightly getting serious. However, he was cut off by Kensei.

"I do agree with that, but here's the thing. There are a lot of villains and thugs who won't learn their lesson, even if you put them in prison. However, I'm not saying you should off every villain because your next point would be…" Kasumi said as he let Izuku make his argument.

"There are some people who couldn't control their Quirks once manifesting them, but some people have rough lives that causes them to go in that direction. An example would be saying their Quirk is suited for villainy." Izuku said in response.

Kensei analyzed his words, he brought up some decent points, but he wanted to teach him that not everything is black and white as initially thought.

"I can believe that, no argument. In fact, there was another reason why I chose you."

"Huh?"

"It is your compassion and your judge of character, plus meddling in things when you don't need to is a plus." Kensei stated.

"I mean, it's just not right to let bad things happen." Izuku replied while closing his hands into fists.

"However, you feel helpless because of your Quirkless condition, lack proper training, and here's another nugget of info: not all Pro Heroes are able to respond on time."

"So, why train me in other fighting styles?" Izuku questioned, changing the topic. Kensei quickly explained that fighters need to have versatility no matter what. If one style didn't work, they can rely on another one or at least its most effective techniques.

"In addition, you don't always need to utilize Hokuto Shinken in every situation. Plus, you don't need to attract extra attention to yourself." Kensei answered another potential question that Izuku might have had.

"Oh…right. That's a good point." Izuku stated. He remembered the encounters with Bakugo who just seems to be pissed off at his existence in general. "However, I'm not sure if I can I shoulder the burden…"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Things like this take time, I don't expect you to be onboard with me right away. I was the same way when my father was teaching me martial arts."

"Wait, really?!"

"In the past, I honestly believed killing was unnecessary. Just paralyze a thug and leave it in the hands of a Pro Hero or police, depending on who responded quicker. However, I learned that protocol doesn't always help, it backfires in quite a lot of ways."

"Wow. From the sounds of it, were you a Pro Hero at one point? Aside from being proficient in hand to hand combat?" Izuku asked.

"The truth is, I'm the 69th Grandmaster to Hokuto Shinken. As per the principle, only the successor is allowed to utilize Hokuto Shinken."

"Whatever happens to those who fail the succession?"

"There are three outcomes, none of them being pretty.

1\. You must voluntarily renounce the style and claim to not use it again.

2\. Your memories erased if the first option isn't feasible.

3\. The third? The failed student's fists must be crushed."

"Oh…My. Is it that necessary?" Izuku asked, albeit disbelieving at the cruel outcomes.

"I did mention earlier having hidden techniques falling into the wrong hands was a big factor in why a sole successor is chosen instead of a few." Kensei stated.

"Wait... you also mentioned that there were other fighting styles aside from Hokuto Shinken, what are they?"

"I'll tell you a few well-known ones: Nanto Seiken, Hokuto Ryūken, Gento Koken, and Tento Seiin Ken."

"Whoa, are they just as deadly as yours?"

"Oh, yes. Some of them operate on the different principles though." Kensei stated. "However, I'll tell you more. We need to do physical training, mainly to train you to handle my fighting style."

"Oh, oh, right." Izuku stated as he got ready. Both master and student were performing all types of exercises: crunches, push-ups, jumping jacks, and some fast jabs.

"We are going to continue for at least one hour straight. The hour after that will be sparring."

Izuku gulped, but was determined to see it through.

"In addition, I will be some using some Hokuto Shinken."

The kid sweat in fear, but then Kensei had a grin on his face.

"Just kidding! We're not at that level yet." Kensei said while taking his combat stance.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

The last two hours were hell on Izuku's body, he was tired, but he had to still spar. He was on the defensive for the most part, but managed to counter-attack a few times here and there. Kasumi was only slightly tired, how so? Some of his punches, as Izuku noted, were becoming slower and easier to predict.

The few minutes they had left on the clock consisted of this: Izuku going on the offensive, mainly using feint punches to trip up Kasumi and then punch him once his parries miss. However, he tried a whip kick which Kasumi easily blocked and then followed up within a straight punch to the chest. Izuku was knocked back, but he recovered and closed the distance.

The muscular teacher went for a palm strike, but Izuku slipped by it and followed up with a jab into the chest and elbow into the left side.

Izuku did learn some new things from this day:

1\. Kasumi can be a bit of a jokester despite his serious appearance.

2\. Things weren't always black-and-white when it comes to heroes fighting villains and saving people.

3\. If Kasumi ever became a teacher at U.A. High, he would have worked everyone physically to the bone when it came to not ONLY Quirk training, but also physical training [fitness, endurance, and hand to hand combat in that order].

"And... I feel fairly sleepy..." said Izuku who was sweaty, but drowsy. Kasumi caught him before dropped to the floor, claiming that he's definitely improving not only as a fighter, but also maturing too. Hobbit came to the scene and then huffed before laying down on the floor.

"Don't worry, Hobbit. He's just tired, but we have made a substantial amount of progress."

Hobbit then happily huffed.

"He knows about my position as the successor, he didn't freak out too badly. I kinda expected him to faint from the shock and revelation." Kensei explained.

Hobbit nodded in understanding.

"Uh... Kasumi-Sensei. Are we finished?" said a now-loopy Izuku. Kasumi nodded and the teen finally let himself go to sleep due to the hard work he put in.

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku then woke up!

"Whoa, what happened?!"

Izuku's mother comes to his bedroom, then explains what really happened.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Inko Midoriya was sipping some tea, mainly waiting for Izuku to come home from his sessions with Kasumi. However, she heard a knock at the door._

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's Kasumi. I have come to return Izuku, who's dead asleep from training so hard."_

_"Oh my. My baby's been overworking himself, I told him not to do that."_

_"I can agree with that, but he's been making great progress lately. I knew he was smart, but he's picking up martial arts very quickly. In fact, I know a few people who can also help in training him."_

_"Wait. Are they as buff as you?" asked Inko, slightly worried._

_"More or less." Kasumi said as he shrugged his shoulders._

_"He's going to become fairly muscular, is he?"_

_"That's just scratching the surface. He'll able to achieve his dream of being a hero and well... more."_

_The conversation ended with Kasumi carrying Izuku to his bedroom and taking note of all the All Might merchandise. Posters, rugs, and clothing too._

_'Big fan would be an understatement. I also have the feeling his All Might-inspired hoodies are more than just two.' Kasumi thought before left the bedroom._

_"Can you stay, Kasumi?" Inko asked._

_"As much as I like to, I have to get back home. Hobbit will be expecting a walk."_

_"Who's Hobbit?"_

_"My dog who happens to have a Quirk. But I need to get going now." said the teacher as he was going towards the door.  
_

_"Come back any time, you're more than welcome." Inko said as he was leaving.  
_

_"Oh, before I forget. I have a workout plan for Izuku." Kensei replied as he pulled out an small report._

_"What is this?"_

_"A series of cardio exercises and the techniques we have practiced since the start, plus some new ones." Kensei explained and said he needed to get going._

_"Get home safe" Inko said with a smile.  
_

* * *

"And that sums it up." Inko said, answering her son's questions.

_'Whoa. Heh, I overdid it a bit, did I? Kensei did mention other fighters who can also help in training me. I wonder if they know the styles that Kasumi mentioned.'_

"Izu, are you there?" Inko asked, noticing the thinking look on his face.

"OH, nothing. Just thinking about a few things."

"Oh, don't forget. Midterms are coming up fairly soon. It's late April, I know you're doing well in your classes. I just don't want you to forget, simple as that." Izuku's mother replied.

The green-haired kid nodded. In addition, it was getting late and he was going to do all these exercises the following week. Even if it breaks him, wait, he doesn't want that.

He made the decision to sleep in.

* * *

**Sunday**:

It was the morning and Kasumi was walking Hobbit, mainly to a local dog park. It was called Raxus Dog Park, a decently-sized park with some obstacles to exercise on. Hobbit was excited to be in the park, mainly utilizing it as an excuse to run all over and meet up with the friends he made last week.

"So, he's playing with a close group of friends." Kasumi observed. Hobbit in the past wasn't the most social dog, even as a puppy. However, hard work and some well-cooked steak managed to bring Hobbit out of his shell. Now? He's playing with other dogs his age and even gets to act silly.

However, little did Kasumi know. He was being watched from a distance. It was a man and woman, both dressed in civilian clothes.

"Tsukauchi, are you sure this is a good idea? This is HIM we're talking about." the woman said.

"Kyogi, we will be fine."

The two detectives were on a bench a small distance away from the dog park. They observed him just sitting on a bench taking in the air while seeing his dog play with the others. Tsukauchi only knew a bit about Kensei Kasumi, but importantly who he was prior to becoming a middle school teacher; Kyogi was still wary of her co-worker's idea of being the tail, specifically to HIM in particular.

Kensei was now moving a bit, mainly to talk with a elderly woman. The latter was laughing a bit, but was occupied with petting Hobbit and her dog, an small Welsh Corgi. The former was now walking off for a bit, the two were still observing until they heard their phones go off, but the distraction cost them the chance.

By the time they put their phones on vibrate, the target was gone. However, they heard a voice from behind them.

"If you're going to tail someone, at least make an attempt to be subtle." said Kasumi, albeit amused. Both detectives flinch and instantly assume combat stances, only to realize it's Kasumi.

"How?" Tsukauchi asking, albeit in a tone of disbelief.

"You do realize my mastery over martial arts allows me to hide my presence and also improve my reflexes, right?"

"Oh. That's a thing." Kyogi replied.

"I'm guessing you're trying to figure out if I'm back. Is it?" Kensei questioned both detectives.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know all the details on how you became a schoolteacher. However, my superiors wonder if you are still committing acts of vigilantism under a new alias." Tsukauchi replied

"If you're asking that I'm back, that's a resounding NO. However, if you think I'm going to wait for a Pro Hero or the police to resolve an issue where lives are on the line... well, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed." Kasumi responded to the detective's query.

Tsukauchi didn't have to utilize his Quirk: Human Lie Detector to know that Kasumi's being truthful. Kyogi thought the same too, even with her Quirk: Limb Armaments, she wouldn't be able get a direct shot on him. As she remembered from previous encounters with him, he was very fast and agile for a man of his build.

"My one question, whatever happened to the kid on the day of the incident? Izuku Midoriya?" Kyogi asked. Kasumi responded that Izuku was taken home directly to his mother after the incident.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're leaving out parts of the whole truth? I don't even need to use my Quirk to know that." Tsukauchi replied in a somewhat cold tone.

Kasumi starts to walk back to the dog park, but answers "I mean, you're a detective, right? I'll definitely tell you the next time an incident like that happens again." albeit sarcastically. Once he was a fair distance away, specifically there to pick up Hobbit.

"Call it intuition, Tsukauchi. This Midoriya kid's involved somehow, but I don't know in what way." Kyogi responded, miffed that Kasumi got the drop on them.

"Good point, but for all intents and purposes, this situation hasn't escalated. YET. Maybe I should call-"

"Before you get the go-ahead to call a Pro Hero for assistance, there's one thing you need to know about Kensei Kasumi."

"What exactly?"

"You know the sting operation from a few years ago? Operation Earthquake?"

"I have heard, the main targets were the heads of an Triad syndicate called the Chishi-Rengou or as the Americans call them, the Earthly Branches Alliance. What exactly happened?"

"It was a disaster. Well, almost."

"Almost?" Tsukauchi replied, now curious.

"I was undercover as a waitress, mainly at the high-end Chinese restaurant they frequent. It was called Zhuo's Paradise, the operation was going fine. We had two Pro Heroes to assist in the raid, Fat Gum and Gunhead because their Quirks were perfect in this situation. The former would be able to absorb force and redirect it back while the latter is excellent at suppressive fire."

"How did things come undone?"

"One of the heads known as Gaoshechi made me out, the rest of them got up thinking a rival planned a trap. That's when this muscular stranger appeared. He wore a midnight blue mask, smooth, but with twin curved horns that were small, mainly on the top. The getup was like a biker of sorts, also blue. Thigh-length boots, elbow-length sleeves, gauntlet-like gloves, and the jacket had a slight V-neck. Plus I remember smoothed out shoulder-pads." Kyogi said as she recounted the encounter.

"Okay, I'm getting a decent profile of HIM." Tsukauchi replied, he was taking this all in. He only heard of him due to murmurs in the investigation department. However, he's getting a real-life verified encounter of HIM.

I also remember Big Dipper-like patterns on the chest area, mainly vertically structured. Plus this recurring character on his pants [knee area], upper arms, and also the back (**兆**). I always wondered why." Kyogi as she finished the first part.

"That character can literally mean 'sign', but depending on the context and how one utilizes it. It can mean 'omen'." Tsukauchi answered.

"Oh, that puts things into a clearer perspective. Getting back to the encounter, I thought I was going die there. However, I didn't. HE saved me by taking out each remnant of the Chishi-Rengou. Each one dying in the reverse order of the Chinese Zodiac. The last one? He turned into a giant rat-like beast to surprise him. However, he just struck him within the side. With a just a finger.

He begged him to let go... but the last thing HE said to the rat?

'Nǐ yǐ jīng sǐ le'. The rat's head inflated like a balloon, then exploded and the rest of his body followed." Kyogi as said her account of the failed sting operation came to a close.

Tsukauchi felt a chill go up his spine, realizing Kensei Kasumi was far more dangerous than he initially appeared. If he knew about this prior to tailing him, he would have a couple of Special Response Teams and some Pro Heroes to lead the ambush charge.

"I did learn his name later on..."

Tsukauchi asked what was it, despite now having a fear of him.

"He called himself **Shichisei**."

Tsukauchi can already tell this case is going to get bigger than he thought. As if dealing with the criminal underworld wasn't tough enough, but now a former vigilante who MIGHT be making a comeback? Kyogi already felt his pain.

"Since tailing him failed, we might as well go back to the station and report to the chief." Tsukauchi said with a resigned tone.

* * *

**AN**: WELL. It seems the secret's partially out, the detectives knowing that Kasumi was once a vigilante, a brutal one at that. However, Midoriya and family do not know about it. I was also partly inspired by some John Wick's dialogue when writing it, that and the costume? A homage to one of Kenshiro's Post-Raoh outfits with a bit of a superhero flavor thrown into it.

**Glossary**:

**Nanto Seiken **\- As Hokuto Shinken destroys from the inside, Nanto Seiken destroys from the outside via stabbing strikes and air pressure slicing. It utilizes ki to enhance the overall cutting power. In addition, there are about 108 branches to Nanto Seiken. The literal translation is 'South Dipper Sacred Fist' [referring to the Chinese asterism, South Dipper Six Stars].

**Hokuto** **Ryū****ken **\- A dark version of Hokuto Shinken, found by Ryuo, a clansman of the Hokuto Soke clan. It utilizes a different pressure point system from Hokuto Shinken, but there's a kicker. It's seen as borderline sorcery because it requires incantations to perform. The translation tends to be either 'North Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist' or 'North Dipper Sparkling Stone Fist'. According to some past encounters, some users can be rendered insane.

**Gento Koken **\- A fighting style that utilizes ki as its main means of attack and defense. Users can shoot ki energy, slice through flesh via ki-blades, and the twist? Said attacks destroy the enemy on a cellular level. The main symbol is that of the Tenteisei [Celestial Emperor Star], or specifically Polaris. According to a past successor, one can render themselves immune to the pressure point strikes from Hokuto Shinken, HOWEVER, one needs to be highly skilled in order to do so. The translation: 'Original Dipper Imperial Fist'.

**Tento Seiin Ken **\- An ancient martial arts style stemming from the Ancient Near East with influences from Seito Gekken. As a style, it emits light and sucks away ki-energy via close contact. The four pillars are stealing, accumulating, rebinding, and unbinding. In the past, it belonged to an ancient tribe called Nahash who utilized breathing techniques that emit light called _ruach_ (רוּחַ). The literal translation: 'Heaven Dipper Sacred Yin Fist'

**Shichisei **\- The literal meaning being 'Seven Stars', mainly referring to the seven stars of the Big Dipper constellation. That's about it, but it's utilized a lot in Chinese astrology and all that.


	5. The Progress

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

The past few days was an eye-opener for Izuku Midoriya, and to believe it all started from that encounter with three delinquents at the train station. For those wondering, he was in class, studying and getting a head start on midterms. What's missing from this picture? Bakugo and his lackeys [extras] bullying him constantly. In fact, no one's been making fun of Izuku lately.

'_I don't know whether to consider this luck or….. maybe, nah, Bakugo's too proud to do that._' Izuku thought as he was writing down notes and hints for the midterms. However, the school day was nearing to a close.

'_It's time._'

The bell rung, Izuku quickly packed up his things and exited. He wasn't going to be interrupted, especially considering his sensei's workout plan which has a good chance of wearing and tearing his muscles if he's not careful. Emphasis on the tearing.

The kid quickly made his way back home, greeted his mom, and went to his room to immediately study. Keep in mind, the midterms would be straight-forward for him; the real test? It would be knowing the time to work out and when to study.

"Alright, that's enough studying. It's time to train, the only thing missing is just motivational music. What am I saying? It's going to sound like a training montage, hehehe. Maybe it is."

Izuku got into a crunch-style position, ready to exercise. He was going to start easy, series of build-ups so he can handle further intense training.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

Izuku's plan for the day? It's to build up stamina, mainly going from Point A to Point B. The former being school and the latter being his home, a decent running route in his eyes. The moment the bell rung?

He was by the school gates, got into a running position, and mentally pictured the PE teacher prepping the whistle at track and field races.

...

_HWHTT!_

Izuku then moved faster than he thought. He ran past several of his classmates, even those who bullied him, but the common factor? They all expressed surprise in how fast he ran. Some claims of being Midoriya being a physical weakling or his Quirk finally manifesting were the most common ones.

_'If only they knew.' _thought Izuku.

He only made stops because of the traffic lights, then continued running down his normal route back home. He was able to improve his turns for a bit, but it led into some near-accidental slips here and there. The boy managed to make it home, even pushing the last bits of stamina up the flight of stairs to the door.

By the time he reached the door, he was panting but felt satisfaction for reaching home.

"Oh, you're home a little early." Izuku heard a voice behind him, it was his mother who just took out the trash. "In fact, four minutes before you normally get home." Inko stated as she checked out the time.

"Oh. Nice." Izuku said in response. Then smiled a bit.

The next exercise? It was jumping jacks. 6 sets of 10. Hard, yes? Feasible? Actually yes.

However, he needed to get some homework done first. Midterms? They can wait after his workout.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Kasumi just handed back the papers he was grading over the weekend, a good majority of them were considered very good, albeit two of them being above average and the chess prodigy in his class getting recognized for his excellence. The shocker? No one failed, he thought the two problem kids would fail, but no, they actually surprised him with the amount of research they put in.

_'I wonder if Shogo has an interest in being a historian.' _Kasumi thought. Shogo was a bit of a problem kid, but he had a sharp mind once putting his mind to something. Why didn't he apply himself further? He feels he's going to be expected to work at his father's work-place: a hobbyist shop once graduating.

Kensei suggests using the weekend to really think about what he really wants in life, he suggests a few practice entrance exams for high school if he's up for it. Shogo stated he would be up for it, it couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

**Wednesday:**

Bakugo was NOT as pissed as he was today, he was still thinking about what that middle school teacher did. Pressure points? He thought that type of shit only worked in action-movies, but NOPE. There was a genuine showing, he happened to be on the receiving end of it. However, the one thing that truly pissed him off was the fact that DEKU of all people was being trained by this guy.

_'There's no way that teacher would choose Deku. What makes him special?!' _fumed Bakugo in his thoughts. However, he couldn't deny the fact that this teacher knew his way around martial arts. He kept having that feeling, that teacher could have ended his life in only a couple of moves. Yet he didn't.

As Bakugo was stewing over this, Izuku was performing side-steps after the school day ended. It was to train his core muscles in the legs, so he can perform kicks at a quicker rate. He then demonstrated the fruits of his training by doing the following:

He moved next to a tree, got into a stance, and quickly kicked it! He was able to leave a small indent in it, he noted. Leaves falling being a side effect, but he needed to clean this up to maintain the school's image.

Little did he know, Bakugo was observing him for a bit. He realized that the nerd was improving in the combat skills department, if that roundhouse kick was of any indication. It made him realize that he needs to start exercising, mainly to put Izuku in his place.

_'Once I train hard enough, I'll be able to SURPASS not only Deku, but All Might, and more importantly, HIM. The one who fucking made me look like a joke!'_

One wonders if the truth about Izuku's teacher was out, would Bakugo keep that same conviction or would it be an different tune altogether?

* * *

**Thursday:**

Izuku was now studying for the midterms, but it was a little difficult because of Bakugo's lackeys following him around. Why did they care all of a sudden? It didn't lead into anything serious thankfully, but the lackeys seemed reluctant to approach him. Where did this take place? The public library of all places. The summary? They were curious about why the nerd's been training physically, but here's the response that they both didn't expect.

"It's really none of your business."

The two lackeys were taken aback by the kid's response. Izuku was known to be nice, cowardly, and genial. However, the response was full of confidence with a side order of no-time-for-your-crap.

The green-haired teen would leave, the lackeys not even attempting to stop him at all, and the day would end with him performing the last bits of the workout plan. Handstands.

* * *

**Friday:**

Today was the last day of April, the first sign that the semester's half-way over. Midterms would be held near the end of May, then there would be the end-of-term exams. Usually, this is where the bullying goes down quite a lot because they want to pass the exams and not deal with the fallout afterwards. Bakugo was mainly glaring at him, moreso than usual today.

He didn't know what would happen at the end of the day, the kid would try his best at ignoring his explosive tormentor/childhood friend.

The end of the day would quickly come, Izuku going through his routine: packing up his things, handing in assignments, and then go on his route! back home. Once starting the route, he could tell that a series of footsteps were behind him... one fairly aggressive, the two others being dragged along for the ride.

"Oi, Deku."

Izuku ignored the call-out of his nickname.

"Oi, DEKU.

QUIT IGNORING ME, DAMMIT!"

Izuku heard his tormentor's walk turn into a jog, most likely prepping a explosion with his right hand. The green-haired kid planned out his attack, then executed it.

The moment Bakugo stepped into his range, he first stuck with an elbow into the gut, then a palm strike to the chin. Result? Stunned Bakugo. He doesn't let up though, he ends things with a straight kick into the bully's chest. The two lackeys are too afraid to intervene at this point, Izuku then takes this opportunity to run while his childhood tormentor recovers.

"I-I will kill you for this, DEKU!" said Bakugo, clutching his chest. He was surprised by how hard the nerd hits now.

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku arrived home, no worse for wear. He didn't tell his mother of the encounter because it was unnecessary, plus he handled those situations very well. In reality, he really should speak up about it. He kept telling himself he doesn't want to ruin Bakugo's chances of becoming a Pro Hero, but a new reason came up: he was brave enough to defend himself and get out of there before it escalated any further.

Yes, that's why. At least-

BRINGGGG!

The kid's line of thought was interrupted by the phone, it was from Kasumi. Once picking up the phone, he listened to his sensei's game-plan and claimed it would be starting tomorrow and going on until the following week. It would be enough time for improve on his basics and some time to study for his midterms. One phrase did catch his attention and it kept looping for awhile.

"I'm going to teach some techniques to Hokuto Shinken, mainly to ease you into it. Word of warning, it will be painful. However, I believe it's also time you should start sparring with other fighters, mainly of my caliber."

_'Painful for me or any villain I'm fighting...'_

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Izuku was heading to the Kasumi Residence at a casual pace. He made in record time too, then knocked on the door.

"Oh, Izuku. You're on time, you will get the first taste of Hokuto Shinken. By the way, my cousin's coming in a week." Kensei said aftering opening the door.

"Oh, cool. Wait, who's your cousin?"

"He's a professional mixed martial artist, but he's on break for now. "

Izuku nodded. However, training would begin now.

They started out with one-handed push-ups, Hindu squats, burpees, and some crunches. However, they were increasing the speed of said workouts after said sets were done. The green-haired kid was starting to tire out, but he was feeling a little different. Almost as if something's growing within him, a weak presence that has been increasing gradually.

"If it's any consolation, you're getting better in the stamina department. I'm guessing you have been feeling an inner force growing stronger within you, right?"

Izuku nodded, but thinks he's going to get an answer soon.

"It's essentially Touki."

"Doesn't that literally mean 'Fighting Spirit', unless you it's some sort of energy projection ability or is it-"

"Ki manipulation actually. It's very versatile: energy blasts from a distance, defensive shielding, and also some mirage-type attacks depending on the level of your expertise." Kensei explained. As he explained, he demonstrated by firing touki-laden blasts from his fingers and then palms.

"I believe it's time for motivational music." Kensei stated, mainly reaching for his computer, got onto YouTube, and then revealed a playlist of motivational music with the title: Kensei's Specials.

He didn't expect the first song at all, it was rap. Upbeat, bass-pounding, and lyrics matching to it.

The spar began, Kensei starting off with a series of jabs, but Izuku blocking them at a faster rate, and responding with a straight punch into the abdomen. The teacher responded with a parry, then Izuku felt a force hit him in the chest. It was definitely touki, no doubt about it. He wasn't going down, he got up and responded with a roundhouse kick which was a feint.

The real attack was a overhand attack, which did hit Kasumi. He was getting better, the teacher thought. The fighting would then escalate more, he added kicks, knees, and some elbow strikes to see Izuku can block or counter them. The next song on the playlist begun as soon as Kensei threw the next kick.

Izuku dodged the kick, then countered with an interception kick to block the next kick. The green-haired kid was faltering for a bit, but managed to get back up and performed a punch, only hitting the arm-guard of Kensei. He kept at it, forcing Kensei slightly back.

The teacher then noticed Izuku's growing Touki, believing it's time for him to know some techniques already.

_**Meteor Face-Breaking Kick!**_

Kensei went for a high roundhouse kick, ready to collide with Izuku's head. However, he managed to dodge by crouching and then aiming for a surprise uppercut, then managing to hit Kensei! The next song would start with Izuku going for a reverse roundhouse kick which only hit Kasumi's guard.

_**Chest Murder Thrust Fist!**_

He prepped a thrusting attack, mainly straight into the chest. In a twist, the green-haired kid moved out of the line of fire and responded with a palm strike into the chest area. The song ended as soon as the hit connected.

The next song began with Kensei yelling

_**HWAAAAAHH!**_

Izuku clearly noticed it, a blue aura flowing around his body and his sparring shit tore up due to his growing muscles. The kid was shocked at this development!

_'It's official, Kasumi is equally as jacked as All Might.' _Izuku thought as he changed stances, adapting a boxing-type stance as soon as the next song started playing.

_'This wasn't for show, but I can definitely tell he's stronger now. Faster to' _Izuku finished his thought as he barely dodged Kensei's incoming punch. Flinching was the only response he could think of, but decided to strike with an elbow strike. However, he read Izuku quickly and parried which was followed up with a palm strike into the chest, sending him fly for a bit.

Izuku was feeling that, but also something else in the process. He was growing stronger, then let out a scream of his own...

_**HRAAAHH!**_

Izuku's lean build slowly bulged in muscle, only tearing his shirt at a slower rate in comparison to Kensei. Once the process was done, he felt stronger and faster. He went first as soon as the next song played, something about a guy's name. He focused on the spar, utilizing kicks and elbow strikes. However, Kensei responded by pushing into him, stopping his attacks momentarily.

The kid struck him in the rib as a response. He then aimed for the eyes for a finger jab, causing Kensei to flinch for a bit. He barely dodged it, taking notice of Izuku's increasing speed. He then responded with a flicker jab, stunning him for a bit.

The green-haired kid would then respond with a series of punches, but each one blocked successfully by Kensei. The spar would end at the time that the last song finished.

"Good, you're improving. You're learning on how to utilize all your limbs in combat. You noticed it, too?"

"Yea... I screamed... then my muscles bulged a bit. What was that?"

"Tenryu Kokyo Ho, or the literal translation: Art of Dragon's Breath. A breathing technique that allows the user to unlock the rest of his strength. The shirt-tearing is a side effect."

"Wait, unlock? What do you mean?" Izuku questioned.

"A normal human can only utilize 30% of their strength at most, Quirk-Users? 35%-40% at best. However, this technique lets you unlock the remaining 70%." Kensei further explained. He then explained the mechanics of the Meteor Face-Breaking Kick and Chest Murder Thrust Fist as Izuku was mentally noting it down.

The first technique allows the user to cave in a person's skull with a high roundhouse kick, but skilled martial artists have been countering this. The follow-up is called Wind Shear Kick which Izuku will learn later.

The second technique is something Kensei claims his ancestor Kenshiro II Kasumi came up with when dealing with multiple opponents in a hurry. He thrusts his hand into an enemy's center, then they explode right after. Izuku cringed on the second one, but Kensei explained to him that he can utilize it as one of many last resorts.

"In addition, we are going to expand your fighting skill-set. You know those other fighting styles I mentioned? I know a few of them, plus there more of them."

"Wait, more fighting styles like Nanto Seiken?! Tento Seiin Ken?! Is there some sort of a martial arts world that's literally underneath our noses, I mean-"

"Yes, there are. However, it would take quite a few hours to explain them. And that's just the summarized edition." Kensei interrupted. However, he claimed that would be for another time.

Today's sparring lesson would end with Izuku going home, satisfied with the work he put in today. However, the pink elephant in the room made itself known. Izuku's shirt was partially ripped!

"Oh-Crap-Oh-Crap-Oh-Crap-Oh-Crap! How do I explain this to my mom? I mean, we can come up with the excuse that-"

"I need to fix your muttering. Very soon. Calm down for the moment, I can say that you were exercising so much, you ripped it by accident." Kensei explained, weaving a believable story.

"The muscles?"

"Oh, let's just say that you have been working the weights lately." Kensei said.

"Oh, good point." the green haired kid responded.

* * *

**Midoriya Apartment**

Inko Midoriya was prepared for many things, but the night Izuku came home was something that she wasn't prepared for.

"Izu! How did you lose all that baby fat!" Inko exclaimed.

"A mixture of cardio and weight exercises, emphasis on the latter." Kensei being sheepish as he explained. Inko was glad that her son was happy, but this? It would take some getting used to. She still wonders about Kensei's exercise plan for her son, what exactly did it entail?

"If it's any consolation, at least I'm physically fit." Izuku said.

"Oh my god! My baby's growing up so fast!" exclaimed Inko as her tears flowed like a sprinkler. Kensei was caught off-guard by this, but regained his composure.

_'Does her Quirk have anything to do with tear manipulation?' _Kensei thought. However, he knew that Izuku's mother was proud, knowing that her son's dream is now feasible.

The kid still has a long way to go, but he has improved from the start.

* * *

**Bakugo Residence**

The explosive kid known as Katsuki Bakugo has finished his homework, it was a big load. However, it was to prepare for the coming midterms. There was one thing that he couldn't let go, this Kasumi character didn't leave his head.

He knew martial arts, but the thing that bothered him. He knew he didn't use his Quirk, what was the point of having one if didn't use it?! It's barely better than being Quirkless! In reality, this man was a glitch in society.

If left to his own devices, this guy can take out anyone with a Quirk! If anything, Kasumi could nullify Quirks as long as he wished. The thought that scared him, could there be more like him?!

He was going to find this guy and beat him!

Unfortunately, that wish wouldn't be granted. Bakugo just doesn't know it yet. He started coming up with a plan, going to confront him the next time Izuku came to him.

* * *

**AN**: I was partly inspired by some rap music when I was writing this, plus some hip-hop here and there. Izuku just got a first taste of Hokuto Shinken, plus with some simple techniques to help him out.

Kenshiro II Kasumi is a reference to the protagonist of Hokuto no Ken, plus I think he would get that nomenclature because he's literally named after his adoptive uncle. In addition, I honestly believed that martial arts such as Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken would need to evolve their techniques, not only against skilled Quirk users, but expert martial artists who are excellent readers.

_Hokuto no Ken_ isn't the only inspiration behind my story [it's the main driving force], but manga like _Tough_ and _The Breaker _also provide some other inspiration when it comes to fighting styles that Izuku will come across. In addition, I'm gonna state this:

\- HnK-inspired OCs will be visually based off real-life athletes, martial artists, actors, and wrestlers [Kenshiro fought a Hulk Hogan-type enemy in the anime, believe it or not]. Some will be Quirkless, others will be not.

\- MHA-inspired OCs will be the ones with Quirks, following Horikoshi's nomenclature [which I will attempt].

**Glossary**:

**Touki **\- A specific type of ki energy utilized in martial arts, ranging from Hokuto Shinken to Tento Seiin Ken and most likely others. It's very versatile: ki-blasts from a distance [or precise ones], increased shielding, and also mirage-based attacks in the form of fists or swords. According to some people, they call it fighting aura or just ki. It's literally translated as 'Fighting Spirit'. Some users can utilize it to enhance weapon-based strikes too.

**Matouki** \- The dark counterpart to Touki, mainly utilized grant the users inhuman powers at cost of going insane. It will turn a user into a raging berserker called a Majin [Demon or Black Magic God as a translation]. In order to compensate for this, some students require an armor set to regulate their overwhelming evil aura so they can maintain their rationality. The literal translation being 'Demonic Fighting Spirit'.

**Art of Dragon's Breathing **\- A breathing technique that allows the user to access the remaining 70% of their potential, bulging muscles being a side effect. The main effects? It enhances the user's overall strength, speed, reflexes, and durability.

**Meteor Face-Breaking Kick **\- A head-splitting kick that's utilized in the form of a high roundhouse kick. The side effect? The original Japanese? 'Ryusei Hagan Kyaku'. It was used in the Hokuto no Ken yomikiri one-shot before HnK was serialized.

**Chest Murder Thrust Fist **\- A technique that Kenshiro (HnK) used in the anime originally; The opponent's chest is struck with a hand thrust, followed by an explosion right afterwards. It's perfect for dealing with multiple opponents, the Japanese name: 'Kyosatsu Shitotsu Ken'.


	6. Enter Rouga

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

The first week of May would come fast, all of Aldera Junior High hunkering down to study for the dreaded Midterm Exams. The exams themselves? They are a key factor to see where the students are, plus it helps out what high school they plan on going to. Where was Izuku when all this was happening?

He was studying extra hard, going over concepts that he already knew. English he would need to work for a bit, but he noticed something that was off. Oh, right. Bakugo wasn't picking on him as much as usual. In addition, he noticed that his lackeys weren't around either. A period of peace that doesn't happen so often.

"I understand that everyone is busy with midterms at the moment, but I would like to make an announcement." Izuku's teacher said, breaking the class out of their studying modes.

"Midterms will be held on the third week of this month, just an update."

* * *

**Korriba Junior High  
**

Everyone was quiet in Kensei's class today, mainly correcting notes and listening to the whole lecture because of the looming threat that's Midterms. He also graded some papers, he was quite impressed. All of them passed with flying colors, even the troubled students made a colossal effort. As of now, he was lecturing them on how to improve study habits.

"I seem to know that some of you are nervous about the Midterms, but I wouldn't worry. The reason? A few study habits to take advantage of.

Study in spurts. Do. Not. Cram. It's going to overwhelm you, making your brain the equivalent of heavily fried rice.

Get a substantial amount of sleep so you can recover properly.

Ask a classmate to quiz you."

The class took receptively to it, some breaking into groups while others closed their books to take a break to let their brains heal for a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Deku."

Izuku broke from his concentration, looking at Bakugo sneering at him.

"Yea, Kaachan?"

"Don't be so casual. You're going to tell me this... where did you find that guy." Bakugo emphasized, specifically on whom Izuku was training under.

"W-Why are you so curious?" Izuku stammered a bit.

"He not only DISARMED me, but he DEFEATED me! You better tell me every-"

"Uh... I really can't."

"Why... not." Bakugo replied, temper rising.

"He made me vow not to disclose it to anyone." Izuku said, trying not piss off Bakugo more.

"Oh, really?! Well, how about I do this. YOU show me where he lives, then I'll make him!" Bakugo responded. He went back to his seat, having said his piece.

* * *

**School Day's End**

The bell rung, signifying the school day ended. However, Izuku was being forced by Bakugo alone to go to the address of his teacher. The explosive kid serving as a watchdog to the green-haired kid. The journey felt longer than it should, Bakugo getting impatient and questioning if Izuku is stalling for time. He would eventually reach that Halal joint and then make the right, but quickened his pace.

"Oh, no. No, you fucking don't!"

"I-I wasn't doing any-"

"You were trying to give me the slip, weren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean..." Izuku stated, trying to diffuse an already volatile situation. He knew it was only three blocks before reaching Kasumi's residence.

"Don't give me that shit, Deku! You look up to him, do you?"

Izuku nodded.

"By the time I'm done with him, you'll be back in your proper place." Bakugo stated with a grin. They were closing in, the grin ever-increasing. Izuku was getting worried, but it was for Kaachan more.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

In the span of a few minutes, both middle-schoolers made it to Kasumi's house. The green-haired kid knocked on the door a few times, but no response. He knocked again, no response. Bakugo's temper was getting worse by the minute until he screamed in anger, insulting Izuku and then his teacher.

"Alright, I'm coming." exclaimed a younger-sounding voice.

_'Wait a minute, who's that? Well, Kensei did mention he had a younger cousin-OH.' _

The door was opened, the individual appeared to be his early-to-mid 20s, lean but muscular, platinum-grey hair, slightly wavy spiky hair, and having a young face. He's wearing a V-neck with knee-length sweatpants, but he's a bit miffed because it looks like he woke up from a nap.

"Look, I usually don't do autographs. I'll make an excep-WAIT. Are you the green-haired kid that my cousin's been training?" said the grey-haired man.

"Y-Yes. Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you." Izuku said as he bowed.

"My cousin did mention the following: expanding your move-set. Well, let's get started." the man replied, a grin slowly forming.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO EX-"

"Now why the fuck would I explain anything to you. Wait... are you that explosive kid that Kensei beat AND disarmed on top of that?"

Bakugo grit his teeth in anger, willing to let an explosion out. He did not like the mention of that, it wounded his pride. Now, this grey-haired twenty-something was talking down to him like he was some amateur, he wasn't going to take that. The ash-blonde pushed Izuku out of the way, prepping two explosions.

"You know what? I'm gonna fucking kill YOU!" screamed Bakugo as threw an explosion. However, the grey-haired man moved at a similar speed, very similar to Kensei, Izuku noted. He appeared by his side, then threw a few jabs, and ended with an uppercut into the chin.

_'WHO IS THIS FUCKER?! AN PROFESSIONAL FIGHTER?!' _Bakugo thought as he felt that blow, he hits just as hard as that Kasumi. He recovered, then tried throwing a punch, but this fighter blocked it and drove a half-fist into the collarbone and another one into his nose. He then responded with a spinning punch, mainly into the side of his head.

Bakugo was trying to block his incoming attacks, but feels an strong impact on the left side. It was a roundhouse kick, but followed up with a reverse roundhouse kick. The explosive kid was feeling it, then felt the following: body shots into his ribs.

The next thing? Bakugo was on the ground. He was going to get back up, but the gray-haired man counters with a spinning punch.

"Oww... you fuck!"

"Seriously. You could have avoided this by walking away. But nope... your pride won't let you do that." the gray-haired man stated, disappointed.

Bakugo didn't deny it, slight tears coming, and realizing he's been beaten once again.

"In addition, I'm guessing you're pissed at the fact that Izuku was chosen by HIM. Isn't it?" the gray-haired man responded.

"I believe I can answer that." responded a familiar voice. In the distance, it was Kensei. It seems he picked up some Halal food on the way here. "Already making friends, Rouga?" Kensei stated, looking at the hurt form of Bakugo.

"If you call being attacked for not giving an explanation as a way of making friends, sure. I just made a new friend." the newly-named Rouga stated in a sardonic manner.

"Exactly. Now back to you." replied Kasumi. "The reason why I chose him? Let's see, he can understand the ins and out of my fighting style and others. Plus if I ever trained you, your Quirk would be a bit of a hindrance than an supplement. In addition, you let your pride get in the way of things."

"But-But he's fucking Quirkless!" ranted Bakugo.

"And your point?"

Bakugo was now mad, wanting to know why a Quirkless nerd like Deku was his choice.

"He's useless, never had a Quirk since he was four! He looks up to me, why the hell would he-"

"Last time I checked, I beat you without even using my Quirk." Kensei interrupted.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Bakugo replied, confirming his suspicions.

"So, you're not completely stupid, then." Kensei replied. "Yes. I didn't even need to use Quirk to beat you. That's the problem today, you future heroes rely on your Quirks too much. You neglect the basics of hand to hand combat."

"Oh, I definitely agree with that, cousin." Rouga added. "I'm starting to think these Hero Schools aren't all that. If they focus too much on Quirk-based combat, they're going to be helpless in a situation where their Quirks will backfire on them."

Bakugo was taking this all in, these two might as well have been Quirkless, but the one thing that was common. They manage to beat him, a prodigy and future Pro Hero with minimal difficulty. This would not stand. Not. At. All.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" screamed Bakugo as he quickly got back up. However, Rouga performed a leg sweep so quick, Bakugo was in mid-air and then felt a strong impact into his stomach, but then felt a kick into his back, and he was briefly in the air. The sensation ended with Bakugo on the ground once again, but he realized something. Something terrifying.

Rouga barely utilized his Quirk, just his own natural strength and skills alone.

"I think we wasted enough time, Izuku. Come on, Rouga." Kensei came into house with Izuku following behind him. Rouga took a glance at a defeated Bakugo and turned to leave, but not before this...

"W-We're not d-done here!" Bakugo said, albeit straining to get back up. Rouga sighed, then adopted a strange stance. The fighter's hands resembling an animal's open mouth, fangs bared, and his eyes glowing a frigid blue. However, the shocking fact was this: mist was emitting from him, a cold mist.

_**HYUUUUUU!**_

Rouga quickly passed by Bakugo, but instead of blood, it was the sides of his hair that was cleanly cut off and a lingering sense of cold. The latter slowly turned around, his look of anger replaced with that of fear.

"I'm going to assume that you now understand. DO. NOT. Bother me or my cousin again. HOWEVER, if I hear that you're harassing his student. Your hurt pride is going to be the least painful thing you'll experience."

Bakugo was still in shock, but walked away. Normally, he would still fight back. However, this guy instilled something in him that villains on TV would only do: absolute fear. However, there was no hero to relieve that. Rouga was the type that would end him, plus the scary part? He could carry out the threat in full.

"Now. Leave." Rouga said with finality. Bakugo quickly obeyed and speed-walked his way out of sight.

* * *

**Inside**

"Wow, that kid's stubborn." Rouga said as he closed the door.

"You used your fighting style to make a point, did you, cuz?" Kensei questioned.

"That Bakugo kid needs to keep his temper in check, but with some proper training or humility... he can be an pro fighter or Pro Hero."

"Really, why?" Kensei questioned further. He was on the table, eating some Halal food.

"He reminds me of myself when I was younger. Angry and irritable, but your dad definitely did a great job of whipping me into shape."

"Wait, you were once like Kaachan?" Izuku questioned.

"Yup. An irritable and angry delinquent, but I did NOT slack off in school. University was not going to be an option though, but your teacher knows my story."

"You were involved in underground fights, mainly those who utilize Quirks at their fullest. Am I right?" Kensei said as he smirked.

"Yup. I didn't always win all of my fights, but I managed to damage them pretty badly. I'm also guessing Izuku here has a few questions on what I just did moments ago, right?" Rouga asked Izuku.

"What fighting style did you use to scare Kaachan like that?"

"It's called Taizan Tenrou Ken, mainly originating from Mount Tai in China. A cruel fighting style that allows me to scoop flesh from the human body quickly."

"How quickly?"

"The nerves are sliced, inflicting a sensation of cold." Rouga explained, but Izuku was slightly cringing at this point. Normally, he'd be on full-cringe, but seeing how Hokuto Shinken worked...he's starting to get used to it. The gray-haired fighter sighed in a knowing tone.

"Kensei mentioned you became a professional fighter, how did you get out of the underground fights? I imagine that being difficult, especially detailing on your expertise and all-" Izuku muttering up a storm. Rouga's mouth gaped at how much he was saying.

"I know you said he had a muttering problem, but seeing it first-hand... wow. Just wow. We will need to fix it." Rouga replied. In a split-second, he threw a straight punch which Izuku quickly blocked, letting the attack slide and responding with an uppercut.

"Heh. I'm impressed, you managed to block and counter-attack. My cousin's been training you well." Rouga said.

Rouga realized that this kid may be sharper than he thought. That uppercut wasn't random, it was planned and executed deliberately. The both of them would get changed into sparring gear, particularly in the spare sparring room.

Kensei was just eating his food because his cousin would be taking the reigns today, but wonders if Izuku can adapt to Rouga's rough teaching style.

_'Oh, he'll survive. He may look like a pipsqueak, but the kid can adapt.' _Kensei thought as he was finishing up his meal.

* * *

**Sparring Room**

Rouga adopted a front stance: front leg bent at the knee, rear leg straight, and hips plus shoulders facing squarely forward. Izuku adopted a boxing-type stance, mainly with his legs shoulder-width apart. The spar would begin now.

The gray-haired fighter would start off with a frontal kick, but Izuku would attempt dodging first. In a split-second, Rouga changed the angle of his kick and hit him, then followed up with a roundhouse kick. However, the kid intercepted with a elbow strike, hitting the gray-haired guy in the face. Rouga would recovered and struck back with a spinning back fist which was deflected by Izuku's raised guard.

"You definitely have some skill, let's see if we speed things up a bit." Rouga said, slightly smirking. Izuku wouldn't give him the time to respond, he paced forward and was responding with a straight punch while guarding his face with the rear arm.

Something unexpected happened.

Izuku's fist completely missed! Not only that! It was on the edge of Rouga's upper hand, fingers upward, and thumb tucked in. The lower arm's fingers pointed downwards, but it's the lead-up to something painful.

"First Lesson: Blocking!"

Rouga responded with quite a few punches, taking Izuku by surprise and putting him in a world of pain. Rouga got into a proper stance afterwards, then said the following:

"What you just seen? A blocking technique in Karate. It's called Mawashi Uke or by translation: Roundhouse Block. In short, you utilize your hands in an circular motion to block incoming attacks. Keep in mind, it's fairly advanced. Care to explain why, Izuku?"

"Uhh... I'm guessing it's meant to improve coordination, flow, and rhythm. Especially to catch your opponent off-guard. I'm also guessing it can utilized repeatedly so it's not a one-trick move, right?"

"Kensei said you were smart, you got it right. I'll give you a bit of history behind Karate, mentally note it." Rouga said, dropping his grin.

Izuku was ready to absorb this information, mainly sitting down while the gray-haired fighter would sit down, ready to explain.

"Karate originated within the Ryukyu Kingdom, mainly combining Okinawan martial arts with Chinese styles such as Fujian White Crane. You're wondering why it developed to begin with? Cultural exchanges and the increasing restrictions on using weaponry are two the main causes. It spread to Japan because of Ryukyuans looking for work.

A Karateka by the name of Gichin Funakoshi was invited by the Ministry of Education to demonstrate it in 1922. Two years after, the first karate club was formally established. It would be formally named Karate because of the nationalistic sentiments during the era."

"World War II, right? Karate became popular with the servicemen stationed there." Izuku said.

"Correct again, kid. The rest is history, multiple versions of Karate being created. All operating on the principle of hardness and softness. In recent years, Full Contact Karate became a thing. Some operating on point-based systems and others focusing on clean-hits."

Izuku was taking this all in, especially on Full Contact Karate. He could tell that Rouga knew his stuff about Karate, but wondered what other fighting styles he uses too.

"I'm guessing he mentioned that I'm a professional fighter, right?"

Izuku nodded.

"An American known as Manny Gibbs who was a champion-level kickboxer, was searching for talent. Guy said I had tons of potential, so he recommended me to enter this newly combined fighting promotion known as Lethal Order.

I underwent training in several variants of Karate, Shootboxing, and some Choy Lee Fut to handle multiple attackers. My instructor did not fuck around, he pretty much beat every sort of technique into my damn head." Rouga said, but laughed for a bit.

"How did Lethal Order contrast from your underground fights?"

"LO restricted the use of grappling, head-butts, elbow strikes, and Quirks. However, the last round of each match is when they give permission for full-on Quirk usage." Rouga explained.

"Oh, I see. That makes a lot of sense, less severe injuries that way."

"Enough about me, what about you, kid?"

"The reason why I'm training under Kensei is this: I want to become a Pro Hero like All Might, even though I'm Quirkless. I want to prove that a Quirkless person like me can be a hero." Izuku stated, a little more than he initially thought.

"Hmm... I understand. I would write that off as some pipe dream, but you actually demonstrate heart. I can respect that, but you need to realize this: ideals don't mean shit if you can't back it up." Rouga replied.

Izuku nodded, he took in Rouga's response. They would stand, ready for lessons and sparring.

"Let's see how well you can block." Rouga said, but Izuku held up his guard before he struck. The former struck with a small barrage of punches before following up with a snap kick, but aimed at Izuku's center-line. The kick sent him a few centimeters away from him, but this was part of Izuku's plan: letting himself get hit so he can get a feel for Rouga's pattern.

_'Roundhouse kick incoming.'_

The kick was a little faster than Izuku anticipated, but he raised his shin to block it. He definitely felt that one, but knew it connected. He forced his shin forward in an attempt to knock him off balance, then capitalize on it via a palm strike and following up with a few snap punches. However, Rouga responded with palm heel blocks, then a two-finger strike to the face.

However, he responded within an outwards block, sending it away from the target, Izuku's face. The former was pretty impressed, then switched up his style into something resembling kickboxing. The stance is what gave it away, mainly with the hands in guard position and the elbows being forward, most likely to protect his ribs.

"Let's see how well you can do against Kickboxing."

Rouga was prepping for an punch-based attack, but before Izuku put up his guard... the sensation of being hit twice sent him stumbling a bit. The fighter was gonna follow up with a elbow strikes, specifically downwards. However, Izuku would put both arms up to block the incoming strike and then grabbed the striking arm.

Izuku then struck with a hook punch, socking Rouga in the face. The former smiled for a bit, but Rouga socked him in response. Both fighters had some bruises, but they understood that this sparring match wasn't going to end any time soon.

In the span of three seconds, they were punching each other, but Izuku was blocking more than striking. However, Rouga was struck by a uppercut, stunning him for a bit. The green-haired kid was now going harder, mainly focusing on the ribs and then finishing it with a twin punch. Rouga was knocked down to the ground for a bit, but would get back up.

"Alright, that's enough. We'll pick up from next time, learning more on Karate and Shootboxing. Choy Lee Fut will be after that." Rouga said.

"Thank you, Rouga." Izuku replied as he bowed.

"I also hope my mom doesn't kill me for the bruises that I got." the kid said, albeit nervously.

"Oh. Oh. Shit. I did not think of that." Rouga responded, now realizing what's setting in. He would ask his cousin on what to do, specifically for a believable cover story on Izuku's bruises. Kensei would sigh for a bit, believing it might be harder this time around.

"Here's hoping his mother buys it."

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

"Rouga Fuyushiki, I'm surprised you didn't let up on Izuku." Kensei said, mainly watching some TV alongside Hobbit.

"He's being trained by you, cousin. Holding back would be an insult to not only him, but to you in general." Rouga explained as he was drinking a bit of coffee.

"I also wonder, how much did you train this kid in Hokuto Shinken?" Rouga questioned.

"He's just getting started, mainly knows three techniques so far." Kensei responded.

"Do you think he'll know? Wait, let me rephrase that. Will he ever know?" Rouga said, making a serious expression.

"You're asking if I'm back, right?"

"No, not at all. I'm asking if he should know about your past."

"NO. Not now, it's too soon. In addition, I believe that the Police Force would hunker down if they catch a whiff of me being my old self again." Kensei stated, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I may not know the entire story, but I got the gist: a deal with law enforcement to live as a civilian and not operate as a vigilante again. If so, you'll be thrown into a prison with the toughest security procedures." Rouga responded, somewhat worried.

"It's also the reason why I hold back in my fights, no need to cripple the opponent for life." Kensei responded in kind. "Izuku's fairly frightened of what I could do already, no need to add more onto his plate."

"There's one more question, if he makes-"

"to U.A.?"

"Exactly. How is he gonna keep the cover of a late bloomer? Kids who go to that school are known to be the smartest."

"I wonder if they can re-register Quirkless status as something else?" inquired Kasumi.

"Plus there's that Bakugo, he may seem like a hothead but he's fairly sharp. He knew you didn't use your Quirk, but utilizing deadly martial arts seemed to be impossible for him to comprehend." Rouga said, a bit of snark on the last part.

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

Izuku's mother had a near-heart attack, mainly because of the bruises. However, she understood that bruises are going to be more of a normal thing when Kasumi's involved. However, he dropped the mention of Kasumi's cousin who turned out to be a professional MMA fighter which slightly increased his mother's worries.

Now?

He's performing push-ups with a rap song about motivation, it even had the title too. It was invigorating, mainly motivating him to perform better. Sure, the song had some vulgar words here and there. It did not diminish the song's overall message at all.

The second week of May was coming fast, but midterms wouldn't be too much of an issue.

* * *

**AN**: One Guest reviewer wondered if Izuku will get One For All, well... I'm not gonna spoil it. But don't jump to conclusions... BETA Reader, though? I'll take that under consideration. However, the other guest? No, Izuku will not get a harem, I wouldn't know how to write that in my story (in a believable way, keep in mind).

For those wondering, Rouga is inspired by two characters: Ryuga from _Hokuto no Ken_ and Koga Narushima from _Kengan Omega_, especially since both their hair are equally pale.

The nomenclature: Rouga's name has the meanings of 'wolf' and 'fang' while his surname has the meanings of 'winter' and 'corpse demon'.

The nomenclature of Kensei's name: It can mean 'sword saint' or in this context, 'fist master' while his surname can mean 'mist'.

**Glossary**:

**Taizan Tenro Ken **\- A cruel fighting style originating from Mount Tai [one of China's Sacred Mountains], mainly specializing in scooping flesh from the opponent's body. Subsequently, the enemy's nerves are cut and the result? A sensation of cold and death. The translation? Tai Shan Heavenly Wolf Fist.

**Tenro-Sei **\- The representative star of the fighting style mentioned above, mainly taking after Sirius. The real-life translation? Heavenly Wolf Star. It represents the lone wolf archetype and its overall job: guiding the Hokuto Shinken successor in times of chaos.

**Mawashi-Uke **\- A circular block, mainly going into a circular pattern which blocking incoming enemy attacks for the most part, often utilized in Karate. the literal name is usually 'Roundhouse Block' or 'Circular Block'.

**Sune-Uke **\- A shin block, mainly to block incoming roundhouse kicks. The shin needs to be conditioned because the shin is more sensitive to kicks, plus also combined with a head-level arm block to protect the fighter's upper body from further attacks. Its translation is 'Shin Block'. It's also used in Muay Thai too.

**Uchi-Uke **\- A block coming from the inside outwards. It's utilized to the block the opponent's striking arm and also used as an attack too. Its translation is 'Inside Block'.


	7. Enter Rouga II

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

It was Monday noon, everyone at Aldera Junior High was having lunch. Izuku was a little beat up, but it wasn't from any bullying, the workouts he did were physically taxing on him. Some of his classmates who ignored him because of his Quirklessness showed a little concern, it sometimes resulted in a teacher asking if Izuku was alright.

"I'm alright, just intensive martial arts training with my teacher." Izuku said, though it was a part of the whole truth.

The response surprised some of his teachers and classmates too, the latter wondering whom was teaching him. If anything, he sounded like an effective teacher. The rest of the day would proceed as normal, but with another addition: Bakugo and his lackeys not bothering him like they usually do.

_'I can't help but think that encounter with Rouga might have changed something in Bakugo.'_

The explosive kid did not approach him at all, not even about Kensei. In fact, there was the occasional muttering of 'fuck you' and that's it. This was quite the surprising change and he was still a second-year in middle school. However, he redirected his focus onto midterms which were coming next week.

* * *

**Tuesday:**

Kensei decided to change things up a bit, mainly tutoring Izuku to prep for the midterms. The subject matter? Social Studies and English. The latter wasn't too much of a difficult thing to grasp because as Kensei revealed, his father was multi-lingual: English, Italian, and French were the languages he was most proficient in. Chinese was something he was still working on.

"Huh, well, where is he now?"

"He's up in Sapporo, mainly making his living as a chef at a seaside restaurant. The restaurant was called North Sea's Paradise, I believe."

"Well, that's cool."

"Let's get back on topic."

"Oh, right."

The studying would be going well, if anything, Izuku understood English at a better level in comparison to his classmates. Social Studies was a cake walk actually, especially since Kensei's a social studies teacher.

* * *

**Wednesday:  
**

Izuku was unfortunately getting pestered by some classmates, call it unwarranted curiosity or misguided intentions, why were they getting concerned at this point? They always left him out because of his Quirklessness and his muttering habits, but now?

"Why the attention now?" questioned Izuku.

"Here's the thing, Izuku. You're different now, don't think we didn't notice you working out and sprinting every now and then." said a classmate, a chubby boy with a Quirk that produces red-orange bat-like wings. Izuku believed his name was Tsubasa, one of Bakugo's lackeys.

"Wait, seriously? That's it? Pretty low, don't you think." responded Izuku.

"I also saw that Bakugo stopped picking on you, what happened? Did you have any part in that?" Tsubasa asked. Izuku somehow knew where this conversation was going. He responded he had nothing to do with that, Tsubasa bought the story for now. The green-haired kid still wondered why the attention, it's not like he gained a Quirk overnight and suddenly, surprise! No longer a burden. He's worthy of attention now?

It actually annoyed him, he did not like the feeling of being a burden. So he had a Quirk, that apparently means they can start treating him like a human being.

The bell rung, which meant this: midterm reviews with Kasumi. Science and mathematics, two subjects he won't have too much issues with.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

"I believe something's on your mind, what is it?"

"One of my former bullies."

"And?"

"He wanted to amend relations apparently. So the time he took to tormenting me alongside Kaachan can be swept under the rug apparently, that's veryyyyy insulting." Izuku said, albeit bitingly.

"It either sounds like pity or another sycophant. I wouldn't it get you down, though."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm also guessing you have been working out on school grounds, too?" Kensei questioned. "Listen, people like him will always try to find a leader to follow. It's kind of pathetic really, they're limiting their own growth too."

"I guess so..."

"It's pretty pathetic, those are the types who always end up at the bottom. You don't need to concern yourself with those types."

"You know, that cleared things up a bit. I'm ready to get back to studying." Izuku stated, albeit with a smile after.

* * *

**Thursday:**

The final subject being Japanese was fairly easy, it was just a matter of using the right character. There are some things that led into some awkward translations, especially one about passing gas.

* * *

**Friday:**

In a surprise twist, Rouga would pick up Izuku after school. A good majority of Izuku's classmates were surprised by how muscular he looked, but he was recognized fairly quickly. How? It was not Bakugo who exposed him, but a lackey who claimed it's the _'Hellhound of the Underground'_. Rouga flinched at it because he was trying to be incognito.

Rouga wore plain a skinny hoodie over his head, but it didn't completely hide his platinum hair.

"Well, I somehow thought this hoodie would at least hide me." Rouga flatly said.

"You have white hair, Rouga. That's pretty hard to hide, plus you being pretty muscular which makes you stand out more." Izuku said, explaining why the disguise didn't work.

"Point taken, kid. Let's go, you spent all this week exercising that brain of yours, now it's time to exercise your muscles." Rouga said while motioning for Izuku to follow him. Little did they know, Bakugo was watching from a safe distance, but he was not going to follow. He did not want a repeat of what happened last time.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

"Today, we are going to learn more Karate and Shootboxing." Rouga said. Izuku took his stance, then responded with a small series of jabs which Rouga deflected with the heel of his palm. He followed up with spear-hand strikes (or nukite), mainly sending Izuku back a bit, then a a ridge-hand strike with one hand and a knife-hand strike-

An upwards x-block surprised him, courtesy of Izuku. The kid then followed up with a double-fist punch, then a snap kick which Rouga blocked with a downwards x-block. It was a series of strikes and blocks, plus the occasional counter. Izuku then utilized a snap kick, but the white-haired fighter blocked and caught his leg. Next, he knocked over Izuku by sweep his standing leg.

Rouga helped up Izuku, then stated

"What we both did? The Juji Uke which can be utilized for blocking upwards and downwards attacks. The one I demonstrated is called the Sukui-Uke, the scoop block. Its purpose is to block weak kicks, but also scooping the leg to either knock your opponent over or plan a counter-attack."

"Can blocking lead into other attacks?"

"Definitely. The Juji Uke or X-Block can lead into various counter-attacks. You demonstrated one of them, a double fist punch right after. Other ones include a headbutt with a follow-up punch to the head and this one: the x-block sliding into a grab." Rouga explained as he would demonstrate right now.

Izuku would throw a slow punch, mainly for demonstration purposes. Rouga would go into a X-block, then slides it into a grab, but here's the thing: the latter would slide his arm over the shoulder with his back towards Izuku and no distance between them. In addition, he would start bending it, causing Izuku to flinch.

"If I bent it further, it would break like a twig. In addition, you can throw elbow strikes into the gut. One of many combinations to be honest."

"Are we going to train further?"

"Oh, hell yes. We are going to train in Shootboxing next."

"Isn't it basically Kickboxing?"

"A form of Kickboxing, yes. Here's a bit of history behind the combat sport: It's fairly difficult to pinpoint an actual origin, but the closest thing to one would be the martial arts from Southeast Asia [Indochina], particularly Muay Thai and Muay Boran. Competition-wise? It took place in Japan when a karateka established the outlines of a new sport, combining Karate and Muay Thai. Keep in mind, this took place during the 50's.

The term would be created during the 1960s by a promoter, and the rest would follow. It was popular in Japan, then it reached the US and Europe subsequently. As of today, fighting promotions have different rules when it comes to stand-up fighting, it's why there are so many."

"You said form, how many are we talking about?"

"Quite a few, Izuku.

American Kickboxing - A mixture of Boxing and traditional Karate. Fighters only strike above the waist. 3-10 rounds, 2-3 minutes each, and they forbid clinch fighting, elbows, knees, and some shins.

Points Fighting or Semi-Contact - A variant most similar to Karate, but like the name suggests, it's point-oriented. Punches and kicks are worth one point. 3 rounds, 2-3 minutes each, and one little trait: sweeps are allowed below the ankle. Hook and axe kicks are allowed, but with the sole only.

Freestyle Kickboxing - Less regulations actually, mainly allowing kicks below the waist. Everything's still the same, prohibitions on knees and clinch fighting are there."

"Well, I'm also guessing types like Muay Thai utilizes knees, shins, and elbows. Plus they're allowed to strike below the belt?" Izuku said as he surmised about about Indochinese martial arts.

"Correct. Now, Shoot Boxing. It's an variant of Japanese Kickboxing, mainly allowing the use of submissions such as arm-locks, choke-holds, and wrist-locks. Elbows are forbidden though, but I'm gonna be honest here, kid."

"What is it?"

"Shoot Boxing won't be enough, we will have to add some parts of Muay Thai and San Shou. The latter being Kickboxing from China's military. It's going to be harsher."

* * *

**The Sparring Room**

Izuku and Rouga would take boxing stances, then start with jabs and hook punches. However, the latter tried to perform a sweep but the former raised up his leg to dodge said attack. A second sweep came, taking Izuku by surprise. He fumbled a bit, but recovered as Rouga was prepping for an uppercut. He managed to hit Izuku, but he recovered and went for a feint.

Rouga fell for it, which led to Izuku's real move: leaping roundhouse kick to the head. The former blocked it at the last minute, but it didn't shield him from the whole impact. The wolf-like fighter was reeling from it, leaving Izuku to capitalize on that moment via clinch-hold.

The result was the green-haired kid striking him with his knees. Rouga managed to get out of the hold by punching him in the side, then increase the quantity of punches before Izuku gets his guard up.

The kid would suffer a few punches center-mass before getting the guard up. He then slid to the side of Rouga, mainly aiming for the lower area with jabs and kicks. He then dodges Rouga's responsive attacks, then attempts to end things with a snap kick... until Rouga sways to the side and comes in with an elbow strike to the kid's face.

It connects, knocking him down to the ground. The wolf-like fighter hesitates, realizing he MIGHT have went a bit too far, but Izuku quickly recovered despite his nose bleeding. The spar was starting to develop into a match, an unsanctioned one. The both of them didn't mind this, Rouga needed to keep himself in shape and form while Izuku had to prepare for all sorts of villains that were coming his way, he could not afford to slack.

Izuku nodded as he could still go on, Rouga liked this answer.

"Well, I'm hoping you can survive my special move. One that decided the outcome of each fighter that faced me." Rouga said with a growing smile.

"I'm not quitting now or ever, don't hold back." Izuku stated with a stony resolution.

Rouga got into a Kickboxing stance, waiting for the green-haired kid to get into range. The latter did not take the bait, but instead slid to the side to hit him, but the former was wise to it. In the span of a few seconds, a clash was made. Izuku was hit in the side with a roundhouse kick but Rouga had his cheek punched, courtesy of the green-haired kid.

They both backed away, but Rouga followed up with a series of jabs in order to deprive the chance of Izuku developing a counter-strategy. The green-haired kid surprised him with a left hook, but he let his guard down. It led to a technique refined over and over again...

A cold aura was forming around him, Izuku realized what was going to happen. He tried pulling back, but he wasn't fast eno-

_**Lone Wolf Ascension Attack!  
**_

Rouga dashed forward, elbows out, and then hits Izuku with the right arm, lifting him up and then throwing him in the opposite direction. He then rushed forward, mainly because the previous one was a set-up to his special move, one that he utilized in his career as a underground fighter.

_**Heavenly Wolf Ice Bullet!**_

Izuku glimpsed it, but felt a heavy stinging sensation in the chest, like as if a hole was being made in his chest. The resulting force sent him flying to the wall, dazed and close to the point of being KO'ed.

A realization just set in...

"OH! SHIT! I went way too far!" Rouga screamed, emphasis on the last two words. He quickly got some cold water because he was on a time limit.

* * *

"WHA!? What did I miss?" Izuku awoke after being splashed with cold water.

"I'm gonna apologize, I went a little too far, especially with utilizing my special move." Rouga said, apologetic in tone.

"I knew front kicks were lethal, but yours is definitely several grad-"

"Wait, you had a chance to see it?" Rouga asked, interrupting Izuku's response.

"Only for a bit, I knew the snap to the knee was the key part." Izuku stated, but it devolved into a mutter-storm which required Rouga to snap his fingers to get him out of the tangent.

"Interesting, very interesting. You were able to glimpse my Ice Bullet, none of my previous opponents weren't able to see it let alone dodge it or block it." Rouga said in an analytical tone.

"Wait, really?" Izuku questioned.

"The snap of the knee makes my kick faster, faster than any of my jabs or even that claw attack that Bakugo was a first-hand witness to." Rouga responded, still in his analytical tone.

"Question, does it end with the big toe or the whole foot?" Izuku stated.

"I like to alternate every now and then, the big toe to ensure my win while the other is meant to soften my opponent's defenses." Rouga said in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

"That definitely left the mark..." Izuku said, now remembering the wincing pain. Plus there was the problem of the bloody nose which slowed down a bit.

The kid would have his wounds and bruises cleaned and bandaged up, mainly to prevent them from getting worse. This would require another cover story to calm his already-worried mother.

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

To say that Inko Midoriya was constantly worried over her son was understatement, but a bandaged-up Izuku put her worries into overdrive. However, Kensei came up with a believable cover-story: Rouga and Izuku had protective gear on, but they got a little into the spar, turning it into a real-time fight. It somewhat calmed the already-distressed mother, but her son flashed a smile, claiming it was okay.

Kensei then said not to come next week because he should get Midterms out of the way, so he doesn't have anything over his head. However, Rouga stated they will still practice San Shou and Muay Thai once midterms are done.

The green-haired kid nodded with a smile.

* * *

**AN**: Anyone know a BETA Reader yet?

Heavenly Wolf Ice Bullet was inspired by a technique within the martial arts manga, _Kengan Omega_. It is used by Narushima Koga's first major opponent, Utsubuki Kokuro, it's called Stinger.

**Glossary**:

**Juji-Uke **\- The downwards cross-block, mainly utilized in blocking lower kicks or overhand strikes. It can lead to multiple attacks afterwards such as a cross attacks, elbow strikes, sucker punches, and choke-holds.

**Sukui-Uke **\- The scoop block, mainly utilized to block weak kicks. At the same time, you can hook the opponent's leg to set up a counter-attack [sweeping move] or knock over your opponent.

**Ridge-Hand Strike **\- A open hand technique in which you hit with the thumb side of the hand. Tuck your thumb into your palm so you don't hurt it when attacking a target.

**Lone Wolf Ascension Attack **\- An attack from Taizan Tenrou Ken's arsenal, mainly originating from Shin Hokuto Musou [or Ken's Rage 2 for the localization]. The user dashes forward with his elbows out. If he reaches an opponent, Rouga impales the opponent on his right arm, then tosses him/her in the opposite direction. The original Japanese is called Korou Shoten Geki [localization name: Lone Wolf's Frenzied Assault].

**Heavenly Wolf Ice Bullet **\- An exclusive move that Rouga utilizes, mainly as a finisher. Ice Bullet is a lethal front kick with all his power concentrated into his big toe or in the case of this spar, the sole of the foot; the key to the technique is the snap of the knee, the resulting speed leaving him with a front kick even faster than a jab. In addition to being coated with aura, it can leave devastating puncture wounds. The literal translation being Heavenly Wolf Ice Bullet and here's my attempt at making a Japanese translation of it: Tenrou Kori Dan.


	8. Surprises

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

It was now Midterms, a time of stress for all students, especially those in Izuku Midoriya's year. However, it would pass by quickly, much to the delight of Izuku. If it's anything, he can start training once again. The results would be shown next week, but the kid had a feeling he scored extremely well on these tests. It was Friday, the school day ended which resulted in Izuku taking the scenic route back home.

If there was one thing was going to be consistent, Kaachan would be ahead of him when it came to test scores. In the field of combat, it was one-sided until meeting Kasumi. As of now, it can go either way.

By the time he gets home, his mother was just watching TV.

"Midterms. They weren't as hard as I thought."

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Kasumi wasn't looking forward to the whole stack of Midterm Exams this whole weekend, but it needed to be done. Rouga was going to still oversee his training on the weekend, but would need to teach him grappling at some point.

"When do you plan on teaching Hokuto Shinken to him again?"

"Honestly, it will be after he finishes this term. Vacation would be a perfect time to teach him the ins and outs, especially the pressure points."

"Okay, but do you think we should arrange some matches for the kid? You know, mainly to test his prowess and his current level?"

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, do you think you can get some of your friends from that fight promotion you worked for?"

"I can't guarantee it, but I think some underground fighters I know would be more interested." Rouga stated.

"That's actually better, underground fighters follow less restrictions in matches. It will force Izuku to think more on his feet, especially with Villains who won't play fair at all."

"Good point, oh. Gotta walk Hobbit." Rouga stated as he was getting the dog's leash.

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

Izuku was now resting in his bed, mainly after a timed workout. He was glad that this week went by as it did, Kaachan ignoring him was a good bonus on top of that. It did help the fact that no homework was assigned for the weekend, leaving a homework-free period to recharge for a bit. Starting tomorrow? He would go on light workouts, beginning in the morning to noon.

"Izu! There's someone on the phone for you, it's someone named Rouga."

"Oh, Kasumi's cousin!" Izuku answered as he was handed the phone by his mother.

"Hey, kid. How did midterms go?"

"A breeze actually."

"Good, that's good. We're going to be training in the morning tomorrow, plus I'm thinking of arranging fights between some of my peers from the underground and you."

"Oh... oh! How skilled are they?"

"It tends to be a mixed bag and depends on the underground promotion too. However, these guys I knew from my days as an underground fighter, they're good enough. It also helps with your training to be a Pro Hero too, Villains won't hold back, these guys are perfect actually."

"Oh, that's perfect!"

"One more thing, my cousin will train you once the school term is over. It's mainly a matter of time and work put into understanding all the pressure points."

Izuku grew excited at this, the conversation would go on for a bit before hanging up.

* * *

**Bakugo Residence**

An certain explosive kid was stewing, thinking on who those two fighters are exactly. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't always the hot-tempered kid 24/7; he had a brain in that noggin of his, mainly devising strategies and all.

_'How... how were those guys capable of fighting without their Quirks? It shouldn't be fucking possible, but there it was. That bastard Kasumi and his cousin beat me with just strength and skills alone. What the fuck are your actual secrets?'_

Bakugo was in his room, but there was a consistent train of thought: are there others like them out there? If it was true, then that would mean there are Quirkless fighters who can outfight people like him with some effort. That's what frightening him. In theory, it means any Quirkless person can learn and beat Quirk Users.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence  
**

Rouga was walking Hobbit home, albeit exhausted, mainly from the fact that Hobbit loved to run down the straightaways. The dog eventually got inside, followed by Rouga.

"I'm guessing Hobbit gave you the runaround, eh?"

"I never knew Hobbit loved to run down the straightaway. What is he trying to do, train for the 100m dash?" Rouga asked.

"Apparently, he wants to compete in dog races."

"Oh, interesting." Rouga responded.

"I'm also wondering, which fighters do you have in mind?"

"Oh, right. There are three that come to mind: the first one is currently a licensed teacher, but his grappling skills in the field of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Judo have impressed champion-level judokas. The second one? A fitness-happy cosplayer who moonlights as a fighter, but she's growing to love it. The final one? She's a Pro Hero from Eastern Europe, slightly flirty and dangerous."

"Wait, what was that last part?"

"Dangerous."

"No, before that."

"Alright, I'm gonna be honest with you, she's a little... obsessed with me."

"Oh, no. You got a stalker." Kasumi responded, albeit amused.

"NO! Not like that! I would have gotten a restraining order right after that, but she considers herself to be my ex. However, she claims we can-"

"Do I need to call the police?" Kasumi responded, taking on a serious tone.

"No, it would be great exposure for Izuku. Besides, she's very professional and I can confirm, she knows Nanto Seiken, specifically one called Nanto Ryuo Ken."

"Hmm... okay. There's one thing I'm a little unsure of, should we really let Izuku walk into our world?" Kasumi stated, concerned.

"Listen, he walked into our world the moment you trained him. It's only fair he's prepared to survive AND thrive in it."

"The kid wants to be a Pro Hero, I'm not-"

"Cousin, you're worried if he might go down a similar route like you did?"

"Shichisei is a side of myself I'm not comfortable telling..."

"All the more reason to tell Izuku at some point, so he'll know what to avoid on his path to becoming a Pro Hero!" Rouga exclaimed.

Kensei slowly absorbed this nugget of info, then made his decision after the span of two minutes.

"It's decided, I'll tell him about my past in the summer. He deserves to know the truth considering I'm training him to be my successor. The only question, where should we train?"

"Mountainous area where no one's gonna bug you. I'd recommend the Hidaka Mountains, good alpine range, and great for hikers. I also heard that some martial artists go up there to train or improve their skill-sets."

"Hmm... I can definitely go with this. He'd benefit from it, plus it gives me a chance to unwind and not worry about the police breathing down on my back too." Kasumi responded, completely in agreement with his cousin's suggestion.

* * *

**Saturday**

Izuku was jogging to the Kasumi Residence at a casual pace, ready to start training again. Little did he know, he was being followed by a hooded figure. The figure had a blue elbow-length coat on, plus workout shorts to maximum movement.

This was going to be an interesting day, the figure thought.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Izuku made it to the front door, then Rouga opened it, claiming he's right on time. However, there was a pause. The gray-haired fighter sighed, then said

"You can come out, you're not that great at hiding your presence anyway."

A hooded figure stepped into the open, blue coat, workout shorts, and some shortened hair flowing out from the hood. The figure then put down the hood, revealing their true face.

"A GIRL?!" Izuku stated, shocked he was being followed the entire time.

"Woman technically. Rouga! It's been so long!" said the woman, ebony hair that was shortened, a developing bang between both eyes, plus her sclera being a musky red, accompanied by a cat-like iris. In terms of figure, she's deceptively muscular with her legs being the highlights.

"Oh, goddammit. It's a little too soon, don't you think? Besides, I was going to call you and two others." Rouga said, a bit disappointed and dreading why she's here.

"For what, Rouga?"

"It's to train him." Rouga said, pointing out Izuku. "I know he doesn't look like much, but he's been a great observer and fighter so far, plus you-know-who is training him to be his successor."

The woman gasped a bit, then turned to face Izuku.

"So I'll have to use that style then, but one condition." the woman beamed.

"Okay, what's the-"

"A date!"

"I somehow knew that was coming..." Rouga said, albeit in a disappointed tone. The female fighter waltzed right into the home, prompting Izuku to ask who exactly was she?

"Carmilla."

"Wait, the Vampire Hero of Romania? The same one who managed to drive out the infamous Bloodpyke Gang?"

"Yup. The same one, but there's something else you need to know. She competed in underground fight promotions such as Succubus Royale and Valmazons Pride, all female ones to be specific. We did fight in one of the biggest promotions known as Battalo del Siglo, a Latin American underground fighting association."

"What happened?"

"It turns out she fell for me, but believes I broke up with her... even though we were never together to begin with." Rouga said, downtrodden. Izuku felt a little bad, but the thing is, no girl ever talked to Izuku at all. This situation was entirely foreign to him.

"When she said that style, what exactly did she mean?"

"Oh, glad you brought it up. She knows Nanto Seiken, I'm sure my cousin name-dropped it at some point."

"I believe Kasumi did, I'm guessing it's Hokuto Shinken's external opposite. Instead of destroying from the inside, it destroys from the outside, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. However, there are many branches of Nanto Seiken. There are about 108 recorded branches, but I think the number increased from there once the 2000s hit along with the advent of Quirks. The branch Carmilla knows is called Nanto Ryuo Ken. A style focused on mid-air techniques, but I'm guessing you know her Quirk too?"

"Oh, it's called Vampyr. It allows to adopt the characteristics of a vampire, making me wonder if it's a Mutation Quirk or Transformation Quirk. In addition, isn't she weak to sunlight technically speak-" Izuku responded, now on another muttering storm.

"Izuku, focus."

"Oh, sorry."

"We spent enough time talking, time to get to training."

* * *

**Sparring Room**

"So what's Muay Thai and San Shou?"

"Muay Thai is a form of Kickboxing, albeit using clinching techniques. It's often called the Art of Eight Limbs, utilizing the whole body to attack. San Shou is Chinese Kickboxing, created by the military with its basis on the studies of Kung Fu and modern fighting techniques. At times, it's called Sanda."

"What do they mean when translated?"

"Muay Thai is simply called 'Thai Boxing' while San Shou means 'Free Hand' and Sanda means 'Free Fighting'. Now watch." Rouga said as he took a stance, Izuku took to his stance on reflex. The former threw a jab, but the green-haired kid blocked quickly. However, this was a trap, Rouga grabbed him, then quickly performed a leg hook, felling Izuku to the ground.

"That's what makes San Shou different from regular Kickboxing. Takedowns such as the leg-hook." Rouga said as he helped up Izuku. The two got into their stances again, the green bean was getting a little careful now, realizing the type of fighting San Shou really is.

_'From what's demonstrated so far, San Shou seems to be a mix of Kickboxing with some elements of grappling, which one I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if threw Kung Fu here and ther-'_

The green bean's thoughts were interrupted by Rouga throwing a straight punch, but Izuku managed to block it and struck with an elbow, managing to hit the white-haired brawler. Rouga would follow up with a jab, but the green-haired kid swayed back for a bit, then struck back with a few jabs of his own, then a roundhouse kick.

"GOTCHA!"

Rouga caught his leg, first by stepping in, then grabbing it, and trapping it between his forearm and torso. Izuku's body weight was now on his back leg, Rouga now stepped forward and performed a leg sweep. The result? The green bean tumbling down onto the mat. However, the spar would still go on; Rouga was throwing a punch towards Izuku's face, but the green bean reacted faster by performing a sweep and recovering at once.

The white-haired brawler backed away, getting back into his stance. The green bean responded by throwing a straight punch, but that was blocked by Rouga's forearm.

_'Wait, what's he-'_

Izuku felt a stinging pain on the inside of his leg, courtesy of a low kick; He was stunned for a bit, which led Rouga to grab his head and follow up with a knee strike. However, the green bean managed to block it with his arms, despite the pain. The kid managed to throw a quick kick, which made Rouga's grip loosen. The kid managed to get out of the grip, then tried a jab instead.

"Predictable."

Rouga grabbed his punching arm with both arms, then flipped him over his shoulder to the ground. Izuku was starting to realize, San Shou utilized grappling a lot.

_'I'm turning this around.'_

He took the stance, seemingly going in for another strike, but Rouga responded with a kick, but that was Izuku's plan all along: A feint. It was grab him, put him off-balance, and throw him onto the mat. He dodged by going lower, then grabbing the standing leg, and lifting him up, then throwing him down. The fighter recovered, then threw another strike.

Izuku held up his forearm to block, mainly to his leg behind Rouga's back leg. The next action? The blocking arm going around Rouga's neck, then forcing him down to the ground while pushing his leg at the same time. The spar would be a series of takedowns and near-escapes from locking techniques. In short, Izuku was getting the concept of grappling thrown into him.

The green-haired kid was starting to tire out, which meant that Rouga would be able to grapple him more effectively.

However, the green bean was getting wise to it. He managed to dodge the white-haired brawler's grabs which he countered with well-timed strikes and elbows. He kept at it until they both punched each other at the same time, both being knocked to the floor at once.

"I... believe this... spar can end today. Don't you agree?" Rouga stated, sighing between words.

"Definitely." Izuku stated, the bruises speak for themselves. He managed to walk it off, wondering if he should bother hiding the bruises he got at this point.

* * *

**Living Room**

"ROUGA! You're way too beat up! Let me help!" exclaimed a fairly muscular woman who tackled poor Rouga into a hug. The latter was wincing in either pain or the fact that his 'ex' was here, which thought caused him to wince more, good question.

_'I shouldn't be entertained by this, but I can't help but watch.' _Kasumi said in his thoughts. However, Rouga glared at him because of it, his eyes begging him to get him free from this woman.

"Now, now, Carmilla. Let my cousin go, he needs to heal up."

"Aww..." stated Carmilla as she helped Rouga up.

"Now, there's one thing I need to ask. How did-" Rouga asked, before being interrupted by the answer. "Oh, that's simple. I managed to get a plane ticket to Japan, the duration which is normally 90 days, but due to my status as a Pro Hero, it's been extended to 182 days." Carmilla stated in a happy manner.

_'Oh. Oh, no.' _Rouga was shivering at this point, eyes slowly bulging in fear. _'_

_This is just fucking great! Training Izuku is one thing, but dealing with a fangirl who's a strong Pro Hero. That's too much on my plate! Okay, Rouga, think... think... this would be a great opportunity for the kid to learn Nanto Seiken. I'm not sure if the Nanto Rokuseiken are even in Japan.' _

"Cousin, you okay?"

"O-Oh. I'm fine, just mulling over this."

"You looked like you're dreading over this girl."

"Dreading is an understatement! She kept following me after we had our fight, claiming we would be perfect as a couple. What type of logic is that?!"

"I'm going to assume that Carmilla is the type that's attracted to strong people, Quirk or not."

"Let's just hope Izuku doesn't go through the same thing." Rouga stated, worried that Izuku might attract unwanted attention.

"I get the feeling a wholly different type will be attracted to him." Kensei deadpanned.

"I doubt it, girls don't give me the time of day because I'm... you-know." Izuku piped up.

"Look, Izuku. You're young, save those worries for later. I was fairly shy until meeting my first girlfriend in my third-year of high school, then I met the love of my life after college." Kensei responded, reassuring the green bean. "Rouga was a bit of a player, though. Especially during high school."

"HEY! I was young and a bit stupid."

"The proper term would be foolhardy."

"You're not exactly wrong."

The day would end up with Izuku going home, exhausted, but satisfied with a side heaping of confusion. From what he gathered, Carmilla REALLY liked Rouga and Kensei was amused at this. Tomorrow's plans? It was going to be practice, starting with a jog. In addition, she managed to get some interesting info about Carmilla's Quirk.

It was called Vampyr, which allowed her to adopt the characteristics of a vampire, mainly transforming her body parts and also turning into a vampire bat-like humanoid. The humanoid's appearance? A black-skinned bat with wings forming at the arms, bat-like ears, and also strong hind legs. Weaknesses? Increased sensitivity to sunlight and also needing a supply of blood every two weeks.

Izuku also theorized about his master's Quirk and Rouga's too. The latter? He might have an idea.

* * *

** AN**: Anyone know a BETA Reader yet?

Yup. The Green Bean we all know and love is going to learn more fighting, plus Carmilla? She's based off a vampire superhero known as Vampirella with a bit of Karla Kure from _Kengan Ashura_. The techniques in San Shou are real, it features Shuai Jiao [Chinese wrestling and grappling] and I'm gonna be honest, some of the throws resemble that of Judo.

Those who figure out Rouga's Quirk get a free cookie, I believe it's fairly simple.

**Glossary**:

**Nanto Ryuo Ken **\- One of the many branches of Nanto Seiken, mainly focusing on mid-air techniques, ranging from mid-air slashes, puncture strikes, and the occasional kick. Over the years, it's been developed to surprise other fighters. Its literal translation is South Dipper Flowing Seagull Fist. Its origin? It's from the _Ten no Haoh_ manga and anime [A spinoff starring Raoh and his kick-start towards conquest].

**Sanda Takedown **\- A takedown technique from San Shou [or Sanda] which starts out like this: The enemy throws a roundhouse kick, but the user traps the incoming leg by stepping in, then trapping between the forearm and torso. The enemy's body weight is now on the back-leg, the user can step forward, destabilizing the enemy's balance and end things with a sweeping leg hook. The enemy is then knocked to the ground.

**Vampyr **\- This Quirk allows Carmilla to adopt the characteristics of a vampire, mainly transforming her body parts into that of a vampire; it turns her into a vampire bat-like humanoid. The humanoid's appearance? A black-skinned bat with wings forming at the arms, bat-like ears, and also strong hind legs. Weaknesses? Increased sensitivity to sunlight and also needing a supply of blood every two weeks. In addition, loud noises can overwhelm her a bit.

**Nanto Roku Seiken **\- The six strongest branches of Nanto Seiken, each member of the Rokusei is destined to follow the star they represent, and each fate was awakened at its own time independent of the other Rokusei members. Some are Pro Heroes, some were villains, and there are others who skirted the line.


	9. Plateau Sparring

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Today was Sunday, the kid was already up and ready for today's workout. He then jogged to the Kasumi Residence, often ignoring the ongoing things around him. He told his mother all of this last night, she accepted it and just prepared a lunch for him in case.

By the time he reached his master's house, three people were there. Kasumi, Rouga, and the European heroine, Carmilla. All in jogging gear, waiting for the green bean.

"Oh, Izuku, glad you made it." Kasumi said, he was wearing blue jogging shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt.

"I'm wondering, where are we jogging to?"

"We are going to be jogging from here all the way to Fujinomiya City, duration? It should be about one hour a half."

Izuku blinked twice, he didn't misspeak, right? "Hour and a half?"

"Yup, the city where Mt. Fuji is? That is our destination. Hope you're ready, Izuku." Rouga said.

"By the way, we also brought some First Aid kits." Carmilla said.

"...Why?"

"In case these spars get very rough, which they will."

Izuku nervously gulped in response to that.

* * *

**Fujinomiya City**

By the time they were finished with their jog, Izuku was panting quite a lot, but the other three were barely panting or feeling exhausted at all. In fact, Izuku just noticed that Carmilla had shades on. A side effect of her Quirk, I guess?

"H-How did we *cough* make *cough* it here?" an exhausted Izuku said.

"Oh, the easy part of today is finished. We are heading to a plateau, the Asagiri Plateau, I believe. We are going to train there for the rest of the day there."

"Oh, that's not bad."

"In addition, you will also learn some of the styles Carmilla know alongside Rouga's final one."

"I'm guessing they are Kung Fu styles, right?"

"Correct. Rouga knows Choy Li Fut, one of the few Kung Fu systems that's able to best Muay Thai. Carmilla knows Tang Soo Do, a fighting style from Korea that combines elements of Karate, Northern Kung Fu, and traditional Korean martial arts. In addition to that, several styles of Kung Fu."

"Which ones?"

"From the top of my head... I believe it was Bajiquan, Southern Praying Mantis, and Fu Jow Pai. All effective in the right situation."

The four would walk up to the Asagiri Plateau, albeit at a relaxed pace. An interesting conversation would be started by Izuku asking Rouga a few questions.

"How exactly did you get involved in underground fighting?"

"I graduated from high school, a mid-tier one called Molabandu. It was known to be delinquent central, but some of them turned out to be decent students. How I got into it? I was looking for a decent job, before and after graduation. An old classmate of mine who was known to be strong and silent introduced me."

"Oh, which fight promotion was that?"

"A small promotion that jobless delinquents fought in, it was called Four Hells. I got involved, then I moved onto other ones such as Battalo del Siglo. It involved a bit of moving here and there, but I was tiring of it."

"You wanted to go pro."

"Exactly. However, a fight promoter by the name of Iwai took notice of my talent and introduced me to Lethal Order. The rest is history, starting with my first fight against a Shark Quirk-using fighter nicknamed Samekawa."

"I also watched all your fights too!" Carmilla interrupted.

"That reminds me, how did you get involved in underground fighting?" Izuku also asked.

"I got involved at 15, mainly wanting to put my then-current skills to see how they fair against other opponents. It was at an all-female promotion called Valmazons Pride, they permitted full-on Quirk usage."

"What were your toughest fights like?"

Carmilla thought this one over, but came with a fairly satisfying answer.

"It was with a Olympic athlete, I believe her name was Capt. Olympia."

"What was her Quirk?"

"That's the thing, she never used her Quirk. It was because of her hard-earned strength, plus I'm calling BS on her lack of martial arts experience."

"What do you mean?"

"Her fighting style combined the traits of several athletes: speed of a sprinter, strength of a Olympic boxer, flexibility of a wrestler, and the endurance of a distance runner. In addition, the adaptability of a judoka. If anything, she came up with an effective style on her own despite not being a martial artist."

"W-W-Wha? No Quirk?"

"Yup. Just her own strength which put mine to shame at the time." Carmilla stated with little hesitation.

"So there's a whole underground fighting community, not just for Hokuto Shinken and the like. All genuine fighters, what do they all aim for?"

"Yup, some of them are Pro Heroes and villains. In fact, some of the top-rankers have participated in the underground." Carmilla stated with no hesitation this time.

"Like who?"

"It's been awhile, but the following comes to mind: Mirko, Kamui Woods, and Hawks." That nugget of info sent a bit of shockwave through the green bean's person. On the other hand, he can get Mirko participating. Underground fights would fit her blunt and aggressive nature. The other two, that would take some further thought; Kamui Woods would be the type to report this to the police while the other is way too laid-back, thinking it's just extra work for-

"You're muttering again." Rouga stated.

"Oh, sorry. It's just-"

"Pro Heroes getting involved in underground fights, yea, that's fairly surprising. There were a few fighters that turned out to be active Pro Heroes, but the reason why they participated? All of them had their motives: further fame, a side career, new career, or this generic one: improving their combat skills in a way that normal heroics academies couldn't do."

"What stopped them from reporting these underground fights to the police?"

"Easy. They would implicate themselves in the process, plus some of these underground promotions are financed by a proxy. So even if they did save themselves from being implicated, what's the point if there was no suspect to be found."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"In addition, some of these Pro Heroes developed rivalries with underground fighters. They wanted to beat them with their own skills, no interference allowed."

Izuku absorbed this info in, but he wonders... could some of these Pro Heroes be successors to branches of Nanto Seiken and the like? If so, would he come into conflict with them? However, the kid just focused on the now.

He also noticed Carmilla getting a little too close to Rouga, which caused him to frown a bit.

"Aside from training Izuku, which day would be perfect for our date, Rouga?" asked Carmilla with a pronounced smile on her face.

_'Please, don't make me a uncle. In fact, I think this might potentially scar Izuku for life.' _Kensei said in this thoughts, now fully aware how deep Carmilla's crush on Rouga went. He feels he's gonna have 'the talk' with Izuku at some point, mainly to make sure that any future interaction with women will not end in complete disaster.

"You're still on that, are you? Alright... two weeks from now... at a restaurant of my choosing." Rouga said, albeit struggling to get the words out. Carmilla was satisfied at this answer with Izuku looking on, confused.

"There are some things I want to know, do you have any rivals?" curiously asked Izuku.

"Hmm... there's one who made me work for my win, his name? Sablefyre."

"Wait. Are we talking the same Sablefyre who defeated the escaped death-row convict, Gregory Aaron Dorian AKA Hypnotist?"

"Whoa, you know about the case?"

"Yeah! I always get a chance to look at Pro Heroes' latest cases. From what I heard, Dorian broke out of prison a few times before. However, he learned some new skills in the process." Izuku said.

"Interesting. Quick, what skills did he learn?" quizzed Rouga.

"Hypnotist learned Kenpo, Jujitsu, and some Judo when on the run. He also learned to hide all types of weapons on his person, mainly to surprise his opponent, then there's his Quirk Hypnosis."

"What does that do?" quizzed Rouga still.

"I believe his Quirk activates once an opponent looks into his eyes, then he claps his hands once. From what I saw, the opponent is put into a trance of sorts. The trance ends once the opponent is beaten or when he claps his hand again." Izuku said, fully explaining the extent of the villain's Quirk.

"Sablefyre did have a tough fight on his hands, especially considering this was a death-row convict who knew his martial arts. However, the guy relied a little too much on tricks than his own skills if you ask me." replied Rouga.

"However, that doesn't explain why Sablefyre wasn't able to restrain himself from beating Hypnotist into a bloody pulp. I mean, how did it get that bad?"

"If you ask me, Izu, Dorian underestimated Sablefyre. Why? He was still new in the Pro Heroes industry, but he had a decent career as a professional fighter prior to that. He still fights, mind you. Cousin, I believe you can explain this one."

The attention fell onto Kensei who understood.

"Sablefyre is a master of Hokuto Ryuken, I believe I name-dropped it."

"Wait, yes, you did. Is there a difference?"

"The pressure point system for one. It's called Keiraku Hako AKA 'Destructive Channeling Points', what are the differences? It seems to be focused on mental manipulation more-so than my style's pressure point system."

"How so?"

"One of their pressure points is called Shikanhaku. Once pressed, he or she will fall in love with the first person they see."

"Whoa! That's almost like a Quirk, but focused on brainwashing." said a surprised Izuku.

"I also saw the case too, Sablefyre held back surprisingly, considering the technique he utilized."

"As I remembered, it looked like a series of spin kicks, then ended with an arm-piercing attack into Hypnotist's chest."

"A technique of Hokuto Ryuken."

_**Storming Blade Burial Boot**_

"Hypnotist went down as soon as possible, but it seemed that Sablefyre was still under a trance. Thankfully, a cop managed to end the trance by forcing that convict's hands to clap a second time." Kensei still continued after name-dropping the technique.

"So it was just a test of his skills, nothing else. I heard Dorian was put back into solitary after that, but he claims to get nightmares every night now." Izuku said.

"So yea, Sablefyre is my rival for a reason. He's a man I can consider to be my equal in the field of bare-handed combat." Rouga stated with a sense of pride.

"That covers Rouga, but what you, Kensei?"

"Woo boy, you would be surprised by how many people challenged me once I became Hokuto Shinken's successor. However, if there's anyone who I can consider a rival... it's a tie between Kendrick Roche and Martin Jovanovic, both deadly fighters in their fields."

"Roche?! The World's Most Lethal Man?" exclaimed a surprised Carmilla.

"Yes, we were once rivals in the same high-school. The man's skills in Full-Contact Karate, Shootfighting, and Wrestling were exemplary, but there's a surprise. Try and guess it."

"Was his Quirk focused on augmenting his striking power?"

"Incorrect. Try again." Kensei said with a grin.

"A precognition Quirk?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... it has to be a senses-enhancing Quirk then!" Izuku stated after thinking it over.

"EH! Wrong answer, the correct answer is none. He's Quirkless. However, he's demonstrated a hard-work ethic, mainly gaining heightened strength, stamina, and durability on par with me. Each fight always ended in a near-equal ratio of wins and losses." Kensei stated, especially emphasizing on the fights.

This was a shocker to Izuku, surprised at the fact that there were people capable of fighting his teacher on equal grounds.

"Where is he now?"

"As of now, he's currently retired. However, he's taken up a teaching position at a dojo called the Raijuta Kai; He's currently teaching students the arts of Shootfighting and MMA. There's only good things I have heard." Kensei responded, but Izuku detected there was a bit of beaming pride at it.

"How was he able to get the better of you?"

"The thing is, Roche's advantages over me was this: a fluid combo of basic moves: grappling, striking, takedowns, and holds. He kept switching to keep me throw me off-balance, forcing me to be on the defensive. I did win, but I took a lot of body-blows as a trade-off."

"So that's Roche, but who's Jovanovic?"

"You know the styles I name-dropped before?"

"Wait... Hokuto Ryuken, Nanto Seiken, Tento Seiin Ken, and Gento Koken. Wait, he's an expert in one of the styles?!"

"Gento Koken to be specific. To summarize Gento Koken: it focuses on ki attacks, utilizing it as blades or spears. Once hitting the opponent, it breaks them down on a cellular level. Jovanovic knew his way around it, why?

Jovanovic was an assassin. A very efficient one, feared enough to be called Torbalan."

"U-U-Uh... how did he come to be?"

"I have heard rumors that he came across a Gento Koken fighter who was visiting a village, Martin was an orphan. This fighter took pity on him, then trained him in martial arts. Subsequently, he served in his country's military and came to the United States to further his training."

"One question, what differentiates Gento Koken further from Hokuto Shinken? Does it have the same one successor rule?"

"Quite the opposite actually. It has multiple, based and ranked by color. It does help that the color of their ki aura reflects their color title."

"I wonder, what happened to Jovanovic? Did he become a successor?"

"Not yet at the time, he served as an freelancer assassin. This action lead to a rift between him and his master at the time, Daemos of the Green Light. It came close to the relationship being severed."

"How did the damage get reversed, especially considering-"

"The mafia group he was working for, they screwed him over by attempting to kill him AND then killed the stray animals he was feeding as spite. Now, why did they do that? It turns out the mob he was working for were very bendable when it came to deals."

"O-Oh... they just betrayed him because they were offered a better deal, that makes them the worse type of villain!" Izuku responded, growing mad at how they could betray him like that. Martin was an assassin, but that act was unforgivable no matter what.

"Jovanovic went on a campaign of terror in Serbia that day, terrorizing their leaders and destroying some of their operations, but you'd think he would stop at the leaders? Oh, no. He went on to completely devastate their infrastructure. Hidden accounts, emptied. Operations, burned down. Leadership, crippled." Kensei stated, giving Izuku the impression that Jovanovic is not just a skilled fighter, but also terrifying.

In fact, Izuku was fairly terrified of what this Jovanovic can do. In fact, he wonders how Kensei knew all this info about him.

"The funny thing, all this info came from the man himself. He was a drifter more or less, perfecting his art by taking on small-time gangs in Japan. We came to blows when I saved a teen who got caught in the crossfire." Kensei said with a bit of a growing grin. Izuku was growing a little uncomfortable with this, which required Rouga to step in.

"Uh, cuz? You're starting to freak Izuku out with your tale."

"Oh, my apologies." Kensei stated, ending the grin.

"Y-Yea, it did scare me a bit. But you managed to fight him?"

"Yes, but we only utilized normal martial arts. No Hokuto nor Gento techniques, just pure fist-fighting. The fight would end in a tie, but the both of us needed a hospital at that point." Kensei said as he concluded the tale, but Izuku felt there was much more to it. However, he didn't press further.

The group was still walking to the plateau, but one could tell they were getting closer. In the span of 20 minutes, they saw a sign that said

_Welcome to the Asagiri Plateau!_

_'Oh, excellent. Now, we shall find an fine place to train. I believe that patch over there is perfect, plus no farms in sight. No one will bother us about trespassing and all that.' _Kensei said in his thoughts, slowing down his pace, verifying they can stop soon enough.

"Okay, I believe we can stop here." Kensei stated, mainly in a untouched flatland, perfect for grazing. All with Mt. Fuji as a view. The group collectively stopped, then put down their gear.

* * *

**Asagiri Plateau**

In the patch, they were setting up Makiwara Boards and Mu Ren Zhuang. The purpose? It was for reviewing and learning new techniques that the green-haired kid learned. It was fairly quick, Izuku was punching, kicking, elbowing, and knee-striking at a deliberate pace. The difference? He went faster at his own leisure, testing his speed and his reflexes. He ended up putting dents into the boards and steel dummies which impressed the three.

"Oh, one thing. All of us will utilize our fighting styles, so get ready." said Kensei with a smile on his face. Izuku gulped a bit, realizing they were going to use THOSE styles.

"Who am I sparring with first?" Izuku asked.

* * *

**Vs. Carmilla**

"Carmilla."

The Pro Heroine took a stance, mainly resembling something from Karate. Izuku responded with a JKD stance, then he started off with a couple of jabs. However, Carmilla blocked the first jab with an outwards block and and hit him simultaneously with a backfist strike. She then went forward, leading up with a elbow strike that the green-bean quickly blocked and then parried to lead into a straight punch.

However, the Pro Heroine took the brunt of the hit. A smirk was her only response, then wrapped around Izuku's striking arm with one arm, then lead up with an elbow strike with the other forearm. Right into the chin, sending blood fly a bit. Izuku was stunned briefly, but recovered by following up with a knee strike.

The strike came faster than one expected, loosening up Carmilla's hold. Next, Izuku went for a horizontal elbow strike, managing to hit the Pro Heroine in the cheek. However, it only phased her a bit.

_'Now!'_

Izuku got his trapped forearm out of her hold, then assumed his ready stance. The Pro Heroine was a bit surprised at this, but grinned a bit. Why? It means she can utilize more of the techniques she has at her disposal, especially Nanto Ryuo Ken. She now attacked, starting out with kicks that aimed at Izuku's midsection.

The green-haired kid simply bared it, but managed to perform interception kicks to block further kicks from Carmilla. The next kick required an knee block with a elbow block to further protect him from damage. Carmilla was going for a roundhouse kick, but it was a feint and the green-haired kid fell for an obvious trap:

Carmilla was prepping a spinning hook kick. Right into the side.

_COUGH!_

Izuku went down on a knee, surprised by how hard Carmilla hit. He needed to recover now, but the latter was prepping an axe kick and launched it quickly. However, the green-haired kid performed an cross block, catching it before it made contact with his head. Izuku quickly got up, putting her off-balance and knocking her over.

Despite being on the ground, she recovered by kicking at Izuku's leg, making him kneel down in response. Next, she followed up with a series of straight strikes and explosive elbows which forced the green-haired kid on the defensive. However, he felt something warm and liquid-like, he realized it was blood.

_'Wait, what fighting style is she using?'_

The claw-attacks would not let up, but they were aiming at vital points such as the neck or the chest. However, he can tell that it wasn't Nanto Ryuo Ken, otherwise, his arms would be facing worse lacerations or worse, one of his arms gone.

"Fu Jow Pai, or Tiger Claw Style when translated. It focuses on aggressive, but fast unarmed techniques. Particular with the tiger claw attack." Carmilla stated as a matter of fact.

"Interesting." Izuku said as he took note of the scars. She then moved to attack again, but was quickly blocked by Izuku's outwards block. The green-haired kid then punched her in the cheek, making her lose her stance. The kid kept at it, mainly with a rush of punches resembling that of Shoot Boxing and Karate.

The series of punches were starting to affect her, but it was a surprise tiger claw attack, downwards to the neck. The kid swayed back, then went in and followed up with an uppercut. It sent her into the air for a bit, but she recovered and Izuku just realized...

_'Nanto Seiken's coming right up!'_

_**Nanto Four Peck Kick!  
**_

The technique was fast, she bolted towards him with a soccer-style kick to the face, then utilizing her momentum to perform two heel kicks, and ending things with an axe kick, hitting the green bean on top of the head; the green bean was sent down to the ground, surprised by how strong that mid-air attack was. However, she wasn't done yet.

He was starting to bleed.

_**Nanto Flowing Seagull Swoop!**_

She was aiming downwards, complete with downward slashing strikes from her own hands herself. In a split-second, the green bean managed to recover and dodge by going into the other direction. The next strike was a kick into the back of her head, managing to stun her. In those fleeting moments, he followed up with several kicks into the midsection and the head.

The green bean went up for a rising knee attack, why go that far? A branch of Nanto Seiken is now in use, he can't take any chances.

_**_**Meteor Face-Breaking Kick!**_**_

A fast roundhouse kick, right into Carmilla's face!

HOWEVER!

"You almost got me there, Izuku." said Carmilla, smiling and blocking. However, she was slightly struggling due to previous damage taken. The kid then leapt with the other leg quickly to perform another fast kick to knock her off-balance.

It connected.

Carmilla faltered, dropping to a knee, and this would mean that Izuku has this sparring match. That's you would think, but the Pro Heroine had a surprise waiting for the green bean.

Izuku delivered a strike, not knowing what was the Pro Heroine's trap.

SLASH!

_**Sudden Beak Strike!**_

In the span of a few seconds, Izuku felt something pierce his abdomen. He looked down, seeing two fingers puncturing the skin. An unbelievable sense of pain ran through him, but managed to work through it by performing an technique that works perfectly at this range.

_**Hokuto Twin Dragon Wave!**_

A two-pronged attack quickly sent towards Carmilla's face, but they both stopped, inches from their face.

Two fists extremely close to Carmilla's face.

A two-finger strike from the other hand, clearly underneath Izuku's chin.

_'So, that two-finger strike into the abdomen was a cover for the real strike. A kill strike if this was a real fight.' _Izuku said in his head.

_'The Twin Dragon Wave, right into the face. Interesting, that would be an kill-move right here. Usually, this technique is sent straight into the chest, resulting in an explosion from the back.' _Carmilla thought.

Both fighters slowly got up and made up, Carmilla hugging him for that good sparring match.

_'Oh my god! A girl just hugged me! Wait, scratch that. A PRO HEROINE just hugged me!' _Izuku thought, completely blushing at this gesture.

_'He just needs a bit more confidence with girls, that's all.' _Kensei said in his thoughts, but looked at Rouga. _'I also better not let my cousin teach him on how to be a player either.' _Kensei said in his thoughts, cringing at the idea of Izuku being a player or some protagonist in some badly written harem anime.

"Izuku, I believe you need to heal up for a bit." Rouga said.

* * *

**Vs. Rouga**

"Okay, you feeling better?" Rouga asked. Izuku held a thumbs-up, he had some bandages over his body. However, he was still feeling fine.

The two fighters got into the improvised ring, mainly taking their stances. In their heads, the bell rang.

Rouga fired off with a series of punches, forcing Izuku to guard. However, this lead into a surprise uppercut, breaking Rouga's combo rush. The green bean fired off with two jabs into the stomach.

It resulted in an clinch hold, courtesy of Rouga.

Izuku was forced to put his guard up, mainly to bear the knee strikes. Unfortunately, he didn't see the elbow strikes coming to his side and chin. The kid was fighting at half-energy, but tried performing a sweep kick to catch the other fighter off-guard. He quickly dodged by raising his front leg, then followed up with an axe kick.

The kid moved away from the area of his kick, then got up and adopted a Kickboxing stance.

"I haven't shown much from Taizan Tenrou Ken, did I?" Rouga said, but decided to go with his third style: Choy Li Fut. He took to a traditional Kung-Fu style, but Izuku decided to attack first. However, he lead with a straight punch.

"Oh, really?"

Rouga blocked from the inside, then Izuku saw his weapon: all fingers reinforced together for a singular strike. In all Kung Fu circles, it's called the Crane's Beak Strike. All perfect for attacking small vital points.

He felt a slight prick in the neck, but Izuku reacted a little too late by attempting an strike. Unfortunately, Rouga performed the same inside block and crane's beak strike into the trapezius muscle, sending a tingle throughout Izuku's upper-body. The kid was shaking a bit despite putting up his guard, but became further careful.

Izuku then launched a snap kick, mainly to Rouga's lower thigh. Next, he followed up with a couple of roundhouse kicks, elbow strikes, and short punches to keep Rouga from utilizing more Choy Li Fut and Taizan Tenrou Ken. However, Rouga threw a straight punch, but Izuku was wise at this point.

_'Got it!'_

He slides upon his arm, then blocking his attacking arm with his forearm. He then wailed on him, but only for a bit until Rouga crossed his legs, creating the distance and also using his arm as a block. The next thing that Izuku saw was him performing a swinging strike to keep the distance and then recover.

"So, you're trying to flank me? You got some marks for that, but let's see if you can pass the whole exam." Rouga stated with a grin on his face. He then focused on utilizing the horse stance, goading the green bean. The kid decided to go for a feint, mainly to surprise him.

He threw a jab, but that got deflected upwards, a forearm block courtesy of Rouga. The next thing was a straight punch into the solar plexus, but Izuku managed to catch it despite feeling the power behind it. He threw it off-line, then came in with a shoulder rush, attempting to throw the other fighter off-balance.

"Throwing me off-balance, good strategy."

A palm strike was sent into the side, making Izuku spit up some blood in the process. However, this was countered by the green bean trapping his attacking arm and hitting him with an elbow uppercut. The result? Rouga having a bloody nose, but he didn't mind at all. This just means that the kid is improving in his eyes, observing and countering.

_'It's time for him to observe what Taizan Tenrou Ken can truly do.' _

Rouga adopted that same stance when he fought AND dominated Bakugo, so Izuku adopted a Jeet Kune Do stance as a response. The latter attacked first, mainly utilizing boxing-like footwork to try surprising him. However, Rouga wasn't surprised by this pattern, he simply waited for his chance to disrupt the pattern.

_'Gotta wait... wait... NOW!'_

A surprise elbow strike into the left side, stunning him, and he was ready to unleash a fierce attack.

_**Heavenly Wolf Thousand Fang Palm!**_

A fierce series of slash attacks were focused on Izuku who barely put his guard up, it continued for a period of seven seconds and ends with an upwards slash. The green bean should have been sent flying, but he didn't. In fact, he managed to sidestep that last attack, albeit wounded. He managed to strike him in the chest, then struck with a roundhouse kick into the side.

Rouga felt that strike, but that didn't stop him from striking into his shoulder with a claw-type attack. The kid flinched in pain, but worked through it by swaying and turning his torso along with his body around. It seemed random, but it was to over-extend that claw-type hold and have him let go because his grip was loosening.

The kid swung around, then performed a two-palm strike into the center and followed up with an uppercut. The next attack was a hook punch, straight into the face. However, it ended with both fighters punching each other in the face. The green bean's hook into the cheek of Rouga while other launched a straight punch into the nose.

Both fighters faltered, blood coming from the nose and cheeks. They struggled to keep their stances, Kensei and Carmilla looking on, getting concerned as this fight drags on.

"If anything, it shows me how far Izuku has progressed in terms of taking damage and his technique." Kensei stated while Carmilla nodded in agreement.

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!**_

The kid surprised people by performing a series of fast punches, it would seem to be unbeatable at first. The key phrase being 'at first', but Rouga could tell his version of Kensei's signature technique was slower than normal. He timed it as soon he was in range.

_**Heavenly Wolf Rotational Strike!**_

He leapt up briefly, then slashed the ground around him. The result? A gradually increasing vacuum that was distorting the air, but Izuku would be in a for a rude awakening. The vacuum was slashing him up, any sort of guard was easily broken by him. It sent him flying for a bit, but the outcome was clear.

Rouga dominated this sparring match. He helped up an re-injured Izuku, seeing all the cuts and bruises all over his body, plus the blood from the nose.

"Do you mind if we take a break, mainly for his sake?" Rouga said.

Kensei nodded, but also felt embarrassed.

_'I really need to tell Rouga to hold back in these spars. One of these days, he's going to put Izuku in the infirmary.'_

Carmilla just went and hugged Rouga from behind, claiming he did great and wonders if he can teach Izuku on how to score a girl's heart.

_'Memo To Self: Properly educate Izuku on how to act around girls his age, especially if they're of the flirty and fun type.__'_

"I'm feeling somewhat fine..." Izuku said with a struggling smile, saying ow occasionally as he walked.

_'He definitely needs to heal up, especially for the final spar.'_ thought Kensei as he went to work to getting Izuku all the medical help he needs.

* * *

**Vs. Kensei**

It took several hours for Izuku to properly heal, he has some bandages on his hands and his chest. Despite it all, Izuku was looking forward to this. The two previous spars may have been painful, but he had an solid idea of how a fight with his mentor will go.

The two fighters took their stances.

They both launched at each other, Kensei launching the jabs while Izuku's using hook punches. They both connected, but the blows hit Izuku harder while his hook reached Kensei's cheek faster than he thought.

"In order to make the most of this spar, imagine me as a Villain." Kensei stated, signifying how serious he is by taking an on-guard stance.

"Understood, sir!" yelled Izuku.

_**_**Meteor Face-Breaking Kick!**_**_

A fast roundhouse kick was sent straight into Izuku's head, but the kid managed to block it and was in the process of trapping it.

"Just like I read." Kensei muttered.

_**Wind Shear Kick!**_

Kensei jumped a fairly decent height with his back leg, then quickly kicked him in Izuku's unguarded portion of his face. He then followed up with an overhand strike and an elbow strike while utilizing his momentum to swing his torso around.

"Come on, I'm not even utilizing the remaining 70% of my strength."

Izuku coughed up as a response, then remain strong to help himself through it.

**_Chest Murder Thrust Fist!_**

The kid went for a strong, yet fast chest stab. However, Kensei quickly caught it and trapped his hand; In reality, Kensei prepared for it and planned to execute one of his techniques. A fairly recent one, a variation of a face-breaking punch.

_**Hokuto Stomach-Breaking Fist!**_

He aimed his free-hand into the stomach, ready to fire. It formed into a fist, powered by touki. In the span of six seconds, he fired it like a shotgun. It sent Izuku flying into the ground, the kid wondering what just happened in that time. He tried to get up, but no matter what, his limbs felt like weights holding him down.

"I believe this spar's done for today. By the way, you have been improving, Izuku."

"How so?" Izuku said as he still struggled to get up. Carmilla helped him up by the shoulder, complete with reassuring him that he held out very well.

"You not only managed to survive a spar with us, but also found a way to endure or dodge our techniques effectively. In the case of Carmilla, you managed to not only keep her on her toes but survived an encounter with a Nanto Seiken fighter.

In the case of Rouga, you managed to break his combos and also throw him off his game for a bit.

Once sparring with me, you were able to survive those attacks and even utilize some of my techniques in the process." Kensei said, giving a fairly lengthy explanation.

"Good point. I'm going to be honest, I'm not entirely sure if I would have won."

"Hey, the point of sparring is not to win. It's to sharpen your skills and see where you are lacking, winning is just a bonus." Rouga said, explaining to the green-haired kid.

"Kensei mentioned that want you to be a hero too, think of sparring like this: a physical test on defeating Villains who'll be merciless." Carmilla added.

Izuku mentally noted this.

"However, I believe we can stop here and take a break. Izuku, we are going to do form practice, mainly from Choy Lei Fut and Bajiquan. However, that will be after the break." Kensei stated.

The green-haired kid exhaled, mainly happy that he survived the sparring matches. Form practice? It didn't sound bad at all, that sounded like the easy part after all that sparring.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

Izuku was all healed up, now practicing forms with Carmilla and Rouga, mainly to improve his finesse and his muscle memory overall. Kensei was a little exhausted, mainly in a crossed-leg position in a state of meditation.

The kid overall was getting the hang of the following martial arts styles: Bajiquan and Choy Li Fut. It was also a history lesson at the same time too, not that Izuku minded.

The first one focused on explosive, yet short-range power. It's also famous for its elbow and shoulder strikes; Baji Quan users often open the enemy's forcibly, then mounts attacks on the mid/low/high-levels on the body. Bajiquan's forms are divided into twenty fist forms and eight weapon forms, mainly as a form of structure.

The summarized history of this art: the first recorded teacher was a man known as Wu Zhong [1712-1802] and another one known as Li Shuwen [1864-1934] who had such a high expertise in the art, he was nicknamed God Spear Li. As revealed, Shuwen's students became bodyguards to heads of state such as Puyi and Mao Zedong. It since gained the reputation as bodyguard style. One little fact about Shuwen: he was known to have killed his opponents, whether it was in the ring or not. However, it was not of malicious intent.

The second one is known to be a fusion of various systems of both Northern and Southern Chinese martial arts. It's known to be an effective style of self-defense, mainly defending against multiple attackers, utilizing a wide of range of techniques: takedowns, joint-locks, kicks, long/short-range punches, and also pressure point attacks.

The summarized history of this art: Chan Heung was the formal founder of this style, but the origin of the name comes from honoring the three teachers who taught him martial arts. The first teacher was his uncle, Chan Yuen-Wu who taught him Fut Gar Kuen [Buddhist Family Fist] which specializes in palm strikes and evasive footwork. The second teacher was Li Yau-san who was his uncle's classmate, he taught Chan Li Gar [Li Family] for about four years. The third teacher was a fickle one, thy name was Choy Fook. A Shaolin monk who no longer had a desire to teach martial arts.

Choy Fook rejected Chan despite the fact that he was recommended by the previous teacher, Li Yau-san. It was after a period of begging that Choy Fook took him in as a student, but only for Buddhism. It was one day where Chan Hueng was practicing his Kung Fu, Choy Fook told him to kick a heavy rock into the air. The former exerted all his strength, kicking the rock away via 12 feet [3.65 meters]. Instead of a compliment, the old monk placed his foot underneath the heavy rock and flung it away effortlessly. Chan once again begged for the monk to teach him martial arts. The outcome was different, he said yes. Choy Fook taught him the style of Choy Gar Kuen [Choy Family Fist] which focuses on swift footwork and rapid strikes.

In the end, Chan Hueng formalized the name of his fighting style, Choy Li Fut. The names he chose to honor his three teachers and the styles they taught him.

* * *

**The End of the Day**

It was nearing night-time, but Izuku felt he learned so much from today. Despite being very sweaty, bruised, and covered in a fair amount of bandages, he felt satisfied. The group was ready to head off back home...

Kensei realizing that his student has improved, but the road to being a Pro Hero and also premier martial artist will not be an easy one. The successorship of Hokuto Shinken will be a greater test, but he believed his student was ready to be exposed to the whole curriculum once Summer Break debuts.

For now? He believes he should enjoy being a kid, it only comes once.

* * *

** AN**: Anyone know a BETA Reader yet?

On a pain scale of 1-10, my readers. How would you grade this? By the way, research into Choy Li Fut was fairly extensive, tons of videos on forms and blocks. However, two masters came up: the both who performed their forms and techniques into a concise way. In addition, the history behind some of these fighting styles is fairly interesting. I'm going to be honest, it would fit _Hokuto no Ken_.

Nanto Ryuo Ken got more named moves in here, why? The original style only had one named technique in the _Ten no Haoh_ spinoff and it was a secret one, so that's why I created them.

For those wondering who the three OCs I introduced, they're basically the HnK-inspired OCs. Will they make appearances later on, maybe... plus let's play a guessing game.

Kendrick Roche's inspiration was a retired MMA fighter whose nickname was 'The World's Most Dangerous Man ' at one point, plus he also had a brief career in professional wrestling.

Sablefyre had one inspiration, a certain Noble House from _Game of Thrones_. The sigil of their house being a three-headed dragon, plus it should be a hint of what his Quirk is. I also wanted to write in a Hokuto Ryuken fighter, someone who wouldn't let their vile instincts take over.

Martin Jovanovic's inspiration? Hint: The inspiration's surname [last name] rhymes with 'Flick'. In addition, it was time for Gento Koken to get another mention here and there.

**Glossary**:

**Keiraku Hako **\- The 1109 Keiraku Hako are the Hokuto Ryuken equivalent to the Hokuto Shinken's 708 Keiraku Hiko. The literal translation is called Destructive Channeling Points, plus there's also the fact the number of said pressure points likely increased since the advent of Quirks.

****Storming**** Blade**** Burial Boot** **\- The user does a series of spin kicks then ends with a pierce from his/her arm. It's a technique that belongs to Han of the Shura Arc, but it was utilized in _Shin Hokuto Musou_. In addition, the Japanese translation is called _Ranjin Sokyaku_.

**Crane's Beak Strike** \- This strike involves all of the fingers tips being put together in order to reinforce each other (as a single finger has a greater chance of bending backwards or breaking). It is used to target small vital points such as the eye and groin. The hand can also be opened in order to grab when the hand is being withdrawn. It's most utilized in Kung Fu.

**Yueng Kiu **\- An block from Choy Li Fut, specifically meant for deflecting attacks towards the user upwards. In addition, it's used in combinations with punching the opponent too. It's directly translated into 'Mirror Palm' from Chinese into English.

**Heavenly Wolf Rotational Strike **\- Rouga jumps up briefly then slices the ground around him creating a vacuum around him that will cut up his foes. It comes from _Shin Hokuto Musou. _Its original Japanese is called Tenrou Kaiten Geki, but the localization is Heavenly Wolf's Aerial Spinning Strike.

**Heavenly Wolf Thousand Fang Palm **\- Rouga does a series of fast slash-style attacks to the target, then does an upward slash as the coup de grace. It comes from _Shin Hokuto Musou. _Its original Japanese is called Tenrou Senga Sho, but the localization is Heavenly Wolf's Aerial Spinning Strike. If Rouga was aiming to kill, it would have stripped an enemy's flesh nearly down to the bone.

**Wind Shear Kick **\- A follow-up kick that comes if the Meteor Face-Breaking Kick [Ryusei Hagan Kyaku] is blocked or worse, trapped. It functions by utilizing the back leg as a spring to jump up, then quickly kick the opponent's unguarded portion of his face. As a result, it will break the hold or at full power, shatter the enemy's skull. Its Japanese name? Fu Sendan Kyaku. Some state this was meant to deal with skillful martial artist that are counter-attack specialists.

**Hokuto Stomach-Breaking Fist **\- A seeming variation of Hokuto Face-Breaking Fist [Hokuto Hagan Ken], aimed at the enemy's stomach. However, it seems to be Hokuto Shinken's variation of the one-inch punch. In fact, it was created by Kensei Kasumi's grandfather, Takeru Kasumi who was a member of the Security Police [VIP protection unit]. Its Japanese name is Hokuto Hacho Ken. At full power, it can blow a hole into the back, almost like a ki-laced bomb.

**Nanto Four Peck Kick **\- A mid-air technique which starts out by being in mid-air or being uppercut, either way. The user attacks with a soccer-style kick, two heel kicks, and an axe kick directly to the head of the enemy. Subsequently, the enemy's head is caved in or carved up. Its Japanese name is Nanto Yon Tsuibamu Kyaku.

****Sudden Beak Strike **\- **A feint and kill strike in one, the user uses a two-finger strike to pierce the abdomen or chest area to cause pain in the enemy. This is the feint, the real attack is another two-finger strike underneath the chin. The result? The user tears through the enemy's face from the neck up. It's one of the few techniques that's a standing-up attack. Its Japanese name is Shun Shi Zan.

******Nanto Flowing Seagull Swoop **\- ****The user aims downwards from mid-air, complete with downward slashing strikes from the user himself/herself. As a result, the enemy's shoulders would be slashed up and it can lead up to several more slashing attacks, leaving the enemy as a chunk of bloody parts. Its Japanese name is called Nanto Ryuo Kyukoka.


	10. Summer BreakRevelations

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Yes, I'm aware of _Smash of the North Star_. A friend actually pointed it out to me, but my story is going down in a different direction. Complete with some OCs inspired by the cast of Hokuto no Ken and Souten no Ken respectively.

Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

The rest of the semester was fairly calm, but some students have taken note of Izuku's build increasing in musculature and also his performance in sporting events. Bakugo was actually getting pissed at this info: the skill gap between him and the nerd was likely increasing, he didn't like that at all. He was going to find out how exactly did the nerd get stronger, but whether it would destroy him in the process didn't occur to him. Izuku's bruises should have been an indicator of what type of training he underwent.

He would be following Izuku after school, but it was always to the Kasumi Residence. He flinched, flashing back to the the times he met Kasumi and that white-haired fighter, Rouga.

"He's getting stronger because of those two, but how? That's what pissing me off!" Bakugo said while gritting his teeth, mainly keeping a fair distance from Kasumi's house.

The kid stomped off in frustration, knowing he won't get any answers at this point.

The whole song and dance would repeat for the rest of the semester, but it needed some intervention from Izuku's teachers here and there.

* * *

**20XX/06/03**

Izuku was jogging towards the Kasumi Residence, happy that scored within the top ten on Aldera Junior High's Midterm Exams and unsurprisingly, he was behind Kaachan. In a twist, he was throwing jabs and straight punches while jogging.

"OI, DEKU!"

Izuku slightly flinched at it, but kept jogging.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME!"

The kid kept jogging, but a slightly faster rate because he knew where this would be going. However, he just needed to make a right and he's home-free.

"YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN HOW YOU GOT STRONGER!

GODDAMMIT!"

Izuku ignored him, incensing the hot-headed Bakugo further. The explosive kid was going to follow him, going to pry answers out of him or his teachers at this point. Either way would satisfy him. However, he would be stopped by an impressive force.

The impressive force being a fairly tall woman, 180cm, shortened black hair, bang between her eyes, but the most striking features were her eyes: musky red scelera and cat-like iris. However, Bakugo could tell this woman worked out. A lot. The muscles in her legs weren't for show, but meant for face-to-face combat.

"Who exactly are you?" the woman stated.

"Get out of my way, old hag! I'm tailing Deku-"

"This is where I'm gonna stop you right there." The woman halted him there, blocking him from going further.

"Oh, that's it! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled, prepping some explosions. However, the woman was suddenly in mid-air, arms extended like claws, head down, and Bakugo wonder what exactly was-

_**Nanto Ryuo Ken Ougi: Beak Flying Cut!**_

A sudden flash went by Bakugo, it didn't seem like much... that is, until the scars appeared on Bakugo's neck and shoulder area. Blood was flying and the woman landed right behind him.

"I'd recommend you give up, plus that was me holding back." the woman stated. Bakugo was in a state of shock, just realizing the wounds he had on his body. You'd think he would retreat, right? Nope, the ever-burning drive to discover Izuku's secret was greater than the danger presented before him.

"Oh, Hell No! In fact, I can tell you're one-"

"Carmilla! Izuku's ready to train in form practice." said a familiar voice.

The woman did a 180, smile on her face and responded "Oh, coming, Rouga!".

Bakugo would follow right behind her, but that encounter led to the explosive kid getting an earful from Rouga, but the cincher was this snippet of information.

"Carmilla, you're a Pro Hero, right? Please explain to this kid why needs to leave well enough alone." Rouga said in an exasperated tone. However, Bakugo flinched once hearing that.

"You see, Bakugo. I believe you need to stop tailing Izuku everyday after school, it's interfering with his training." Carmilla explained in an upbeat tone. "I also heard from Izuku that you're interested in attending UA High, right?"

"Yes, so what?" Bakugo responded.

"Let's see... what would happen if I decided to report your actions of bullying and harassment of not only Izuku, but also of the Kasumi Residence to your school!" Carmilla said, not losing the upbeat tone.

Bakugo did not like where this was going, he was starting to internally sweat, this vampire heroine could ruin his chances to get into UA! Not only that, but any Heroics Academy that's considered decent!

"So, what will it be?" she said, handing down an ultimatum.

Bakugo just walked away, realizing this was a battle he couldn't win. As soon as Bakugo wasn't in view, Izuku would start his training in furthering his forms in Bajiquan and Choy Li Fut, but there was a twist: weapons would be involved.

* * *

**20XX/06/15**

It was a Friday, mainly to start off the weekend. Izuku knew about the upcoming Final Exams, not that was he looking forward to it. He was just organizing his notes to make a new study guide before the bell rang to end the day.

As soon as he made his way through the entrance, he was accosted by Bakugo and his lackeys. They all asked him the same questions: how he got stronger, why's he not taking Bakugo's crap, and more importantly, why did Kasumi train him. At first, Izuku was afraid of this. However as time went on, the fear was deflating.

In fact, Izuku was starting to get bored of this constant questioning.

_'Do they even have anything better to do?'_

As he was still being questioned, he felt a strong presence coming closer to his school. The presence felt like an harbinger of strength and resilience and it was coming closer!

"Oh, hey, Kasumi-Sensei." Izuku responded, recognizing his teacher despite him emitting that frightful aura which was clearly terrifying Bakugo and his lackeys. In response, Kensei waved his hand which sent the group running, leaving the teacher dumbfounded.

"What was that?"

"Your aura is showing, Sensei." Izuku responded, relieved that Bakugo wasn't bothering him anymore.

"Ohhhh... I really need to keep that under wraps, rather not have a Pro Hero breathing down my neck." Kensei said, trying to cover up an potentially embarrassing incident.

Kensei and Izuku walked away from the school, the former claiming they should try a Indian restaurant that opened up. The latter would go along with it, not knowing what Indian cuisine truly entailed...

* * *

The remaining weeks were dedicated to Final Exams, especially considering it would take place on the second week of July. Everyone was rushing to improve their grades at the last minute.

Bakugo's acts lessened after that, almost leaving Izuku alone.

The Final Exams would come upon them like a fierce wave, but it would thankfully last only three days despite the increased amount of material. Once done, there was only two weeks of school left and then freedom.

There was an interesting encounter on the last week of school...

* * *

**The Last Day of the First Term**

Izuku was happy about this, he not only survived his final exams, but EXCELLED on them despite some difficulties in English and also Home Economics. He also had this conversation with his mentor from last night.

_Last Night:_

_"Izuku, I'm guessing you're aware that I'm training you in Hokuto Shinken this summer, right?"_

_"Oh, definitely!" said Izuku excitedly._

_"My suggested this training ground, but it's a good distance away. It's in Hokkaido, specifically in the Hidaka Mountains."_

_"Whoa... how long will we be there?"_

_"Give or take three weeks, but it will only be you and me. By the way, I'm going to tell your mother tomorrow morning."_

_"Oh, okay. I hope she's okay with that arrangement."_

_"Trust me, she will be. She noticed how happy you were, that and I left the two lovebirds in charge of maintaining my home."_

_"Oh, perfect. Oh, I need to get to sleep. Bye, Kasumi-Sensei."_

_"Goodnight, Izuku."_

Izuku saw his mentor from a distance away, but he noticed that his aura was softer in comparison. He arrived, then walked the kid home but they talked too.

"I also wonder, how are you going to get into UA?"

"I will need re-register my Quirkless status, but what to name it?"

"Considering the amount of training we'll put in, that's the last thing you should be thinking about. Besides, you have what? Another year before you graduate middle school?"

"Oh, good point. I-I just thought it would be good to get that out of the way." Izuku nervously said.

"Hmm... I got one suggestion, what about Aura?"

"Aura?"

"Think of it as manipulating touki to shoot energy blasts, increased shielding, or if you're really good at it, mirage creation in the form of instant attacks."

"Wait, so I can utilize it as shielding too? So would that mean I can coat my fists in touki?"

"Technically speaking, yes. As an expert, you can radiate touki from your body AND focus it into your attacks."

"I see. I like to ask about the Hidaka Mountains, why train there?"

"Truth be told, my cousin suggested that it's a perfect training ground where martial artists come to train. In addition, there's minimal distraction too. It has a cool and comfortable climate too, so dress properly."

"Oh, gotcha."

"In addition, you're also going to know how I became the 69th Grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken."

The conversation with them ended with Izuku arriving home, then Kensei giving his goodbyes and told him he was going to pick him up in the span of four days.

* * *

**The Beginning of Summer Break**

Izuku was prepared, but that was a understatement. He prepped a few workout shirts, shorts, and also a pair of running shoes. In addition, he also prepped some small snacks, courtesy of his mother and also even a sleeping bag. He was ready for Kasumi to pick him up, but he arrived by himself with some luggage too.

"Hey, Izuku. By the way, we will be traveling by train to Hokkaido. Our ride should be coming... right about now."

A mini-van taxi arrived, they got all their luggage into the back.

"We're headed towards Tokyo Station."

"Understood." The driver said.

The trip was going to be long, clocking in at 2 hours and 23 minutes at best. He also asked why to a train station, Kensei responded they're going on a small trip to Hokkaido. The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, listening to the murmurs of the driver's radio station of choice.

"Okay, we're here. Tokyo Station. Good luck on your trip to Hokkaido, sir."

"Thanks." Kensei responded, then paid the fare for both. "Keep the change, sir."

The cab driver smiled and sped off.

* * *

**Tokyo Station**

The whole train station was fairly huge, but Kensei lead the way, explaining they would be taking two trains in reality. The first one would be the Tohoku Shinkansen [Bullet Train] line, then they would get on the Hokkaido Shinkansen Line via Shin-Aomori Station. The trip from there would be a walking trip from there. In short, that's the whole plan.

Izuku was slightly overwhelmed, but needed to-

"OOF!"

watch where he was going... he accidentally knocked into someone, then panicked, going into apology mode with a side-dose of muttering.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm slightly lost myself." said a perky, but female voice. Izuku took a good look at her: pink-skinned, medium height, hair a slightly darker shade of pink, and also two yellow horns opposite each other. The eyes stood out most: black sclera and yellow-colored iris. The kid helped her up, but had these immediate thoughts.

_'She's cute. AND she responded to me!'_

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said as he bowed. The pink-skinned girl laughed a bit, but it wasn't that of an insulting nature.

"You don't need to bow, name's Mina Ashido." said the girl, reassuring him.

"Oh, you said you're slightly lost?"

"Yea. My mom and I are headed towards a small gaming tourney! It's mainly to support my bro, Meikichi!"

"Wait, he's a gamer?"

"Exactly! He's known as Thousand Eyes Mekichi because of his win against high-level players in a FPS tourney." Mina exclaimed, Izuku was getting to know this girl more, bit by bit. In fact, the kid's normal nervousness was going away. It turns out Mina Ashido was very social and excitable, but that was interrupted by this snippet.

"So, Izuku. Who's your new friend?"

Izuku and Mina were surprised by the heavy masculine voice. It turned out to be the huge figure of Kensei, Izuku being relieved that he found him.

"Holy crap... Izuku, who is he?" Mina whispered, mainly hiding behind the green-haired kid.

"Oh, he's my martial arts teacher."

"He's jacked. Just as jacked as All Might!" Mina still whispered.

_'That's an understatement, Ashido.' _

"Oh, forgot to do introductions. My name is Kensei Kasumi." Kensei said as he bowed.

"Wait, my mom mentioned that a muscular teacher saved her from a bunch of punks. Plus also a green-haired kid-WAIT. Holy crap!" Mina exclaimed, putting two and two together. "I want to thank you again for saving my mom, she's very grateful for it. Now if only I knew where she was..." said Mina with a bit of a downcast look.

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you." said an feminine, but somewhat older voice. It was a woman of average height, pink hair in the style of Ashido, mainly wearing some casual clothes, one with the phrase 'Fierce Gamer!'. Izuku deduced this was Mina's mother and more importantly, the woman that Kensei saved that day.

"Wait. Wait. You're that man from a few months ago! I did not get the chance to properly thank you, my name's Maeko Ashido."

"It's alright, I don't do these things for recognition, it was the right thing to do anyway." Kensei using his hands to say there was no need to.

As both adults were talking here and there, Mina and Izuku were talking for a bit, the former asking what type of martial arts did he train in. The latter stumbled a bit at this, so he quickly came up with a believable cover story: it went like this.

"Oh, my teacher is training me in various styles: Savate, Jeet Kune Do, and Judo."

"Wow, that is cool! Is he training you to be a professional fighter?" Mina said excitedly.

Kensei also paid attention to this conversation while still talking with Maeko, multi-tasking is an underrated skill, Izuku mused. The teacher nodded for him to say it.

"It's part of the reason, but it's defend myself from bullies." Izuku responded, but that word sent a bit of flinch through Mina. The kid didn't need a Quirk to see that Mina had an averse reaction to it.

"That is so terrible! Why did that happen?" Mina questioned.

_'Oh... me and my big mouth. This is the moment where it's gonna hurt.'_

"Well... it's... because I'm Quirkless." the kid said, dropping the bombshell. All sorts of thoughts were racing his head, this new friend abandoning him because of being non-powered or she might insult him. However, the girl's response was the opposite of what he expected. It was a hug, one of warmth.

"That's not right at all! Bullying is not right, no matter what it is. You're among friends at least."

"Thanks... Ashido." said Izuku, a small weight taken off his chest. "Well, I'm going to be honest. A pro fighter is part of my true goal: to be a Pro Hero."

"Whoa! That's admirable, I'm also aiming to be a Pro Hero too. UA is where I plan on applying, you?"

"Honestly, that's where I'm aiming for."

The two adults finished their conversation, Maeko signaling her that it's time to go. The pink-skinned girl quickly pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something down, and made a phone call gesture before going off with her mom.

"She wrote down her number, did she?" Kensei said with a grin.

"Y-Yes, it looks like she d-did." Izuku, clearly blushing at the fact he a got a girl's number. Despite the incoming teasing, all in good fun mind you, Kensei was happy for his student. The kid was starting to make friends his age.

"Oh, our train should be arriving in a few minutes." Kensei stated.

* * *

**Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto Station**

As the train pulled into the station, both teacher and student got off and then the former said they were now in Hokuto City. A commuter town for Hakodate City, a port city in the east.

"Isn't Hokuto City known for fishing too?"

"Oh, definitely. It's well known for both actually, but they're making it a tourist spot. In fact, we are going to hike up to the Hidaka Mountains, one of them being Mount Sahoro which is good this time of year. It's also known to be slightly chilly at night."

"Understood, Kensei-Sensei."

The trip to Mount Sahoro would take at least another four hours by car. Izuku sighed, but Kensei perked him up by stating he has some connections here, prompting the green bean to ask who.

"Right, I mentioned my father who's a chef. He also took some apprentices to help him run North Star's Paradise."

"Who are they? Do they drive? Can they get-"

"Their names are Bantarou and Lynn, but the former prefers the nickname of Bat for some reason. There are other staff, but some of them are retired fighters who took pretty well to the restaurant business.

And yes, they have driver's licenses. However, they tend to rely on this ex-kickboxer, Vasily Karanov to make deliveries at a high rate. He's a nice guy, though."

"Was your father a fighter at one point?"

"Here's the thing: he didn't involve himself in underground fights, he just stuck to public fights. It was a side job for his main career as a chef, but always took the chance to promote his cooking skills."

"In what way did he so, did he help teach them cooking or did he help the staff with the way the meals were cooked-"

"You're muttering again, but to answer your question. He actually helped the chefs at each local tournament with cooking the meals at half-time. He's also the reason why I'm able to tolerate spicy food. He's able to make a mean Grilled Calamari, Spanish-style." Kensei said.

"Wow, so he was a public fighter instead? Aside from Hokuto Shinken, what styles did he utilize?"

"He utilized an synthesis of various styles, but he told me his preferred combination: Byakuren Karate, Black Scorpion Arnis, Pencak Silat, and some classical fighting styles from Japan."

"Wait, does that imply he utilized weapons too?"

"Oh, definitely. It was a belief that in any fight, anything can be utilized against you. He often preferred either a pair of tonfa sticks or short swords."

"I'm surprised your father's just a chef after what you told me. It sounds like he could have become quite the powerhouse in the fighting world." Izuku responded.

"Oh, true. I asked him that myself, but he told me that his heart was in the world of chefs. He did leave an impression on some fighters, like Karanov for instance. Once he retired due to a knee injury, my father sought him out and gave him a job."

"When I think about it, you never mentioned your father's name."

"His name is Kazuo Kasumi, 68th Grandmaster to Hokuto Shinken and currently master chef."

"Wait, there's a blue car coming this way." Izuku said, interrupting the conversation's flow. "There's a young guy in there, strawberry blonde, bushy hair, and with goggles driving it? Why the goggles?"

"Oh, that's Bantarou. He recently got his driver's license this year." Kensei said. The blue car was nearing by before grinding to a halt, the young guy who waved a lanky arm. "Oh, Bat. How are you by the way?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Still proud of the fact that I did not get a speeding ticket." said a fairly young voice, revealed to be Bantarou. He was revealed to be thin, wearing a chef uniform with black sneakers and a head full of bushy hair with goggles above his eyes.

"That's swell at least, plus do you have our destination?"

"Mount Sahoro, it will take at least four hours."

Both teacher and student were seated comfortably in the car, Bantarou at the driver's seat, Izuku in the back, and Kensei in the passenger's seat. The trip itself would be smooth sailing, this would lead Izuku into a lull and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**Mount Sahoro**

"Izuku, we're here."

Izuku quietly perked up, realizing they are at Mount Sahoro. Bantarou quickly helped them get their luggage out of the car, then said his goodbyes. Teacher and students were going to hike it to an appropriate location, preferably near some forests. In the span of an half-hour, they managed to make it to a good location. It had decent views, a good part of it was forest, and lastly? It was far from any human interaction, meaning minimal distractions.

The two were setting up a camp of sorts, mainly having a small tent with two sleeping bags inside, plus their bags serving as 'drawers' for spare clothes. They were ready to begin training.

* * *

**Week One**

Izuku was trying to strike his teacher, but there was a twist. The kid was bllindfolded, he had to rely on his other senses to compensate. However, he was allowed to utilize any Hokuto technique he seen or trained in.

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!  
**_

A series of fists sent towards Kensei's way, but he bobbed and weaved his way, how? Even though his student managed to perform it, it was slower than his version by a long shot. The technique was interrupted by a elbow strike and a follow-up roundhouse kick.

The kid was barely had time to block at all, getting his ass knocked to the ground.

"Get up, we're not done yet." Kensei said in a stern tone.

"Understood, sir!" Izuku said, quickly recovering. Kensei made a gesture, signifying to strike him, the former leapt forward for a small combo...

* * *

"Today, we're going to learn Keiraku Hiko via practice."

"Yes, sir."

"Thankfully, I set up this wooden dummy to serve as a substitute for the human body." Kensei said, demonstrated a recently carved wooden dummy that was around a male's average height. He then struck the dummy's face softly with a closed fist, only to demonstrate what pressure point he hit.

"Keiraku Hiko - _Domei_. Once hit, it will take away the opponent's eyesight."

Kensei struck again, but with two pointer fingers into where the dummy's temples were.

"Keiraku Hiko - _Zusetsu. _It erases the target's memory."

The teacher then struck two thumbs within the dummy's temples.

"Keiraku Hiko - _Toi_. Once hit, the victim is given seven seconds to live. Albeit before exploding."

The next few hours was full of Kensei drilling half the knowledge of pressure points into Izuku's mind and body. Why half, you ask? Kensei believed it would be too much if he showed him the entirety of it, that was the first reason. The second reason? He knew his student was training to be a Pro Hero, so he respected his wishes by throwing in more non-lethal pressure points, specifically ones meant to paralyze or in the case of Torikeshi, temporary Quirk nullification.

It would end in a small spar, but it consisted of who would be able to strike the other's pressure points without being struck himself. The kid managed to put up a good effort, mainly striking a pressure point called _Kisha_ which immobilized his teacher.

In fact, the teacher had a smile on his face.

* * *

Kensei and Izuku were now sparring, mainly in the dead of night so the latter is ready to fight at any time or any place. They were going to be utilizing all sorts of Hokuto techniques in the process, mainly to strengthen the latter's overall power and technique.

_**Hokuto Face-Breaking Fist!**_

A savage straight-punch was aimed at Izuku's face, but he managed to deflect it with a forearm block, then follow up with a certain kicking technique.

_**Meteor Face-Breaking Kick!**_

The kick made contact with Kensei's head, but minimized the damage by having his other hand take the brunt of the damage. However, this lead to Izuku's trap: he trapped his punching arm and was ready to unleash more kicks on his teacher. However, Kensei took a deep breath and braced his legs.

_**Raging Thunder God Kick!**_

Izuku's teacher disappeared quickly, no. He actually moved so fast, it looked like he disappeared. However, Izuku feel the brunt of two strong kicks: one to the chest and one to the face. The kid was stunned and in pain, but noticed the imprint of feet on the ground where his teacher was previously standing.

_**Hokuto Snake Thunder Bite!**_

By the time Izuku turned around to pinpoint where the yell was coming from, it was too late. Kensei was dashing towards him, the kid tried throwing a punch, but he just weaved and followed up with the real technique: a fierce cross punch into the sternum. Izuku's breath was taken away by how fast he moved, but he was sent flying for a bit.

"Crap... that was tougher than I thought."

"Trust me, there's more to it."

Izuku slowly got up, despite the imprint of a fist on his body. He was ready to continue, this made Kensei take his stance once again.

* * *

The two were sitting in cross-leg positions, meditating on clearing their thoughts and picturing the opponent in the mind. The both of them were facing familiar people from their past.

Izuku was facing Katsuki, mainly with all the skills he learned from his teacher.

Kensei was facing someone ruthless. Someone who would claim his head on a silver platter, that same someone he humiliated AND thought to have killed. No... he has to be dead at this point. He quickly ended that thought.

* * *

"Izuku, how deep is your knowledge on Quirks?"

"Uh... very deep. Any questions you need-"

"There are ways to counter Quirks, you don't always need to rely on certain pressure points to do the job for you."

"If I wanted to take out an Emitter Quirk, how would I do so?"

"Oh, that's simple. You would attack their arms or head, why? I noticed from experience, they need to activate their Quirks and then emit it from either their hands or their upper-body overall."

"Wait... you're suggesting taking out their main means of fighting?"

"Exactly."

"It makes sense, but what do you do about ranged attacks? It's a common trait for Emitter-Type Quirks."

"Quite easy, you need to time your moments on when to dodge and also remember how to utilize touki?"

"Oh, right. You can fire energy blasts to compensate for ranged attacks." Izuku realized.

"Transformation-Type Quirks are a little easier to deal with and why is that, Izuku?"

"Let's see... it only affects their body and nothing else?"

"Correct, but there's more to it."

"Umm... oh. Wait! The effects are only temporary and over-exertion can weaken them overtime."

"You get full marks for that question. The last type of Quirk is the Mutant-Type, they are fairly unpredictable and why's that, Izuku?"

"They can alter their bodies by creating extra appendages or express them like an Emitter-Type. However, they can't really turn their Quirk off. It becomes a bit of an Achilles heel to an extent."

"Correct. It is also the reason why should aim for where their mutation originated from, mainly to partly disable them from using their Quirk further."

* * *

**Week Two  
**

Izuku was on a run with his teacher, the whole distance? 20 km. It would be from their campsite to the local ski resort and back. It terms of endurance, the green bean was handling the mountainous run better than he thought. It was going to be a normal run, but once getting to the ski resort, things changed...

"Izuku, we're not alone." Kensei said in a serious tone.

"Wait, are they an enemy?!"

"Not entirely sure, but I can detect strength when I feel it. This is emitting high levels of strength-" Kensei said, before being cut off by a surprise spear-hand strike which he dodged at the nick of time.

"You're still as fast as ever, though I think the old you would have counter-attacked too." said an old voice, but it had strength and experience behind it. Izuku got a better look at the attacker, he was just as tall and slightly buffer than his mentor, heavy facial hair that was brown, flat-top haircut, and also wearing a dark blue gi underneath a hoodie.

"I can't argue that, but a little advance warning next time, Kouji Sugawara." Kensei said, seeing the figure in full.

"Oh, my mistake. It's the age that's getting to me." Kouji responded, but he noticed Izuku. "I'm assuming he's your student."

"Correct, I'm training him to be my successor." Kensei responded, this got Kouji's attention which prompted this snippet.

"Interesting. I almost forgot, I'm actually taking my granddaughter on a hiking trip and I'm training her too."

"Wait, you have family?"

"Of course, my granddaughter's name is Itsuka Kendo." Kouji responded, nodding for Itsuka to appear. She was more or less Izuku's height, teal-eyed, ginger hair tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head, which reached halfway down her back. She had bangs too, mainly split into three clumps around her face.

"Umm... I'm a little lost." Izuku stated, Itsuka was feeling the same too.

"Right, introductions. This is Kouji Sugawara, one of the premier Karate fighters in Japan. But the style he uses? A different story. In addition, one of the few fighters to go toe-to-toe with my father."

"Oh, you're flattering me. Truth be told, your father came close to taking my eye. How is he anyway?"

"He's fine, enjoying the life of a master chef in Hokkaido."

"Oh, interesting. Oh, right. Itsuka, this is Kensei Kasumi. One of the best martial artists on this side of the world, plus with a side dish of being feared."

Itsuka and Izuku had to a double take, asking what was that last part. "I'm going to be truthful with you, Izuku. Remember those underground fights that my cousin mentioned?"

"Yea?"

"He was the one who introduced me to them. Apparently, I left such a mark, they started calling me the North Star Demon." Kensei said, but Izuku flinched at this statement. There were a few startling things being revealed about his teacher.

The conversation would end, the other two asking if they can join in on the run. Kensei accepted it, mainly so he can keep his skills in top-form with someone on his level. Itsuka and Izuku were astounded by how strong and perceptive Kouji was, the latter mostly.

"So... how did your grandfather start training you?"

"Well... it was big jars filled with water, striking them, then carrying them to his small house in the countryside, and then came the conditioning..."

"That last part sounds more ominous than it should." Izuku said, starting to sweat.

"You have no idea. It started with striking into sandbags and the final part being cinderblocks, keep in mind, that's before utilizing my Quirk!" Itsuka said, remembering how her fingers ached. "How did your teacher train you?"

Izuku was deep in thought, then responded "Oooh... he trained me hard by sparring. Intensely. Then came his cousin who was a professional fighter and his 'ex'. They don't know the concept of restraint. In fact, I think my teacher's definition of 'little force' is vastly different from the normal one."

"Yeesh." Itsuka responded, understanding Izuku's current situation. Kouji and Kensei were finishing up their sparring match, but it ended in a tie, particularly the former's spear-hand strike blocked by an interceptor kick.

"I legitimately wonder what type of fighting style does your grandfather use?"

"He honestly never told me too much about it, but has some basis in Karate. He's the type to believe martial arts has been toned down too much, he believes every strike in your arsenal is necessary to defend yourself on the streets. In addition, when I walked with my grandfather, thugs seem to be in fear or awe of him."

"So... he gave off an aura of fear?"

"It's more of an apex predator coming into a new territory, that's how I describe it."

* * *

Itsuka and Izuku were sparring with each other, permission granted by her grandfather and Kensei. It seems they were equally matched, but Kensei noticed the difference like it was night and day.

Itsuka was more of a strength-based fighter, especially with Quirk: Big Fist. The Quirk allowed her to enlarge her hands, mainly increasing her strength in tandem and definitely can be utilized to carry a group of people.

Izuku was more of a speed-based fighter, mainly relying on speed and reflexes. Coupled with his high-level abilities of observation, he would be able to blindside an trained opponent at this rate.

The ginger-haired fighter was trying to break down Izuku's guard, but he parried and punched her in the chest. However, she struck back with a one-two combo and an uppercut. The green bean managed to strike back with a low roundhouse kick, then a back kick right into the abdomen.

_**Jumbo Lance!**_

She sent out a spear-hand strike, but enlarged it once getting in close to Izuku's range. The kid managed to side-step it, but got grazed as a result. He then attacked with an ridge-hand strike to her back, then three straight punches, and an elbow strike. However, Itsuka managed to get low to dodge that incoming elbow strike. She struck back with an uppercut, then a one-two combo into the chest.

Izuku bared through it, then followed up with a shoulder tackle, taking the girl off-balance into the ground. The match would end with a two-finger strike from the green-haired kid to the throat or so it seemed. In fact, Itsuka had a straight punch aimed right at Izuku's neck. The spar ended with them making up, also thanking each for that sparring match.

Sugawara claimed they needed to finish their hike, so they exchanged contact info in case they wanted to have a proper spar.

* * *

Kensei was now performing kata practice, complete with Izuku shadowing him. It helped that there were tons of trees next to them too, mainly to demonstrate the striking power of Hokuto Shinken.

_**Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave!**_

A straight-forward knife-hand strike, right into the tree, splitting it from the center-point to the bottom.

_**Hokuto Cross Slash!**_

Both master and teacher strike another tree in the pattern of a cross-shape emblem.

_**Hokuto Bone Crushing Fist!**_

A single finger strike right into another tree, leaving an heavy indent. Izuku's attempt left a small indent, but he wasn't discouraged.

_**Neck-Twisting Face-Breaking Punch!**_

Izuku and his teacher kicked a rock into the air, then pierced the rock with both hands, picturing it as the enemy's neck and then ending things with a strong knee strike that shatters the rock upon impact. The former winced a bit in pain after that last knee.

"Do you need to take a breather?"

"No, I'm fine. The rock was a little harder than I thought." Izuku said, thus Kensei continued.

_**Hokuto Steel Muscle Crushing Fist!**_

It seemed similar to the Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist, but there's a distinct difference that Izuku noticed.

_'He's aiming for the enemy's midsection, destroying not only their muscles but also wreak havoc on the diaphragm. Ruthless, but effective.'_

_**Pressure Point Priority** _

It was a thumb strike right into tree branch, piercing it, and Izuku pictured it as the enemy's chin. The next movements were a palm-slap attack and a backhand into the same branch, shattering it with little effort.

* * *

The morning was a harsh training session, especially once the sun made its appearance. Kensei and Izuku were doing one-handed pushups, crunches, shadow-boxing, and inevitably hand-stand pushups and then finger handstands, the latter was having difficulties doing the last exercise so he was forced to do fingertip pushups.

Izuku was gasping through the pain, determined to see it through.

_'Only one more week!'_

* * *

The green bean woke up, realizing it's morning and felt sore all over. The two weeks of training really put a dent in his body, but there was progress. He lost a lot of weight, but he wasn't a stringy guy. In fact, he gained muscle all around his upper-body and his legs felt strong too despite the punishment they took from Kensei's kicks.

Despite it all, he's never felt any better.

However, there's an irony to it. He understands Kensei's teaching style, technique, and also a bit of his views on Hero Society, but never any real background on his teacher. Sure, he's a current teacher at Korriba Junior High, but that's just scratching the surface.

In reality, Kensei was awake but was feigning sleep.

_'There's a whole lot you don't know about me, Izuku. However, I will tell you everything by the end of the third week.'_

* * *

"I wonder what type of Quirks you fought against, Kensei-Sensei?"

"There's a lot, some were simple while others seemed more psychic-like." Kensei stated.

"In what way?"

"How can I describe it? It's like tricks of the mind if that makes sense."

"So illusions?"

"Yes or overloading your senses."

"I'm frightened to think how potent someone with a mental-manipulation Quirk would be like."

"That's the thing, you'd never know until it's too late."

"How would one counter or avoid that?"

"I often avoid answering their questions or close your eyes because they are activated by sight at least."

"If I had my Quirk Analysis book with me, I would have written that down as a memo."

"You can always write it down later, but I have this suggestion which will help you out in the long-run. Now, just hear me out.

How about a Martial Arts Analysis Book?"

"Wait, a martial arts analysis book? Wait! I might be facing opponents who might be of the same caliber as you in the field of martial arts or bare-handed combat. They would also utilize Quirks in tandem with their skills, would they?" Izuku responded, but he did not go on a mutter-storm.

"Correct. I'm also glad that you're making new friends, but there's one thing I like to ask." Kensei asked, albeit with a growing grin.

"Oh, what is it?"

"Out of the two girls, which one would you go on a date with?" Kensei question, full grin on display.

Izuku had to do a double take, then stammered when trying to come up with a complete answer. He thought Ashido was cute and all, but her fun-loving personality really made her stand out. Kendo, on the other hand, understood his situation fully, plus it was cool to know that she was able to go toe-to-toe with him in a sparring match. In addition, the boy thought that the ginger-haired girl was cute and strong, a good combination.

If anything, Kensei realized his student was developing a preference for the type of girl he likes.

Kensei laughed a bit, then said "You're just like an anime protagonist, extremely skilled in the field of hand to hand combat and a big brain on top of that. Yet you're still flustered about girls despite getting their numbers."

"W-W-Well, I-I don't have much experience with girls to begin with." Izuku said, despite stammering.

"Don't worry, you need a bit of confidence, that's all. In addition, don't be afraid to do simple things, it's the effort and presence that matters." Kensei responded.

The following three hours would be fairly eye-opening for Izuku, especially on why being a player is bad in the long run.

* * *

**Week Three**

Izuku was following his teacher, mainly further into the forests for the last stretch of training. It was fairly quiet, but there was a purpose for it. They kept walking until they were really deep, then Kensei stated

"It's time for you to learn an advanced technique, it's an counter. It's called Muso Insatsu, the way I trained to use it was fairly harsh."

Izuku responded by taking a stance, knowing that Kensei would strike at any-

**WATAA!**

A strong punch was sent into Izuku's sternum, sending him fly and land into a tree. He coughed up some blood, he knew that Kensei wasn't restraining himself anymore.

"Get up, you could can endure my strikes better than you think."

"R-Right." Izuku responded, but coughed.

"Now, try to counter me. This technique can't be normally taught, it requires a certain mindset to do so." Kensei explained.

Izuku had his fists, ready and waiting. He just needed to time the nex-

**BOOM!**

The green bean's thought process and plan was interrupted by Kensei throwing a series of hand-thrusts and a kick into the face, but it was blocked by Izuku's guard. However, that didn't slow down his teacher at all. In fact, he followed up with an snap kick, breaking through Izuku's guard and then run up on his body.

_**Hokuto Rising Thunder Kick!**_

He bounced off his body, then landed a solid roundhouse kick into his student's face while he was dropping. The kid was almost down, but kept his posture to stay steady.

* * *

It didn't let up, Izuku was in an enormous amount of pain from Kensei's techniques. He barely blocked, if anything, blocking only SLIGHTLY reduced the impact.

_'So, this is how Kensei trained to master further techniques. Ow. Can't feel the legs.'_

The green bean was struggling to get up, but slowed his breathing in order to verify that he's still alive. He knew Kensei would be back soon, so he needed to clear his mind.

_'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he's excellent at ambush attacks, Hokuto Shinken is an assassin's style first and foremost.'_

As the kid was trying to steady himself, he closed his eyes, listening to subtle sounds and movements, trying to detect Kensei's movements and when he'll pounce. The kicker?

**SNAP!**

He heard a tree branch crack, turning to the direction of that sound. However, it was Kensei who was at his side and Izuku reacted too late. This folly earned him a two-punch combo into the side, but he tried turning it around by intercepting any punches with forearm blocks and leg blocks. The attempted worked for a bit, but he took advantage by lowering his stance, and striking him with an elbow.

This grazed Kensei for a bit, but his student wouldn't stop with that. He was going for a rapid-hand strike, Kensei was ready to counter it, but there was a surprise. The kid faked it, then switched to a side kick to Kensei's stomach. It managed to connect!

_'Got him!'_

However, this got him an uppercut on an already bloody face, then jabs into Izuku's overall wounded upper-body, and the coup de grace? A open-palm strike into the chest. Izuku was still as a statue, bruises and bleeding all over, but he was still alive. He barely took up a stance, this led to Kensei performing a straight punch.

**CLASH!**

Izuku weaved out of the punch's range, then followed up with a palm strike to his teacher's chest. However, Kensei countered by throwing a punch straight into the palm, stopping its power.

"Good. You got the first half, but you're lacking on the second half." Kensei said, noting Izuku's progress. "You need to evade and counter-attack, all at once."

Izuku barely nodded as acknowledgement. Kensei then jumped in the air, ready to deliver an axe kick on his student.

The moments of time are what mattered, the green bean instantly evaded by side-stepping and responded with a leaping roundhouse kick, right into Kensei's side. The teacher grunted in pain, holding his side, knowing how hard Izuku hit. In fact, that kick had more impact because it aimed for the liver.

_**Unconscious Shadow Kill!  
**_

Izuku then fainted, falling face-first. However, he had a smile on his face. He not only executed the technique, but managed to catch Kensei off-guard with his skills.

"You did good, Izuku. Shy away from getting full marks, but you passed with flying colors." Kensei said, still holding his side. Feeling satisfied, he grabbed and hoisted Izuku over his shoulder.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

Izuku was slowly stirring from his sleep, but remembered the previous day's events.

"So, you're finally awake.

The healing process really took awhile, I had to make do with the medical aid I had on standby."

Izuku tried moving, but felt twinges of pain each time he moved the shoulders.

"You took quite the beating, apologies for that."

"It's alright - Ow - the training was going to be harsh - Ow - but I feel great." said Izuku in a happy tone, despite the pain.

"There's another aspect to it. I will tell you about myself, not just my Quirk, but my entire past. It took some deliberation and assistance from my cousin." Kensei said in a heavy voice, catching his student off-guard.

The news about his teacher's Quirk was interesting to know, he never saw him even utilize it at all. The bigger topic at hand, the past? He never did mention much about his life to begin with, but he was willing to listen to everything.

"My Quirk is called Macro-Olfaction. It allows my sense of smell to be enhanced to a decent degree, mainly working on detecting threats, hunting scents, or identifying perps who got away."

"From what you're telling me... you sound like a Pro Hero who specialty was tracking down hard-to-find targets!"

"True, but there are some drawbacks.

One, it's fairly difficult to use.

Two, I can lose a scent if I am in a metropolitan area. Why? All sorts of scents can overlap the one I'm currently tracking, it's the main reason why I carry previous data on a target before going on a mission."

"Mission?"

"The truth of the matter is, I wasn't a Pro Hero at any point."

"Which high school did you go to then?"

"Mandaroa Senior High, it was a college-prep school. However, what made it stand apart? A good number of their students were in martial arts clubs, some of them becoming MMA champions later in their lives. It was where I also met my first girlfriend, woo, her temper was terrifying to behold. However, we are still friends."

"Mandaroa? Where is that?"

"Saitama Prefecture. But getting back on topic, I was only part of the Chinese Kenpo Club, it was how I was introduced to Jeet Kune Do. You're also wondering where this is going? Well, it was my third year when I made the fateful decision.

The decision to become a vigilante."

"W-What. A vigilante? Why, the skills you demonstrated, the ethics you have, and most importantly, you stepped in to save me while only disabling those bullies. If anything, you're the perfect image of a Pro Hero!"

"I know, people have told me that. There's an explanation for it. I became one because of how some of the Pro Heroes at the time were impotent to prevent a mini-conflict happening between Mandaroa Senior High and a rising biker gang known as Steel Raiders MC. I had no choice but to intervene."

"What happened?"

"I only utilized my knowledge of Keiraku Hiko to paraylze, that's it. The plan was to keep these guys still until a Pro Hero intervened, but that didn't happen. Unfortunately, the Steel Raiders brought in backup and by the time a single Pro Hero arrived. It was too late, I was injured heavily. The Steel Raiders MC? A good part of them were crippled by me."

"Do you think they could have been delayed?"

"The average time of a Pro Hero to respond is seven-ten minutes, more if they need back-up."

Izuku was shocked by this, it was a good thing that his teacher was opening up to him about his past but there was this gnawing thought at the back of his head. Did his teacher let this encounter sour his impression of Pro Heroes overall?

"One Pro Hero had the gall to say that they were following protocol, what type of bullcrap is that? I know you like heroes and all, but you gotta give criticism where criticism is due.

The system may be structured, but it's flawed. Too much in the way of bureaucracy and some of the Pro Heroes seemed more interested in fame than actually doing their job."

Izuku was taking this all in, realizing that his teacher needed saving at the time, and Pro Heroes disappointed him. He felt powerless, even though he did intervene, he felt useless. In fact, the kid believed that Kensei was teaching him an important lesson: what's right may not necessarily match up with what's legal.

"I may look up to heroes, but I can understand why you feel that way. The feeling of being useless, I can relate way too much." Izuku said in a crestfallen tone.

"DON'T. EVER. CALL. YOURSELF. USELESS." Kensei interrupted. "You shown more courage and guts to undergo harsh training, even more in the future. Lesser people would have broke down and quit, but you? You're different, you have resolve. So I don't want to hear you calling yourself useless. Ever. Again."

"Thanks. I-I needed that, but continue please."

"Oh, right. It was from there I decided to do something. I applied to a decent university, it was called Dankomeikan University. It was for the Faculty of Law, I was going to be a lawyer of sorts. Ironic, isn't it?"

"The fact you said vigilante and then applying to train to be a lawyer is the possibly the biggest form of irony there is." Izuku stated.

"D-Did I just hear an actual joke? Actual humor? Wow, I must be rubbing off on you." Kensei stated, surprised at Izuku's response. "Back on topic, I made my debut as a vigilante after I graduated from high school. Keep in mind, I did not become the successor to Hokuto Shinken at the time."

"How did you fight?"

"I utilized the skills my father taught me, plus also a mixture of Jeet Kune Do and Savate as a basis. I was a bit raw, crippled some thugs when I could have knocked them out; paralyzed some nasty people when they should have been six feet under." Kensei solemnly said.

"I-I-I see." Izuku said, clearly nervous at the revelation that his teacher was a vigilante at one point, but how did he go from that to middle school teacher?

"Once I became the successor to Hokuto Shinken, I decided to reinvent myself, make a new name, something that can send a shock wave in the criminal underworld. The name came naturally, Shichisei."

"Seven Stars? You named yourself after the Big Dipper, that's actually... good and fitting."

"I'm going to say this only, no one had a chance to verify my actual identity. In fact, the whole police force surprisingly designated me as a high-level threat."

"You ended the lives of your enemies, did you?"

"Only the ones who truly deserved it: human traffickers, sickos, corrupt figures, and people who were considered 'untouchable'. As the successor, this duty was made more vital."

"O-Oh, I know there are some vile villains out there. Is killing them making you any different from them, that's what I should ask."

"Truth be told, a vigilante like me should be a reflection of flawed Pro Hero system and the society it represents. If they could fix the flaws, then Shichisei would no longer be necessary."

"You're not offing villains to terrify the underworld, but you're trying to send a message. I can understand it, not necessarily agree with it, but I see what your conviction is truly like. I'm also surprised you barely got a mention in the news."

"That's the idea, barely leaving a trace behind. That and I don't involve civilians, I make sure there are no civilians in the areas I hunt. In addition, I don't think the proper authorities ever put a name to me for awhile."

"Whew, that's good. However, that doesn't answer the question of how you became a middle school teacher."

"A story for next time, my student."

Izuku pouted for a bit, but Kensei reassured him he would tell the whole truth after the leave the Hidaka Mountains.

* * *

** AN**: Anyone know a BETA Reader yet?

Okay, Kouji Sugawara is partly inspired by two people: Kuroki Gensai from _Kengan Ashura_ and Yoshizo Machida, father of current MMA fighter, Lyoto Machida. The latter's philosophy on Karate is what cinched this character: he wanted to bring Karate back to his combat roots, mainly by adapting a form of Karate to deal with street situations and also MMA competitions. In short, he believes Karate was more or less de-fanged for point-based tournaments.

For the worried, no, this won't turn into a harem, why? It seems very boring to do so, plus it can get fairly predictable.

Oh... looks like Kensei is telling his story, but I thought I stop it there before it gets too long.

Dankomeikan was comprised of the meanings 'resolute' [danko], 'fate' [mei], and 'hall' [kan].

**Glossary**:

**Raging Thunder God Kick **\- An extremely fast leaping and kicking technique, it appears that the user disappears from sight. However, it has enough strength to leave imprints on the ground. It was originally used in _Souten no Ken_, plus its original name is Raibo Shin Kyaku.

**Hokuto Snake Thunder Bite **\- A simple rushing punch in the original series, but Kensei Kasumi worked in some footwork from Boxing to improve the original technique into a cross punch. Its original name is Hokuto Jarai Ko.

****Beak Flying Cut ****\- A secret technique from Nanto Ryuo Ken, it functions with the user taking a relaxes stance. He/she then jumps in the air, arms extended like claws, and then quickly move, slashing the opponent's neck and shoulder area fatally. Its original name is Shishozan.

******Hokuto Face-Breaking Fist **\- ****A straight punch, set straight into the face. It usually caves in the skull as a result. Its original name is Hokuto Hagan Ken.

**Domei -** A pressure point on the forehead, once hit, it will take away the opponent's eyesight.

**Zusetsu -** It erases the target's memory via puncture of the temple, one of the many pressure points within Hokuto Shinken's Keiraku Hiko system.

**Toi** \- Once hit in the temples with both thumbs, the opponent will die via explosion in seven seconds.

**Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave **\- A straight-forward knife-hand strike which fractures the opponent's skull, often utilized as a finisher. Its original name is called Ganzan Ryozan Ha.

****Hokuto Cross Slash ****\- A series of rapid-hand strikes, but in the pattern of a cross. It was original utilized against Shin in the original manga as a form of poetic justice. In addition, the opponent lives for a minute before expiring.

******Hokuto Bone Crushing Fist****** \- A single finger-poke into the forehead, the result? The enemy's skeleton explodes from the back. Its original name? Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken.

********Neck-Twisting Face-Breaking Punch - ********An aerial move of sorts, but the user starts with kicking/uppercutting the enemy into the air, then the user presses pressure points into the enemy's neck, then end things with a knee strike. The opponent's face splits in half and explodes subsequently. Its original name is called Koshu Hagan Ken.

**********Hokuto Steel Muscle Crushing Fist - **********A series of rapid-hand punches, but straight into the enemy's stomach. The result? The enemy's defenses shattered, alongside the diaphragm. It's from the continuation known as _Souten no Ken Re:Genesis_.

**Pressure Point Priority **\- A pressure point attack that begins when the user jabs their thumb into an enemy's chin. The next movement is a backhand and a heavy slap. The enemy's head explode along with the rest of the body. It's from _Hokuto Ga Gotoku [Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise]_, but it was under the name of 'Phantom Channeling Point', but its original Japanese name is Hiko Yusen.

**Hokuto Rising Thunder Kick **\- A finisher move which involves the user to run up on the enemy, then bounce off, and send a roundhouse kick to the enemy's head. Its original name is called Hokuto Shorai Kyaku, plus it is from _Hokuto Ga Gotoku_.


	11. Spars & Revelations

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

The summer break was fairly normal after Izuku came back, but his mother noticed how buff he was. She often wondered what type of training they did, but the kid responded with 'harder than normal training'. It did explain the amount of bruises that were healing up, plus some of the bandages. As a response, his mother made him some Katsudon to help relieve himself after that period spent in the Hidaka Mountains.

However, he was ready for the rest of Kensei's story today. In fact, he was going to the Kasumi Residence in a few minutes after finishing his lunch.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Izuku made his way to the residence, knowing that the rest of his mentor's story would be told. Rouga opened the door, made his greetings, and shown him to the living room where Kensei was sitting on the couch.

"Ah, good afternoon, Izuku. I believe you're ready for the rest of the story."

"Yes, I am."

* * *

**_Zhuo's Paradise_**

_The feared vigilante Shichisei just finished slaughtering the infamous Triad syndicate known as the Chishi-Rengou. However, this unfortunately attracted the attention of the local police and two Pro Heroes sent to assist them._

_"Stop right there, vigilante." said a fairly masculine voice. The vigilante turned around, then saw two individuals. The first one being a wide-set man with a muscular build and __long, pale mint-green hair that spikes backwards, away from his head. He also noticed that he wears a white mask with four holes in a square formation, all resembling gun muzzles with slight barrel stems protruding from their side, the only exception being the bottom left one, which instead just holds the appearance of a regular circle. In addition, he wears revolver chamber-shaped silver bracers and spikes on his knuckles. In terms of hero outfit, he looked more like a soldier-for-hire than a Pro Hero. The sleeveless combat vest made that impression.  
_

_The second Pro Hero was a tall and round man, big mouth, and a domino mask to mask his identity. In comparison, the hero outfit was simpler. It was large and orange, complete with a zipper. There was the initials of FG on it, plus the hero wore metallic boots along with gloves._

_"Don't get the wrong idea, we're grateful that you saved that undercover officer's life. However, I recognized the bloody mess you made. You're Shichisei, aren't you?" said the round hero._

_"Fat Gum, are you sure this is the guy?" said the vest-wearing Pro Hero._

_"No doubt about it, this is Shichisei. All the reports had this recurring factor: every victim looked like as if they had a bomb went off in their internal systems. In addition, the account we got from Off. Kyogi just confirmed my suspicions. This is our vigilante." Fat Gum responded._

_"The better question, what type of Quirk did he utilize?" _

_"I am not too sure, Gunhead. But be careful, regardless though." Fat Gum responded._

_Shichisei took a normal stance from Savate, mainly because he was fighting two Pro Heroes. He did have some encounters here and there, but it was composed of losing them on a chase, rarely it came to blows. This fell under the category of rare encounters. Fat Gum and Gunhead took their stances as a response. _

_The gun-organ hero fired a stream of suppressive fire, but what shocked him? The vigilante was able to dodge that stream of fire, then land an palm strike underneath his chin, and slam him on the ground with the other hand. The shocker? It made a decent dent into the pavement. The hero tried firing again, but Shichisei deflected that arm. Gunhead earned a palm strike to the face, cracking his face-mask._

_The vigilante then felt a heavy force right at his back, specifically a punch. Courtesy of Fat Gum, he did not look pleased to see his partner down on the ground._

_"I'm guessing your Quirk has something to do with absorbing kinetic energy." Shichisei finally talking._

_"You got one part of it, right. It won't make much of a difference because you're coming with me." Fat Gum responded. The fight started with the round hero following with a thrust attack. Shichisei had no choice but to strike, but the moment that happened?_

_The vigilante's fists are stuck on Fat Gum's huge frame, but they are slowly being absorbed into it. Each attempt just made it worse, but the vigilante had only move that MIGHT work. _

**_Hokuto Twin Dragon Wave!_**

_Fat Gum felt something warm in his frame, then it changed into something searing hot! It was his hands! They were imbued with energy, enough to let himself loose. The round hero couldn't allow that, so he used both arms to try restraining him. However, he was seconds late. He got an uppercut into the face, but still stood his ground. _

_"Round 2, Hero."_

_"Ready, go."_

_Shichisei started with a punch to the face, but that barely slowed down Fat Gum. He jumped in the air, delivering a kick to Shichisei's face and it connected! A bloody nose, he thought. _

_A palm strike follows that, then a takedown by tripping his inner leg. However, Fat Gum punched him several times to make sure he was down. The result? A human-sized dent with KO'ed Shichisei in the center of it. Unfortunately, he stirred awake and then unleashed a kick to his knee. The metallic guard was protecting him, but it made him buckle because of the sheer force behind it._

**_Hokuto Steel Muscle Crushing Fist!_**

_A series of rapid-hand strikes were sent straight into Fat Gum's stomach, but the round hero found it strange, why risk doing that? The answer? It was in the limit of his Quirk, Fat Absorption. It allowed him to absorb all sorts of attacks, but there's a limit to how much he can take. _

_'This guy is not operating with pure power alone, but something el-'_

_Fat Gum didn't finish that thought, the final punch made him cough up some blood in the process. However, it was enough for him to prepare this last-ditch technique. If it didn't take him down, what will?_

_The fight still went on, but Fat Gum needed an opening to do so. Shichisei was wounded, that's for sure, but a wounded animal is still dangerous. It then turned into a slugfest, but there was a clear difference. The vigilante was using a out-boxer stance, focusing on faster and ranged punches to stay out of the round hero's reach. Fat Gum? He was utilizing an in-fighter stance with some grappling, why? He was now focused on detaining this vigilante._

_The latter was trying to throw him off balance with a swarm of strikes, but the other fighter was wise to his plans. He would keep the distance, knowing that Fat Gum was injured. However, Shichisei knew he was planning something, he didn't endure all those strikes for nothing. Keep in mind, Shichisei was not aiming to kill any of these two Pro Heroes, just KO them or wound them to the point where they'll prioritize getting medical help first._

_Fat Gum struck first with some body blows, but Shichisei managed to get out of his range and deliver a few fast jabs to the Pro Hero's face and shoulder. They weren't particularly strong, but the goal was to wear him down. _

_"It's time to end this, vigilante."_

_"Likewise."_

**_SPEAR!_**

**_Hokuto Point Chime!_**

_Fat Gum gathered all the kinetic energy from that previous strike, ready to deal a knockout blow. However, there's a drawback. All the defensive-fat? He loses it in the process. The hero threw a powerful straight punch, right at Shichisei's center.  
_

_However, the vigilante threw a powerful uppercut, aiming right for Fat Gum. In a split-second, he raised his other hand in a last-ditch attempt to absorb the blow. _

**_BOOM!_**

_A loud noise was heard all around the area, even drowning out the local police sirens. Two figures were down on the ground, all bloody from that single clash. But one was getting up, albeit with some effort._

_"Goddamn... that fat hero hit a lot harder than I thought." Shichisei speaking as he got up. "I knew there was a cost, but if it's any consolation. I wasn't aiming to kill you."_

_Shichisei saw the figure of Fat Gum, specifically his slender form. He was knocked out, but the amount of blood on his hero outfit meant one thing: the attack worked and he won't be walking well for awhile. In fact, he estimated that it would take about six months for him to fully recover. Sure, he wasn't aiming to kill, but it did not dull how potent that attack was._

_He was able to get away, but the police would catch him after a week._

* * *

"Whoa... you fought Fat Gum and Gunhead?! Then survived?!"

"Truth be told, if I didn't hit Fat Gum with Hokuto Steel Muscle Crushing Fist, he would have definitely captured me. But back to the story, it's almost done."

* * *

_Kensei Kasumi was formally arrested by the police, but it seemed he attracted a bit of a following. He was feeling a bit hopeless, but a surprise came in the form of a lawyer, Kouga Fuyushiki. The father to his cousin, Rouga and uncle to his wife._

_"This is a real mess, nephew."_

_"Understatement of the year."_

_"Look, I'll be honest. The best I can do is a year in prison. Let's hope the jury is sympathetic."_

_"Can't really invest in hope."_

_"I can't believe it still, my own nephew turns out to be the infamous Shichisei! The Scourge of the Underworld or this one, the Seven Star Demon."_

_The whole trial went on for a while, but the jury was sympathetic. Why? It turns out some of them were indirectly saved by him. In addition, the Police Force was facing backlash for that failed sting operation. If anything, they should be grateful for Shichisei stepping in to salvage it._

_They managed to turn things around, but he would be settled with a house arrest sentence of seven months. According to the reports, he would undergo a sort of reformation program. It would be a process of turning Kensei back into a functional member of society. However, he would be monitored in case he falls back to his vigilante ways.  
_

_Kensei made the decision to go into a teacher's program, so he aimed for a non-specific teacher's certificate. He claimed it can't hurt as much._

_The following events would lead to Kensei and his wife, Yukana Kasumi legally separating. It was around this time that Rouga introduced him to the underground fights, why? He noticed that his older cousin had some expert combat skills and no outlet to release his energy._

_He would enter underneath the name of Gou Kenma, meaning Strong Fist Demon. He needed a mask to keep in character, it worked for quite awhile. _

* * *

"How did Korriba Junior High hire you?"

"Oh, the principal told me that some of its staff retired due to old age. I saw an opportunity and took it. By luck and timing, I was able to land the position for 4 years straight. I actually enjoy teaching, believe it or not."

"I think I know why you told me this story... it's to prevent me from making similar mistakes you did, right?"

"You hit the nail on the head." Kensei said, almost as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "In addition, Rouga believed if you are going to be my successor, it's better that you learn my story sooner rather than later."

"The underground martial arts community is a different world from the public sphere, is it?"

"It is, plus it's more the reason to train you to thrive in those two worlds. The one where I'm from and the one for Pro Heroes."

Izuku waited a bit, weighing his options. On one hand, he has to handle having a foot in both worlds. It's going to be a difficult journey, but a journey nonetheless. On the other, he could say no and end things there, remaining a kid with a pipe dream. Would it be to anyone's surprise that he chose the former?

"I will still continue my training."

Kensei grinned, satisfied by his answer. "Rouga, you mentioned something about those underground fighters?"

"Yup, I plan on calling them tonight." Rouga answered.

"One question, how did you become the 69th successor to Hokuto Shinken?"

"To summarize a whole story, I was chosen by my father. However, the acknowledgement of being the true successor was a different story. According to Hokuto Law, the successor of Hokuto Shinken would fight the successor of Hokuto Ryukaken, currently known as Hokuto Ryuken. Why? It was to determine to see if the Hokuto Shinken's successor was worthy of learning the ultimate secrets of the style.

It was essentially the initiation ritual."

"Who was the successor to Hokuto Ryuken?"

"My cousin, Ryuki Kasumi. A bit of a giant, 195.6 cm [6'5] to be exact. He's fairly muscular, but he's slightly slimmer than I. He keeps his hair cut short, but some curved edges of hair on the front. When I visited, him and I got into fights. A lot. Apparently, he doesn't like the fact that I hit just as hard as he does."

"What's his Quirk and fighting style, aside from Hokuto Ryuken?"

"Quirk? It's some sort of assistant spirit, looking like a Western dragon. He calls it Dragonsmoke, it seems to function like offensive armor. Despite the scary warrior image, he's able to keep his rationality and his technique when fighting. In terms of fighting style, he utilizes a mixture of Kajukenbo and Lethwei."

"Wait, is he a professional fighter too?"

"Oh, yes. He's been making a name for himself in fighting promotions exclusive to China and Thailand. He's been given the nickname of Wrath's Breath Ryuki because of the misty breath he emits after having a satisfactory match. Oh, right. Kajukenbo is a hybrid martial arts style: Shotokan Karate, Tang Soo Do, Jujitsu, Judo, Boxing, Chin Na, Eskrima, and definitely Kenpo.

It was developed in Hawaii during the 40's, it was because parts of Hawaii were known to be dangerous. Five martial artists came together with the goal of developing a fighting style that works on the streets effectively. The rule? If it worked on the street, it stays."

"I'm guessing Ryuki always fought his hardest in each fight, I guess?"

"If you mean utterly dominating his opponents, then yes, he worked his hardest. Then there's Lethwei is essentially Burmese Boxing, similar to Muay Thai. However, one difference. Headbutts are allows AND encouraged."

Izuku should normally flinch, but he didn't. Why? He was slowly getting accustomed to how lethal various fighting styles can be, but the interesting part? Analyzing and countering them. This Ryuki sounded strong, strong enough for Kensei to acknowledge. The old Izuku would be in awe with a dose of fear, but it was different. He was still in awe, but felt a sort of excitement.

"Oh, I have one question. Should we take care of my Quirk registration?"

"Normally, I would say no. But we seeing how we're taking a break from training, why not?"

The trip to the Registration Office was uneventful, but they needed his mother along for the trip. Character witnesses and all that, but the process was a bit interesting. Izuku demonstrated a bit of aura-based attack, mainly destroying a chair as an example. Nothing else was needed to convince anyone otherwise.

_**Quirk: Aura - The user is able to emit energy-based projectiles, but can utilize that same energy to increase his defensive or offensive power. It has a limit, mainly because the user can exhaust his supply by utilizing projectiles which can consume his stamina. He can recover by cool-down or consuming food to recover some of his energy.**_

Izuku felt happy now, but his mentor said he's going to have uphold the image for awhile, so when he becomes a Pro Hero, he can just say he can improved his energy control over time.

The rest of the summer break would go on normally, but August would change into September soon enough.

* * *

**The Second Term of the Semester**

The trees slowly turning orange along with the weather cooling down a bit. However, everyone has to come back to school, well, until December. However, there were some changes that the staff and student body weren't prepared for.

Izuku was the biggest one: he was a skinny kid, but it was apparent that he tried hiding a muscular figure, but he was still slim mind you. Bakugo was the first to take notice and be angered at the fact his ex-childhood friend was showing him up. That and the fact the kid grew a little taller was a bonus.

_'Why?! Why is that nerd getting stronger, why can't he stay fucking down!'_

The Quirk Counselors at Aldera Junior High were floored by this, the Quirkless kid managed to be a late bloomer and to add, he was working out constantly. They asked him a lot of questions, but it was easily categorized in the following:

When did your Quirk manifest?

Who trained you?

The cover story that Kensei helped construct: he manifested when he was training with his martial arts teacher, mainly in the moment of extreme stress and it manifested in the form of knocking a tree down from a distance. It raised some eyebrows, so they asked for a demonstration. He utilized touki to make a energy blade of sorts, this silenced any doubts.

The second question he can answer honestly, but kept it to a bare minimum. Why? Lessens further questioning. He didn't name-drop anyone, but referred to his three teachers as a fellow martial artist, professional fighter, and a Kung Fu fighter. The teachers at Aldera Junior High accepted this as a satisfactory answer.

Aside from that, school resumed normally. However, Bakugo couldn't let that go at all, he knew something was up. He was going to find out what exactly happened, but had a correct suspicion that his teachers had something to do with that. In fact, he was going to confront him about it.

* * *

**Monday**

"You got the teachers fooled, but not me. Deku, how and when did you get a Quirk?!" Bakugo screamed, briefly startling Izuku. It took place after school, a bit after everyone went home.

"Kaachan, you're still hung up on that?" Izuku answered, albeit in a exasperated tone. The old Izuku would have been mumbling and getting scared, but the new Izuku still had some growing to do. How? He did get startled by Kaachan's moments of rage from time to time, but he didn't seem that intimidated by him anymore. In fact, Bakugo's 'bark' was all that, just bark.

However, Izuku still believed that Bakugo had all the makings of a Pro Hero. He just needs the right moment to demonstrate it, Izuku thought.

"Yes, I fucking am! You suddenly gain a Quirk, plus being buff as all hell! It's that muscular teacher, isn't it?"

Izuku doesn't respond to this line of questioning. As a response, he says this

"Actually, my teacher should be arriving soon."

Bakugo quickly turns around, but realizes he's been had. Izuku being gone was the cherry on top.

"GODAMMIT!"

* * *

**Saturday**

It was a Saturday, plus it was fairly cool. He was woken up by a phone call, courtesy of Rouga. The reason? The underground fighters, he talked to a few of them. Three of them said they were interested, plus he mentioned Carmilla wanting to help pitch in.

"Wait, how does Carmilla want to help?"

"Considering she's proficient in several styles of Kung Fu, she has some considerable links within the martial arts community. One association called the Feng Jingshen Athletic Federation, a martial arts association with a twist. They teach those with Quirks on how to use them in tandem with their martial arts skills. Apparently, she knows a few people she can talk to."

"How tough are these guys?"

"Plenty tough. However, one of them can spar with you next week. So be ready, kid." Rouga stated.

"Got it, oh, right. There's midterms coming up, but that's later. However, what you can tell me about him or her?"

"Quirk-Wise? It's fairly simple, it's called Body Rotation. It allows him to rotate his limbs further than a normal human does, it doesn't sound like much on paper. In the hands of a professional fighter? It's very effective, allowing him to throw devastating combos with little stress on his body. It also helps him get out of holds easier than one thinks."

"Fighting style?"

"He's an expert in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, and a bit of Pradal Serey. However, there's one thing you need to know about him: he has competed in several different weight classes, ranging from Bantamweight to Welterweight. The kicker? He's been fairly successful despite not getting a championship."

"How does he fight actually?"

"He prefers to fight smart, but prefers to finish his opponents instead of settling it via unanimous decision."

"Do-"

"That will be a surprise, kid. The time of the sparring match? It's going to be 3PM, meet us at the Flores-Jitsu Gym in Echani City."

"Where's Echani City?"

"An hour away from Musutafu City, mainly to the east. Don't worry, my cousin is going to drive you."

"Question, does he-"

"Yes, but he would think they're substantially above your skill level as of now."

Izuku blanked out for a minute, but re-focused on the topic. They still talked here and there, but once getting to Bakugo... Rouga surprisingly laughed his ass off.

"Why the hell does he care? Wait, it's because of UA and he thinks you're going to apply to it, ruining some of 'grand plan', I guess?"

"I-I guess?"

"Well, that's pretty petty, but I gotta go. My date's waiting..." Rouga said in response, but with struggles on the last part.

"It's Carmilla, is it?"

"Wish me luck."

The conversation just ended there, but Izuku realized there's still some homework left over from last night. He's gonna take care of that now.

* * *

**Saturday**

It was now mid-October, Izuku woke up, showered, had breakfast, and got the appropriate gear for today's sparring match. It was a pair of combat gloves, short, and also shirt with All-Might's symbol on it. He did some shadow-boxing for this morning's exercise, mainly covering Jeet Kune Do and San Shou to take on this fighter.

"Izuku! When is Kensei picking you up?"

"Oh, he's picking me up at 2PM, mom."

A few hours would pass, then 2PM arrived. Kensei arrived and said the trip would take a bit of time.

* * *

Izuku arrived at a fairly decent-sized building, mainly around the size of a small-town supermarket. However, the sign didn't lie at all, it said the following in big, bold letters.

**'Flores-Jitsu Gym'**

He has done some last minute research yesterday and verified the info about the guy he's fighting today. It all checked out, plus it was easy to narrow it down. The name? Kayne Flores. A retired fighter and current teacher at the Flores-Jitsu Gym, plus he's been given various nicknames, but two stand out: KayFlo and the Crownless King. Why? He's considered to be of the best MMA fighters to have never won a title.

The reason why he's in Japan? It's to open a new branch of the Flores-Jitsu Gym, mainly to spread the art of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and he's curious to test it out against its forefathers, classical Jujutsu and Judo.

"You definitely did your research on the guy, good. Despite him being proficient in the field of striking, he's first and foremost a practitioner of BJJ. In addition, I heard his brother teaches here too." Kensei said.

"I'm guessing Rouga arrived here too?"

"Oh, definitely."

As the both of them entered through the front door, there were two groups. One learning Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, evidenced by the grappling techniques and the counters; the other being Muay Thai or Karate, evidenced by the students performing kata practice.

"_Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you. However, I thought you would be taller._" said a voice in Spanish, it was directed right at him in particular.

"_Trust me, he's a genius. He's able to master Karate and Sanshou with little issue, plus he survived training with my cousin._" said a familiar voice, Izuku was a bit surprised how fluent he was in Spanish. It turned out to be Rouga, chatting it up with an man who was definitely Kayne Flores.

He was slightly shorter than Rouga, but he was armed with lean yet muscular build. A medium-sized nose, thin face, and also growing a beard. He had a blue BJJ gi on. Izuku could tell this man was experienced in the field of fighting from the sight alone, the knuckles were as thick as an apple.

"So, when you do you want to start?" said Flores, startling Izuku a bit. "Oh, right. I did learn a heavy amount of Japanese in my parents home country of Peru. It wasn't easy, especially when writing in kanji."

"The match was at 3PM."

"Oh, true. However, it's only fair you get a bit of a history lesson of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. It was a team effort in the creation phase, starting with a man named Geo Omori who opened up the first Judo school in Brazil during 1909. The man taught a few students, one of them being Luis Franca Filho. However, the main lineage of BJJ started with a Judoka by the name of Mitsuyo Maeda.

The mission? It was to spread the art of Judo overseas, he demonstrated this through well, demonstrations and accepting challenges from all sorts of fighters: boxers, wrestlers, you name it. All of this before arriving to Brazil in 1914, where am I going with this? Maeda worked with a circus, demonstrating his skills. A boy named Carlos Gracie was entranced and wanted to learn Judo from him."

"So Carlos Gracie passed on that knowledge, forming Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu as it is today, right?"

"Correct. However, BJJ differs from Judo via ground-fighting and being permitted to drag your opponent to the ground. In addition, BJJ has become a cornerstone in modern MMA, emphasizing on why groundwork is important." Flores responded.

Both fighters made it to a mat, mainly away from the students who were finishing up class. Rouga and Kensei watched as spectators, mainly seeing how the fight would start.

"You told me he was a underground fighter, Rouga. Where did you find him?"

"It was in the latter half of his MMA career, mainly trying earn a title before retiring for good. I fought him in Battalo del Siglo, he threw me around like a rag-doll with little issue. In the realm of striking however, I managed to outlast him, mainly by a hair."

Kensei took this information in, generating a solid idea on how this Flores will fight.

* * *

Izuku took a Jeet Kune Do stance, all limbs facing forward, and hands at the ready. Flores took a Muay Thai stance: elbows tucked in, chin tucked, and his feet shoulder-width apart.

The green-haired kid stuck with his left, but Flores blocked and responded with an elbow strike into the gut. Then an elbow strike which Izuku quickly parried and followed up with an uppercut. He then unleashed a volley of jabs, crosses, and elbows on Flores who was blocking a bit. In a twist, the green bean went for a grapple, trying to trip him off-balance.

However, Flores stood his guard and lowered his center by grabbing his legs. In fact, it was a double leg takedown. A technique that involves grabbing the opponent with both arms around the opponent's legs while keeping the chest close to the opponent, and using this position to force the opponent to the ground.

The technique worked, mainly having Flores going to the mount position. Flores was on top of him, then unleashed elbow strikes onto his body, forcing the green-haired kid to be one the defensive. However, these elbow strikes were quick as whips, leaving marks on his body.

_'This guy is moving fast!'_

Izuku tried moving, but Flores caught onto this and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck to keep him from moving. Elbow strikes still going into the side as soon as the lock was confirmed. However, this where the green-haired kid came up with a risky idea: thrusting his hips upwards and to the side, the lock was starting to loosen a bit, the kid kept at it and struck him in the side to help with loosening it.

He managed to get out of the hold, but reversed this situation. Izuku knew BJJ was a different animal, but he took a stance. He then went to take down Flores, but this was part of his plan overall.

Flores on the ground, making Izuku believe he had the advantage. The former quickly grabbed the collar via right hand and their right elbow with the left. He uncrossed his leg, then planted his right foot on the ground. The weight was put on the right foot and left shoulder, then the hips lifted up and they were being taken to the right. Space was being made, a key factor in Florian's strategy. The right knee was brought quickly against the kid's stomach, mainly for prepping for a sweep-like maneuver.

The BJJ fighter laid his left leg next to Izuku's right knee. The latter realized! He was prepping for a sweep, but it was too late. Flores would place the knee against the kid's stomach to create more space, then utilize his left foot to push the right knee to destroy his base.

The sweep happened! Izuku was on his back, but Flores performed an different lock, he was on top, and the kicker? He placed his leg over his stomach and the other the leg? It was on his knee, next to Izuku's head. In a quick motion, the leg that was over his stomach? It was folding against him, complete with sole pointing to the green-haired kid's head.

Flores then made a kick-stand: the leg was standing on his toes, heel facing upwards, maintaining stability. Izuku's head was also wrapped by Flores' hands, but it was getting tighter. He locked onto the wrist, elbow-deep, and let his weight go into the other direction, pulling the arm straight. In fact, the kick-standing leg was now over Izuku's head.

Flores then sat back, leading into a perfectly executed armbar from the mount. It was straining the muscles to a degree, but Izuku tried recovering by getting up on his knees, but it lead another difficult situation: the infamous triangle choke.

A figure-four chokehold that strangles the opponent by encircling the opponent's neck and one arm with the legs in a configuration similar to the shape of a triangle. Izuku was starting to become light-headed, mainly trying to get out of the hold.

The kid then woke up! He then grabbed his knee with the trapped arm. However, the kid was using both his hands, mainly to pin Flores's knee to the ground. He was pushing with his shoulder forwards, but his knee was pulling backwards, why? The trapped arm got out of the hold, then grabbed his waist. The green bean fully got out of the hold and then started wailing on Flores.

_'This kid performed the knee-pin escape?! Sure, it took some work, but he actually executed it!'_

Flores was baring his guard, trying to defend his body. A surprise elbow strike into Izuku's side stunned him for a bit, then Flores got up from the ground. It was now a stand-up fight.

"Ready for Round 2, kid?"

"Ready."

"Go."

Izuku stepped forward, but Flores surprised him with a fast roundhouse kick. Through the pain, the kid managed to punch Flores in the face with a quick jab. It went on for awhile, but the Spanish fighter got him in a clinch and then wailed on him with knee strikes. However, a surprise elbow strike into the neck area stunned him. In fact, he didn't notice the next few elbow strikes he delivered.

* * *

"Wait a minute, he's using Pradal Serey." Rouga said.

"What's the difference between Pradal Serey and Muay Thai?" Kensei curiously asked.

"Simple, the former relies more on close-up elbow strikes AND evasive footwork. The latter focuses on knee strikes and kicks more so, plus less emphasis on punching too. That's the difference despite both arts being from the same region." Rouga responded.

Kensei realized his student was going to be in for a rough fight, but this is for the better. Izuku will come out wiser and stronger.

* * *

Izuku was now feeling the elbow strikes, but then striking Flores, but the kicker? He just disappeared, only to feel an elbow strike into his side. He now realized, Flores was utilizing evasive maneuvers to strike him in his blind-spots.

_'He's far more skilled in striking than I admit, but I'm not going down just yet.'_

The green bean blocked his incoming strike with an elbow block, but hooked his arm underneath his armpit. The next thing? A hip throw onto the ground, surprising Flores. He quickly recovered via low kick to Izuku's leg to keep some distance between them, then they readied their stances and fought.

Flores answered with a sweep, but the green raised his leg up to dodge it and perform a snap kick to the chest, knocking him off-balance.

"Goddamn, you read that sweep faster than I thought. However, your ground game needs a bit of work."

"Oh, definitely."

"I can tell you were trained harshly by Rouga and his cousin. Good, it makes this fight all the more interesting to see." said Flores as he threw a jab into Izuku's frame, but managed to block it. It was now a volley of strikes, sent back and forth. Unfortunately, Flores was starting to get the better of him...until a surprise uppercut, courtesy of Izuku. The green bean managed to perform a sweep right after, tripping him to the ground.

He then took the mount position and performed an arm-bar, putting Flores in lock. In the span of a few seconds, the arm was feeling loose and then he was free! It would now become a struggle on who can throw whom to the ground faster.

In the span of a few minutes, Flores was thrown to the ground via hip throw. In fact, this is what led to Izuku tiring out, but he managed to pin him to the ground and get him into an arm-lock before Flores tapped out.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

"_I swear, where did you find this kid?_" Flores asked in Spanish. "_If anything, your student's observational skills would definitely put him on par with a first-class MMA fighter._"

"My cousin found him by chance, saving him from a bunch of thugs." Rouga responded back in his native language.

"Who's your cousin again?"

"Kensei Kasumi."

"Oh, I see. Does he know?"

"He does, but what surprised me was his response. Why, you ask?

The kid is a big fan of Pro Heroes, I thought it would be a negative reaction. However, it was the opposite. In fact, he wanted to continue training."

"That's impressive, very impressive. Aside from training the kid, what other fights do you have planned for him? I know you didn't call me up for a social call." Flores said.

"You're correct. In fact, I'm calling up favors from my underground fighter days to have them spar with Izuku. It's to test his overall prowess and technique in a fight, plus he's trying to get into U.A."

"Espera! U.A.?! The cream of the crop when it comes to training students to become Pro Heroes, that U.A.?" Flores said, clearly shocked at this reveal.

"Yup. However, he's quite skilled when it comes to analyzing and taking apart Quirks. This is the reason why-"

"No offense, but I think you're going to have to enroll this guy in the underground fights."

"Are you-"

"Insane? No. I'm being serious, underground fights are closest thing you're going to get a real-life fight with a ruthless villain. In fact, I've heard some villains overrunning some of the underground fighting promotions."

"Wait, which ones?"

"The ones I know currently: Four Hells, Dusk-To-Dawn Brawl, and an infamous one known as Dead Man's Royale because it's funded by local crime organizations such as the Yakuza and Triads."

"I see, you're recommending those places because...?"

"The opposite actually. However, if you're going to do so, go under a convincing alias. An identity that no one can truly verify."

"A secret identity, huh? It could work. However, it needs to be solid. That and a convincing fighter's name to go with that."

Rouga and Flores finished their talk, then the former regales Izuku with tales on how underground fights can go from zero to a hundred within the span of several minutes. In addition, they can end in a bloody manner.

The kid had to go to the toilet for exactly five minutes.

"Is he-"

Make that seven minutes.

"Maybe you should have saved that for another day." Flores responded, growing concerned.

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

Izuku cleaned himself up properly, especially after hearing Rouga's tales of the underground fights. If anything, it sent down shivers of fear down his spine, but also another feeling: something of that resembling excitement. It's almost as if he was looking forward to it, he shook that off immediately.

The green-haired kid was also looking for a spare notebook, why? He was going to take up on his mentor's suggestion of a Martial Arts Analysis book.

"Let's see... which notebook hasn't be used or more importantly, which one's empty?

There's gotta be one, oh, there it is!"

Izuku found a two-subject notebook, empty, and it's a good thing too. However, he would need to double the work because a good majority of these fighters will have AND use Quirks in tandem with their combat skills.

As he was writing down some notes, he decided to put in the following categories for every martial artist that he came across: Power, Speed, Skills, and Charisma. If anything, it would also help him analyze various combat styles and come up with counters against them.

_'It's time for me to sleep anyway.'_

Izuku would take of this analysis for another day, he changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

** AN**: Anyone know a BETA Reader yet?

Kayne Flores is basically inspired by real-life MMA fighter Kenny Florian, plus the Flores-Jitsu Gym is inspired by the two centers that he currently teaches at: Meraki BJJ and the Florian Martial Arts Center.

Espera = Wait [Spanish]. I use those, mainly as form to express surprise and shock. In addition, I'm going to utilize those words for comedic or dramatic moments.

**Glossary**:

**Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu **\- A fighting style from Brazil that formed from Judo, mainly with arrival of Geo Omori and Mitsuyo Maeda, but the latter taught an young boy by the name of Carlos Gracie who saw his demonstrations at a circus. In fact, Carlos would spread it through his family, establishing the style of BJJ or is other name, Gracie-Ryu Jiu-Jitsu. It also became a cornerstone of MMA during the 90's when Royce Gracie made his debut in _Ultimate Fighter._

**Pradal Serey **\- Cambodia's version of Kickboxing, mainly similar to others such as Muay Thai and Lethwei due to being in the same region. The contrasts? It relies more on elbow strikes and evasive footwork. It almost faced extinction during the Vietnam War, courtesy of the Khmer Rouge who believed in order to create a new utopia, everything old must go. The term once translated into English? 'Free Fighting'

**Triangle Choke **\- A type of figure-four chokehold that strangles the opponent by encircling the opponent's neck and one arm with the legs in a configuration similar to the shape of a triangle. It's useful for choking the opponent out, plus it's heavily utilized in BJJ, MMA, and Judo [sankaku-jime].

**Push Sweep **\- one of the guard sweeps described in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. The main characteristic of the Push sweep is the practitioner pushing the opponent's knee out from under them with their foot, when the practitioner has the opponent in their open guard. In addition, you also need to create space between you and your opponent for the technique to executed properly.

**Knee-Pin Escape **\- An escape technique within BJJ, mainly when you're in a tight triangle choke. One starts by grabbing their knee with your trapped arm. Once again, don't forget to reinforce the trapped hand with your outside hand, lest your opponent switch to an armlock, shoulder lock, or wristlock from inside the triangle. From there, it's time to put some serious pressure on their crossed ankles or figure four [flexible or lanky]. In order to do this, you're going to need to pull back on their knee, in towards your chest, while pushing your chest forward. Make absolutely sure that you're walking in the direction of the pressure, keeping your base and preventing the sweep. That way, they're forced to release the triangle.

**Double Leg Takedown **\- A technique that involves grabbing the opponent with both arms around the opponent's legs while keeping the chest close to the opponent, and using this position to force the opponent to the ground.

**Feng Jingshen Athletic Federation **\- A martial arts association within China that has origins within the real-life Jing Wu Athletic Association, especially with the advent of Quirks. As a part of their curriculum, students are trained to utilize martial arts in tandem with their Quirks. In fact, it has multiple branches all over the world. Especially one in the middle of Japan, specifically in Gunma Prefecture.


	12. A Year Ends

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

The month of October would have Izuku dealing with midterms, but those were easy. It's the cultural and sporting events that would put a damper on his study time here and there. The first sporting event that Izuku participated in resulted in an embarrassing outcome. However, he was a little more excited about cultural events happening before midterms, why? He gets to see wholly different cultures and try out their food!

* * *

**20XX/10/15**

Izuku was struggling in a tug-of-war event between his class and another one. Bakugo was obviously the leader, screaming that he can do it all alone. However, the green-haired kid remembered something: he can utilize a bit of his 'Quirk' to help even out the playing field.

As soon as the event started, the other class was starting to get the better of his class. The explosive kid was giving it his all, but this was a team effort. The team? They were struggling. As in their efforts aren't enough.

'_Sorry, Kaachan. It's time to prove I'm no longer the same Deku you once knew._'

Izuku increased his strength and proved himself to be the X-factor that pulled the rope in their direction. In fact, the other class was starting to notice it too! The others tried even harder at this point, but it was a little too late. The green-haired kid took advantage of those brief moments of shock to turn things around.

In the span of two minutes, Izuku's class won. He felt happy about this, taking part in a winning effort.

"DEKU!

I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT!"

Izuku just ignored it as he went off, surprising the explosive kid for a moment. He grew angry at this, but decided to walk off, angrily grumbling to himself.

* * *

**20XX/10/31**

It was a Friday, exactly one week after finishing up midterm exams. It was also Halloween, the day of costumes and scary movies. Izuku couldn't handle scary movies all that well to begin with, but his mentor would make this a bonding day. How so? In the form of horror movies, all sorts that you can think of. Haunted House? Check. Psychological? Check. Gory Action? Check. Slasher? Check.

It turns out Rouga and Carmilla also played a part too. One wonders if they went too far.

The first title?

_**Bloodripper **_\- A classic slasher movie that takes place within a summer camp. The plot? Bare-bones. A masked slasher attacks Camp Pendleton every July, leaving a message at every rampage: _Do. Not. Come. Back._

The movie was particularly bloody, making Izuku scream at every death scene, and Kensei looking at Rouga with some mixed form of shock and disapproval.

The second title?

_**The Occultic **_\- A found-footage film in which an photojournalist comes across a random murder, but with some cult-like symbols. The mystery starts unraveling once realizing he stumbled upon a deadly cult-like group that plans on stopping him soon, but he faces something far more terrifying.

"Lovecraftian horror... okay, whose idea was it?!" Kensei responded, albeit with a twitching eye. Carmilla was whistling innocently while Rouga was glaring.

_**The Bakeneko **_\- A period-era horror which takes place in World War II, specifically in the US where Americans of Japanese descent were placed in internment camps. However, there was a vile spirit that came along with them... an infamous one known as the Bakenako.

The result? Izuku was quivering behind the covers while Kensei had his fists out, ready to pummel an imaginary ghost into pulpy mush.

_**The Clown of Sadism** _\- A gory action-horror movie in which a homicidal near-human clown as Galaquin who has an artistic flair for the murder he commits, but he's in a cat-and-mouse game with a salty, yet ruthless gun-for-hire Tim Ormund who has beef with the homicidal clown.

Izuku wasn't cowering too much, but winced at some of the fight scenes that Ormund partook in against Galaquin's cronies. However, Kensei and the other two, referring to Rouga and Carmilla were curious about what fighting style the gun-for-hire used. The violence increased by 11 once Galaquin had his final fight with the gun-for-hire.

"Where was this movie filmed?" Rouga asked.

"Oh, Indonesia. That's no surprise."

_**The Ringworld **_\- A ever-expanding curse has affected the far-future, mainly in the form of a VR-MMTPS [Virtual Reality-Massive Multiplayer Third Person Shooter] known as Terror x Resolve. The curse is in the form of a wrathful spirit family that are infamous for killing players since its conception.

The end of Halloween would have the following outcome: a more-wary Kensei, Izuku jumpy at any horror movie, and Carmilla would be forbidden to choose scary movies for a period of 6 months.

* * *

November would be a quiet month, especially since it's calm before the storm that's final exams. In fact, it would be where the first signs of snow coming in, albeit light.

What was Izuku doing? Aside from training, he was also sketching what type of hero costume that can be effective for him, specifically utilizing his touki-laden blasts to focus on specific areas on the human body from a distance.

_'I also believe I can increase my knockout power from close-quarters range to mid-range at least, according to these specifications.'_

As he was sketching it, the class bell rung, signifying the end of the day. The kid quickly packed up his things, then made his way towards the door. As soon as he was outside, he was a bit surprised by how much snow there was despite the fact that it was not sticking.

Each day would have either have Rouga or surprisingly, Carmilla pick up Izuku. Why? It was to continue kata practice, keeping his movements and techniques as sharp and quick as ever.

However, they were sometimes attacked by the occasional minor villain here and there.

* * *

**20XX/11/05**

"GIVE THE MONEY! RIGHT NOW!" said a hoarse voice. It was revealed to be a biker with a skull-themed helmet, but here's the thing: he was carrying pistol, threatening Rouga and Izuku who stood behind the former.

"Would you believe if I didn't have any?" Rouga nonchalantly said.

"BULL-" said the biker before his helmet was smashed in, courtesy of Rouga. As a result, the biker's face was full of cuts and heavy bruising. He clutched his wounded face, screaming in pain.

"Now, look, kid. In the streets, there are no rules. So that means feel free to wail on this guy with all the moves you learned." Rouga said with a grin. "Try and guess my next and final move."

"Heavenly Wolf Ice Bullet?"

Rouga grinned as a response.

_**Heavenly Wolf Thousand Fang Palm!**_

A series of fast slashing attacks was leaving so many cuts on the enemy, he begged for him to stop. It was right before the coup de grace.

"Yea."

"Rearry?" the biker said through his wounds.

"No." Rouga responded, then followed up with the upwards slash, sending the enemy into the air and landing into the snow.

"Wouldn't this be considered vigilantism?"

"Technically yes, but there's one loophole to that rule."

"You... didn't use your Quirk?" Izuku responded, albeit in a questioning tone.

"Correct. However, let's get out of here before police arrives here." Rouga responded, signaling for Izuku to do the same. The two quickly took a roundabout route to the Kasumi Residence. They got a bit of an earful from Kensei as a result.

* * *

**20XX/11/17**

Kensei was walking up to school, ready to pick up Izuku as always. However, there was a small snowball fight happening, it was between members of Izuku's class. The green-haired kid was dodging each snowball that was thrown at him, it put a smile on his face.

In fact, he was trying to escape the snowball fight.

He only threw back five, mainly hitting the five kids who were targeting him. All in good fun, mind you.

_'He's enjoying himself a lot more than he did. Let's keep it that way.'_

"GANG-WAY!" said a voice in the distance, it looked like a robber with a purse. The natural response? A fast straight punch, right into the robber's sternum. Next? A pressure point to paralyze him for the cops.

Kensei just went on his way to pick up Izuku.

* * *

December would eventually come, plus also the dreaded final exams for this term. However, it's also a time for happiness. Why? Christmas is quickly approaching, plus the snowfall is getting slightly heavier as the old year is coming to an end.

One wonders what Izuku did along with his mentor.

* * *

**20XX/12/17**

It was the last day of final exams, everyone was sweating on their last exam for the year. However, the teacher simply said that time was up. Everyone gave up their completed tests, some with reluctance while others quickly gave it. Izuku was happy about finishing exams, he quickly made his way out of the school.

"Midoriya."

Izuku quickly whipped around, only to see his science teacher, Ms. Nijisawa. She was relatively young, black-haired, and has glasses on. However, what made her stand out was her Quirk: Bioluminescence. The teacher's skin mainly changes color depending on her mood at the moment, it was gold at this moment, representing that she's in a happy state.

"Yes, Ms. Nijisawa?"

"I'm going to say this only, you are definitely scoring within the top ten. I'm curious, do you have a-"

"A tutor, yes. He's actually very well-read in a number of subjects and surprisingly self-defense."

"That explains on how you were able to perform excellently in the field of academics, plus there's a concern I need to bring up."

"What is it?"

"It concerns that muscular teacher that comes to pick you up from school everyday, who is he exactly?"

"Well... he's my mentor, for a lack of a better term."

"I hope he learns to restrain himself, I got students saying he's like some sort of monster." Nijisawa responded.

"He unfortunately has that intimidating aura, he's trying to work on it. At least."

"Okay, good. Oh, right. One more question before you go. Do you still plan on applying to UA?"

"Yes, I do."

"Now hear me out, I don't think the Heroics Department should be your only path. If anything, that big brain would fit within the Support Department too."

"How so?"

"It's a recurring topic in the teachers' lounge, talking on how you analyze Quirks and come up with potential equipment to compensate or at least minimize the drawbacks."

The interesting conversation would end with Izuku getting a whole new path open to him, or at least a good idea to enhance his abilities with some equipment. He talked it over with Kensei, he was a little wary at first, but it wasn't in the way one expected. Instead of just enhancing his abilities, he should utilize heroic equipment to disguise himself or at least divert attention from himself.

A built-in compartment for gas pellets wouldn't hurt either.

* * *

**20XX/12/24**

Today was Christmas Eve, a day dedicated to happiness or another context, a day for couples to exchange gifts and spend time together. The snow was getting a little heavier than usual. Where was Izuku?

He was with Kensei, trying to get the last pieces for a dinner that Izuku's mother is setting up. It was apparently mochi ice cream for dessert, so the both of them would need to find it and fast.

"Where do you suggest?"

"I want to say Katasuwa's, especially since they got a sale right now."

No more words needed to be said. They quickly made their way to Katasuwa's, a big supermarket chain which also got very big in the United States recently. By the time they got there, they noticed it was extra quiet.

"I think we're just in time, Izuku. I smell the mochi ice cream from here. Bad news, not much left."

Izuku quickly got into the store, followed by Kensei. They made their way to the front end, seeing how there's only a few rows of mochi ice cream left. Flavors? Strawberry. Plum Wine. Red Bean. Green Tea. The teacher made his way and made the order: 1kg of mochi ice cream.

The order was made, it was placed into a package that would be carried by Izuku. Both quickly got into the car, then drove back to the Midoriya Residence.

"Well, that was quick."

"We were lucky, if we came any later, oh boy, I'm not sure where else we could have bought it." Kensei said.

The car ride was pretty quiet, but by the time they arrived? Izuku's mother was getting a head-start on setting up the plates, but Kensei decided to help her out along with the green bean. It's the best they could do once arriving.

A few hours later? They would take part in an expertly made Christmas feast, plus with Kensei being there marking a milestone. He offhandedly mentioned that his cousin and Carmilla were most likely dating somewhere in Tokyo. All in all, it was a quiet but joyous evening.

* * *

The final months of the school year, specifically Midoriya's second-year, would be actually uneventful. Why, you may ask? The entirety of it was dedicated to two things: combat training and academics. Izuku as of now? He was slowly getting taller, but was two-three centimeters shorter than Kaachan. It did go unnoticed for a bit, but it was the last month that his teachers actually noticed his height.

They were a bit floored about how fast he grew. In addition, the muscular frame was becoming more noticeable as each day passes. In the field of academics, Izuku was slowly gaining into the top three. The school year would eventually end with final exams, then every student running out of the entrance, wanting to celebrate their summer break.

"School, it's finally over. Finally!" Izuku said. The thing is, Kensei gave the kid the day off because he deserves a day to recharge. Where was Bakugo during this time? He was with his lackeys, happy that school's over, and most of all? It's only one year left before they can leave this dump of a school and onto better things.

"Bakugo, you're going to U.A., right?" said a lackey who turned out to be Tsubasa.

"Obviously. Where are you two going?"

"I'm going to apply for an vocational school, might go into construction instead." Tsubasa said.

"I'm going to Utapau High, a normal high school. There's no way I can be a hero." The second lackey said, he had elongated fingers.

Bakugo grinned at this, the plan of him being the only one who'll make it to U.A. is all but secure. Oh, he was still going to beat that muscular teacher, but the question is more of how than when.

_'You know what? I'll beat him when I'm on summer break from U.A. He'll get what's coming to him for humiliating me!'_

The two lackeys were clearly getting concerned, ever since that day, Bakugo was getting a little obsessed with wanting to defeat Midoriya's master. If anything, he should be grateful that this teacher held back. If Bakugo had any glaring weaknesses, it would be his temper and his lack of expertise in hand to hand combat.

In fact, if the green-haired nerd's teacher ever went all out, Bakugo would be in the infirmary if he was lucky.

* * *

**AN**: It turns out Halloween and Christmas are very well-known in Japan. The former is a big excuse for cosplayers to let loose, so this is more of a holiday for adults instead of children. However, the exception to this rule are international schools [sometimes], some of them will have parties to let kids experience how the holiday is celebrated in a western country.

Christmas is a different story, Christmas Eve is more or less treated like Valentine's Day with a Christmas motif. Fried Chicken is also popular around this time too [courtesy of KFC]. Christmas is not a national holiday in Japan, wanna put that out there. However, often schools are closed on Christmas Day. The Emperor's birthday is a national holiday on the 23rd December and there's also a New Year school break. However, Christmas Day? It's treated as a normal work day.

Bloodripper was basically a pastiche of the _Friday the 13th_. The Occultic was another pastiche, but of a Lovecraftian horror film. The Bakeneko represents the period-piece horror, plus also referring to the 2nd season of a certain horror show on AMC. The Clown of Sadism refers to the fear of clowns and action-horror in one. [Indonesian horror and action movies played a part too] The Ringworld is basically a pastiche/reference to _Ringu_, but in a video game world.

Katasuwa's name was more or less derived by two huge Japanese supermarket chains in the US, Katagiri and Mitsuwa.

Yes, this chapter's fairly short, but it was to finish up Midoriya's second year at middle school and to move onto the U.A. Entrance Exam in a timely manner.

**Glossary**:

**Dead Man's Royale **\- An underground fight association that's been overrun with villains, it was once funded by crime syndicates such as the Yakuza and Triad. Each fight was guaranteed to end in a fatality. There are others that are now villain-owned, but DMR has the distinction of being the first.


	13. So A New One Begins

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The spring break mainly composed of Kensei making Izuku go on daily runs from his house to Korriba Junior High, it was a big distance actually. All in all, it took an hour and 20 minutes.

In each run, Izuku's stamina was increasing, mainly baring on how long the distance is. In fact, he was panting less and less after each run. There was an occasional twist here and there. Some of them involved jumping high enough to reach the roof the school building while others involved shadow-boxing but with a twist: picturing various Pro Heroes and villains they fought, mainly to get a handle on their fighting style.

Pro Heroes such as Fourth Kind and Death Arms were straight-forward strikers, it was a matter of parrying their strikes and getting at their blind-spot.

Pro Heroes such as Ectoplasm and Midnight relied on their Quirks a little more than their combat skills, this was ironic considering that the former excels at close-quarters combat.

He was getting a good handle on their combat styles, mainly on how they fought, but the difficult part? It was finding a blind spot in those whose Quirks are meant to KO enemies instantly such as Midnight's Quirk which emits a sleeping gas.

Izuku still wasn't comfortable with the idea of killing, mind you. However, he had no problem of beating any would-be villain to a pulp, why? He was shedding that naivete, bit by bit. In a fight between a Pro Hero and Villain, there's no such things as honor or fair play, it was the nature of a real-life fight. As a fact, Kensei told him that eye-gouging, low blows, and also dirty strikes were A-okay.

"If Villains won't follow the rules of a fight, why should you? The cameras often capture one aspect of Pro Heroes, that's it."

"True, I can't really argue with that. At the end of the day, the job needs to be done no matter what, right?"

"Exactly."

"You were a vigilante, did criminals really fear you?"

"Truth be told, I haven't paid attention to my reputation. However, I did hear some nicknames they gave me."

"Like what?"

"The Seven Star Demon, Manslayer, Bloodstar, and this one. The Symbol of Fortitude."

"Why did they give you a name like that?" Izuku questioned.

"It was from my time when I faced an infamous villain outfit known as the Terrors. They were less villains and more like an semi-organized outfit of serial killers, was I freaked out? Yes, one of them did. However, they never realized that I still had fears and lived with them. That's the thing about fear, you can either confront them or flinch at them." Kensei responded, giving a mini-story.

The spring break would come as quickly as it went. It was also Izuku Midoriya's final year at Aldera Junior High, plus Bakugo's too.

* * *

**The Final Year at Aldera Junior High**

Things at Aldera Junior High were uneventful to say the least, but it seems that every student was focused on applying to the high school or joining the work-force after they graduate. In fact, the amount of exciting events could be counted on one's hand.

The whole year consisted of the kid training in each afternoon, but the training was upped to an extent. How so? Kensei invited Kouji Sugawara and his immediate family for more sparring against various opponents. They consisted of himself, his son, daughter-in-law, and Itsuka.

This was an interesting snippet.

* * *

**20XX/05/15**

"So your student is aiming for U.A.?" a strong bearded man said.

"Correct, Kouji." Kensei responded.

"My granddaughter is aiming for the same goal, but she's also the type who would pass on other opportunities to others if she feels they deserve it more." Kouji responded, beaming with a bit of pride despite the stern face.

'_She sounds like hero material if you ask me._' Izuku said in his thoughts.

"Itsuka also told me that your style has some basis in Karate, is that true?" Izuku asked, getting Kouji's attention.

"Yes, young man. More specifically. It's an synthesis of Okinawan martial arts, Karate, and well, the pressure point system of your master's style."

"Keiraku Hiko?!" said Izuku AND Itsuka.

"It was an interesting encounter, my old master had a habit of trading techniques with a circle of friends. Keiraku Hiko being one of them, but it functioned differently. He claimed it originated from a battlefield style." Kouji explained, giving a small account of it, but the green-haired kid knew there was more to it.

"Seito Gekken AKA West Dipper Lunar Fist." Kensei stated.

"Correct."

"The same style that strikes multiple pressure points over the course of a fight instead of one. In addition, user can make ki simulate the properties of lightning and move at high-end speeds. Am I correct?" Kensei explained.

"Yes, you are. The name of my style is called Gourai-Ryu or its literal translation, Roaring Thunder Style."

"I'm guessing your old master passed?"

"Yes, he was a bit awkward. However, he knew his stuff when it came to bare-handed combat and often warned me to never pick fights."

"Otherwise..." Itsuka asked.

"He would kick my ass. 10 ten times as harder in sparring, let that be a lesson. Never piss off a late-middle aged man who has skill with muscle to back it up."

Itsuka also got to introduce Izuku to her parents, they were a bit intimidating despite the smiles on their faces. He could tell they were strong, not enough to take on his master, but enough to take on Rouga and Carmilla definitely. The father? He had a well-trained muscular frame, combed hair, stubble, and a small slash pattern on his cheek. He mainly wear casual clothes, but Izuku peeked at a sparring shirt with the initials, RJK on the center.

Name? Daitaro Kendo. Semi-Retired Pro Hero and current martial arts instructor at a hybrid martial arts dojo called the Raijuta Kai. Quirk? Impact Fist. It allows him to generate a shockwave at the point of impact, the user's hands grow a few inches as a side effect.

The mother? She was a bit slim in comparison, making people assume she's isn't a fighter, but you know about appearances. She demonstrated a high kick which sliced a wood block. Cleanly. In half. She had orange hair, doll-like face, and was slightly taller than her daughter. She wore a tracksuit, but it took the green kid a minute to recognize her.

Name? Rika Kendo. Hero Name? Twist Fist. Specialty? Close-quarters combat. Quirk? Spring Limbs. It allows her to channel her limbs like launching springs, but the trade-off? Over-use can strain the user's body or some limbs breaking after a period of over-usage. Despite this, she was very capable as a fighter and Pro Heroine.

"Ah, nice to meet you kid. I can tell you're strong from the handshake alone." Daitaro said as he shook Izuku's hand.

"Likewise, sir."

Rika gave Izuku a hug, but also teased him by saying the following snippet.

"You're very polite, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet." All of that with a smile on her face.

Izuku's face was reddening, then came the stuttering, and others were having this same thought.

'_H__e's so much like an anime protagonist._'

* * *

Months would pass, mainly with Izuku training alongside Itsuka and her grandfather. There are times when both kids would take on Kouji in a spar, but here's the thing. The old master's observation skills put the green-haired kid's own to shame, if anything, the amount of times that Itsuka or Izuku even landed a hit on the old master could be counted on one hand.

The techniques that allowed him to prevent or at least reduce every strike attempt?

_**Aspect Thunder Fist!**_

Kouji moves at such a high-speed, complete with fist crackling with lightning. The fist was fading in and out, making it difficult for Izuku AND Itsuka to even counter it, let alone dodge it. The both of them were hit, but the old master did pull his punches. It didn't mean it hurt less. The orange-haired girl wasn't too surprised, she knew that her grandfather was strong. Strong enough to take on top-tier martial artists? Definitely. Pro Heroes? The ones who are close-combat specialists definitely, but those who are ranged fighters? She's not entirely sure.

"You two are good, but have room for improvement." Kouji said.

Training would go on, especially into the fall. The temperature would become chillier, windier, and slightly darker at night. There was one day however, it was on a weekend. They just finished a light training session with Itsuka's father and Rouga. There was a surprise encounter with a certain pink-skinned girl...

* * *

**20XX/10/25**

The two were walking, fairly sore after a session.

"I wonder where should we go, considering we have the whole day to ourselves?" Izuku said.

"Hmm... I've heard of the arcade getting a new renovation. Plus it's open, I think."

"Blackwing Arcade? That one, I always wanted to try the new fighting game I heard they're debuting."

"What's it called?"

"Its name? _Blood Throne_ _Souls. _A fighting game that takes place within an Medieval era, but each fighter has two styles: weapon-based and unarmed."

"So like what? A knight with a morningstar who can switch to bare-handed fighting?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

**Blackwing Arcade**

The whole arcade was loud, but it was a given, knowing it was only the afternoon. All sorts of games were at play: racing games, light gun games, dance games, and the occasional prize game. The kids were fairly overwhelmed, but they were worried if they had enough money to even play one of them. That moment was snapped out by a female's voice.

"Midoriya?"

The green-haired kid turned around, recognizing Ashido.

"Ashido?"

The orange-haired girl put two and two together, verifying that this Ashido girl knows Midoriya. How exactly? Izuku quickly explained, it stemmed from bumping into each other in the train station. However, Ashido added that his teacher saved his mother from a bunch of teen punks with his bare hands. The expression of shock on Itsuka's face did some justice, especially with the type of Quirks the punks had.

"HOLY CRAP! First time here?" Ashido asked.

"Yep." Itsuka and Izuku both answered.

"And you are...?"

"Itsuka. Kendo. Pleased to meet you." the orange-haired girl said, offering a handshake. However, the pink-skinned girl answered it in a hug, complete with Itsuka's surprise. As a whole, the three managed to hit it off. However, Itsuka was a little overwhelmed by how energetic the pink-skinned girl was.

They played all sorts of game, but the one they had their eyes glued to the most was a light-gun game for four players. Its name? _Carnival Carnage_. The premise? You play a bunch of teenagers who stumbled upon a haunted amusement park by the name of Pandemoniumland, the main enemy? All types. Homicidal mascots, zombie clowns, deformed freaks, and mutated circus animals. The bosses? A total of five, but each one had a brief description.

Dell - A freakishly huge strongman who exclusively uses brute strength alone. He was beaten and abused as a kid, but struck back once going crazy. Once at a distance, he was throwing barrels upon barrels.

Rabbit Hatchet - The homicidal leader of the mascots or is it truly his skin? He wielded twin hatchets for slashing attacks, but its second form? He starts throwing hatchets until needing to replenish it by going into a small cupboard.

The Fixer - The carnival's repairman who's a little too obsessed with keeping things in order, especially if it involves a buzzsaw. He has a three-stage battle which surprised the three. He had a chainsaw staff, but then switched over to a bulldozer as he was getting desperate.

Black Hand Rory - An undead marksman and knife thrower, all coupled with a cowboy motif. Some say he was the greatest shot, but wanted to keep that title for life. He was frustrating because it operated like a showdown. The first shot would make the fight hard or easy.

Samwell Sullivan - The ringmaster supposedly, but he's revealed to be a mechanical puppet. In fact, the twist ending revealed that it was a homicidal spirit who possessed said puppet. Why? He was a failure in life and wanted to achieve something in life.

"Well... that was a thing." Itsuka said in response to the twist.

"I'm surprised by how detailed the graphics are." Izuku stated.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ashido exclaimed. However, it was less than awesome for the two. Izuku was a little freaked out by two of the bosses while Itsuka got frustrated by attacks she could have avoided.

The first visit to the Blackwing Arcade would end on a good note regardless. Sure, the two got their asses kicked in a light gun game and barely made it, but it was a bonding experience.

* * *

Fall would change into Winter, especially with snow coming in. It was also the day of making snowmen, some days were spent inside warming up while others involved making snow angels. December would become January, starting the school year once again. However, this was the last part of the rat race that was middle school.

Winter would eventually warm up into Spring. In fact, the last few days of school would end like this...

* * *

**20XX/3/05**

A classroom in which things have been calm, but it was cut off by the homeroom teacher saying this.

"I have an announcement to make, everyone will graduate this year."

All the kids were excited about this, why? They looked forward to the future, specifically the one where they want to be heroes. Usually, you'd expect them to look down on Izuku at this point, why? He was Quirkless, but now? They treat him like he's one of them, but the green-haired kid keeps his distance reasonably.

"Teach, don't ever group me with these extras." A certain explosive kid exclaimed.

Some of the students were annoyed at this, but the Bakugo quickly shut them up with this snippet.

"Oh, shut up! I'm aiming for U.A."

"Wait, isn't that the toughest to get into?!" one student said.

"I heard their entrance exam is the hardest." another student responded.

Bakugo dispelled any doubt by saying "Oh, please. I aced the mock exam like it was nothing. I'm destined for U.A., the only one at this crappy school to attend there. I will surpass All-Might and no-one else is gonna take that away from me!"

However, a small voice mentioned that Izuku plans on attending U.A.

The explosive kid was set off in five seconds, a new record actually. However, Izuku only flinched for a few seconds and just stared him down.

"Dammit, Deku! You're like a bad itch, no matter how much I scratch you, you keep coming back! Don't you dare think of applying to U.A.! You hear me?!" yelled Bakugo, but Izuku wasn't taking the bait. In fact, Bakugo was becoming all bark in his eyes. Sure, he had a powerful Quirk, but what use is one if you didn't train it?

"I'm also guessing beating my master is also on your agenda too?" said Izuku in a surprisingly snarky tone.

"Oh, just you wait! He's next."

'_I get the feeling I'll see Kensei when he's angry if Bakugo meets him again._'

The rest of the day ended with Bakugo and Izuku going their separate ways, but the former was bitter at the fact that Izuku no longer feared him. The feeling provided further incentive to beat Izuku's master and the other two for making the nerd like this.

* * *

**The Day After School**

Kensei was walking with Izuku, mainly having a conversation on their game-plans to apply to U.A.

"I'm guessing Bakugo's so-called grand plan to U.A. was ruined?"

"Yes, he wanted to be the only one to get into U.A. and he wanted to fight you. Again." Izuku emphasized on the last part.

"He's gonna have to get past Rouga and Carmilla. I can assure you, he's not going to win against them. Kid's got a potent Quirk and the drive to be a Pro Hero, but let's be honest here: the fact he seems to view Quirkless in a negative light, look at the way he treats you, it's going to backfire on him."

"Well, there's a full explanation for it. We were young, elementary school-young. He fell into a stream, I offered to help him, his pride thought it was a insult. It's most likely the origin of why he picked on me." Izuku explained, somber about those events.

"It's only the past, we can either be chained by it or move on from it."

Little did they know, a oily substance was following them... but realized it wasn't worth the risk. It need to get away from the Number One Hero and fast.

The two slowed to a stop, realizing they were being watched.

"Kensei. You felt that?"

"Yes, it looks like an intervention is required." the teacher replied, realizing he might have to become HIM once again.

* * *

**AN**: I had to look up the translation for Roaring which was 'Gozen', plus thunder meaning 'raimei', putting certain characters together would make Gourai. I had to rewatch the fight between Kenshiro Kasumi and Yasaka in the _Souten no Ken Re:Genesis _anime, mainly to get an idea on Seito Gekken could differentiate itself from its successor, Hokuto Shinken.

Yep. We are getting to close to a certain event in the early parts of My Hero Academia. Which means, the UA Entrance Exam will coming in two chapters.

**Glossary**:

**Seito Gekken **\- The predecessor style to Hokuto Shinken, mainly having the aspect of Keiraku Hiko pressure points. It mainly belonged to the Yuezhi people who serve their god. The contrast? It is a battlefield style, mainly perfect for front-line fighters and hitting multiple pressures instead of just one to end the opponent. It would be merged with Hokuto Soke no Ken to fully create Hokuto Shinken via its founder, Shuken. Its literal translation? West Dipper Lunar Fist. One of its famed or infamous users was a vengeful man by the name of Yasaka.

**Hokuto Soke no Ken **\- The original martial art of the Hokuto Soke bloodline, mainly known to be a feared style in its heyday. However, it wasn't considered enough. It utilizes similar techniques that seem to be predecessors to attacks such as _Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken_, plus the first ingredient in the creation of Hokuto Shinken. Its literal translation is North Dipper Originator Fist.

**Aspect Thunder Fist **\- A high-speed technique that involves lightning, mainly emitting via the fingers. The user also moves at a high-speed too, almost as if their hands are fading in and out. Like Hokuto Shinken, it attacks by hitting pressure points. It is one of Seito Gekken's devastating techniques. Its original name is called Sorai Ken [Localization Name: Thundering Fist]


	14. The First Ripple

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken.**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or a certain villain.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Bakugo and his lackeys were just relaxing, mainly looking forward to the day they graduate.

"Bakugo, you really have it out for Midoriya, do you?"

"That useless nerd doesn't know when to give up, always looking down at me, plus I know he doesn't have a Quirk. It's definitely not a Quirk I ever seen before." Bakugo responded to the first lackey, specifically the one with elongated fingers.

"Hey, the Entrance Exam is still tough regardless. So there's a chance your grand plan can go through without a hitch." responded the second lackey.

Little did the trio know, an oily presence was following them...

* * *

"Do you think you can get a read on him, Sensei?" Izuku said, mainly in a light jog.

"It smelled like sludge, mixed with city sewers. That type of scene is really hard to lose, even in the city." Kensei responded, serious about the matter.

* * *

"Do you smell something?" one of the lackeys said.

"**Hmm... interesting. You definitely have a powerful Quirk!**" said a oily figure, but getting a closer look? It was a big figure, mainly composed of dark green mud, round eyes, and a wide grin on its face.

"W-What?!" said another lackey. Bakugo was caught off-guard by this, then made the decision to light an explosion or two.

"**I was right in choosing you. ****Now, now. This will only hurt for 45 seconds.**"

The sludge figure made its move towards Bakugo, then only explosions were heard.

* * *

**BOOM!**

"Did you hear that?"

"Explosions. Coming from...

THAT DIRECTION!" Kensei stated.

The two decided to make their way to it, then saw a decent-sized crowd. There were multiple explosions lighting up, chunks of street cracked from damage, and most importantly! A sludge figure having Bakugo in its grasp, but only the upper half was visible while the lower half was covered by the sludge villain's grin. The kid quickly put two and two together, he was trying to possess Bakugo's body and was using his Quirk to keep his new 'suit' safe!

There were also a few Pro Heroes trying to maintain either evacuate civilians or fire control, but it didn't help the fact that the sludge villain was immune to physical attacks and difficult to grab a hold of.

Bakugo's usual confident face was replaced with that... that of fear. The green-haired kid saw fear and hopelessness.

"Izuku, do you have a plan?" Kensei said, but just noticed he was out of sight. "Wait, where did-"

The teacher saw Izuku run pass the crowd, bursting in an all-out sprint.

'_That kid..._'

* * *

The whole crowd alongside two Pro Heroes were in complete shock! A green-haired kid was rushing towards danger, straight into where the sludge villain was!

"YOU IDIOT! STOP!" yelled a tall, muscular hero known as Death Arms.

'_Kid, I hope you have a plan._' Kensei thought, extremely worried at what his student has planned. He decided to follow just in case, despite this was taking a risk potentially exposing himself.

The kid did not know why he started running, but he was trying to formulate a plan in the process.

'_Wait, I think I got one!_'

Izuku remembered a part of his training, specifically one in the eyes. He quickly let aura coat his fingers, then pressed against the sludge villain's forehead with a quick punch.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Katsuki screamed, feeling helpless because it looked like the kid's attack didn't affect him too much.

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEED HELP!" responded Izuku, the villain was stunned for a bit, then he tried getting Katsuki out of the sludge villain's hold.

The sludge villain flinched in shock and a bit of pain, but was surprised everyone, even the explosive kid was that his eyes were blank. Almost as if he was blind.

"**YOU! YOU LITTLE PEST! WHAT DID YOU DO!?**" screamed the sludge villain, thrashing around. However, a wounded villain was still dangerous.

'_It seems I won't have a choice... I must become Shichisei once again._' Kensei thought, making this heavy decision.

[Hokuto no Ken - "Ai wo Tormimodose"]

He made heavy footsteps towards the sludge villain, turning on his aura, frightening the entire crowd, but most importantly his target. The sludge villain who made the mistake of trying his student and friend hostage.

At the fifth step, he burst into a sprint, grabbing both Bakugo and Izuku out of the villain's clutches, and landed behind the crowd.

"**WHERE DID THEY GO?! DON'T-Wait! No! I know those steps!**"

Kensei was his way towards him, almost like a executioner.

"**NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE YOU!**"

He got closer, making the sludge villain thrash in an attempt to hit him. However, Kensei wisely dodged his strikes and screamed in the first time in awhile.

_**HOKUTO SOFT-BREAKING SLASH!**_

A series of rapid kicks was sent into the villain's face and body, hardening it for a brief moment, and the coup de grace: a knife-hand thrust into the villain's face. It sent the villain's head back for a bit.

[Song Ends]

"**MERCY! PLEASE!**" said the sludge villain who was clearly injured.

"Wǒ bù huì shuō liánmǐn." Kensei stated in response. The sludge villain was getting desperate, then tried attacking, BUT?! The villain's body was bulging up, almost as if he's being filled to burst like a balloon.

**BOOM!**

The villain burst, spreading sludge all over the streets. The entire crowd was in complete awe, even the Pro Heroes who were supposed to stop him. Each step he made? An empty column was made, but the moment his back was turned? The Pro Heroes just realized that this adult interfered in a villain operation, even though he did save the hostages.

"HEY! THAT WAS RECKLESS!" yelled Death Arms.

"Yes, I agree. Listen, you're going to have come with us. In addition, those two kids need to give a statement." said another Pro Hero, mainly looking like a firefighter with hoses for arms.

Kensei was getting annoyed by this but realized he needed to get out of there AND fast. He quickly ran for Izuku, grabbed him, and then ran for it. Bakugo, on the other hand, was still in shock? Why? The same teacher that he swore to defeat, he easily destroyed, no, killed that villain with little effort. In fact, he was frightened by something.

The look in his eyes, it wasn't that of a grim Pro Hero, but that of an executioner. Normally, he would be pissed at the thought of being saved by the nerd, but Kensei was an entirely different story. It took only two minutes for him to realize that Pro Heroes were asking if he was okay.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

"Kid, that was reckless AND ballsy."

Izuku titled in confusion.

"I'm going to say this only, you need to come up with a solid plan before going into danger like that. However, I gotta give you credit for rushing in when no one else did." Kensei responded, a small grin forming on his face.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"No, just concerned. Besides, that means training will have to be harder."

Izuku gulped at that mention.

"The big question, how are we going to get back to your apartment?" Kensei stated.

* * *

**The Site of the Sludge Villain Incident**

A buff, yet familiar hero actually made it to the scene. A minute before Kensei left the Pro Heroes in the dust. He was tall, red-blue-and-white outfit, and having a giant smile on his face. In addition, tall blonde hair. It was All Might!

"**I was too late.**" All-Might said in a somber tone. However, the Pro Heroes on the scene told him about the entire thing, especially about the buff-looking teacher who DEFEATED the Sludge Villain with little effort.

"**Wait, what type of Quirk did he have?**" asked All-Might.

"That's the hardest thing to guess, it was either a wind-based or strength-enhancer Quirk." Death Arms responded, but was fairly shocked at how potent the Quirk was.

"**Where did he go? Did you get an ID on him?**"

"No, he looked like a teacher that worked out a lot. We couldn't get a name from the guy either, but the kids we did. The hostage's name? Katsuki Bakugo. Middle-schooler. He didn't tell me much about the other kid, just said he was a Quirkless nobody."

All-Might was absorbing all this info in, he would check in with his friend on the Police Force to verify who this man might be. If anything, he was concerned that a certain vigilante was making a comeback.

'_It can't be him for certain..._'

* * *

News of the Sludge Villain Incident made front-page news, especially of the individual known as 'Suited Brawler', and they couldn't mention the two kids' names because they were minors. However, it wouldn't be too difficult to put two and two together.

"So, he's making a comeback, is he?" a muscular Pro Hero said. He mainly wore a teal-blue outfit, mainly accompanied by the pants-bottom being black, a swan-type emblem on the chest, small shoulder-pads, and also a bird-based helmet with the visor being modeled after a waterfowl, complete with it being green in color.

"It looks like it, sir." said a white-colored dog-themed Pro Hero. He looked fairly buff too, but was more wide-shouldered if anything. The helm looked like a Staffordshire Terrier, but with pronounced ears. The lower half shown his mouth, clearly with enlarged molars and also facial hair to accompany that.

"I have heard of HIM, but do you think this means anything, Bladefowl?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it means one thing. Hokuto Shinken has come back into the fold."

"I see, sir. Do you need the Blade's Nest's security levels increased?" questioned the dog-themed Pro Hero.

"No, Garm. We just need to prepare for HIS eventual comeback. Someone who can instill a sense of actual altruism in today's upcoming heroes."

"It seems that boy he rescued could be potentially his student."

"No doubt it about it. However, I am also training someone at the moment to eventually become my successor. He's a bit... too laid-back, but he brings results." Bladefowl stated.

"I am aware of that, plus I'm still improving my skills in Taizanji Kenpo, but specifically the style known Yo Gokin Ki."

"Bewitching Muscle Steel Demon? Interesting, but enough chatter. It's time to go on patrol, Garm."

Garm nodded, then exited the door.

* * *

Izuku's remaining days at Aldera Junior High were mainly calm, how calm? It felt like a breeze, plus he was surprised by the arrival of Graduation Day. It was an important event, especially one where everyone would go for high school. Bakugo was silent through the whole ceremony, but it was a mixture of acceptance and rage on why he was silent.

He realized that Izuku's teacher was out of his league, but he wasn't planning on staying stagnant! He was going to improve himself, even if it meant breaking the entirety of his limbs.

The green-haired kid was just happy that he graduated, next stop? U.A.

Kensei and his mother were there, the former giving a thumbs-up while the latter was crying her eyes out. The surprising arrival? Rouga and Carmilla who arrived, but some teachers were a bit frightened of them. Why? They recognized the former from his time as a fighter, the latter? They heard about how frightening her Quirk is.

Bakugo was trying his best to ignore them.

All in all, an eventful day if you ask anyone.

* * *

**Post-Graduation**

The long months after graduation was met with grueling exercises, increased sparring with Kensei, Sugawara, Daitaro, Rika, Carmilla, and Rouga. Yes, Kensei even invited Itsuka's parents here too. Why? He believes that Izuku needs to spar with other fighting styles, plus he mentioned that Rouga invited an underground fighter to spar with Izuku.

It was to test where Izuku's current strengths are, plus his blindspots and weaknesses. However, Kensei made enough room for teaching Izuku new techniques within not only Hokuto Shinken, but also some other techniques.

"As you see, some of these techniques come from different forms of Hokuto Shinken."

"Wait, different forms?"

"It all goes back to my ancestor, Kenshiro II Kasumi. He had a few adopted older brothers, their names were Raoh Kasumi, Toki Kasumi, and Jagi Kasumi. From what my father has told me, mainly via family history and archives. All three went separate paths in the world they were in.

Raoh was always the ambitious type, going on about the conquering the heavens. However, the true goal was to conquer Shura-Kokka. Why, you may ask? It was to settle things with his violent biological brother, Kaioh."

"Who won?"

"Actually, it was a team effort. He went alongside two childhood companions, Reina and Souga. That ambitious guy prepared himself thoroughly, it was a violent battle called the Battle of the Shuras. In the end, it came down to Raoh and Kaioh. Both were down to their last breath, bleeding out, but there was a surprising diversion."

"Wait, was it Raoh's companions?"

"Quite the opposite. It was a sister by the name of Sayaka who claimed the fighting spilled too much blood. Kaioh may have been mad, but he paused for a moment. Subsequently, Raoh took advantage and defeated the elder brother. Instead of ending him, he decided to spare him, mainly to set an example and maybe the act of killing a sibling left a bad taste in his mouth."

"So what happened after that?"

"He made the decision of putting Kaioh into prison, mainly so he can get the help he needs. Here's the thing: villagers on Shura worshiped Raoh as a savior figure, he fulfilled the prophecy. In fact, it was where he established his new kingly name, Ken-Oh AKA Fist King. What separated from other warlords at the time was the fact that he was trying to create his own state. Why? Some state it was the first step of conquering the heavens while others said Shura was his ultimate goal."

"Raoh was trying to establish his own state?"

"Exactly, he may have been a brutal martial artist. Little do people know, he had a noble side and sniffed out corrupt elements like a bloodhound. In fact, there was an event called the Hour of the Fist. He gathered all corrupt elements in both his forces and Shura, all in his throne room, and he killed each and everyone of them. Why? In the case he passed away, he wanted to be sure no corruption would destroy what he established."

"What about Toki Kasumi?"

"I'm getting to him, Raoh's descendants more or less took over Shura-Kokka. As of now, it has its militarized image. However, they got rid of their isolationist nature which is a plus if you ask me.

Now, you asked about Toki? According to the archives, he married a normal woman by the name of Sara. He was basically a healer who defended himself in war-torn environments, particularly from nasty militia fighters. Subsequently, he did have children. All of them went into different lives, but one wanted to learn from the father."

"What happened?"

"Toki poured every bit of knowledge into his daughter, ranging from surgical procedures, first aid, and eventually his form of Hokuto Shinken: Ju no Ken."

"The Fist of Gentleness? I'm guessing Raoh had a version of Hokuto Shinken, but called the Fist of Strength?"

"Correct. Toki's daughter was a sort of freelance doctor, mainly running her own private practice. Her name? Nozomi Kasumi. Some call her the Healing Hand of Hope, mainly to heal people who didn't have much hope, to begin with. In fact, she was one of the few who traveled to Shura-Kokka, mainly to help deal with an outbreak of harmful illnesses."

"At least it was taken care of, right?"

"Not without casualties, but the Rasho was very grateful for it. Though the First Rasho did not show it, he was known for being a big softie on the inside." Kensei said as a matter of fact.

"I wonder what happened to Nozomi after that?"

"According to my family's archives, she did have children, both biological and adopted. However, both went into the field of helping people. One as a therapist and the other as a pediatrician." Kensei stated, a bit of pride in this fact.

"The last one, Jagi."

"Oh, him," Kensei said, but with a disappointed tone. "He was the runt of the litter, why? He always cheated in every spar, believing the objective was to win no matter the method. Shotguns, knives, nothing was beneath him. However, the day their sifu and adoptive father, Ryuken died? He was in a mix of emotions. However, he came up with a new goal: he would want Kenshiro's head on a platter."

"Kenshiro was named the successor, was he?"

"Yes, but he loved his brothers too much to follow the laws of Hokuto." Kensei stated, taking a deep breath. "According to what little has been recorded, Jagi became part of a long-running biker gang called the Rage Scars MC and manipulated his way into becoming a ruthless biker boss. It seems Kenshiro and Jagi did clash a few times here and there. Until one event..."

* * *

**_200X/010/20_**

**_Commandment Rose Bar_**

**_Manhattanville, New York City_**

_A buff man with bushy brown hair wearing a blue slim vest, gray pants, and also short-sleeved dress shirt that's white. He was having a small drink, mainly a light lager. However, he was there for a reason. It was part of a sting operation called Operation Black Storm, the purpose? It was get to a few high-level outlaw motorcycle clubs in one swoop.  
_

_The MCs confirmed to be in the bar?_

_Steel Horses MC - drug and gun traffickers, but planned on spreading their routes to the East Coast._

_Devil's Breed MC - extortion and force protection for criminal businesses._

_Rage Scars MC - terror tactics and assault on rival bikers, but have been dipping into the gun trafficking business._

_Fallen Souls MC - robbery, assault, and extortion._

_Black Storm was relying on the buff man, but he was there for another reason. It was to take down his rogue brother, Jagi Kasumi or as he goes by his nickname 'Scarborn'. It was Kenshiro II Kasumi who was participating with the New York Police Department, NJ State Police, and the NY State Police. _

_Kenshiro was ready and waiting, mainly for the presidents of each outlaw MC to arrive. He also had a wire on him, mainly recording all that was going down. He was trying to be careful, mainly so the targets fall right into the trap. Especially Jagi._

_The doors were opening, the buff man noticed four bikers with a lot of patches on them, most likely the Presidents of each MC. Kenshiro quickly verified they were the targets: Orwell Beach, President of the Steel Horses MC. Clayton Reyes, President of the Devil's Breed MC. Charlie Teller, President of the Fallen Souls MC. However, he noticed a blonde figure with a sneer on his face, it was Jagi Kasumi!_

_'Hmm... all of them have gathered in the bar. It is now a waiting game for the police raid to happen.'_

_"Alright, boys! A big thing is happening tonight!" yelled out Beach._

_"It will be the first attempt at a one-percenter alliance. No pig is gonna ruin that today!" responded Reyes._

_Jagi was silent, observing the background for any element that's out of place. He did raise an eyebrow towards the buff man, but disregarded it because in his eyes, it was just a civilian.  
_

_"Kasumi, what do you see?" said a voice-on-radio, courtesy of the wire._

_Kenshiro made his voice as silent as possible, but got the main message to the raid team's commander._

_"Commander, four targets. The same targets of your operation, but you remember the deal?"_

_"Yes, you'll take care of Jagi Kasumi while we'll get the remaining three, dead or alive."_

* * *

"Holy... crap. That's tense."

"Oh, but I am getting to the good part." Kensei stated.

* * *

_Kenshiro was ready, the raid was commencing in about three minutes. However, it would be enough time for Jagi to notice something's off. However, he decided to move one-three seats closer, mainly near the bartender. It's fairly convenient that there are no civilians in this establishment, it makes things easier to take Jagi without the problem of hostage-taking._

_"Hey, Scarborn. Do the Rage Scars plan on expanding to the West Coast?" asked a fellow biker._

_"No. I actually prefer spreading into Florida, it's much more lucrative." responded Jagi._

_1 minute has passed..._

_"Why all the increased gun trafficking lately?" asked the President of the Devil's Breed MC._

_"It's simple, I want to make a huge profit and... destroy a certain someone. A certain someone whom I heard was in New York City." Jagi stated, but with malice._

_"Wait, who?"_

_"A bastard by the name of Kenshiro Kasumi, someone who took something that's supposed to be mine, damn it!" the blonde biker said, slamming his hand on the table, startling the other biker gang presidents._

_2 minutes have passed..._

_"Look, it's just one guy. I'll just call up my connections so we can whack this guy when he's not looking." responded President Beach._

_"You dumbasses don't seem to understand, my brother is far more dangerous. You're clearly not taking this seriously, you're gonna need more than high-grade firepower to beat him!"_

_"How dangerous is this guy?"_

_"You ever wonder why The Bronx is much quieter? It's because of him! He's a private eye, but he's ruthless to all sorts of criminals, if anything, he's a fucking executioner!" Jagi explained, emphasizing the last bit._

_"Wait, I did hear of that. Gangsters being afraid to walk in daylight because of some frightening presence or some BS like that." responded President Teller._

_3 minutes have passed..._

**_BREACH!_**

_The glass doors were quickly broken in by tactical teams, aiming right at the bikers who were surprised. Unfortunately, one guy was gutsy enough to pull out a revolver. It then became a vicious firefight, SWAT or ESU officer taking down unprepared bikers while the others could only wound them at best. Kenshiro saw Jagi and Clayton Reyes clearly trying to escape while the other two biker crew presidents were holding their ground until being wounded.  
_

_'You're not getting away this time, you bastard.'_

_Kenshiro was tailing him, he could see the two going down on 125th Street. The two were clearly getting desperate, but they underestimated how determined the buff detective was. If anything, they would only be delaying the inevitable._

_In the span of 20 minutes, Clayton and Jagi were next to a train station, panting and paranoid. The train station was on a elevated platform, but the trains would be delayed because of maintenance. A typical day on New York City's subway system.  
_

_"Did we-Did we lose that fucker?" said a panting Clayton._

_"There's no way we could lose him that easily. The fucker's a bloodhound. He'll sniff us out." Jagi responded, clutching his switchblade._

_"We can't wait for the damned train, those pigs are gonna find us soon." Clayton responded, now getting desperate._

_"Yea, we're gonna have to risk it. Clayton, take watch. Clayton?" Jagi said, turning around and seeing the once-feared biker down on the ground, paralyzed. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE-"_

**_WATAA!_**

_Jagi's thoughts were cut off by a fast punch, mainly into a wooden bench.  
_

_"Jagi, I believe it's time to end this." said a stern voice._

_"No-NO! Why won't you just stay down?! The successorship should have been mine! MINE!"_

_"The fact you'd willingly cheat just undermined your chances."_

_"SHUT UP! If there's one thing that pissed me off, it's the fact that a younger brother outdoes his older brother! It's abnormal!" Jagi screamed, readying a switchblade. He stepped forward, ready to stab him._

_Any other man would have flinched, but Kenshiro wasn't like most men. In the span of a few seconds, he broke the bastard's wrist with a kick, then responded with a low kick to the knee._

_"You think that's gonna stop me?!"_

_"No, this will."_

_Kenshiro assumed a free-form stance, then threw a series of punches into the guy's face. Then a punch into the sternum, making him spit up blood. The next strikes were a few kicks, cracking the ribs. Jagi tried striking back despite the obvious amount of pain he was in, but he struggled with the strange squatting position._

**_Hokuto Arhat Attack!_**

_The palms were out, right before he charged forward unleashing a series of rapid-fire strikes. Kenshiro was taken aback a bit, but he was dodging each strike.  
_

_'He's slow.'_

_Kenshiro threw a one-two combo, right into the sternum. The charge stopped instantly, then came an surprising attack._

**_Hokuto Eight Agonies Nine Breaks!_**

_A series of strikes sent into the face and sending him near the train tracks. However, he felt his face bulge and deform, all topped off with a scream of pain.  
_

_"W-What t-t-he he-ll is th-this pain?!" Jagi desperately cried._

_"I've been tailing you for awhile. All the people that suffered because of your greed and hatred of me." Kenshiro stated in a heavy tone. "First, a group of orphans corrupted by your tactics, then a veteran who refused to be part of your crew, and finally a pair of brothers you broke by putting drugs in their system. Just for testing a new product. _

_If I knew things got this bad, I would have ended your life and gave you a proper burial. Now? That privilege has been revoked."  
_

_"DO YOU EVER..._

_SHUT UP?!" screamed Jagi who went on the attack despite the pains in his skull. However, he quickly interrupted that charge with a punch into Jagi's now-deformed face, sending him onto the train tracks. Before recovering, Jagi was screaming in absolute pain, clutching his skull which was enlarging like a balloon.  
_

_AAAAAAAHHHH! No... No... godammit! Help me! Please, help me!" the deformed man was desperately begging for help.  
_

_"You dug your grave, now sleep in it."_

_"This isn't fair... thIs IsN'T FaI-" were Jagi's last words before exploding into nine pieces, but experienced eight pains before that. All that remained of Jagi? crushed and ground up by the coming 1-Train._

_Kenshiro walked away from it, but decided to grab the paralyzed president for the police. _

_The conclusion of this operation? All four outlaw motorcycle clubs were taken down along with their presidents being in custody. On top of that, it sent a message out all criminal outfits in New York City. Don't mess with their finest. In the end, Kenshiro would return back to Japan.  
_

* * *

Izuku's eyes widened at that, his master's ancestor was someone terrifying but was glad that he was on the side of justice. In fact, this was an interesting account of what this Kenshiro II Kasumi can actually do.

"What was he like personally?"

"A kind man who grew hardened at the injustices of the world, but he never lost his mercy. In fact, it was an interesting dynamic: one of the strongest who had a kind heart. They often say that the anger of a gentle man is as dangerous as the heavens themselves."

Izuku was in awe, he wondered how powerful he was at his prime. However, this was followed by a question.

"Where are the descendants now?"

"That's tough to answer. Toki's descendants are most likely in America, Raoh's descendants are definitely in Shura-Kokka and maybe China, and for Jagi? A complete mystery, but never kept it in his pants. Due to being a biker president, he slept with multiple women, so an illegitimate child was likely born between his first term as president and his death."

"Interesting. I wonder if I'll run into them?"

"Maybe, maybe not. That's enough story time, time for you get back home."

* * *

**The Following Day**

Izuku was shadow-boxing in his home but got a call from Rouga. The conversation went down like this.

"Good morning, Rouga!"

"Morning, kid. I'm setting you up with an underground fighter, specifically someone from the United States. She's a well-known cosplayer who also moonlights as a fighter, I invited her because she's the aggressive type. Someone who won't let up on attacks, forcing you to come up with strategies on the fly."

"She sounds like the Rabbit Hero Miruko."

"A bit, just with some cosplay on the side. Her name? Summer Blaire. Fighting style? A mix of shoot wrestling, kickboxing, and some street-fighting. Quirk? Fireball."

Izuku listened in, taking in all the details. As revealed, Fireball works as an emitter. She generates heat within her fist, mainly throwing a punch in the process. However, Izuku had to take into account that she can throw said generated heat as projectiles. Almost like a baseball.

"What's your suggestion?"

"Work on grappling and overall striking, I think Itsuka and her father are sufficient enough to help you in the process."

"When's the fight?"

"When's the UA Entrance Exam?"

"It will be in April."

"I'm thinking we can schedule this fight maybe on the Saturday after the entrance exam. Preferably a week after it, mainly to get all those high school exam jitters out of the way." Rouga explained. "That way, we won't waste too much of Blaire's time. She has a bit of a occupied schedule."

"Wait, what else does she do aside from cosplaying and fighting?"

"It turns out she's a big gamer, mainly doing weekend-only streams here and there. So, this needs to be timed right."

"This sounds like an interesting fight." Izuku stated with some enthusiasm.

"It is, but I'm in the process of planning further fights. Carmilla's doing the same thing on her end too."

Izuku understood the whole thing but also has to deal with the possibility that some of these underground fighters might have become professional fighters in the public sphere. This means the fights might be televised and he might potentially expose himself and his master in the process, so the kid really needs to know how to play this out.

* * *

**Might Tower**

Might Tower was a skyscraper-type building, luxurious, and topped off with a planet on top with dual rings. It belonged to the hero known as the Number One Hero All-Might, who was currently in his 'true form', relaxing in the cafeteria. It's where he usually goes after a mission, but he had a visitor today. However, he wouldn't be answering as All-Might, but as his true form, Toshinori Yagi.

It was his friend from the Police Force, Naomasa Tsukauchi. However, it wasn't about pleasantries.

"Yagi, you're still searching for a successor, aren't you?"

"Truth be told, my former sidekick recommended this energetic third-year. However, that's not the topic of this matter, is it?" Yagi said, mainly being skinny and gaunt.

"Correct. It's about... HIM."

Yagi sighed in disappointment and said "I thought he was reformed. A vigilante like him is a big issue though."

"I'm taking you read my reports?"

"Yes, the fact that he managed to get the drop on you shocked me. I'm not sure if he's back."

"I have a theory, you know about the green-haired kid I mentioned in my report?"

"Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"Yes, he's Quirkless. However, he intervened in two hairy situations. One involving a trio of Quirk-using punks and the recent one being the Sludge Villain Incident."

Yagi took this info in, getting an impression of Midoriya. On one hand, he was reckless and could have let the Pro Heroes do their jobs or at least call one during the first incident. On the other, the kid demonstrated the essence of a hero: meddling in things when you don't need to.

"Yagi, both incidents had HIM on the scene. The theory? I believe HE's training Midoriya or at least associated with him."

Yagi's eyes widened at this, now filled with worry. There's a possibility that HE could be training this kid to become a successor of sorts. Potential like that could be corrupted by the vigilante, no, executioner.

"Tsukauchi, you know what Shichisei's capable of? I have seen how skilled he is, plus the Sludge Villain Incident proved that his skills haven't declined."

"Yes, but I don't have the full details on how HE became a civilian and middle school teacher. If anything, he only killed the Sludge Villain to save both Midoriya and the kid known as Bakugo."

"So... did you confirm that this suited teacher was Shichisei?"

"Yes, it has to be him. Changing topics, when do you plan on passing it to your successor?"

"Truth be told, it has be after the Entrance Exam."

"Understood."

The detective eventually left, then Yagi overlooked the entire city, worried about the potential return of the infamous vigilante Shichisei.

'_Are you truly back?_'

If anything, he wasn't entirely sure if All-Might was going to be enough to take on the vigilante and well... his arch-nemesis.

* * *

**AN**: The Sludge Villain Incident has been done! Oh, I also introduced this story's equivalent to Rei and Balcom. They both got superhero makeovers, the former's hero costume having visual inspiration from _Gatchaman_.

Summer Blaire was inspired by two sources: a real-life cosplayer known as Autumn Ivy. The second? As it turns out, there are some MMA fighters who utilize cosplay in their fight appearances or introductions to the ring.

Before anyone jumps to conclusions about One For All, take a deep breath and wait. All will be revealed in the next chapter. In addition, you will be seeing ripples because of Kensei's intervention.

Wǒ bù huì shuō liánmǐn = I don't speak mercy [Chinese]

**Glossary**:

**Hokuto Soft-Breaking Slash **\- A series of rapid kicks, aimed to harden the opponent's body in order to strike the opponent's weakened defenses. The final strike being a thrust. As a result, the opponent explodes in the process. The original name was called Hokuto Juha Zan.

**Taizanji Kenpo **\- Another fighting style, mainly having all sorts of sub-styles, ranging from weapon styles to even muscle-hardening styles. In the past, they were once a public martial arts school. However, it was a front for assassins. As the time passed by, they decided to let go of their assassination business and pursue being a legitimate fighting school. Unfortunately, some students were disgruntled with this direction. Its true translation is called 'Taishan Temple Martial Arts'. In the pilot episodes, it was once Hokuto Shinken's rival style.

**Hokuto Arhat Attack **\- An attack that starts from a squatting position with both palms out, then follows through with a series of rapid-fire strikes. In addition, it's a straight-line charge. It was one of Jagi's signature moves, plus its original name was called Hokuto Rakan Geki.

**Hokuto Eight Agonies Nine Breaks - **A technique said to inflict eight sensations of pain, then the opponent explodes into nine pieces. However, one can delay it to inflict ever-lasting pain. It's often in the form of rapid-fire strikes. Its original name is called Hokuto Hachimon Kudan.

**Yo Gokin Ki** \- A muscle-hardening style from Taizanji Kenpo, mainly functioning similar to hardening Quirks such as the titular Hardening and Steel. However, its level is seemingly on par with the famous Pro Hero known as Crimson Riot. Its original name is called Bewitching Muscle Steel Demon once translated.

**Rasho **\- Its literal translation being Supreme Leader, mainly called the ruling caste of Shura-Kokka. They are known to have complete authority due to being the most powerful by virtue.


	15. The Prelude to the New

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!  
**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

It was a sunny day, specifically at Might Tower. The skinny man known as Toshinori Yagi was on the phone with someone, specifically the principal of U.A. High School.

"Good afternoon, Toshinori. What can I do for you?"

"Nezu, there's something I fear. A vigilante might be making a certain comeback in the form of a protege, but hear me out: if this kid whom I suspect ever applies for U.A., please instill him with the best education on heroics and ethics."

"I will perform to the best of my ability, we're not known as the top tier for nothing. However, this kid you suspect of being HIS protege may not completely absorb his ideals. If anything, there's still a chance to turn him into a decent Pro Hero." Nezu stated.

"I hope so, but there's also the matter of my successor."

"Ah, yes. Mirio Togata. one of The Big Three. Ironic that a student whose control over his own Quirk was laughable at best, but he changed once interning under your former sidekick, Sir Nighteye."

"I'm glad he increased control over his Quirk, Permeation. A potent Quirk, but with a learning curve. In addition, he is a kind person along with a drive that could put my younger self to shame. If anything, he's the only one whom I could pass One For All to." Yagi said.

"I do agree, plus he's not bad in the realm of unarmed combat. He's also great at prediction too, able to counter the enemy's movements before they make it." Nezu responded, complimenting Togata's strengths.

"Sir Nighteye really worked Togata to the bone, did he?"

"It was for the best, he turned Togata into one of U.A.'s most powerful students and even the top candidate to be Number One Hero."

* * *

**U.A. High School  
**

Today was a bright day, mainly for any would-be heroes. However, one green-haired kid was jogging to the big event, the Entrance Exam. In terms of appearance, the kid was muscular, but kept a relatively slim figure so it didn't rip his shirt by accident. He sees the high school, a fancy-looking set of rectangular buildings connected by a couple of horizontal mini-bridges.

'_Wow. So this is U.A._'

As he's jogging, he accidentally bumps into someone, but a strange feeling hits him. He's floating?!

"OH, I AM SO SORRY!" exclaimed a female voice, Izuku quickly got a good look at her: she had chocolate-colored hair, bobbed specifically, a pink blush on her cheeks, brown eyes, and to top it all off? She would be described as having a cute appearance. However, she quickly pressed her hands together, letting Izuku fall normally.

However, he did land with little issue.

"It's alright, just surprised me. That's all." Izuku stated.

"Oh... I should be going! Good luck on the exam!" stated the bob-headed girl who dashed away. The green-haired kid just realized, he talked to a girl without stuttering. He quickly put that thought away and headed to the exam building where he saw multiple would-be students, all wanting to become Pro Heroes. He underestimated on how loud it would get.

"**WELCOME TO U.A. EVERYONE! CAN I GET A HEYYYY!**"

Silence was the only response.

"Tough crowd. Well, let's get this over with." said the loud Pro Hero, he looked like a tall, slender man with long, blond hair. He wore a black jacket with a tall collar, sunglasses, tan shoulder-pads, red-colored belt, and elbow pads. The most peculiar thing was the sound system around his neck. Izuku recognized him right off the bat, it was Present Mic! However, he needed to pay attention to what he was saying.

U.A's Entrance Exam was a two-parter: a practical test and a written one afterwards. However, there was more emphasis on the former. As he reveals, there's a ten-minute limit and each prospective student can utilize their Quirks to defeat Villain-Bots in order to score points depending on the villain's point value.

Candidates aren't allowed to fight each other, and if a fight does occur? That student gets disqualified. Back to the Villain-Bots, they are categorized in the following: One-Pointers, Two-Pointers, Three-Pointers, and Zero-Pointers. However, it was interrupted by a glasses-wearing boy with blue hair.

"Excuse me! There was no explanation for the Zero-Pointer!" responded the blue-haired boy with exaggerated motions.

"It's just a distraction. Ignore it because it's worth nothing." Present Mic responded, albeit with a grin. The glasses-wearing kid apologized for questioning the Pro Hero's judgment. The introductions were done, each student was shuttled, facing various gates. However, little did the green-haired kid know, he was catching a few female students' attention.

"Hey! If you intend on distracting other students, then just leave!" said the glasses-wearing kid. Izuku said no, then prepared for the exam's start.

"**START!**"

Izuku interpreted it as the whistle, going at extreme speeds towards the gate. He then saw two enemies: two One-Pointers, he responded with a hard straight punch into one and a signature technique

_**Hokuto Face-Breaking Fist!**_

He sent a hard punch, destroying the robot's face. He then a few other enemies, but noticed that a good majority of students followed suit. However, he moved onto the next few enemies: a One-Pointer and two Two-Pointers. In a short amount of time, he took those robots out with some effort. It was like his teacher taught him, economy of motion. The fastest amount of strikes in the shortest amount of time.

The One-Pointer's legs gets kicked in, handicapping it, then he aims for the Two-Pointers with straight punches and rapid-fire elbows. He moved on, destroying any Villain Bots that came into his range.

He also saw red-haired kid and a rose-haired student in front of him, struggling against some of the Villain Bots. However, he noticed they had their backs turned.

* * *

**Audience Room**

"This batch is truly rife with potential." U.A.'s principal said, a white animal that combined aspects of a mouse, a dog, and a bear. He was fairly short, wore a white dress shirt, black double-breasted waistcoat over it, matching dress pants, and orange lace-up sneakers. "What makes me curious is that green-haired boy, Izuku Midoriya, was it?"

"Yes, Nezu. That's him." said the gaunt Yagi. Aside from him, there were multiple teachers in the room, observing the whole thing.

"Huh, he just saved that boy from a Villain Bot that would have ambushed him." Nezu stated, having the other teachers look at the scene: a green-haired kid performing a rapid series of strikes on a robot that would have took out a red haired student and a short-haired female.

"It seems Midoriya is cut out for heroics." said a cement-looking Pro Hero, clearly revealed to be Cementoss. "However, I'm worried about the rumors."

"The rumors of him being HIS protege and potential successor, that's what worries me too." Yagi responded.

"Let's add the next obstacle, it's the final stretch of the practical exam." said Nezu as he pressed a switch. A loud roar signified something large was approaching.

* * *

Izuku just heard a loud roar, he saw the source: a loud, hulking, green metal monster that's causing all students to retreat. He would too, but then saw someone who got trapped underneath a robot part, it was the brown-haired girl from earlier!

"Wait! That Zero-Pointer is going to kill you!" exclaimed the girl. The kid decided to take a risk, this would potentially put his master on the radar and others associated with him. However, he remembered a old saying from his master.

'_If there's a chance between doing the right thing and legal thing, I'll choose the former every time._'

He jumped onto the Zero-Pointer's right leg, then performed a series of rapid-fire strikes, weakening it. The kid would jump from one point to the other, eventually reaching the Villain Bot's head. He did performed a signature move that would be etched into the Pro Heroes' eyes for a long time.

_**HRAAAHHH!**_

Izuku's muscles were bulging, tearing through his shirt, albeit at a faster rate in comparison to when he first used it. He prepped his fists and unleashed hell upon the Zero-Pointer.

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!**_

A rapid series of ki-laden punches were sent into the robot's head, consecutively gaining damage upon damage, and eventually exploding. The robot eventually falling on its back, pieces being crushed underneath as a side effect, and the girl managing to get to safety. Izuku managed to land safely by getting on one of the buildings, then walking his way down the stairs until reaching the ground floor.

* * *

**Audience Room**

"W-W-What the?!" Present Mic said, struggling to get the words out. It wasn't a trick of the eyes, all the Pro Heroes in this very room saw what just transpired. A plain-looking kid performing a vigilante's signature technique, no, Super Move.

"Let's think about this, primarily before jumping to conclusions. What I see here? A kid despite being ALLEGEDLY trained by a vigilante has shown clear traits of heroics: saving someone at the risk of their own well-being. In addition, he destroyed the Zero-Pointer despite having not benefiting from it." Nezu explained, giving his reasoning.

"I will agree on the time being, but I believe Midoriya might need some closer attention, mainly to steer him in the right direction. Preferably AWAY from vigilantism." one of the teachers stated, clearly concerned.

"I've taken heed of everyone's concerns."

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, Midoriya has shown it. The drive and his true character in times of danger." Yagi stated, impressed with Midoriya's selfless actions.

* * *

The test was clearly over, now? Everyone had to go home, they would get their test results a week from today. He was making his way towards the entrance, but saw a familiar figure in the distance, he was fairly tall, platinum-grey haired, and it was revealed to be Rouga!

"Hey, kid. How did the Entrance Exam go?"

"Well, I think I screwed up my chances. Mainly by striking by a Zero-Pointer." Izuku said, clearly exhausted.

"Hey, don't let this get you down. You can always try next year, plus you did put in 100%, right?"

"Yes. I even saved someone from being crushed from a falling robot." Izuku responded.

"Okay, they have to consider you for that action alone. A hero's supposed to save people regardless of the consequences, right?"

Izuku nodded, then made a slow realization of it. "There was another point to the test, was there?"

"Definitely, you're not just punching out Villains, but saving people from danger is another aspect of it." Rouga explained.

Rouga and the kid would walk home after that conversation, but they were being watched from afar. A gaunt man and U.A.'s principal were observing this, the both of them nodding at each other.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Izuku was doing push-ups with Rouga and Carmilla, mainly to improve his upper-body strength for his upcoming spar. However, that was interrupted by his mother coming in with a sealed envelope.

"I-I-Izu! It's here!" said Inko who stumbled, clearly surprised by how on-time the mail was. Izuku quickly thanked his mom for the envelope, then opened it up. To everyone's surprise, it was a hologram of All-Might!

"**I AM HERE... AS A PROJECTION!**"

Rouga and Carmilla wondered why the theatrics, but Izuku still listened.

"**Young Midoriya, you have demonstrated the heart of a hero! Willing to risk your well-being to save another is the type of talent U.A. should never push away. You should check this clip, it demonstrates my point: **

'_That guy truly saved me! I wish to transfer some of my points to him._'

'_No need to! The thing is, Villain Points weren't the only parts in this exam. In fact, Rescue Points are actually emphasized more!_ '

**If you ask me, someone who performed a selfless action like that? They deserve to be in U.A.! In fact, the Zero-Pointer didn't reset any points. It just added zero points. Literally! In addition, your overall score was 70 Villain Points and 60 Rescue Points! You did not fail at all. **

**You passed the practical with flying colors!**

**Young Midoriya, welcome to your hero academia!**"

The hologram disappeared as soon as that message ended. The whole room was silent, but Izuku was crying tears of joy. Carmilla and Rouga patted him on the back for making it. No one could take this moment away from him.

He quickly called Kensei, telling him the entire story.

"Wait, you got into U.A.?! Congrats, Izuku. However, you need to be a little more careful."

"Oh, right. I used your techniques."

"Right, some of the teachers might recognize your techniques. In addition, there's the possibility some of those students could be related to famed Pro Heroes. You don't need to attract that type of attention."

"I understand completely, anything else?"

"Okay, if there's a girl you like, take her to a movie as-"

Izuku stammered a bit, wondering how to answer.

"Come on, kid. Let's get back to exercising before you spontaneously combust." Rouga responded jokingly, finishing the conversation.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Kensei was beaming with pride, proud of the fact that his student got into the school of his choice. If there was anyone he had to be wary of, it was the recommendation students: exceptional students with outstanding references to back it up. He was worried because of their high-level intellects, they'd be able to piece things together on what the origin of Izuku's abilities are.

"It is going to be an uphill battle at this point. It's time to teach him further Hokuto Shinken techniques, even the deadly ones. It seems my vow to remain as a civilian will break, but it's for a good cause." Kensei said to himself. He then smirked for a bit.

"I wonder if any of the Nanto Roku Seiken are in Japan. However, I know that some of them are training their own successors."

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

Rouga's phone was ringing, it turned out to be Summer Blaire.

"Hey, Summer. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rouga. I'm just at the Blackwing Arcade, man, Japan has some kick-ass arcades and all, but I wished they had an old-school section too. It just feels incomplete..." said a tomboyish voice, clearly going on a mutter-storm. Rouga face-palmed, now he remembers.

'_Oh, great... another one._'

"Okay, I need to ask. Where will the fight be held?" Rouga asked, trying to steer this conversation onto the main topic.

"Oh, right. I managed to find a decent place, it's going to be at Cato Apartment Complex. A near-abandoned public housing place, perfect for brawls there."

"Where is it exactly?"

"Oh, right here in Tokyo. It's next to some tower called... the Tokyo Sky Egg. Yea, the Tokyo Sky Egg. So how far is that from you?"

"Hm... it would be little less than a hour, at least 45 minutes at best."

"Good, because the fight will be what? Two days from now?"

"Yes."

"You told me a bit about the kid you're training, how skilled is he?"

"Enough to where he passed U.A.'s Entrance Exam."

"HOLY?! Are you serious? I heard their entrance exam is near-impossible to pass."

"It may sound impossible, but the kid did it."

"Aside from you, who the hell trained him?!"

"Carmilla and my cousin, he had a ring name."

"Ring name?"

"Yup. He had a short run and-"

"Gou Kenma? The Strong Fist Demon!?" exclaimed Summer.

"Yup."

"Oh, shit. The kid's tougher than he looks then, let's see. May I add something else?"

"Okay, like what?" Rouga stated, wondering where this would be going.

"Would the kid be able to handle three-round matches?"

"So far, he can. Wait, what are you-"

"You just mentioned Gou Kenma trained this kid, here's the thing: you'd be genuinely surprised on how many fighters, whether they're a Pro Hero or not, want to test their mettle against him. Hell, all the underground combat associations called him the Underground's Celestial Fist or the Crownless Fist because of his performance in the ring."

"You're getting other fighters in on this, are you?" Rouga stated, clearly realizing where this was going.

"Yes, I'll bring two friends I know, both former underground fighters."

"Former? Wait, they're in the public fighting sphere?"

"Exactly. I'm sure this won't backfire in any fashion."

Rouga was starting to sweat a bit, realizing this might bring some attention to Izuku. Unnecessary attention, but the gray-haired male needed a way to keep this from going off-track.

"Okay, will these fights be televised in anyway?"

"Actually, they won't be." Summer explained. "In fact, it will be just a closed match. The question is, where shall they fight?"

"I think I can call up the Flores-Jitsu Gym for a favor..."

"Great! We will be in touch. See you Saturday."

Rouga hung up, then sweated upon realization.

'_What did I just agree to?_'

* * *

**Cato Apartment Complex**

Kensei was driving up to the fairly big public housing complex, looking like clusters of buildings placed across from each other in an X-pattern. The buildings were tall, marble-colored, and slightly decayed. The buff teacher also saw the staircases near the end of each buildings, still looking the same as the first day they came in. Each row had a walkway, signifying where the residents walked. All in all, it looked like an decent apartment at one point, but it seems have to lost its way as the years went by. As of now, it serves as an improvised arena, especially for his student.

"Rouga, I appreciate what you're doing for Izuku. I really do, but did you really need to mention my ring name?" Kensei stated, a bit disappointed.

"Hey, I didn't account on how memorable you were." Rouga responded back.

"You realize this could bring some negative attention? Say, a underground fighter who might be a villain." Kensei said.

"That's what worries the most."

Kensei stopped in front of a check-in station, mainly wondering the security guard is, but he's actually waking up from a nap. He lets them in, then directs them to the parking lot. It's only the early afternoon on a Saturday, meaning they have some time to kill.

"I'm going to assume you're here for a fight?" asked the older security guard. Kensei got a good look at him, he was fairly tall, American, slightly graying, still muscular, and could definitely tell he was a fighter at one point.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh, they have fights here in front of the building every two weekends or so. I was a little worried at first, but... they actually did not do a lot of damage. If anything, it was pretty minor." responded the guard.

"I also realized this place looks fairly abandoned, why are you still here?" Rouga asked.

"Oh, that's easy to explain. Some people still live here, mainly because of the lease. However, the number dwindles every two months or so. In fact, I can honestly say there are only six living up there." the guard responded.

"So what happens if all of them leave, wouldn't you be out of the job?" Rouga said.

"Oh, no. Not at all. In fact, my employer is planning on transferring me up to Furano City in Hokkaido. Said something about it being close to the ski slopes, but I don't mind it." the guard said.

Rouga accepted the explanation, then wondered where Summer Blaire was. He would get his answer in the next two minutes, mainly in the form of a decent-sized Jeep Cherokee with a glaring shade of red.

"There she is."

Once the SUV is parked, the doors open, and they reveal three individuals.

The first individual? A fairly slender woman, definitely European, pale-skinned, brunette, and wearing a black T-shirt with some leather pants. She also wore a baseball cap on too. If anything, she carried a punk aesthetic. She seemed more laid-back, but knew she was here for something important.

The second? An Asian man with blue-colored hair, armed with a lean frame, wearing a zip-up hoodie that's white with some markings on it, plus some loose-fitting pants. He looked to be fairly intense. He was of average height, slightly taller than Izuku.

The final? She was definitely around Izuku's height, mainly showing off short purple hair that swayed to one side only. In addition, she wore a tank top and some jeans that were partly shredded for ease of movement. The girl also had a ton of tattoos on her arms, legs, and definitely around her neck area.

"So, I'm guessing you're Izuku." said the purple-haired woman.

"Yes, yes, I am." said the green-haired kid, mainly before bowing.

"Name's Summer Blaire. I'm guessing he told you about me?"

"A bit, mainly about your fighting style and gamer habit."

Summer looked a bit pleased at that, but reminded herself to introduce the other two by her. "Oh, I almost forgot. Are there other arcades in Tokyo aside from Blackwing Arcade? I'm asking for a friend, mainly because she wants to come visit Japan one day, plus she's a bit of a hermit, more or less."

The other two just sighed, realizing that she was on a tangent.

'_Do I really mutter that much?_'

"Summer, Summer. Please, get back on topic." said the blue-haired man.

"Oh, right. The goth-looking cutie right here is Jade Diamhair, or by her ring-name, Wild Diamond." Summer said, then the goth-looking fighter demonstrates on why she's called that. Jade presses both fists together, turning her skin into organic diamond. In addition, she demonstrates by punching a old-fashioned car with a 'For Sale' sign with some force.

"This wild-haired guy? He's Kenshin Hikino, one of the top kickboxers in Japan and currently a champion in the featherweight division."

"Which promotion?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, an MMA organization called the Raishin Battle Federation. It formed from the underground, but became legitimate once getting in with a proficient businessman." Hikino interrupted. "However, I believe it's time for the first fight."

"First fight?"

"Oh, right! Izuku, you will have three fights instead of just one." Summer explained. "Each fight will have three rounds. In addition, who can serve as judges?"

All eyes were on Rouga, but he honestly felt that Kensei would be the better one.

"Question, how will the fights be decided? Knock Out? Submission?"

"Decision, KO, and Submission." Summer explained.

"No problem then."

Izuku just absorbed all of this info in, but didn't mutter one word at all. In fact, he was muttering in his mind, mainly on how to counter each of the three's combat styles. However, that was interrupted by the security guard who explained that every prior fight lacked a certain element to it: a referee to make sure things don't get too crazy. He decided to draw a line with a piece of chalk that he got from the security station, mainly to make sure the boundaries were sight.

"Wait, why do this?"

"I agree, I mean we all appreciate it though. But what do you get out of this?" Jade finally said, revealing a British accent.

"Oh, call it nostalgia. Or wish fulfillment." the guard responded, albeit with a small smile. "Now, fighters! To your corners!"

Izuku and Summer went to their corners, treating this like a real fight.

"At the ready!"

Both took their stances, ready at the ref's call.

* * *

**Vs. Summer**

"BEGIN!" yelled the guard-turned-ref as he swung his hand downwards.

Summer started out first, mainly by throwing an elbow when she gets into range. However, the green-haired kid weaved out of her range, then aims for a straight punch into the abs.

It connects!

The impact leaves a bit of a bruise, but Summer barely registers it. She starts wailing on him with hooks, crosses, and the occasional uppercut. However, the kid did put up his guard, but was sent back a bit due to the uppercut. Next, the purple-haired fighter would respond with a flying knee, forcing Izuku to side-step to dodge.

_Good, he's using his head. I like that._'

Summer landed, then followed up with another leap which leads into a front kick, aiming into Izuku's chin. The attack connects, but the kid recovers quickly. They both took their stances again, but Summer went on the offensive, not waiting for Izuku to think of an attack plan. She threw several punches, but Izuku was dodging them, then used a forearm block on the second-to-last strike.

Next, he threw two jabs into Summer's abs and then an horizontal elbow into the face. It staggered her for a bit, but then she struck back with a clinch and knee strike. The next attack was faster: Summer steps next to Izuku via her left leg, then reaps the green-haired kid's right leg with her own, felling him to the ground.

* * *

"Rouga, what was her fighting style again?"

"A fusion of shoot wrestling, street-fighting, and kickboxing. She's going for the well-rounded route, plus what she just executed? The Osotogari, one of the original 40 throws of Judo."

* * *

The kid is thrown down to the ground, then Summer gets into the mount position and follows up with a series of strikes. Izuku was able to bare it, but threw a surprise two-finger strike, but it was a feint. He then punched her in the face, then punched her again in the bruised area he made from earlier.

Summer feels it, then gets off, going back into a boxing stance. Izuku responds back with a JKD stance, egging her on for a bit. However, she rushes forward and has her arm extended. However, the kid notices it's parallel to the ground. However, he barely dodges and responds with an elbow strike to the stomach.

However, the fierce fighter was counting on this. She then grabbed him, then unleashed very-close elbow strikes, consisting of the elbow smash and bionic elbow. The kid was starting to feel it, but he barely defended himself.

"Come on! Defend yourself!"

Izuku didn't respond, but Kensei knew that look. He was planning something.

"I said bri-"

Summer was interrupted by a surprise uppercut, then went on a quick combo consisting of strikes, parries, and the occasional knee. The fierce female was getting wailed on, but she surprised Izuku with a sudden middle punch, but there was a twist. The punch was coated in heat, singeing Izuku's abs for a bit, forcing him to get away from it.

'_Fireball. There's her Quirk._'

"Well, I usually bring out my Quirk if I'm getting overwhelmed. Congrats, Izuku. You made this fight all that more enjoyable." Summer said with a small grin.

"Likewise."

_**Pyro Blast!**_

Summer's hands were glowing with fire, then she goes on a punching combo, consisting of jabs, crosses, and a few hooks. Each hit increasing in temperature, but Izuku didn't bother parrying because he didn't want to risk getting burned. However, this was a key part in Summer's technique, she's generating more heat, more to the point where it was clearly glowing.

"HAAAAAA!"

Summer finally throws the punch, but the force was generated by hip rotation and pushing from the floor with the rear leg. The heat? It grew to the size of a bowling ball, but it was projected forward in a straight line. However, that was the attack's glaring weakness, it aimed in a straight-line.

Little did she know, Izuku side-stepped, dodging the incoming heat blast, and then followed up with a technique of his own.

_**Hokuto Stomach-Breaking Fist!**_

The strike, once connecting, literally had Summer down on her knee. She was coughing up a bit, but barely put her guard up while Izuku was executing a roundhouse kick. In the nick of time, she put up a forearm to block, but it BARELY reduced the impact.

"This round is over!" the guard says. "Each of you take a rest. One minute."

* * *

**Vs. Summer [Round 2]**

Summer and Izuku took their stances, but the former took a different stance. Summer's stance had one leg slightly in front of the other and her legs a little wider than shoulder width apart.

"BEGIN!"

Izuku went on the offensive, striking first, but the shocker was this. Summer didn't block at all, mainly enduring the first few hits, and the trap him in a bearhug!

However, she transitioned into a front face-lock and falls forwards into the ground, hitting Izuku and giving him a bloody nose in the process. He recovered quickly, then had to plan things out.

'_If I keep going like this, Summer will definitely grapple me down to the ground!_'

Izuku was thinking of something, but that thought was interrupted by Summer performing a sweep, knocking Izuku off-balance, but the green-haired kid made a desperate kick, reducing the opponent's speed. Izuku regained his balance, then threw a jab which was caught by Summer, thinking that the kid was being foolhardy.

However, the surprise elbow smash stunned her which led to a hip throw, courtesy of Izuku. It was a hard slam, but she slowly got back up, but that was interrupted by a charging Izuku, specifically a flying knee into her face. However, she wasn't done yet!

She got back up, hands emitting tons of heat, slightly getting frustrated but that went away. She realized this kid wasn't done showcasing his moves, it's time to show off one of her specials.

_**Heat Ache!**_

It was a combination, it started out with a uppercut and overhand strike, stunning Izuku who threw a desperate punch, but... he felt a sensation of being grabbed from behind, then felt the ground connect in the span of four-five seconds. Keep in mind, he was feeling tons of heat in the process.

He woke from his dazed state, then saw an incoming downwards fist, covered in heat, towards him! He quickly dodges, then aims for that bruised area, causing her to yelp in pain. Blaire then got away, clutching the bruised area.

'_So, this kid was truly trained by Gou Kenma. He was able to endure AND escape my Heat Ache, not many fighters get up from that. I'm almost out of aces to play._'

'_Summer Blaire is no joke, she forced me to think on my feet. In fact, this is how a real-life villain will fight. No mercy or even giving me time to think of a plan._'

_**Pyro Meteor Fist!**_

She closes the distance, punching Izuku's stomach first, then follow up with a rising kick, sending his head up and then the main part comes through: a series of jabs, crosses, hooks, knees, and elbows into Izuku's person. The kicker? The fists were on full heat, singeing and borderline burning Izuku!

The coup de grace? A powerful double palm-strike which would have this match in the bag.

However! Izuku's aura was on, diluting the damage to an extent. However, the palm strike still affected him physically, but he managed to stop them from going further by grabbing them! He forced them apart, then performed a headbutt, then performed a one-hit technique which would allow him to win.

_**Hokuto Stomach-Breaking Fist!**_

In the span of three seconds, Blaire was down for the count, and the guard declared the fight over by KO. Izuku was feeling fairly sore all over, but managed to help her up, albeit with some difficulty. Rouga and Hikino assisted, mainly getting her back into the Jeep to rest for a bit.

"Well, you're definitely the real deal." Jade spoke up. "I'm glad she invited us, plus I'm next."

Izuku gulped a bit.

* * *

"You're a wrestler, are you?" Izuku asked, but still had some injuries.

"Yup, I transferred to Neo-Pro Wrestling after my contract in the United States expired. It was fairly different, especially on how they highlight Quirk usage. In the U.S., it depended on the promotion." Jade briefly explained.

"I see, plus what's the name of your Quirk?"

"Oh, I call it Diamond Skin. As you see, I'm able to turn my skin into diamond, enhancing my overall strength and durability. However, it doesn't slow down my speed too much."

"How did you..."

"Get involved in professional wrestling? Both my parents were pro wrestlers, but the ironic part? I was afraid of the profession."

"Wait, why?"

"All the injuries that build up overtime, that's what worried me. However, I managed to get over it by viewing my mom's first match. It was intense, she went by the name of Crimson Diamond. She managed to survive all sorts of injury from a vile and ruthless wrestler known as Lady Soulless, what put me in awe was on she was able to overcome her."

"That's incredible..." said Izuku who was in awe.

"She basically tired Lady Soulless out, then body-slammed her into the ground. She... won." Jade said, getting a bit emotional.

"It's alright, no need to say more." Izuku responded. Both fighters went to their corners, ready to fight.

* * *

**Vs. Wild Diamond**

"BEGIN!"

Jade and Izuku both ran at each other, mainly trying to grapple each other. However, she tried the bearhug but it was a feint, leading into her carrying him on her shoulders, hooking the head with one hand, and a leg with the other. She pulled down to flex the opponent's back. In a quick move, she performed a lethal special.

_**Diamond Crush!**_

Jade goes down on both knees, flexing Izuku's back with the impact of the drop. The kid felt that, but quickly got up despite a bit of pain. The goth-fighter aimed for a kick, but Izuku parried it with ease. Next, he aimed for a clothesline!

However, it changed into a inverted face-lock. Jade's face was tucked underneath the arm-pit, face-up to be specific, and then the kid wraps his arm around the head so that his forearm is pressed against the back of the goth-fighter's neck. However, Jade tried getting out of it until her neck was wrenched.

She was clearly not getting out of it, but activated her Quirk. She turned into hard diamond, slowly getting out of the kid's hold, once getting out of it, she started wailing on him with chops and slaps which he parried with little issue, but it didn't dilute the impact as much as he wished. He was fighting against hardened skin.

In fact, the hands were starting to get bruised. In a split-second, he made a risky move: a two-finger jab AKA the bil jee towards Wild Diamond's eyes. Jade, despite being having hardened skin, couldn't help but flinch on reflex. This was part of his plan, he went around her, grabs around her waist, and lift her up!

She was slammed onto the ground while Izuku fell backwards!

* * *

"Wait a minute, does this kid know wrestling?" Summer asked, recuperating.

"No, no, I don't think so." Hikino responded.

* * *

Wild Diamond barely felt that, but was surprised by this kid's strength AND endurance.

'_What have they been feeding this kid?!_'

She wasn't taking any chances, but she knew this kid was going to be tough. Jade just didn't expect him to be at this level, but she didn't mind at all. It was a excuse to utilize her full arsenal.

_**Diamond Cutter!**_

She ran at a high-speed, aiming for Izuku's face with a knee strike!

It connected!

However, Izuku had both hands covering his face, reducing the attack's impact which would have KO'ed him. It still sent him back, but kept his guard up when Wild Diamond unleashed a side kick, trying to break his guard. It didn't work much, but the kid went a little low and for a clothesline! The impact was there, knocking the goth-fighter off-balance for a bit.

Next, he went for an uppercut, sending her head up, then a series of punches, elbows, and parrying any attempt at a grab or chop. However, she then grabbed Izuku, lifted him up to the point where he was sitting on her shoulders, and then slam him back down into the ground.

She then attempted it again! However, the kid was punching the goth-fighter's head as he was being lifted up. It was useless, she slammed him back into the ground again.

_**Adamantine Bomb!**_

The final slam was going to be made, but Izuku's hands glowed with touki, now wailing on the goth-fighter's head, which barely made her budge. However, she was slowly falling backwards. In fact, the kid's fists were hitting harder AND faster, then a final hit, sending her into the ground! If one noticed, there was a small dent made into the ground.

The small audience were surprised at this, every fighter that bared the brunt of Wild Diamond's Adamantine Bomber usually was KO'ed or feeling very light-headed at this point.

'_This kid. He's hiding more power than he's letting on. Let's see if I can draw it out._'

Wild Diamond was still in her diamond-skin form, but was starting to feel the impact left by Izuku's fists. She shook it off, but had to plan things out further-

"TIME!" shouted the ref.

The first round ended in a draw.

* * *

**Izuku's Corner**

Izuku just exhaled, he was hurt, but he was still in top condition. He just needed a few bandages, that was all. Rouga was his cornerman, then asked "Okay, kid. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Good. You survived Blaire, an all-round fighter. Jade is a wrestler, what's the natural weakness of a wrestler?"

"Uh... wait, lack of ground-fighting skills? I noticed they never take the fight to the ground."

"Correct. That's where you need to exploit it. In addition, the Quirk she has? There's a weakness, it weighs her down and drains a bit of stamina in the process."

Izuku nodded.

* * *

**Jade's Corner**

"Rouga's kid is tougher than I thought, but then again, he's also taught by Gou Kenma. I just didn't expect to be this tough!" Jade said, getting bandages on her person.

"That kid's hands, they glowed, maybe an enhancer Quirk?"

"It has to be, I felt those."

"If anything, I think he's getting a solid grasp on your wrestling style. You might need to finish him this time so Round 3 will be a cakewalk."

Jade nodded, then the ref gave the signal for the fighters to be ready.

* * *

**Vs. Wild Diamond [Round 2]**

"BEGIN!"

_**Diamond Cutter!**_

The knee strike was dodged by Izuku, who then performed a clothesline into the neck area, slamming her down into the ground. He then unleashed another strike, aiming straight for the goth-fighter's head. In the span of five seconds, she rolled out of the way and was shocked at she saw, the kid left a fist-sized imprint into the ground!

Wild Diamond quickly swayed side-to-side, mainly to make sure Izuku did not counter any incoming attack. However, he punched her right in the face, interrupting the rhythm. In fact, it briefly de-activated her Quirk became it came back.

Izuku took notice, then made a careful decision.

_**Meteor Face-Breaking Kick!**_

A fast roundhouse kick landed into Jade's head, making her Quirk fade for a bit. He was wearing her Quirk's limit down, mainly making it strain to the point of de-activating it. It was done in the form of roundhouse kicks, knees, and elbow strikes. In the span of a couple minutes, she had bruises all over her, but the goal was met: Jade's Quirk was not active anymore, meaning it's only a matter of time before getting KO'ed.

However, she would never go down. Not like this at least. She adopting a stance, similar to that of Boxing.

A wild punch was sent into Izuku's face, it wasn't wrestling at this point, but street-fighting. It became a slugfest, but it was a big risk at this point. However, both fighters were getting exhausted. The punches getting slower and having less impact, but Jade decided to activate her Quirk in a last-ditch attempt to turn this round in her favor.

It was for nothing, a simple one-two comb by Izuku sent her down for the count. However, she managed to get back up on a knee.

"TIME!"

The round's over, but it was clear that this fight belonged to Izuku.

* * *

**Vs. Wild Diamond [Round 3]**

"BEGIN!"

Wild Diamond attacked first, mainly launching slaps or punches into Izuku's frame. However, this type of attack the kid saw coming, he was mainly parrying and throwing the occasional jab into the face. However, she realized that this fight was not going her way. She was going to end this, one way or another.

She going to use the technique that helped her win her debut match in the public sphere.

_**Diamondbreak!**_

She grabbed Izuku, then wraps both arms around his torso, lifting them off the ground. The goth-fighter then shifts her grip so that she's holding the kid by his legs, gripping behind the knee. Diamond then removes one arm from Izuku's leg and quickly applies a front facelock with that arm. In the span of a few seconds, she slams Izuku's head into the ground by falling backwards!

Izuku seemed to be lifeless, but he got back up, albeit with effort. He was clearly bleeding.

"Wait, how did-" Jade questioned.

She never got an answer, but decided to activate her Quirk for one-last effort, mainly to endure any sort of attack that will come her way. In fact, she was a little confident because the kid was clearly tired out.

"BRING IT!"

"Gladly."

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!**_

A fast series of fists were sent into Jade's diamond skin, leaving some indents, but she was being forced back a bit. The kid finally sent an uppercut to finish the attack, sending her into the air for a bit. In the span of a few seconds, she was KO'ed, all over the ground.

"KO!"

Izuku won this round, but not without difficulties. He motioned for Rouga to help him out.

* * *

Jade finally woke up, but knew that she lost. She was in a mix of emotions: surprise, loss, and also interest. This is one of the few times she lost to anyone, whether it was the public sphere or the underground.

"Ow." Jade said as she tried moving, but remembered her injuries were pretty bad, not life-threatening, but still need to be looked at. However, she noticed two people by her: Hikino and Izuku.

"That was a good fight, you almost got me." said the green bean.

"If you ask me, I underestimated you to an extent." Jade said with a growing smile. "The fact you were able to survive my Super Moves counts."

"You have a powerful Quirk actually."

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. It's very potent, you can do so much with it aside from being a fighter. I mean you can act as a living shield and all that, plus... " Izuku stated, now going on a tangent, focusing on how Jade can perform rescue work.

Hikino sighed, realizing there was another mutterer among them. He broke him out of that tangent, but needed to introduce himself properly. The both of them walked away from a recuperating Jade.

"I know my name was given already, but I know about your teacher. He was the same one who inspired me to go into the public fighting sphere." Hikino stated.

"Wait, Summer said you were one of the top kickboxers in Japan, what's your Quirk like?"

"Well... it's called Energy Emission. The basics? It allows me to fire large enemy beams, but it has more uses than you think."

"I'm listening."

"I'm able to propel myself, but in short bursts. I can also fire beams from my fingers, but it's more for precision-type shots."

Izuku was in awe on how versatile the Quirk is. However, he then asked what fighting styles he's proficient in.

"Oh, that's simple. A mixture of Kyokushin Karate, Kickboxing, and some Muay Thai. The first two I learned at a young age, mainly participating at the national level before going professionally into Kickboxing. It also helped that some fighting promotions permitted minor Quirk usage." Hikino stated, but reminded Izuku their fight was next.

* * *

**Vs. Hikino**

"BEGIN!"

The both of them took their stances, but Izuku would try to get a feel sefrom this guy. However, the both of them barely moved. They only moved slightly, waiting for one to make a move. Kenshin took a step closer while Izuku took two steps closer to try diverting any potential attack coming his way.

The green-haired kid threw a jab, but felt his head look up along with a strong impact. He attempted with a roundhouse kick, but felt it stop and he got an imprint in the chest.

The kid was lost for words, it seemed Hikino didn't move an inch at all.

* * *

"Wait, I know this style. I see it in the boxing ring a lot, but he's utilizing a southpaw stance. In addition, he's based his attacks around counter-punching." Rouga said to himself.

'_Izuku's going to get cornered._'

* * *

Izuku is starting to notice the pattern. Each time he throws an attack, Hikino strikes right after, specifically at the moment he drops his guard. A counter-puncher is going to be hard to deal with, especially after fighting a wrestler. However, he realized something: what's the best way to deal with a counter-attack specialist?

It's to throw off his rhythm, throwing feints or applying pressure.

The green bean throws a fast jab, then backs away in order to get out of his range. However, Hikino wasn't going to waste his time, he had a grasp on how the kid fights. He followed up with a one-two combo, punching the kid twice in the face and then an uppercut, splaying Izuku on the ground.

'_He hits just as hard as Rouga._'

"Hey, kid, you okay?" asked the ref.

"I... can still fight."

"Alright, FIGHT!"

Izuku got back up, feeling the accumulated injuries, but still decided to get back up. He went in for the offensive again! Hikino was prepped to counter, but Izuku swayed to the side, then aimed for a liver shot.

The wild-haired kickboxer felt that shot, but then the green-haired kid kept at it, albeit with a roundhouse kick to the leg and a jab into the chest. The kid was ready to take this round, but Hikino quickly threw a reverse punch into Izuku's chest, stopping his combo. He was forced back a bit, then got hit again by a hook punch to the head. However, he still shown signs of life.

"Oh cr-" said Kenshin, interrupted by a snap kick into his chest. However, that kick wasn't normal. It was coated in energy, specifically a green type.

'_So, I get to see this kid's Quirk to be fully utilized._'

They both threw a punch at the same time, but Izuku was slower. The fist got into his face, almost getting knocked out.

"TIME!"

They both stopped, then went to their corners, recuperating and resting for a bit.

* * *

**Hikino's Corner**

"It looks like I'm gonna have to use my Quirk." said Kenshin before spitting some blood out.

He stewed this over, but he's starting to wonder if he should go for the KO.

* * *

**Izuku's Corner**

"Okay, I'm going for the knockout. It's only fair."

"Okay, kid. Be careful of his Quirk though."

* * *

**Vs. Hikino [Round 2]**

Hikino's hand was glowing, bright orange for a bit!

_**Flash Fist!**_

The bright light blinded Izuku, but felt his head go upwards for a bit. As his sight returned, he was feeling a ton of hits all over his body, aiming for a knockout. However, the kid decided to blindside him with the following technique:

_**Hokuto Face-Breaking Fist!**_

A aura-enhanced fist was coming towards Hikino's face which he blocked, but it did not dilute the impact. In fact, the guard was broken. Hikino now felt the sensation of a hundred punches into his person. However, it was interrupted by Hikino getting in a few hits, particularly a snap kick and a flying knee to disrupt the pattern.

The green bean was sent back for a bit, but the kickboxer wasn't done yet. He unleashed a spinning kick, stunning him for a bit and little did he know, Hikino was generating something in his palms. He took a step back, hands together by his side, and he was generating a bright sphere of energy!

_**Calamity Cannon!**_

A burst of bright orange energy was sent from his hands as they shot outwards! Izuku quickly bolted out of the way, but for Hikino to be barreling towards him via energy beams from his hand, propelling towards the kid. Izuku seemed like he was panicking at first, but Hikino was getting into his range, and the green-haired kid jumped into the air too.

_**Hokuto Twin Dragon Wave!**_

A two-fist attack was sent into his face, but Izuku's attack was a little weaker, but it hit the mark and sent the kickboxer tumbling down like a puppet whose strings were cut loose.

"KO!"

Izuku was exhausted, but actually satisfied and happy. He got to fight three separate underground fighters AND win, but if these battles have taught him anything, he did not get away unscathed. It's always to keep your mind focused and be prepared for any type of attack, plus he got to see all sorts of Quirks in the process. In the case for a nerd like him? It was a gold mine of info for him to analyze.

"Well..." Izuku wheezed as he was saying. "I'm fine, just fine..."

The kid walked over, but struggled for a bit as he taking the next step. However, the eyes were feeling heavier with each step he took. In fact, Jade and Summer's eyes both widened at the kid, he needed help now.

The kid finally fell backwards, exhausted at the end.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Izuku was slowly stirring awake, eyes widening realizing he was back his master's house.

"Oh, Izuku. You're finally awake." said a female voice. It was revealed to be Summer Blaire, albeit bandaged up, but still looking strong as ever. "I knew you were definitely strong, but you were definitely a league higher than I thought."

"O-Oh, thanks. My mastered worked me to the bone when it came to martial arts." Izuku said, still unused to praise from others.

"It's a good thing, plus how old are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm 14."

Summer Blaire's mouth dropped in surprise.

'_I thought he was a high-schooler already! But this. This. He's someone who just graduated middle school!_'

However, Blaire had a realization at this moment: Izuku was strong, but she wondered how strong will he be once turning 18. If anything, he should be just as strong as some of the top-level underground fighters once graduating from high school.

"Oh, right. That security guard was actually really happy about being the referee. In fact, he told me he's thinking about becoming a referee for real, but he's still gonna take that Hokkaido apartment job." Summer stated.

"Did you get a name?"

"He said his name was Jack Severance, but that's all I got."

Summer and Izuku talked for a good while, mainly about how they got their starts in fighting, but Summer's story surprised him a bit. In an attempt to summarize the entire thing: Summer was trying to be an actor, but fell into the comic convention and cosplay scenes, making friends and costumes along the way. As time went on, she made further connections, but the surprising part? She got into underground fighting after her personal trainer mentioned it, so yea, she more or less went on a whim.

"Wow, I was expecting something dramatic."

"Haha. Here's the thing: not everyone has a dramatic reason for entering the underground fights. Some join for mundane reasons, others a second career, and others to maintain their skills." Summer explained. "I'm of the first category."

"How did Wild Diamond and Hikino join?"

"Hikino's story is actually pretty simple, he honestly felt too strong in Karate tournaments and Amateur Kickboxing when he was in middle school. He felt the underground fights would be a good way to test out if he was going through a slump or his opponents were just too weak."

"He did also mention Rouga inspired him."

"The Hellhound from the Underground? Hell yes. In fact, Hikino wants to have a fight with him one day. But he doesn't mind if there's an audience or not, ironic considering he's a professional fighter now."

As they talked, Kasumi and the others were in the living room, mainly in a circle, watching a bit of TV.

* * *

**Living Room**

"So, how did you think Izuku did in his fights?" said Rouga.

Kensei took a breath, then said an ultimatum.

"He performed well, but he should utilized a few more of the Hokuto Shinken techniques I taught him over the summer. However, I do understand why. He wants to perform well without over-relying on the art itself." explained Kensei.

Jade, Rouga, Carmilla, and Hikino nodded in a varying response.

"Wait, so those aura-covered punches weren't a result of his Quirk?" asked Jade.

"Yea, if they weren't, then what was it?"

Kensei sighed for a bit, knowing this would happen.

"What he's saying is... the kid's Quirkless, that aura was just it, ki manipulation and all that." Rouga stated.

Jade and Hikino were shocked to hear this, but Carmilla wasn't too shocked to hear it. However, Kensei explained why this needed to be kept hush-hush, mainly so he doesn't attract too much attention or any villains that want to make a name for themselves.

"Hmm, it's alright. It's a shame that kid will be focusing on heroics. He has the potential to be a professional fighter, especially considering that you're training him." Hikino stated. "I mean, you're not the Crownless King for nothing."

Jade was taking this all in, but responded with this.

"Well, I agree with him. He's also kinda cute." the goth-fighter said, no stutter at all. Kensei grinned at this already while Rouga sighed. "What? Just being truthful, but I wish he was a little older. He's growing into the type of guy I prefer."

"And that would be?"

"Hard-working, strong, and being a good sport whether in or out of the ring. Besides, how old is the kid?"

"14."

"Wait, did he just start high school?" Hikino asked.

"Yup. He's gonna start next week actually."

"Damn, he's definitely stronger when I was at his age." Hikino responded.

"If only we could fix that muttering habit of his..." Rouga said to himself.

"I understand, Summer has that issue too." Jade stated. "I thought Izuku was a second-year at least, considering the build he has."

Kensei then asked how old they were, mainly to get it out of the way.

"Oh, my birthday is in August, I'm turning 20." Jade said.

"My birthday is in the same month as hers, but I'm turning 21." Hikino stated.

"Summer's birthday is in December, she'll be 22 this year." Jade responded, mainly in place of Summer who's definitely chatting up with Izuku.

Kensei took this info in, realizing they might be available on weekends only. However, he will still look for underground or public fighters to spar with his students. In his view, he shouldn't stay stagnant.

"By the way, you might want to be careful bringing Izuku to the underground fights." Jade said, albeit with a bit of caution in her voice.

"Mind explaining why?" Rouga said, but Carmilla knew the answer.

"A good chunk of female fighters are attracted to strong people. Izuku is slowly developing into that category." Jade said.

Kensei and Rouga, mainly the former was getting worried about this.

'_No. No. No. I. Am. NOT. Letting. My. Student. Become like. A protagonist of a shoddy. Bland. Harem. Anime!_' Kensei thought, punctuated for emphasis. He might as well said it out loud.

'_Cousin, let the kid live a little. You're only a teenager once._' Rouga said in his thoughts, but realized that that Izuku could run into a situation like his. The Carmilla-type situation.

Summer came out of the room that Izuku was recuperating, but had a quizzical look on her face.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

**Outside the Kasumi Residence**

The three fighters were saying their goodbyes to Kasumi, but Izuku was still recovering and sleeping.

"I hope he's ready for a rematch! Oh, I also want to meet his friend, Mina. She sounds fun!" Summer stated, looking forward to it.

"Hey, Rouga. You were my inspiration, one day, I want to have a fight with you. It doesn't matter if there's an audience or not." Hikino said, directed at Rouga. The gray-haired fighter nodded in response, but asked which arena would be perfect for the match.

"Wait, U.A. has a sports festival event, right?" Jade asked.

"Yes, they hold that every year."

The conversation was cut short, mainly because of Summer realizing they needed to return back to Hikino's apartment, a decent-sized one in Shinagawa City.

* * *

The whole weekend would pass without incident, plus it would be the start of the new school year. It would entail new friends, new challenges, and new opportunities.

The new school being U.A. High School.

* * *

**AN**: The two other fighters were inspired by two real-life ones.

Jade Diamhair's name was composed of the mineral jade and the Gaelic word for 'diamond'. In addition, she's mainly inspired by WWE wrestler Paige and her Quirk being a dead-ringer for Emma Frost's diamond form [MHA is a love letter to superheroes after all].

Kenshin Hikino's name is comprised of the characters for 'fist' and 'heart' for the fist name while the surname composes of the characters for 'Sun' and 'vigor'. In addition, he's based off a real-life kickboxer by the name of Tenshin Nasukawa. Kenshin's Quirk is basically energy blasts and spheres in the form of a Quirk, mainly inspired by the beam attacks you'd see in stuff like _Dragonball _and _Yuyu Hakusho_.

The referee/security guard? He was based off a retired MMA fighter by the name of Dan Severn, visually at least.

114 Followers!? Holy crap! Did not expect that coming. But for any of my curious readers, we will be going into the MHA events.

**Glossary**:

**Pyro Blast** \- Summer Blaire's hands glow with heat, then she goes on a punching combo, consisting of jabs, crosses, and a few hooks. Each hit increasing in temperature, almost to the point of giving the enemy second to third-degree burns. However, the main part of this technique? The reverse punch which generates and emits a decently-sized blast made of heat. Its closest Japanese transation being Hono Bakufu [the latter being the closest to translating 'blast', plus 'hono' being the closest to pyro].

**Heat Ache **\- It starts out with a uppercut and overhand strike, stunning any unlucky enemy. Keep in mind, those hands are heating up, so the user grabs the opponent's waist from behind and performs a German suplex, stunning the enemy even further. It has a few variations for ending the technique, but the only known variation is a downwards fist onto a downed opponent, but the fist is completely on fire. Its closest Japanese name being Netsu Ita [the characters for heat and ache are there].

**Pyro Meteor Fist **\- Summer closes the distance, punching the opponent's stomach first, then follow up with a rising kick, sending his head up and then the main part? A rapid series of jabs, crosses, hooks, knees, and elbows into the opponent. The kicker? The fists were on full heat, singeing and borderline even burning the opponent. If successful, the opponent would have some 2nd-degree or 3rd-Degree burns as a result. A double palm strike is the KO strike. Its near-closest Japanese translation is called Hono Ryusei Ken.

**Diamond Cutter **\- It is a running knee strike, meant to take down a prone opponent or stun a standing opponent. It can be done in both normal form of diamond-skinned form. The normal effects of this knee strikes are small cuts on the opponent's face. The Japanese name I came up with is called Kongoseki Tachimono. [literally means diamond cutter]

**Diamond Crush **\- Jade uses the bearhug but it was a feint, leading into her carrying the opponent on her shoulders, hooking the head with one hand, and a leg with the other. She pulled down to flex the opponent's back. In a quick move, she performs the 'crush' in which Jade goes down on both knees, flexing the opponent's back with the impact of the drop. The closest Japanese name I got was Kongoseki Funsai, mainly after I trying to find translations for the word 'crush'. For those who are fans of wrestling, it leads into the Argentine backbreaker rack.

**Adamantine Bomb **\- The user grabs the opponent, lifting him/her up to the point where he/she was sitting on their shoulders, and then slam him/her back down into the ground. She does this two more times, but the final slam has the most impact. It leaves a mini-crater on the ground and knocking out the opponent. It's basically three powerbombs [for those who follow wrestling]. The closest to a Japanese translation was called Kongo Bakudan [yes, Kongo means Adamantine].

**Diamondbreak **\- The user grabs the opponent, then wraps both arms around their torso, lifting them off the ground. The user then shifts his/her grip so that they are holding the opponent by their legs, gripping behind the knee. Next, the user removes one arm from the opponent's leg and quickly applies a front facelock with that arm. In the span of a few seconds, he/she slams the opponent's head into the ground by falling backwards. In short, the long version of a cradle DDT. The closest to a Japanese translation was called Kongosekiwaru [or Hishigatawaru; Because Hishigata also means 'diamond' when translated to Japanese].

**Flash Fist **\- The user emits a bright light from his hand, blinding the opponent. Next, the opponent will be hit by an uppercut, stunning and blinding the enemy. There are two variations of it, but the first one resulting in a rapid-series of punches, aiming for a knockout. Its closest Japanese translation is Senkou Ken.

**Calamity Cannon **\- The user takes a step back, hands together by his side, generating a beam of energy. In fact, the user then puts his palms outwards, unleashing a straight-line blast of energy. However, that's the natural weakness, it only goes in one direction. Its closest Japanese translation is called Saigai Ho.


	16. Day One of UA

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!  
**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The sun was shining on a bright Monday, the first day of a brand new week. It was where Rouga made the decision to accompany Izuku to U.A. High, mainly on the insistence of his mother.

* * *

**U.A. High School**

Izuku was wearing the standard-made U.A. uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie which he doesn't do up properly, leaving it much shorter than it should be. Kensei was going to definitely lecture him over that, but he was arriving on time no matter what. As a contrast, he wore oversized red boots with thick white soles, laced up to the top.

Rouga, on the other hand, was dressed slightly more formal than he was used to. He was wearing a light-blue tracksuit, complete with a hound motif on it. However, he had some running shoes with some small laces that were white mixed in with some teal accents.

"So, why did you accompany me?" Izuku curiously asked.

"Truth be told, it's to reassure your mother that nothing would happen to you. She's a tad overprotective, but you're her only child, so it's a given."

Izuku nodded in a bit of understanding, but wishes his mother could at least calm down a bit.

As they were getting closer to the school's gate, Rouga wished him luck on his first day.

"Thanks!"

The green-haired kid was making his way into the school, specifically looking for his homeroom. He did look back-and-forth, but eventually found a huge door with the initials of 1-A.

'_Oh, here it is._'

As soon as he was opening the door, he heard two familiar voices, two voices that he didn't want to meet again. It was Bakugo and the blue-haired boy on the day of the exam.

"What are you doing? Get your feet off the desk immediately. This type of action is very disrespectful to the school!" said the blue-haired boy, using his hands for emphasis.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" responded Bakugo.

"My name is Tenya Iida, I come from Soumei Private Academy." Iida stated.

"An elite? Oh, it's gonna be fun blowing you to a crisp." Bakugo said with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure you're in the right classroom?! Is this how you treat me, a fellow classmate?" exclaimed Iida, backing up a bit. The green-haired boy is trying to make his way to a desk, preferably away from these two. Unfortunately, the ash-blonde boy noticed him.

"Deku... how the-" Bakugo growled, but was interrupted by Iida.

"I have to apologize for my behavior at the day of the entrance exam. My name is Tenya Iida." Iida said, mainly to Izuku.

"Izuku. Midoriya. It's super-nice to meet you." the kid said, still surprised about how his classmate did a 180 from the previous day.

"Midoriya, you realized there was another aspect to the practical exam, didn't you? You're very perceptive, in fact, I consider you to be the superior student." Iida explained, slightly putting himself down for misjudging the kid.

'_If it's any consolation, my teacher did explain that to me after the exam was over._'

"However, there's one thing that did surprise me...

The moves you pulled off during the practical exam? Who trained you?" said Iida with emphasis.

"Oh... uh, I have three teachers. One's a middle-school teacher currently, the second one's a MMA fighter on break, and the last one is a Pro Hero from Europe." Izuku said, albeit a little too much.

Iida was going to ask more question, but was interrupted by a chocolate-haired girl and a short-haired girl.

"WHOA, you did make it to U.A., do you remember me?"

"Wait, yea, I recognize you too."

"You actually saved me and that red-haired guy from certain, I can't thank you enough for that." said the short-haired girl who was clearly from the United States, mainly by her accent and her features. She had a wavy chin-length bob, but it was a lighter shade of black. The girl had blue eyes and a small nose. "My name's Joanna Archer. This is Ochako Uraraka."

"That was such a cool combo you pulled off!" said the now-named Ochako.

Izuku was a bit embarrassed, mainly thinking on how he could have held back. As the group was talking, the classroom door was still open and a heavy voice interrupted by the saying the following "If you're here to make friends, pack up and go home."

The quartet were surprised by where the voice came from, a guy in an orange sleeping bag. If anything, he looked more like a orange caterpillar than anything.

"It took eight seconds before you were quiet, time's limited. You kids aren't being rational enough." said the caterpillar man.

'_Wait a minute. If this is our teacher, then it means he's a Pro Hero. However, I never seen a pro that worn out before._'

As Izuku was mulling over this, the teacher unzipped his bag and revealed himself fully. He looked tired, appearing to have rolled out of bed this morning. He was fairly tall, slender, pale-skinned, shoulder-length black hair that partly appeared in his face, and to top it all off: a full-on black outfit, utility belt, and a white wrap scarf around his neck.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you." the teacher stated in a dull tone. "I know it's sudden, but put these P.E. clothes on and out into the field."

* * *

**U.A. P.E. Grounds**

The entirety of Class 1-A was on the training grounds, complete in the P.E. uniform which blue with white accents forming the initials of 'U.A.' vertically. Izuku noticed it, if he was right, there was at least 26 students, a bit more than he was expecting.

"Wait? What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" asked Ochako.

"If you plan on becoming a hero, you need to forgo those leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is its freedom, but that same freedom applies to its teachers. Meaning I can run my class in anyway I see fit." Aizawa stated. "Let me ask you this, all of you have done this through Junior High, too, right? Fitness tests where you were forbidden to use your Quirks."

A few students nodded in response.

"The Ministry of Education needs to play catch-up, it's irrational. The country still takes averages taken from results FROM students not using their Quirks. This is U.A.'s Quirk Apprehension Test, something to subvert that irrationality."

Aizawa then looked towards Izuku, "Midoriya, you scored at the top of the Practical Exam. In addition, you shocked everyone up at the booth when you utilized that rapid-strike combo on the Zero-Pointer. Impressive, but color me suspicious." Aizawa revealed this tidbit of info, shocking the rest of the class. The only one not too shocked was Ochako because she was a first-hand witness.

Bakugo was irate, but didn't say a thing at all. In fact, you could say he was waiting for the nerd to slip up.

"Aside from that, what was your best softball throw?"

"16 meters."

"Okay. Try the same thing, but with your Quirk." Aizawa said, throwing a softball to Izuku, which he easily caught. "You can do whatever you want, so long as you stay in that circle. Give it all you got."

Izuku walked up to the circle, now tapping into his aura, evidenced by his hand glowing green and now emulating his mentor a bit.

_**HRAHHHHHH!**_

_**A-TA!**_

He threw the softball with such force, it seemed like it singed, and on top of that, a brief gust of air was felt. Aizawa eyed this, but then looked at the results, the recurring thought that went through his head?

'_Midoriya, he's holding back, I can tell. However, there's something off._'

"790.7 meters. Follow his example, know your maximum. That's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Aizawa responded, but held up his phone to showcase the reading.

"What the?!" said a plain-looking boy with black hair.

"Wow, your master did not kid around when training you!" said a familiar pink-skinned girl.

"So we can use your Quirks as much as we want? That's the Hero Course for you!"

"It looks so much fun!" said a rose-haired girl.

Aizawa raised an eye and said "Fun, is it? You have three years to become a hero, are you going to keep this same attitude the entire time? All right, new rule: Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and be punished with expulsion."

The looks on Class 1-A were of worry and fear.

* * *

"Oh, no. Midoriya has Aizawa. If the file is accurate, all of Class 1-A will be in for it." Toshinori said as he was looking over the worn-out hero's file in the teacher directory.

* * *

'_Expulsion?! Last place? Oh, no. No. No. No._' Izuku thought, still in shock at what Aizawa said. However, he needed to calm himself, he tried thinking of a reason why he said that. The only conclusion at this point: a logical ruse. A lie to get everyone in 1-A to perform at their peaks, but he saw that some of them were annoyed by Aizawa's statements already.

"Welcome to the Heroics Course." Aizawa stated, but had a freaky grin on his face.

Ochako spoke up, but was interrupted by a mulberry-haired girl, "Last Place? Expelled?! It's just the first day! Are you really going to do that!? That's extremely unfair!"

"Unfair? The entire country's covered in unfairness. Natural disasters, ruthless villains, large accidents, and the occasional vigilante. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. If you thought you were going to chat with your friends at the local McDonald's after school, you're sorely mistaken. The next three years, U.A. will do all it can to put you through hardship after hardship. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you got."

'_He's serious about this, well, I didn't break my back over nothing!_' thought the mulberry-haired girl as she cracked her knuckles.

'_This is too serious to be hazing. U.A. is the best of the best for a reason, there's no choice but to do it._' Iida thought as took a sip of water, he was going to need it.

"Alright, demonstration's over. Let's begin..."

* * *

**Test 1: 50-Meter Dash**

The race was structured like this: two people are at the start line, ready to race, and on top of that, a camcorder-type device will record and measure their time. The student who gets the fastest time will earn the highest score.

The first two? Tenya Iida and a mulberry-haired girl with wrapped hair that looks like a stinger were at the start-line.

As soon as the shot rang out, the blue-haired boy bolted as if his life depended on it. He was the first to finish the race and his time wasn't bad either. A minute later, the mulberry-haired girl finished the race too.

**3.04 seconds**

'_It seems I can only get up to third gear._' Iida was thinking as he was analyzing his results.

_**Name: Tenya Iida**_

_**Quirk: Engine - The user has engines in his calves which allows him to move at high-end speeds.**_

"He's definitely in his element, but speed isn't the only attribute essential for a Pro Hero. Let's see what the others can do."

"Woo... that was a bit tiring." said the mulberry-haired girl.

_**Name: Bella Sasukasa**_

_**Quirk: Scorpion-Tail - The user has a scorpion tail in the form of a ponytail, but can extend! However, it requires a refill time of one hour.**_

**4.20 seconds**

The recorded time wasn't bad at all. Ochako was up next, mainly with a girl with frog-like features.

"Ribbit."

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes..."

_**Name: Ochako Uraraka**_

_**Quirk: Zero Gravity - Anything touched will become weightless, plus she has absolute control over it. However, overuse will lead to her being nauseous.**_

As soon as the race started, the frog-like girl reached the finish line.

**5.58 seconds**

_**Name: Tsuyu Asui**_

**_Quirk: Frog - The name speaks for itself, she can do whatever a frog can and do!  
_**

Ochako managed to reach the finish line, but was proud that she got through. In fact, she said "Whew! That's faster than I was in Junior High!"

**7.15 seconds**

The next two up were a blonde boy with a tail and a flamboyant blonde male.

"Excellent attempt, mon ami. However, this is how you SHINE!" said the flamboyant blonde male.

_**Name: Yuga Aoyama**_

_**Quirk: Navel Laser - He's able to fire a laser from his belly button. The drawback is that he'll get a stomachache after overusing it.**_

The tail boy actually finished first, but by the skin of his teeth.

**5.49 seconds**

The flamboyant one finished two seconds after, but said "Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second will hurt my tummy."

'_Are you serious?_'

**5.51 seconds**

"Looking at the upper limits of your Quirks and the room for growth in each results, it will be clear on how much you can do and can't do." Aizawa stated. However, Izuku and Bakugo were the last ones ready to race.

There were no words to be exchanged.

As soon as the gunshot was heard, Bakugo was igniting explosions from the back, propelling himself forward, but Izuku broke out into a sprint. However, Aizawa noticed that the green-haired kid was more of a blur as he was nearing the finish line.

'_Good. He's starting to get serious._'

Bakugo was surprised by how fast Deku moved, then remembered his master. The same man who humiliated him. He put in an extra burst of explosion in an attempt to pass the nerd.

Unfortunately, that was not meant to be.

**3.13 seconds**

Izuku finished, but was panting a bit. Bakugo finished right afterwards.

**4.13 seconds**

The explosive kid was annoyed at this, thinking to himself. '_He's faster than I thought. That master of his definitely trained him, but it doesn't matter. I'm bringing in my A-game!_'

* * *

**Test 2: Grip Strength**

The grip-strength test was done in the form of a hand-held device which measures said strength by the kilogram. First up was a tall boy with hair swept over his face, complete with a mask covering up the lower half. What was striking was the fact that he had six arms, all attached by a web of skin. He quickly grabbed the device, then gripped it.

_**Name: Mezo Shoji**_

_**Quirk: Dupli-Arms - He's able to utilize his arm-attached tentacles to replicate various parts of the human body.**_

**540kg**

"Impressive, next."

A black-haired boy whose hair was styled like a faux-hawk stepped up, he was fairly muscular with some scar-like patterns on the arms and shoulders. He generated a gauntlet made of bones and then gripped it.

_**Name: Kasui Kokotsu**_

_**Quirk: Sharp Bones - Kasui's able to generate bone-like growths from his body to serve as weapons!**_

**490kg**

Izuku stepped up to the plate, then made his hand emit aura while gripping the device tightly. He soon heard a beep and was surprised by the reading.

**530kg**

'_Huh, that's unexpected. However, this might attract some unwarranted attention._'

Two of the boys were shocked at what Izuku was able to do, but still surprised he didn't crush it.

"Midoriya, what the hell have you been eating?!" asked a plain-faced boy with tape-dispenser-like limbs at the elbows. The green-haired kid just nodded and moved onto the next thing.

* * *

**Test 3: Long Standing Jump**

Izuku was able to clear the sandbox by jumping the full distance, but some students seemed discouraged by it. He was going to say something, but Bakugo got angry and claimed he's taking too long.

* * *

**Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**

Izuku was done with it, but saw the most surprising thing ever. A extremely short student with purple bulb-like hair by the name of Minoru Mineta who pulled out two small piles of balls, then placed them on the side. The short one simply bounced back and forth! If anything, this kid definitely got a higher score than he did.

_**Name: Minoru Mineta**_

_**Quirk: Pop Off - The quirk **__**allows Minoru to produce extremely sticky, removable spheres from his head!**_

* * *

**Test 5: Ball Throw**

Izuku was standing to the side because he did the exercise already, plus he was curious about who would be close to him in terms of overall power. He made some mental notes in the process.

Bakugo was up first, emitting an explosion to super-charge his throw. The reading? 705.2m. He threw a tantrum, complaining about how the gap between him and Deku should have shortened.

Next up was Joanna who gripped the softball, but imbued it with something. Izuku could tell by the yellow aura emitting in her palms, then she got into a baseball pitcher's pose and threw it.

The result was 670.5m. She was a bit disappointed, but moved on quickly.

When Ochako came up, she literally made the ball float for a long time and the reading came out to be:

1-A was taken aback by this, so if anything... Ochako placed first in this activity. No question.

* * *

**Test 6: Distance-Run**

It would be a long run, mainly about 20 minutes. However, Izuku was trailing ahead, but the only ones were keeping up were Bakugo and Iida. However, the two would eventually slow down because they were too tired to keep going.

"Midoriya, you can start slowing down. It's obvious that you're in first, any more and it would be redundant."

* * *

**Test 7: Seated Toe-Touch**

The seated toe-touch was a bit of a breather exercise, but for some? It was more painful because of the stretching alone, especially on the hamstrings. However, Izuku wasn't having much of an issue, he thought he was going to pull some muscles here and there but he didn't. Keep in mind, he felt some pain but it was of the manageable type.

'_I'm very thankful of the exercises that my master put me through, especially when comes to flexibility._'

Aizawa's face was still unreadable, but one could tell that he was impressed. However, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that the kid was holding back.

* * *

**Test 8: Sit-Ups**

The entire test was a bit of a joke, Izuku was sweating, yes, but he clearly shown no signs of slowing down. Everyone did reach the end of their sets, but two others were still going at it. It was Bakugo and a large student who had features of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The both of them were trying to catch up, but they slowed down because they were at their physical limits.

"Midoriya, the test is over. I seen enough. Besides, you're already marked at 1st place."

The results were being tallied, but Aizawa's eyes turned red and his scarf launched, catching Izuku and bringing him closer, which prompted him to say

"... Is what I would normally if ALL of my students worked to reach their maximums. However, you. Are definitely holding back. How can you be a hero if you don't show your full potential."

The rest of 1-A were caught off-guard by this, but Izuku realized who it was.

'_Wait. Red Eyes. Goggles. Scarf-like weapon. I KNOW WHO IT IS!_'

"Black cloak, erases Quirks with a glance at them, you're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"Midoriya, you're only going to redo one test, the 50-meter dash. If you don't show the maximum, looks like I won't be seeing you at U.A. anymore." Aizawa said in response.

Midoriya nodded in response, then went to the start line.

**BLAM!**

The green-haired kid turned into a green blur, not only beating his time, but also setting a new record.

**1.30 seconds**

"Now, that's what I'm looking for."

The entirety of Class 1-A was absolutely shocked, even Iida who prides himself on his speed couldn't believe it. "Midoriya, who trained you?!" yelled Iida, emphasizing with his hands.

"Oh, my martial arts teacher. He can be quite the hard-ass, plus when we spar, we only hold back a little." Izuku stated in response, but had a bit of sheepiness at that last part.

"WHAT?!"

"What fighting styles do you know?" asked the tailed blonde boy.

"What exercises did you do to get that strong?!" asked a plain-faced boy.

The questions piled upon each other, overwhelming Izuku to the point of generating a mutter-storm to answer at least two of them. Bakugo, on the other hand, was glaring at him. He knew that his master had something to do with it, but the proof was right in front of him, the nerd awakened his Quirk at a late stage.

"How?! How did you get one?! Explain how?!" yelled Bakugo. However, he didn't propel himself at the nerd. The explosive kid thought it was better to crush him later. He would know where his place was again.

Aizawa settled 1-A down, then explained on why he wouldn't make Midoriya re-do the other tests.

"It's irrational to do so, plus I have other ways of drawing out his potential. The same goes for all of you."

In the span of a few minutes, he gathered up the scores and said "Truth be told, I rather just show all the scores all at once. Each score is a tally of your overall marks. Now, here they are.". A blue projection screen showed the entire scoreboard, highest to lowest.

_**1\. Izuku Midoriya**_

_**2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**_

_**3\. Shoto Todoroki**_

_**4\. Katsuki Bakugo**_

_**5\. Tenya Iida**_

_**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**_

_**7\. Mezo Shoji**_

_**8\. Jen Bodankata**_

_**9\. Mashirao Ojiro**_

_**10\. Eijiro Kirishima**_

_**11\. Bella Sasukasa**_

_**12\. Mina Ashido**_

_**13\. Tyrone Kishijuu**_

_**14\. Ochako Uraraka**_

_**15\. Koji Koda**_

_**16\. Kasui Kokotsu**_

_**17\. Rikido Sato**_

_**18\. Joanna Archer**_

_**19\. Tsuyu Asui**_

_**20\. Kuri Suisei**_

_**21\. Yuga Aoyama**_

_**22\. Hanta Sero**_

_**23\. Denki Kaminari**_

_**24\. Kyoka Jiro**_

_**25\. Toru Hagakure**_

_**26\. Minoru Mineta**_

The results were clear. The purple-bulb boy was tearing up at being last, believing his chance to be a Pro Hero was dashed. Some students tried to cheer him up, but Aizawa interrupted it by saying "Oh. I lied."

The bombshell of bombshells was dropped, making 1-A go silent for a moment. He smirked for a bit, then said "It was a logical ruse to get all of you to perform at your best."

The only one aside from Izuku who caught onto this deception was a black-haired girl whose hair was styled into a ponytail. She responded "In hindsight, I should have said something... it's the first day, plus when you think about it. Would you really expel someone on the first day to begin with? Seems like a waste."

'_YES! YOU SHOULD HAVE!_' 1-A collectively thought.

"Alright, then. We are done, just return to the classroom to pick up the curriculum. Then look over them overnight." Aizawa stated, but motioned for Midoriya to stay for a bit.

"Midoriya, I'm genuinely curious. What fighting styles do you know?"

"Jeet Kune Do, Savate, Choy Li Fut, Bajiquan, Full Contact Karate, San Shou, some Muay Thai, and some BJJ."

"Why that many?"

"My master explained it like this: a fighter must have versatility no matter what. If one style didn't work, then you switch to different styles to adapt to the situation."

"He's rational, good. Very good. However, word of warning: some Pro Heroes will associate with a certain vigilante. Especially considering the moves you pulled off."

Izuku nodded, but mentally gulped. The conversation ended, mainly with Aizawa saying he should create his own techniques to lessen any associations.

As the kid was walking away, he was thinking. '_Okay, I got first place. That was just the first step. However, it seems U.A.'s staff has become a bit suspicious. All the more reason to work harder to prove that I'm capable of being a Pro Hero._'

* * *

"Oh, good morning, All Might. How long were you there?" said Aizawa, looking at All-Might's pitiful attempt at being stealthy.

" **'****Logical Ruse', you say? I remember April Fool's Day being last week. This is strange, you cut out a bunch of first-years last year. However, you felt it too, right? Midoriya's potential? However, there's a different topic I need to discuss.**" said All-Might.

"Yes, I have. However, you have an inkling that HE'S back?"

"**Yes, I feel that Young Midoriya might not be fully immersed in HIS ideals.**"

"Shichisei, right? I will see to it that he will be properly educated as a Pro Hero, but he needs to fix his habit of holding back. A mistake stemming from that habit can cost quite a few lives if he's not careful. Potential, he does have that. However, execution is what matters. If you can't do it right, don't bother doing it at all." said Aizawa as he walked away.

"**It seems you're being kind in your own way, but this topic might be one of those rare times where we both agree on something.**"

* * *

The first day of classes would end, but it was brimming with tons of energy. A bunch of students were conversing with each other as they were leaving the front gate.

"That was a killer first day..." said a fatigued Izuku. However, he decided to perform some shadow-boxing in order to shake things off.

"Midoriya, how do you have that much energy still?!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey, Iida. It's mainly to keep myself in shape. Also knowing my master, he's going to train me harder since I'm at U.A."

"I see, that is very diligent! Keeping your body in shape while preparing for U.A.'s challenges along the way, the mark of a good student. However, I did not expect Aizawa to utilize a lie to encourage everyone to perform at their peaks. In the end, it did get the results."

"Hey! You two! Heading to the train station too?" said a bob-headed girl with another girl.

"Wait, you're..."

"Ochako Uraraka. You met Joanna earlier today." Ochako stated, but Joanna didn't mind being introduced at all.

"Don't mind me, we're actually friends from the same middle school. Dalthomil Junior High. However, I never thought U.A. would work us that much."

"It's all a matter of being well-rounded." explained Iida.

"Let me try to get this right... you're Tenya Iida..." Ochako said as she pointed out the blue-haired boy, then pointed to the other boy "and you're Deku Midoriya, right?"

The sound of glass cracking was heard, especially with Izuku's eyes widening at that name.

"Uh... about that. My real name is Izuku, not Deku. Deku is a word meaning 'useless'. Kaachan used to call me that a lot in our childhood." Izuku responded while being embarrassed by it at the same time.

"Kaachan is that kid with the ash-blonde hair, right?" said Joanna.

"Yes, that's him."

"Why? An insult isn't the proper way to greet a classmate!" Iida responded with a bit of disgust.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know! But Deku sounds the opposite of 'useless', almost like 'you can do it'!"

"Even though you turned it around, please don't call me Deku." Izuku stated. "It's still pretty insulting and... it doesn't fit the name of a Pro Hero."

"Oh. Okay, no problem, Midoriya."

As the four were talking, a familiar individual walked up to them and said "Already making friends on the first day? My cousin would be proud."

The four were caught off-guard by the individual: tall, lean, muscular, short-sleeved hoodie, and his very noticeable platinum-grey hair along with blue eyes. In the eyes of the other three, this man exuded power and if anything, he could definitely be a top-ranked Pro Hero. However, Izuku wasn't even intimidated, not one bit.

"Oh, hey, Rouga. The first day went great."

"Good to know, Izuku. However, we do need to train. My cousin insists."

"Need to cut this short, guys. See you later!" Izuku responded, following Rouga. The other three did wave their goodbyes, but Iida couldn't shake a certain feeling: this Rouga was more powerful than he let on.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Izuku was performing pushups alongside Kensei, but it would transition from normal to one-handed in the span of 60 pushups. It was to prep for form practice.

_**Hokuto Steel-Shredding Clench!**_

Izuku remembered this attack, but it was done with one hand instead. The attacker grabbed a chunk of wood, then utilizing the finger strength alone, crushed it like it was made out of paper. Izuku then demonstrated it on a block of wood, crushing it albeit at a slower rate. However, he noticed his fingers bleeding a bit.

_**Hokuto Muscle Control Spin Kick!**_

Izuku followed his master's movements, it starts out with kicking the opponent with one leg, then a roundhouse kick with the other leg. In short, it's basically a technique that causes paralysis or more specifically, the enemy is under the user's control. Kensei explains it can be utilized to capture villains for interrogation or kill an enemy without dirtying your hands.

_**Hokuto Four-Way Slash!**_

Kensei jumped in the air and performed a spin kick, but it performed a full rotation. The teacher explained "The Four-Way Slash is meant to kill four surrounding enemies, or in the very least, cripple them for life. It's great when you need to clear some distance."

Izuku nodded, he had another option of subduing villains at least.

_**Hokuto Thousand Hand Destruction Fist!**_

In essence, it was an improved version of the Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist. A hundred increased to a thousand punches.

_**Hokuto Steel Muscle Severing Kick!**_

A straight-forward technique, but it works better as a counter-attack. Kensei explains "You block incoming attacks first, then you unleash a kick at both muscles, specifically the arm muscles."

"What happens after that?"

"Oh, simple. You cut their strength in half, but if taken further, you can permanently disable their arms."

"O-Oh. That's pretty harsh..."

"Hey, the guy lives at least."

Izuku couldn't really argue with that.

* * *

"Okay, we're going to review a few channeling points. Let's see if you can identify them."

"Alright!"

"The pressure point that reduces the enemy's speed to that of 1/100th."

"Kyūkutsuna!"

"The pressure point that turns minions against their superior?"

"Kofu!"

"The point that causes an enemy to follow the user's instructions once pressed."

"Toa!"

"An interrogation point below the temple."

"Zusho!"

"The point that restores eyesight."

"Kenmei!"

"The point that causes a person to speak, specifically within the upper jaw."

"Jogaku!"

"You definitely get full marks from that alone."

* * *

"I'm curious, Izuku. How is U.A. like so far?"

"From what I read in the curriculum, there are several departments in U.A. High School. The first? The Heroics Department. Students study to become heroes and earn the qualifications to get their licenses to publicly use their Quirks." Izuku stated, reading off a script.

"The second?"

"General Education Department. It's for students who couldn't make the cut for Heroics, all of them are aiming for college or other pursuits. However, it's possible for some General Education students to transfer into the Heroics course. It depends on a few factors: grades, skill, and performances? It's composed of 1-C through 1-E."

"And the rest?"

"The Support Department are in charge of creating Support Items, equipment meant to help out Pro Heroes out on the field. A fully stocked workplace with its student being full of creative minds. It composes of 1-F through 1-H.

The Management Department. They are business-minded: venture capitalism, managing hero agencies, and definitely dealing with public relations. They compose of 1-I through 1-K."

"Whoa, that's a lot of classes. However, I do suggest utilizing a few original techniques, mainly to divert some suspicion."

"Oh, right. Recommendation students with their high-end IQs."

"Who are the recommendation students in your class?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Unless it's that girl with the ponytail who saw through my teacher's 'logical ruse'."

Kensei and Izuku kept talking for a bit, but the latter was reminded that school was still tomorrow.

* * *

**AN**:Oh, right. The OCs are actually going to make their appearances. Some of the inspirations behind them were either from comic book characters, other manga characters, and TV-only characters. It's only fair warning, plus I'm going to do the same thing for Hero Students, attacks in bold lettering.

I will re-iterate again, Izuku will not be in a harem.

**Glossary**:

**Hokuto Steel-Shredding Clench **\- An attack in which the user grips human flesh and breaks through it with the sheer force of his/her fingers. Its Japanese name is called Hokuto Koretsu Ha.

**Hokuto Four Way Slash **\- A spin kick [full revolution] which kills four surrounding enemies, complete with them exploding afterwards. The original Japanese name is called Hokuto Shiho Zan.

**Hokuto Muscle Control Spin Kick **\- it starts out with kicking the opponent with one leg, then a roundhouse kick with the other leg. It paralyzes the opponent's muscles, disabling them until the user decides to give them back their sense of movement. Its original name is Hokuto Soukin Jizai Kyaku.

**Hokuto Thousand Hand Destruction Fist **\- An improved version of the Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist, increasing the normal hundred punches to a thousand punches. Its original name is Hokuto Senjukai Ken.

**Hokuto Steel Muscle Severing Kick **\- A kicking technique which starts out by blocking the opponent's attack, then unleash two jumping kicks, both hitting the muscles underneath the opponent's arms, and on top, the opponent's strength is cut in half. If taken further, permanent disablement. Its original name is Hokuto Gokin Bundan Kyaku.


	17. Midoriya vs Bakugo

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!  
**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:**

It was a bright morning, but for the students of U.A., it was the second day of classes. Today's subject was Modern Literature, taught by the cement-like Pro Hero, Cementoss.

"Uraraka, please read the paragraph on pg. 12."

The topic was about a gladiator choosing on how to meet his end: trial by fire or by combat. The theme of this story, if you were going to meet your end, it's better to die standing and fighting. Izuku took note of this, this would be a possibility in his line of work once he graduates. He wonders if any of his classmates understand this, but it seems Iida and the ponytail girl understood the implications so far.

'_It's the only second day._'

The rest of class progressed normally, mainly with Izuku recording some key notes here and there.

* * *

**Lunch Period**

It was now lunch, mainly where students can buy high-quality foods at reasonable prices. However, it was the person behind it that got Izuku's attention.

"Lunch Rush... holy crap!"

However, he was pulled away by Uraraka who wanted to keep the line moving. She invited Archer and Iida, but the latter noticed something off.

"Midoriya, your hands seem a bit sore. What happened?"

"Oh, training with my martial arts teacher. Spars with him can be intense, but it's ultimately for my benefit. He says always assume every villain is merciless, don't give them a chance to counter-attack." Izuku stated, as if reciting lines from a script.

"Very diligent, but he could learn some restraint." Iida responded.

"Guys, shark in the water at 3 o'clock." Archer said, albeit subdued. The three wondered, but got their answer in the form of the explosive teen.

"Deku... how?! You will explain on how you-"

"BAKUGO! THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR! ESPECIALLY TO A CLASSMATE WHO'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU."

"Not appropriate? I'll show you-" as Bakugo was carrying out a threat. He then felt four fingers touch the sides of his head, but realized it was from the green-haired nerd. However, he couldn't move at all.

"Kaachan. You're going to leave us alone until the lunch period is over." Izuku stated, years of being stepped on bubbled up to the surface, albeit for a moment.

"W-What d-did you do to me, you little-"

Bakugo's sentence was interrupted by his actions, he was walking away from the green-haired kid and his classmates! He was a bit speechless, but it devolved in a string of cursed-filled muttering. By the time he finished cursing, he was at a random lunch table.

'_Toa: once pressed, the one's who affected has no choice but to listen to the user's instructions._'

"Midoriya! That was so cool, what exactly did you do?" Ochako asked, excitedly.

'_Oh, crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Wait, think. Oh, this might work. Success might vary._'

"Oh. Uh... it's a side effect of my Quirk. My fingers are enhanced through energy emission, that's all." Izuku said, hoping they would buy it.

"Interesting, so you can either paralyze or force villains to surrender without escalating the situation per say." Iida responded, analyzing on how Izuku's 'Quirk' worked.

"Yea! It's very potent!"

"Huh, it kinda reminds me of my Quirk."

"Which is that?"

"It's called Imbuement, it's straight-forward."

_**Name: Joanna Archer**_

_**Quirk: Imbuement - The user can add energy to into various objects, but the limits are those that can't exceed 5 kg. Once imbued, the object's striking power increases along with speed. However, the user needs to re-fuel herself every few hours in order to maintain said energy supply.  
**_

"I bet it's very effective, there's no such thing as a bad or good Quirk. It all depends on how you utilize it." Izuku stated.

Little did the other three know, there was a pink-skinned girl observing the whole thing. In fact, she was curious about Izuku, but she didn't get a chance to talk to him yet. However, it was just the second day. She'd get another chance.

* * *

Izuku was now taking his seat, waiting for the teacher to arrive. The rest of his classmates followed suit, but some chatted a bit.

"Hey, remember me?" a pink skinned-girl with horns asked.

"Oh, Ashido! Yes, I do."

"You gotten buffer when I was last saw you. What's your secret?" Ashido asked with a grin.

"Not really much of a secret, but my three teachers' concept of restraint is nearly nonexistent when it comes to sparring." Izuku responded, emphasis on those last parts. Ashido immediately understood, remembering how jacked his teacher, wait, teachers?

"Teachers?" said the pink-skinned girl, albeit a bit dumb-founded.

"Oh, one's an MMA fighter and the other is a Pro Hero from Europe."

"Well. That definitely explains a few things, but I keep hearing rumors... really strange ones."

"You know what they say about rumors."

"I know, but some of them claim you might be some vigilante's protege, if that makes sense to begin with." Ashido said.

"The thing about rumors, it's a he-said, she-said situation, no one knows where it came from. It's best to ignore them at the very least."

"I'm also curious though, that Bakugo kid seems to have it out for you. I saw it during Lunch, what's his issue?"

"Childhood friend and tormentor, but he really doesn't bother me anymore."

"That doesn't make it right, though!"

The conversation was interrupted by a booming voice!

" **I AM...**" the voice boomed and not a moment later, the door slipped open, revealing it to be All Might. "**COMING IN THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** "

"Whoa, All Might is teaching?!"

"That is cool!" said a red-haired student.

As the fanfare was gradually growing, All Might walked up to the teacher's podium and said " **I teach Heroics! A subject in where you learn the basics, ins-and-outs, and ways of being a Pro Hero. This subject will take the most units out of the semester, now today's lesson...?**"

All Might responded as soon as he pulled out a card with the title that made a lot of people excited.

'BATTLE'

"**Combat Training!**"

Izuku was very much excited, especially training with his idol, All-Might. In fact, Bakugo was grinning at this point too. However, he promised to create some techniques on his own to differentiate him from his mentor.

"**One more surprise!**" exclaimed All-Might as pointed out holes in which multiple boxes with numbers 1 to 26 labeled on them. " **The costumes were created based upon your Quirk registrations and requests. All thanks to the students at the Support Department!**"

Everyone was eager to try out their costumes, but Izuku was fairly excited to see his.

"**After you're done changing, gather at Ground Beta!**"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Ground Beta**

The whole training area resembles an standard urban area, particularly that of cities such as New York City, Tokyo, or any city that screamed metropolis in your face. Some of the indoor buildings contained monitoring rooms, mainly to observe how indoor battles are progressing. The training area had one tunnel, leading in and out of the area.

In a couple of seconds, all of Class 1-A arrived with their costumes on.

"**EXCELLENT! Be fully aware... from now on... you are HEROES!**"

He took a survey, looking at all the costumes and then saying "**YOU ALL LOOK COOL! Now, let's begin, zygotes!**"

Izuku's Hero Costume looked fairly simple: a zip-up jacket and pants, accompanied by elbow pads, shoulder pauldrons held by a short-medium length strap on the front and back, and knee pads. The colors were black and green, but the latter was mainly on top, near the shoulders and running down the arms in brick-like lines. In addition, the chest area was in a W-like pattern with small black accents. On top of that, the pauldrons were black and red, just like the red boots he wore. To top it all off, he had a utility belt that was colored blue.

If anything, Izuku looked like someone on the set of a martial arts movie instead of a heroics academy.

"Whoa, that is an excellent costume! Mine's a little... embarrassing. I should have been more specific, it ended up being a skintight bodysuit." said Ochako, catching the boy's attention.

Ochako's was full-black, albeit with pink designs down the torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. In addition, two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up.

All in all, Izuku could see why, but had to keep his face from blushing.

"The Heroics Course is the best." Mineta off-handily said. The kid's costume was pretty simple in comparison: it consisted of only a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, boots and gloves. His pants are white with a lighter purple trim, and they stick out quite a lot around his waist. In another perspective, it looked like a battle-diaper.

All Might surveyed the student body, all of them ready for further instruction.

"**It's time to begin training!**"

"Sir! Are we conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked, being the diligent student he is.

"**No. Quite the opposite, Young Iida. We are going to move ahead of that, but one little factoid to help you understand. Most of the time, fights with Villains take place outside. However, if you look at the statistics, indoor fights with villains happen at a much higher rate. **

**Backroom deals, imprisonment, house arrest, hostage situations. In a society filled with Heroes, the truly intelligent villains hide AND strike from the shadows! For this exercise, you will be split into two-man teams, one representing Heroes and the other representing Villains.**"

"This is basic training?" asked the frog-girl Asui.

"**A real battle is basic training! However, there's no robot for you to beat down.**"

"How will losses and wins be determined?" a ponytail-haired girl asked.

"How far is too far?" the mulberry-haired girl asked.

"Can we blow them up anyways?" Bakugo asked with a bit of glee.

"**LET ME ANSWER ONE QUESTION AT A TIME!**" All-Might responded, then took a small sheet of notes. Next, he said " **The situation is that Villains have stashed a nuclear weapon in their hideout. The Heroes' objective is to dispose of it. The Villains' objective is to subvert the Heroes or protect the nuke in the allotted time.**"

'_Sounds like an action movie scenario if you ask me._' Izuku thought.

"**Teams will be determined by drawing lots!**" All-Might said, bringing out a yellow box.

"Being decided this haphazardly? I thought it would be more organized." Iida said, a little miffed at this.

"Actually, this is smart in the long run, Iida. Pro Heroes often have to make teams on the fly whenever faced with any sort of problem. A vital part of being a Pro Hero is how you adapt to the situation and cooperate with others to finish the mission." Izuku responded, answering Iida's questions.

"The discernment to look ahead... forgive my rudeness!" Iida stated, bowing in apology.

The teams were completely randomized, but the results were shown:

**Team A: ****Izuku Midoriya & Mina Ashido**

**Team B:** **Katsuki ****Bakugo & Eijiro Kirishima**

**Team C: ****Shoto ****Todoroki & Mezo Shoji**

**Team D:** **Toru ****Hagakure & Kasui Kokotsu**

**Team E:** **Mashirao ****Ojiro & Tyrone Kishijuu**

**Team F: ****Yuga ****Aoyama &** **Joanna Archer**

**Team G:** **Rikido Sato & Bella Sasukasa**

**Team H:** **Fumikage ****Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui**

**Team I:** **Momo ****Yaoyorozu & Minoru Mineta**

**Team J:** **Tenya ****Iida & Jen Bodankata**

****Team K:** Kyoka ****Jiro & Denki Kaminari**

****Team**** **L:** **Ochako Uraraka & Kuri Suisei**

****Team M:**** **Koji ****Koda & Hanta Sero**

"Whoa, Midoriya. We're on the same team!" said Ashido. The pink-skinned girl's hero costume consisted of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her chest. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige boots too.

"Let's do our best, plus I wonder who our opponents will be."

Two boxes were shown, a black box with the label of 'VILLAINS' and a white one labeled 'HEROES'. All-Might took his hands out of the boxes, mainly for dramatic effect.

"**THE FIRST TEAMS TO FIGHT WILL BE... TEAM A AND TEAM B!**" as All-Might pulled out two balls, one labeled 'A' and 'B'. "**TEAM A will be the Heroes! Team B will be the Villains!**"

Bakugo was grinning at this, immediately thinking '_I get to crush that Deku in the first round! Then your master is next!_'

Izuku sighed, realizing he was going to fight his childhood tormentor/friend one way or another.

"**Everyone else, report to the monitor room!**"

The rest of Class 1-A did as instructed.

Bakugo glared at Izuku, trying to phase him. The green-haired kid simply ignored him in response, angering the explosive kid more.

"**Both teams, you need to take your places and start strategizing. The test will begin in five minutes!** "

"Yes, sir!" both teams said in unison.

* * *

**Hero Team**

"Bakugo really has it out for you, does he?" Ashido asked.

"Yes... he does. In fact, he'll go after me definitely. However, it's who he's partnered with. What's his Quirk?"

"Oh, it's called Hardening. It allows him the power to harden any part of his body. Red-haired guy I knew from middle school, Eijiro Kirishima."

_**Name: Eijiro Kirishima **_

_**Quirk: Hardening - It allows the user to harden any part of his body, increasing defenses to a higher degree.**_

"Oh, wow. So he's basically walking armor. That's going to be tough to deal with." Izuku responded. "What's your Quirk, Ashido?"

"I can basically shoot acid out of my body. Thankfully, my costume is acid-resistant."

_**Name: Mina Ashido**_

_**Quirk: Acid - It**__** allows Mina to create corrosive liquid from her skin. **_

"I think I have a plan on how to deal with both."

"What does it detail?"

"It involves exploiting Bakugo's hatred for me and also the building's floor plan. Here's what we are going to do..."

* * *

**Villain Team**

"**Young Kirishima & Bakugo, learn to think from a Villain's perspective. Treat this like the real thing, plus don't be afraid to get hurt.**"

Bakugo was stewing over this, wondering on how to beat the nerd. He honestly believed that the specifications in his costume and Quirk could do the trick. The explosive kid's costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes in each side.

The kid's sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

"So, Bakugo. What's your plan?" said the red-haired youth, Eijiro Kirishima. In terms of costume, his was simpler in comparison. he wears two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center. Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves.

He leaves his chest bare, and wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs.

"Deku. Deku. How the fuck did you get a potent Quirk, claims he got it when his teacher trained him hard. BULLSHIT!"

"Wait, he got his Quirk while harshly training with a teacher? That's pretty manly if you ask me."

"Whose side are you on, Shitty Hair?!" Bakugo barked.

"You really have it out for him, do you?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Shitty Hair, I don't need your help. If you want to make yourself useful, guard that fucking nuke!" Bakugo barked, pointing to the very life-like nuclear weapon.

"Acting like a villain seems unmanly, but I'll do it!" Kirishima said, agreeing to it.

* * *

**Monitor Room **

"**Hmm... I wonder what type of strategies that both teams will employ.**" All-Might stated to himself.

"Mr. All-Might, sir?" said a ponytail girl.

"**Yes, Young Yaoyorozu?**"

"You seemed a bit on edge today."

"**OH...well... it's just my first year teaching. However, what concerns me are the techniques that Young Midoriya demonstrated at the Entrance Exam.**" All-Might responded, albeit with some difficulty.

"Oh, that rapid strike technique?" said Yaoyorozu.

"**Oh, the battle's about to start!**"

* * *

**Ground Beta**

Izuku and Ashido sneak in through a window, but they keep their eyes peeled in case of a surprise attack.

"Is this part of the plan where we split up?"

"Yes. You need to go on the side stairs, mainly to flank the guy guarding the fake weapon. In addition, I think your Quirk is the perfect counter to Kirishima's Quirk."

The pink-skinned girl went off, mainly making sure her steps aren't too loud. Izuku was going into a different direction, preferably up ahead, mainly to make himself a prime target for Bakugo.

' _If there's anything that's gonna piss off Kaachan, it's a confident me. In addition, I sense a presence up in the top floor, it's definitely Kirishima. However, I definitely sense another presence coming towards me..._ '

An sudden explosion was sent right at him, but it enveloped that area briefly. "Where are you?! Show yourself!" shouted the explosive kid. There was smoke, but Bakugo was scanning the area, making sure he didn't miss anything. He would get an answer in the form of a front kick into his back, but whomever threw it hid back in the smoky mist.

"Oh, sneak attacks, huh? Fight me like a man!" shouted Bakugo, trying to egg Deku on. "Cow-" was interrupted by an elbow strike into his face, pissing off Bakugo who cleared up the smoke by running his arm through it.

"You think this is funny, Deku?!"

The green-haired kid said nothing in response.

'_Me n__ot responding to his insults seems to rile him up. Good. Kaachan may have a temper, but he's known for being smart. If I can exploit his temper more, this fight will be in my favor._'

"SAY! SOMETHING!" yelled Bakugo as threw a right hook. However, it did not connect. In fact, Izuku interrupted it with a left punch, then went on a volley of straight punches, jabs, a parry, and quick elbow strikes. All done at max speed.

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"Wait, that's Jeet Kune Do. Economy of motion. The shortest combo delivered at maximum speed." said the tailed boy, Mashirao Ojiro. "However, I sense a bit of animosity behind those strikes."

"**Excellent observation, Young Ojiro. However, you need to look.**"

* * *

"W-What?! The fuck?!" barked Bakugo, spitting up some saliva. He utilized his hands to propel himself upwards, then blind him with a smokescreen.

'_How?! How did he read that-_'

Bakugo's thoughts were interrupted by a figure jumping into the air, then saw Izuku's fists cocked back.

_**Soaring Steel Muscle Crushing Fist!**_

A series of rapid strikes landing right into Bakugo's lower areas, specifically around the diaphragm. The barrage of punches did not let up, but one could hear Bakugo gasping for breath. Izuku realized what he was doing, then ended the attack by hitting Bakugo's shoulders with pointer fingers.

The explosive kid was down on the floor, gasping for breath but was alive. However, he couldn't move. At all.

'_The fuck!? The fuck did he do to me?!_'

Izuku simply ran away, leaving Bakugo behind. If one can hear, you'd hear Bakugo's cursing all the way from top floor.

'_Keiraku Hiko -__ Kisha. Once touched at the shoulders, the whole enemy is paralyzed._'

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"D-D-Did he just... paralyze Bakugo?!" said Ochako in disbelief.

'_**No. No. It can't be. Did Young Midoriya execute another one of HIS techniques? I need to have a talk with him after this is over.**_' thought All-Might.

"That rapid strike technique, it wasn't random." Ojiro stated. "He was deliberately aiming for the diaphragm, but he stopped himself at the last minute. He hit some pressure points, I think."

"Wait, Ojiro. He claimed that's a side effect of his Quirk, Aura." Iida responded. "I also don't know why, but Mr. All-Might, why are you shaking?"

"**O-O-Oh, Young Iida. It's just-just I was shocked, right! I was caught off-guard by Izuku's evasive maneuver and follow-up attack!**" All-Might responded despite sweating a bit, mainly trying to cover up his true thoughts.

* * *

**Ground Beta**

Ashido was sneaking up via the side staircase, but she would eventually see Kirishima on guard. The weapon was right there, but she needed to be careful about her next move. In a split-second, she basically used her Quirk via her acid-resistant shoes, mainly making the floor slippery for her to skate on.

"BRING IT!" yelled Kirishima as he was ready to defend.

The fight was on. The pink-skinned girl shot acid out of her hands, mainly to distract the red-haired boy. He hardened his skin in response, mainly to increase his durability against the oncoming acid attack.

"If you think that's going to work on me..." Kirishima stated while enduring the acid attack, but realized what Ashido's true intent was: placing her hand on the fake weapon. However, Kirishima quickly moved to intercept the pink-skinned girl. The girl needed to get back because she knew he could cut her up by grazing her alone.

If there was one thing the girl had over the red-haired boy, it's her reflexes. She kept dodging every sort of slash or punch sent her way, but it was just a matter of time before Izuku arrived or the timer running out.

'_I have to make do!_'

Ashido managed to get in a kick at Kirishima's leg, but it barely fazed him. She kept aiming for the leg while dodging every kick or strike, but a small cut got her.

* * *

"Midoriya, I need some help!"

"I'm almost there, Ashido! Bakugo was taken care of."

Izuku quickened his pace, mainly going up a small flight of stairs. He saw Ashido who suffered a couple of cuts already, but Kirishima was slowing down a bit, most likely from maintaining his Quirk.

'_It's 2-on-1 at this point._'

He would quickly run up to Kirishima, but the latter swung around and punched him in the face as he got close. The green-haired kid wasn't too stunned, but punched him in the gut as a response.

"That was manly, Midoriya! However, I'm gonna have to take out Ashido because 2-on-1 is pretty unmanly." Kirishima responded, punching Izuku. However, it was countered, going into an over-the-shoulder throw, specifically one from Judo. In those moments, Ashido touched the nuke, ending the whole exercise.

"**HERO TEAM...WINS!**"

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"W-W-Whoa, Midoriya wiped the floor with Bakugo." responded Mineta who was clearly afraid. The rest of Class 1-A had varying reactions, ranging from awe to some concern, especially those who belonged to Pro Hero lineages.

"**GOOD WORK, Students! Team A did a splendid job in fighting Team B. Now, who was the MVP of the match?**"

"It was Ashido who was the MVP, the reason why is because she was doing her job. Bakugo and Midoriya's fight, though exciting to see, could have gotten out of hand easily. In addition, the latter could have paralyzed Bakugo sooner than that, meaning he let the fight go on intentionally. If this was a real-life situation, the stakes would have become higher." responded Yaoyorozu.

'_**Well then, she's not a recommendation student for nothing. If anything, she covered everything that was needed to be said.**_'

The following fights after that were a little more intense.

* * *

**Team F vs. Team L**

Yuga Aoyama's outfit resembled that of a knight, but the full details: it consists of bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chestplate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow length vambraces and knee length boots. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees.

"Madame Archer, what's your recommended plan for action?"

"We will need to take out Uraraka first. The bigger question being, who'll guard the nuclear weapon?" responded Archer.

The bob-headed girl's costume was a bit simpler in comparison. It consisted of light purple colors, complete with tactical lining, violent accents, black pants with knife holsters, and ankle-length boots. It also came with a hoodie too, but she wore a full-face mask with blue-eye lenses which was definitely cybernetic. However, she had one surprise, it was in the form of a wrist-mounted crossbow she called the Peacemaker.

"I will do so, my Quirk should provide some long-range fire support and keep anyone away from the target."

Archer quickly agreed.

The fight ended with Suisei struggling against Archer's Quirk-enhanced projectiles, but Uraraka managed to capture her via her Quirk. In addition, the timer went out.

It was an automatic win for Team L.

"**VILLAIN TEAM...WINS!**"

* * *

**Team G vs. Team J**

Iida and the rose-haired girl known as Jen were on the move, thinking of performing a two-pronged attack on the Villains Team to divert their attention.

"Well, you know my name already, Iida." said the rose-haired girl. The costume was simple in comparison: it consisted of a waist-length jacket over a rose-colored bodysuit with some blue accents and a tri-pad like pattern on the chest. In Iida's eyes, it most likely enhanced the user's battle performance.

"Right, Bodankata. I believe your Quirk can be handy in this situation."

"Yes, it's still painful to use, but my strength has improved prior to enrolling in U.A." said Bodankata.

_**Name: Jen Bodankata**_

_**Quirk: Max Regeneration - It **__**allows the user to heal themselves from any injury. However, the rate of healing depends on how severe the injury is! If it's near-fatal, it reacts with the speed of a shooting star. If it's relatively minor, it reacts by healing at a normal rate.  
**_

"Question, how proficient are you in unarmed combat?"

"I took Bogu Karate in middle school, it was fairly intense. Why?"

"The Villains Team have a fairly muscular individual, his name was Sato I believe. If I remember from the U.A. Entrance Exam, he's a straightforward fighter."

"Okay, so the plan is?"

"We will ambush them, then separate. If anything, the other one's Quirk won't be able to keep up with me."

Bodankata simply agreed to the plan. The ensuing fight would have Bodankata fight against Rikido Sato while the other one known as Sasukasa was forced to play keep-away with Iida. The kid's Engine Quirk really didn't help because he dodged each strike. In the end? Sato managed to knock out Bodankata, but was completely drained.

Iida was momentarily shocked, but kept his focus. He would aiming for Sasukasa's legs, tripping her for a bit, and finally netting the win, retrieving the weapon.

A win for Team J.

"**HERO TEAM...WINS!**"

* * *

The rest of the battles were pretty standard after that, but one of them clearly stood out. It was because of the bi-colored boy known Shoto Todoroki who dominated his match against Team K. They barely stood a chance because the blonde electric boy wasted his one good move against the boy's ice powers.

As soon as the last battle was done, All-Might gave a hearty laugh and said

"**GOOD WORK! All of you have demonstrated the proper skills in fighting, but some of you can improve in other areas! Now, change back into your normal uniforms before going back to class.**"

However, Midoriya was motioned to stay behind for a bit. He immediately got changed first, but then asked him what he needed to say.

"**Young Midoriya, there's something that surprised me... the techniques you utilized, you know who used them before?**"

"Uhh... no." said Izuku, feigning ignorance.

"**I****'m speaking as a concerned teacher. They were utilized by a fearsome vigilante, I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about you. You have potential, but I don't want that bogged by alleged associations with... well... HIM.**" said All-Might, difficulty saying that last part.

'_My master is that well-known among the heroes community, is he? I do need to play this carefully._'

"That won't be an issue, Mr. All-Might. I believe I'll be able to come up with some original techniques myself." said Izuku, playing along.

"**Are you sure?**"

"Don't worry, it seems I might to have add some kicks as finisher moves." Izuku responded. "I know that kicks are three times more potent than simple punches, plus my teachers are training in various styles. In addition, endurance training is a key aspect of it..." and the kid is on a mutter-storm.

'_**Oh. No. What have I done?**_'

"**TAKE A BREATHER, Young Midoriya. I am glad we had this talk, plus let's get you back to class before Aizawa rings both our throats.**" All-Might responded, albeit overwhelmed.

* * *

**Class 1-A Homeroom**

As Izuku made his way back to class, he noticed his arms kinda hurt a bit, mainly from punching Kirishima. The moment he opened the door, he was bombarded with tons of questions from his classmates, but he noticed Bakugo being seated, his face being a mix of shock and annoyance.

"Let the questions wait, I need to talk to Kaachan." responded Izuku. As he walked to the explosive kid, he looked up and said "Listen, we need to-"

"You... played me from the start. You knew I was going to attack you first, it was your plan the whole time, was it?" Bakugo said, albeit with less hostility.

"It's like you said. However, I'm still leaning to control my power, you noticed my bruises during middle school?"

"Yea..." Bakugo said, but then connected the events. The thing is, Bakugo may be loud and abrasive, but there was a brain behind it. "You were training with that guy, he showed you the ropes of how a real fight was like, did he?"

"Honestly, yes. Before you go off thinking I underestimated you, I didn't. In fact, the bruises should be a clear sign. I still need to improve."

"Get to the fucking point."

"Abrasive as ever. I still think you have the potential to be a great Pro Hero, don't let that loss bring you down. It's like my master once said, 'it's the past, you either move on from it or get chained by it'. The Kaachan I know would break those chains and blaze through it." Izuku stated, right before going back to his classmates.

' _No. No. This isn't supposed to happen! You know what Deku? This is the last time you're going to beat me!_'

Izuku was going to answer some of his classmates' questions, but that ended as soon as the next teacher entered, signifying the beginning of class. Today's subject? English by Present Mic.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Kasumi was sitting on the sofa, watching TV as he was grading papers. However, he was also waiting for Izuku to arrive so they could practice.

"Kensei, I like to ask." said Carmilla who came out of the bathroom. "Is there a chance that Midoriya will continue the scheduled fights?"

"Truth be told, that's going to be tough to manage. U.A.'s class schedule goes from Monday to Saturday, so time will be of the essence."

"Hmm... I will definitely try to get my connections to organize a fight." Carmilla responded, albeit still thinking.

"Where's Rouga by the way?"

"He's walking Hobbit, mainly running back and forth."

"Ah, got it. Does he have anyone else in mind?"

"He said he's going to try getting more local fighters, but that might be awhile. What about you?"

"If I suggested some, they'd wipe the floor with Izuku in the manner of minutes. However, there's one guy... you know."

"The World's Most Lethal Man!? Kendrick Roche? Actually, that's a good idea. However, he'll definitely put him through a few tests. Not just sparring, but also focusing on his grappling too."

"Oh, I see. Him mastering grappling can work too, especially once becoming a Pro Hero. The better question, do you ever think U.A.'s staff will ever find out?"

"That's what I'm worried about, but the thing is, no one ever put a name to Shichisei. If anything, it's going to be a wild goose chase if they ever act upon those rumors."

"Wait, did they ever release your name? At all?"

"Not at all, mainly because of the lawyer and the promise that I would undergo reformation."

* * *

**One Hour Later...**

Izuku was sparring with Kensei and Carmilla today, mainly focusing on striking with their fists and weapons. The green-haired boy wielded a Dao blade, a single-edged Chinese sword; Carmilla wielded twin hook swords; Kensei wielded twin butterfly swords. Today's lesson? Fighting off multiple opponents, especially armed ones.

The spar had both opponents flank the green bean, forcing him to parry his master's strikes and launch a kick into Carmilla's gut, interrupting her attack. However, she recovered and performed a leaping attack, particularly trying to lop the kid's head off. The kid quickly backed away, but had to deal with his master.

Kensei went into a slicing combo, trying to get one in.

**SLASH!**

Izuku managed to parry by clashing his blade, making one butterfly sword go into another direction. However, Izuku noticed a red line on his sides, Kensei managed to get him.

"Well, one hit. You got wounded."

"Ah, crap." Izuku stated, knowing that he lost.

"Okay, it's time for exercise. Push-ups, crunches, and jumping jacks." Kensei stated, then Izuku immediately got into exercising. Carmilla would monitor him, making sure he's doing all the exercises and joining alongside him.

* * *

_**Five Finger Fury Bullets!  
**_

The mechanics of said attack involve the user puncturing the enemy's hand with their fingers, causing the enemy's fingers to explode. Kensei demonstrated this on a attack dummy while the green bean shadowed his movements.

_**Hokuto Ying-Yang Slaughter!**_

Kensei places his hands on the sides of a dummy's head and heaves his body upwards to balance upright above them. He then twists his body to break their neck, turning their visage 180 degrees behind them. The green bean tries performing the technique, but falls when trying balancing his body upwards.

_**Two-Finger Vacuum Grasp!**_

Kensei throws a plastic knife, a total of six, mainly to see how quick his student's reflexes were. On the third try, he managed to catch it between the index and middle finger before sending it right back. Kensei then moved onto wooden knives, but they hurt a bit. They didn't leave splinters at the very least.

_**Strike-Down Fingers!**_

Kensei strikes the dummy's forehead with four fingers, then says "Once striking down the opponent, you have them at your mercy. Once removing said finger, the opponent explodes in 3 seconds."

_**Ougi: Heaven Charge Thousand Crack Palm!**_

One of the secret techniques within Hokuto Shinken. It starts out with with a series of punches that sends out energy waves, all before finishing off with a palm strike that emits an explosive energy blast. "It's good for crowd control, especially when they're surrounding you."

_**Hokuto Fist of Penitence!**_

A technique in which Kensei inserts his thumbs into the enemy, specifically the temples. The enemy in question being a wooden dummy. As previously explained, it utilizes a pressure point in which it explodes an opponent after seven seconds.

The rest of training went smoothly, ending with Izuku going home.

* * *

**Ashido Residence**

The pink-skinned girl was home, playing with her gamer brother, Meikichi. Like her, he has pink-skin, but his hair was brown. However, he was still in middle school.

"Sis, do you have an idea of what Hero Name you'll use?"

"I'm thinking something that pops out... like Alien Queen!"

Meikichi looked at her, somewhat confused.

'_I don't know why, but I can hear the sound of a lawsuit being made._'

"Maybe... go with something a bit more creative, sis?" Meikichi responded.

"Oh poo, you're no fun."

"I'm thinking something like Rosy Acid?"

"No."

"Pinky?"

"Seriously, that's your next one?"

"Acid Burn."

"I'll take that under consideration."

"Toxido!"

"Now, I sound like a mad bomber."

"Acid Head!"

"Hmm... might sound too similar to Eraserhead, but why not?" Ashido finished, but her brother asked "Sis, is there anyone you like at your new school?"

Ashido did a spit-take in response, then gave her brother a noogie in response, all in good humor. The night ended in laughter.

* * *

**Kensei Residence**

Rouga was back from walking Hobbit, then laid on the couch and said "Cousin, do you need me to still walk Izuku to school?"

"Oh, definitely. In addition, should we call up Kendrick Roche?"

"End of this week. We call him, I'm pretty sure he's also training other students, one more couldn't hurt either."

"Are any of them training to be Pro Heroes?"

"I'm gonna ask him that, it will be good for Izuku in the long run. I want him to be as versatile as possible."

Rouga grinned at his response.

* * *

**AN**: Joanna Archer's first name is derived from Latin, meaning 'god is gracious' and Archer from 'arcus' meaning bow in Latin. For those who watch _Arrow_, it should be obviously who's she based off of, but for everyone else, she's based off Thea Queen AKA Speedy and Joanna's appearance is visually based off her actress too. In terms of Quirk, it's somewhat like Hamon from _Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_.

Jen Bodankata's surname was composed of the words for 'bulletproof' [bodan] and 'form' [kata]. The first name actually leads into a pun for her future Hero Name.

Bella Sasukasa's name was composed of the Spanish word for beautiful [bella] and the Japanese words for 'stinger' and 'grass'. In terms of inspiration, her powers are inspired by Scorpion of _Spider-Man _fame, specifically Mac Gargan and Carmilla Black, both characters who carried the name of _Scorpion_ at one point.

Kuri Suisei's names are composed of the words for 'chestnut' [Kuri] and 'comet' [suisei]. Truth be told, her powers were partially inspired by a _Saint Seiya_ character, specifically the Pegasus Saints. But with some projectile moves.

**Glossary**:

**Toa** \- One of the many channeling points, but once pressed, the user can make the affected one listen to their instructions. The enemy is aware of what's happening, but can't do a thing about it.

**Kisha** \- Said pressure points are at shoulders, once touched at the shoulders, the whole enemy is paralyzed. It was originally used in the Hokuto no Ken _yomikiri_.

**Soaring Steel Muscle Crushing Fist **\- An aerial variant of Hokuto Steel Muscle Crushing Fist, but Izuku utilizes it as a counter-attack against foes in the air, but it can be used as a surprise attack. Its Japanese name [the closest] is Kyuto Gokin Hadan Ken.

**Dao **\- Single-edged Chinese swords, primarily used for slashing and chopping. The most common form is also known as the Chinese sabre, although those with wider blades are sometimes referred to as Chinese broadswords.

**Butterfly Sword **\- The blade is roughly as long as a human forearm, which allows easy concealment inside loose sleeves or boots, and allows greater maneuverability when spinning and rotating during close-quarters fighting. Butterfly swords are usually wielded in pairs. A pair of swords will often be carried side by side within the same scabbard, so as to give the appearance of a single weapon. It can be manipulated to be used like brass knuckles because of the crossguard.

**Hook Sword **\- These weapons have a sharp blade similar to the jian [straight sword] though possibly thicker or sometimes unsharpened, with a prong or hook near the tip. Guards are substantial, in the style of butterfly swords. Often used in pairs, the hooks of the weapons may be used to trap or deflect other weapons.

**Hokuto Fist of Penitence **\- A technique in which Kensei inserts his thumbs into the enemy, specifically the temples. The attack utilizes a pressure point in which it explodes an opponent after seven seconds. Its original Japanese name is Hokuto Zankai Ken [Fist of Remorse is another translation too].

**Five Finger Fury Bullets **\- This technique strikes the opponent's hands, causing their fingers to explode. Its original name is Goshi Retsu Dan.

**Hokuto Ying-Yang Slaughter **\- The user places his hands on the sides of his opponent's head and heaves his body upwards to balance upright above them. He then twists his body to break their neck, turning their visage 180 degrees behind them. Its original name in the Japanese is Hokuto Inyo Satsu. The alternate translation being Shadow-Sun Murder/Slaughter.

****Two-Finger Vacuum Grasp **\- **This technique allows the user to catch an arrow between index and middle finger before sending it flying back at the same speed and trajectory from whence it came. Its original name being Nishi Shinku Ha. Another translation being Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp.

******Heaven Charge Thousand Crack Palm **\- ****One of the secret techniques within Hokuto Shinken. It starts out with with a series of punches that sends out energy waves, all before finishing off with a palm strike that emits an explosive energy blast. Its original name in Japanese is called Tenkai Senretsu Sho while the localization name is Dubhe Shattering Palm. 'Tenkai', once separated means 'heaven' and 'charge'.

******Kenmei **\- ****The point that restores eyesight, it's located at the eye level. It's utilized on Airi, Rei's sister in the original story.

******Kyūkutsuna **\- ****The pressure point that reduces the enemy's speed to that of 1/100th. It was utilized in the original anime against a speed-enhanced goon by the name of Goum. It appears to be in the neck. Once translated, it means 'cripple'.

**Kofu** \- The pressure point that turns minions against their superior.


	18. A Brief Moment

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!  
**

**I also don't own the following songs, they belong to Casadiego, The Heavy, and their record labels, 21 Sunshine, BMG, Counter, and Red Son.**

_Itatics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

It was the morning, but it was eventful to say the least. Entire news crews were parked in front of U.A., most likely wanting to get the big scoop on how and why All-Might became a teacher.

"As for how All-Might is like as a teacher? It's simple, really. He embodies the spirit of U.A. and heroics." Iida responded, but it was a big tangent. Some reporters were a bit overwhelmed by it.

"You're that kid who got caught up in the Sludge Villain Incident." one reporter said.

"SHUT IT! OR I'LL BLOW YOU TO A CRISP!" Bakugo responded in his usual way.

Izuku was being accompanied by Rouga, mainly trying not to attract the media's attention. He had a hood on, making sure no one tries to verify him. Unfortunately, a reporter got into his face with microphones included. It would have went that way, but they backed away for a bit.

"Izuku, it's best you get to class." said a grinning Rouga. An aura of power was holding the media back, some commenting it feels heavy.

"Uh, we still hav-" a reporter said, but was interrupted by the presence of 1-A's homeroom teacher who dropped this little bombshell on them.

"Do I need to call the police, especially since this involves a minor?" Aizawa said for emphasis. As soon as Izuku made it through the school gates, he felt a brief presence, a malicious presence which blinked out of existence.

* * *

**U.A. High School**

The rest of 1-A were seated, ready to begin the day. Eraserhead made his way to the podium, then claimed he was making a new announcement.

"Today, you will be picking a Class Representative."

The result? An explosion of murmurs, wondering who will lead and being relieved it's a normal school activity.

"I want to be class rep!" said Bodankata.

"Nah, I'm not cut out for the role." said a boy with a faux-hawk.

"If there was a Treasurer position, I'd go for it." said a boy with dinosaur features.

"I'll do it too!" said a short-haired girl with earphone-like lobes.

"Put me as Class Rep! All girls' skirts would be far shorter!" Mineta exclaimed, but rightfully got ignored.

Izuku was tuning this out, but he knew what the job entailed: extra duties, building up leadership skills, being a mediator for issues between students, and most of all, they represent the class they were elected in. In short, he was the face of the school and would implore everyone to on their best behavior so they can represent their school in a highly regarded manner.

Iida then silenced everyone, but then explained "Listen! The position of Class Representative is a honor and responsibility, it's not just a job for anyone who merely wants it. It requires the trust of your classmates and in order to decide, it will be in the form of an election!"

'_Iida, you can admit that you want the position. There's no need to hide it._ '

"Why do it like that?" said an electric boy.

"We only knew each other for a couple days, how did we know who can we trust?" Tsuyu said, complete with finger on chin.

"If anything, everyone would vote for themselves." the red-haired boy known as Kirishima responded.

"This is why we need votes, it shows that the one who receives multiple votes is shown to be qualified for the role. What is your opinion of this, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida exclaimed.

"I don't mind nor care, just decide before my nap's over." Aizawa said before going into a power nap.

* * *

The votes were tallied up, but it was surprising to see the results.

_**Momo Yaoyorozu - 5 Votes**_

_**Izuku Midoriya - 4 Votes**_

_**Tenya Iida - 3 Votes**_

"Who the hell voted for shitty DEKU?!" screamed Bakugo.

"How?" Izuku simply said.

"I honestly thought Iida would win." Ochako said.

"I admit defeat, I knew this would happen... it's only expected of the person's calling." Iida stated, fully defeated.

"If it's any consolation, I will happily give the position of Vice Class Representative up to you, Iida." Izuku responded.

"No. I cannot do that, I much rather earn it than being handed it."

Izuku realized that the position would cut into training with his master, plus the fact they will be organizing fights with other fighters, that will definitely cut into whatever time he would have. He needed to choose his next words carefully, plus he thought the position might bring some unwanted attention to him.

"You know what? Let's talk this over in lunch."

When's all said and done, the structure was like this. Momo Yaoyorozu was Class Representative while Izuku was the Vice Class Representative.

* * *

**Lunch**

"Whoa, this is a big place." Ochako said, referring to the amounts of activity and the students she barely recognized.

"I'm guessing General Education, Heroics, Management, and Support all eat here?"

"Correct, Midoriya." Iida stated. "However, there's something that's peculiar. Yaoyorozu noticed it too."

"Like what?" Izuku asked, wondering what's on their mind.

"When you utilized those rapid-hand strikes, All-Might seemed on edge. Almost as if he recognized those attacks."

"I do agree too, it seems All-Might might recognize the user of those techniques."

'_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap! They are more perceptive than I thought! Okay, it's time to learn the act of omission. I don't need to name names, it's worked for me so far._'

"I-It could be a coincidence. Besides, you and Uraraka actually met one of my teachers the other day."

"Was it the hooded individual?" Iida asked.

"Yes, he's a professional MMA fighter. He's currently on break now, so he's training me alongside two other teachers." Izuku nervously said, but his mouth made the decision to say more. "He's actually very sound in the realm of fighting, even though we got to into our spars at times."

"How into 'it' did you get?" Yaoyorozu said, she had long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat.

"We, uh, sparred to the point of exhaustion. At the same time, we almost knocked each other out with a punch." Izuku stated, but felt he was sinking deeper.

Silence was the only response, mainly until Iida piped up.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT! Your master needs to learn restraint! Esp-"

"Iida, it's fine. It's ultimately for my benefit."

Yaoyorozu and Iida looked at him with shocked looks, but allowed Izuku to continue. "I get that you're worried, but my master, well, one of them explained it like this: assume that every villain is merciless, so there's no need to hold back against them in a real fight."

Izuku's classmates were shocked at this, but one more came into play. A pink-skinned girl who just listened to the last part of the conversation.

"Midoriya, I didn't mishear that? He sounds vigilante-ish..." piped up Ashido.

"Well, he's not if that's what you're thinking... plus remember what I said months-"

"Oh, right! Your teacher is training you to be a professional fighter, I almost forgot." Ashido, rubbing her head in a bit of embarrassment.

"It's alright."

"Professional? Fighter?" Iida said, the word sounding foreign to him. "Are you really sure that's conducive to your training as a Pro Hero? I hear some of these fight promotions get particularly brutal."

"I agree with Iida, you might get crippled badly to the point where you're unable to perform as a Pro Hero. In addition, there's a good chance your duties as a Pro Hero might cut into your time as a professional fighter too."

"I'm pretty sure Midoriya can handle himself, especially since I seen his master in person." Ashido said, a bit out loud. The rest of Izuku's classmates looked at her, wondering what she just said. Subsequently, a few of them asked what he was like, but Iida and Yaoyorozu were on the forefront.

"I-I can only answer one q-question at a time!" responded Izuku, clearly getting overwhelmed by it.

**LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH! ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!**

"Wait a minute, did that mean someone breach the gates?" Iida exclaimed. The next few minutes were a sea of panicking students, all trying to get to the exits. However, it was a gigantic mess of things, everyone getting squished like sardines.

Izuku looked out the window for a brief moment, but it was the opposite of what he expected. It was just the media, being a little more aggressive than usual. He then went to Yaoyorozu, explaining what's actually happening.

"Class Representative, it's nothing big! It's just the media."

"Are you serious? The media caused this?"

"It seems like it, but it's weird... there's no way they could have caused the alert to go up that high."

"Alright, I need to see this..."

* * *

**U.A. Gates**

There were at least a dozen news vans, ranging from the mainstream ones to the indie ones. At the forefront was Eraserhead and Present Mic, trying to placate the hungry crowds.

"Listen, All Might isn't here now. So leave."

"Just a brief comment!" asked an aggressive reporter.

* * *

**Lunch Room**

"Oh... they are aggressive. What's your recommendation, Vice Class Representative?"

"What's your Quirk again?"

_**Name: Momo Yaoyorozu**_

_**Quirk: Creation - She's able to create all sorts of items via exposed parts of her body.**_

"It's called Creation."

"Create a megaphone for Iida, he's got the voice to rally everyone."

In the span of a minute, the ponytail girl created two megaphones instead.

The next few minutes composed of Iida and Yaoyorozu calming the students.

"EVERYONE! It's just the media and the press. It's not a villain attack, the situation is under control!"

"Iida is being truthful, it's just the press!"

The entire student body slowly calmed down, then moved in lines of two. In addition, the sounds of the police sirens put everyone at ease. Izuku was glad that this situation was resolved, but was called over by Yaoyorozu.

"Yes, Class Representative?"

"Lunch is almost over, so we will resolve this after the school day's over."

It was a blink-and-miss moment, but there was a decent-sized crater in U.A.'s gates, the staff looking at this issue, and wondering how it was actually done.

* * *

**The Afternoon**

Izuku was by U.A.'s gates, but saw Yaoyorozu, accompanied by Iida and surprisingly, Ashido. One of them had a stern face on, the green bean knew this wasn't good.

"Midoriya, we are going to talk more about this." the ponytail girl said.

"Before going further, I'm going to say this. I'm going to hand the vice representative position to Iida, why? Look at the way he handled the panicked crowds at lunch today. As of now, Iida is now the Vice Class Representative of Class 1-A."

"As grateful as am I for it, it won't divert this discussion. The question I have is this, who is your master truly?" Iida stated, albeit with a bit of hand motions.

"Y-Y-Yea... about that, he made me promise not to disclose his name. He feels it might garner some unwanted attention." Izuku said, clearly nervous at this questioning.

"Look, Midoriya. We are not going to tell Aizawa or any of the staff, but All-Might was a bit unnerved after seeing your rapid-strike techniques. Do you have any response to that?" Yaoyorozu responded.

"Actually, All-Might had a talk with me about that... so that matter's resolved."

"Maybe so, but you seem to be omitting something. Almost as if you're too nervous to reveal your master's or masters' names."

'_Ah. No! Crap! Recommendation student! She's getting close to figuring things out!_' Izuku was getting increasingly nervous, worrying that might slip a name out or two.

"Hey, guys. You're stressing him out a bit, maybe leave this matter for tomorrow?" Ashido said, breaking the tension a bit. Iida and Yaoyorozu decided to let up for now, but it was interrupted by a masculine voice with some weight behind it.

"Well, this is new."

Izuku was relieved a bit, but his classmates were shocked by his appearance. He was a giant, but Yaoyorozu mentally calculated he was at least 190cm tall. He had a strong jaw-line, spiked brown hair with shorter side hair and long-trimmed sideburns. However, the biggest feature: he was muscular and it was like Ashido said, being 'jacked' like All-Might. He wore some casual clothing: jeans accompanied by a short-sleeved hooded polo shirt.

"Ah, Sensei. I'm thankful you're here."

"Hey, Mr. Kasumi!" said Ashido, waving to him. Kensei waved back in response.

"I'm guessing these two were interrogating you?" Kensei said, albeit in a disapproving tone. Iida grit his teeth a bit, but whatever made him go up to the man was anyone's guess.

"I am going to assume that you're Midoriya's teacher? However, It seems to be not the case, is it?"

"If you're asking if I'm his tutor, then yes, I am. I helped out with his midterms when he was in Junior High. I'm also guessing you come from an high-end school, teaching you to be proper, formal, and all that implies, right? Plus I can tell you're more of a speed-based fighter with SOME strength by observation alone." Kensei responded.

Iida was dumbfounded. In the span of a few seconds, this muscular teacher managed to figure him out, well, not everything. He stuttered, struggling to come up with a response.

"Apologies for my classmate's forwardness, we-" Yaoyorozu said, trying to diffuse a situation.

"No need to. If you ask me, a little too nosy."

"Yes, but-"

"What exactly?"

"All-Might was a bit on edge, mainly seeing Izuku's rapid-hand techniques. That's all."

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Kensei said, realizing the situation. "Look, you don't have to worry much. I'm also guessing my student here mentioned training to become a professional fighter too?" the teacher said, but with a grin too.

"Yes! Do you believe that's really helpful in training to become a Pro Hero?" Iida said, coming back strong.

"Honestly yes. Here's my explanation: there are going to be times where your Quirk is going to be more of a hindrance than help. I also believe that a fighter, especially Pro Heroes need to be versatile in the field of unarmed combat. That's one of the things that annoys me about hero academies, you guys neglect the basics of unarmed combat."

Yaoyorozu and her vice representative took this in, but she responded "Originally, we were going to ask you to show some restraint. That is, if we ran into you."

"Here's the thing, that's asking me to half-ass my training sessions with my student, Miss..."

"Yaoyorozu."

"And Mister?"

"Iida."

"It's not like I'm intentionally hurting my student."

Izuku sighed, but said "Look, guys. It's fine. Besides, he's the reason why I'm in U.A. High, he's the one who trained me constantly and helped me unlock my Quirk."

"Out of curiosity, Mr. Kasumi. How many fighting styles does Midoriya know overall?" Ashido said, getting Kensei's attention.

"I'll list them down: Jeet Kune Do, San Shou, Savate, Choy Li Fut, Bajiquan, Shootboxing, Muay Thai, Karate, and he's learning some grappling in the process."

"N-N-Nine fighting styles? Wow, Midoriya. How did you manage that?!"

"Endurance training and a few runs, plus intense sparring. In addition, he's not the only one I'm sparring with."

"Correct. One of them is my cousin and the other one is a Pro Hero from Romania. The both of them are expert martial artists, hell, they're skilled to the point where they barely utilize their Quirks in sanctioned matches."

Kensei motioned for Midoriya to come with him, but Ashido asked "Wait, is Midori going to have a fight one day?"

"Well, yes, it won't be this year, it will be next year." Kensei stated, formulating a believable cover story. "If you want, I'll try to scrounge one or two extra tickets for his debut fight."

Ashido was relieved at this, but the green-haired kid asked "Midori?"

"A cute nickname that rolls off the tongue. Plus he's cute anyway." Ashido said, but in a teasing tone. Izuku's cheeks blushed a bit while Kensei had a grin on his face. The two did say their goodbyes and left.

* * *

Iida had a twitching eye, especially at Ashido's actions, but said a different thing entirely. "I can't merely dismiss Midoriya's teacher's point about unarmed combat. I can't really argue against it... but there was something that seemed off."

"In what way, Iida?" Yaoyorozu said.

"How did Ashido recognize him?!"

"Oh, it was before U.A., I was at the train station with my mom and we bumped into them by accident."

"What else?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Maybe it's me, but he emitted a dangerous aura. Almost like a predator ready to defend himself." Iida said in response. "It makes one wonder, who was he prior to teaching Midoriya?"

"Vice Representative Iida, let's leave the matter closed for now. Call it an inkling, but I believe this man, now known as Kasumi won't be as friendly the next time we question Midoriya like that." Yaoyorozu said, but Iida detected a bit of worry in her tone.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

Kasumi was silent, then spoke. "Izuku, were they bullying you?"

"Bully? Oh, no. No, they weren't. In fact, they believed-"

"Okay, good." said a relieved Kasumi. "However, they seemed to be a little nosy. I'm guessing that Yaoyorozu was a recommendation student, right?"

"Correct."

"Iida is..."

"The VP, but he's just concerned. Yes, he did seem a bit overbearing, but he means well. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting Ashido to be with them."

"She's definitely leaving hints. There's no doubt about it." Kensei said, but Izuku's response to that was blushing and a near-muttering storm. "Changing gears, we will need to divert some suspicions here and there. Any of the teachers said anything about you?"

"All-Might."

"Oh, wow. Well, can't say I'm surprised in the least."

"Huh?"

"He's not the biggest fan of Shichisei, it's because of a few encounters that soured his impression of me."

* * *

_**20XX/10/13**_

_**Club White Oak**_

_**Roppongi, Minato City, Tokyo**_

_A buff man with bushy brown hair, wearing a biker getup, blue in color. Thigh-length boots, elbow-length sleeves, gauntlet-like gloves, and the jacket had a slight V-neck. Smoothed out shoulder-pads to top it all off, but the one thing that made him stood out: a __recurring character on his pants, upper arms, and also the back (**兆**).  
_

_He was tailing down a gun-for-hire squad called the Four Beasts, mainly serving the Triads in either Chinatown or mainland China. According to the info, they were supposed to be potent in terms of overall power, apparently B-Rank villains at best. He also got names or at least villain names at least._

_Cinderwing - The leader of the Four Beasts, highly experienced as a hit-man and leader. Joined the Triads at the age of 18, experimented and improved control over his Quirk known as Vermillion Bird. Very selective on meeting places for the Four Beasts due to failed assassinations on his life. Real Name: Zhu Maque._

_Quirk: Vermillion Bird - He's able to generate flames that do not harm him, but they are in the shape of the Vermillion Bird of Chinese mythology. He's able to utilize it as protective armor while in combat. Other times, he can generate wing-like blades._

_Seavapor - A fairly cocky fighter, mainly making his way via brutalizing opponents in illegal matches or haggling people for collection money. However, it all came to an end when a so-called nobody beat him into submission. All that fear he generated went away the same day, he had to leave China because there was nothing there for him anymore. As of now, he serves as the workhorse. Real Name: Tancang Jiao._

_Quirk: Dragonoid - He can change his body into that of a humanoid dragon, complete with hardened scales. However, he's forced to fight in only close-quarters combat._

_ Elder Claw - The oldest member of the Four Beasts, serving as the team's consultant and trainer. However, this is a rarity for him to show up in a group considering he's a solo-type operator. It means that Cinderwing must be that important. According to informants spilling their guts, he was a mercenary of sorts. Real Name: Xi Fang Hu._

_Quirk: Tiger - He's able to change himself into a humanoid tiger, enhancing his overall reflexes and cutting power with the claws._

_Darkshell - One of the longest-serving members of the Triads within Yokohama Chinatown, serving as a mediator and sweeper. According to rumors, he was a executive that got too ambitious for his own good. Real Name: Xuan Wu Bi._

_Quirk: Tortoise - He's able to transform into an humanoid tortoise, complete with enhanced strength, durability, and also a snapping beak. The drawbacks? He's slower in terms of response._

_Now, the buff man has spotted one of them. Seavapor, chatting away with some girl he hooked up with. He got a decent look at him: the guy was about 191cm, 115kg, blue scales that seemed to have lines all over him, almost looking like vents to an extent, and his face having twin horns.  
_

_'The element of surprise is on my side, plus he's not the type to avoid a fight either.'_

_The buff man then put on a horned mask, becoming Shichisei._

* * *

"Oh, no. This is going to get bloody."

* * *

_Shichisei decided to go around the back, particularly in the dark alleys, but there was at least a back door. As soon as he made it through the door, something felt off. Seavapor was there like he was, but he noticed some of the regulars... they looked a little too fit and they gave off a professional air._

_'Cops or Triads.'_

_The vigilante made the decision to throw a lone cup, specifically at Seavapor's face, getting his attention. The regulars stiffened, but kept their cool, but the dragon-like brawler was growling. _

_"Was that you, asshole?!"_

_Shichisei said nothing, but responded to it with a combo of closing the distance AND a straight punch into the face. The dragonoid's face was sent back, blood spewing out of his teeth, but the vigilante responded with a low kick, aiming at the brawler's leg, and then a punch to the sternum._

_"You're fucking with the wrong guy!" screamed Seavapor as he attempted a one-two combo. However, Shichisei responded faster with the pointe au foie: a jab to the nose and a roundhouse kick right into the liver! Despite him being armored, Seavapor made a painful yelp, now clutching his side in pain. _

_"W-W-What did you t-to me?!"_

_"Even though you have armored skin, you still have the weakpoints of a human. Besides, there's another thing you missed."_

_"Wha-" _

_Seavapor felt the sensation of pain, courtesy of a snap kick. The last thing he saw was two fingers, aiming at his jaw! It connected, but it only hurt for a moment._

_"Where are the rest of the Four Beasts?"_

_"I ain't tell- Cinderwing is currently located within Colerria City, he's meeting with a Yakuza boss sometime this week! Elder Claw is currently in Rehon City, mainly trying to establish a base there! Darkshell is in Manaan City, specifically near Tokyo Bay. That's all I know." Seavapor finished, albeit in disbelief._

_"Good."_

**_Rocky Mountain Splitting Wave!_**

_Seavapor's head was split open, even armored, courtesy of Shichisei's chop. As a lasting insult, Kensei sent a strong punch that caved in the dead man's face._

* * *

"Was that really necessary?"

"Truth be told, I had no reason to go easy on them. But let's continue."

* * *

_The regulars pulled out their guns, revealing badges too. _

_"ON THE GRO-" said one police officer before dropping to the ground, unconsciously. The other officers were shocked at this, but they felt a strike on their bodies. However, they couldn't move! Not an inch at all._

_"W-What did you do?"_

_"Pressure Points Shintanchu and Teishin, both capable of immobilizing the enemy with no injury at all. In the case of the latter, it acts as a tranquilizer." said Shichisei as he simply walked away._

_'Three different cities. This will take awhile, but it can be done.'_

* * *

"O-O-Oh. I can see why, but where does All Might come into his story?"

"He actually comes next when I hunted down Elder Claw."

* * *

_**Rehon City**_

_The whole ward looked like something out of the U.S., specifically centers of urban decay such as Detroit. If anything, it looked a scrapyard with apartment buildings and some office centers as a contrast._

_'Perfect for establishing a safehouse, that's for sure.'_

_Shichisei was climbing up an apartment building's ladder, mainly to get a better vantage point. In the span of a few minutes, he sees a group of suspicious men heading towards an abandoned warehouse: two stories high, red-brick, and a truck-sized entrance. The entrance opened up, revealing a humanoid tiger, complete with beard-like features. _

_He was broad-shouldered, covered by a white suit with tie, and having stripe-like cuff links. _

_"That's definitely Elder Claw. If anything, it's a dead ringer for him." Shichisei said to himself. He jumped from his vantage point to another building, mainly crashing through a window. From what he could tell, he was on the fourth floor and the warehouse was at least 30m ahead of his position. _

_"From what some goons told me, Xi Fang Hu AKA Elder Claw was a mercenary of sorts. The type that has the highest sense of self-preservation."_

_Shichisei was running forwards, mainly finding a window so he can leap through that and go into another building, then get down to the ground floor. It was to maintain the element of surprise, but he knew that Elder Claw would put up a vicious fight once cornered. _

_He then saw two guards, armed with AK-47 assault rifles. However, they didn't seem to be that efficient in using them. _

_In the span of a few minutes, Shichisei blew up one guard's head via pressure point and then punctured the other guard's pressure point below the temple._

_"How many men in total, Xi Fang Hu included."_

_"8 m-men."_

_"What type of weapons?"_

_"AK-47s, Type-80 machine guns, and also armor."_

_"Alright. Good." said Shichisei, right before killing him. _

* * *

**_Warehouse_**

_Shichisei was watching from the outside, mainly via window. The rest of the men were moving boxes around, most likely full of firearms, courtesy of one sticking out in the open. The center man was Xi Fang Hu AKA Elder Claw, directing the men, preparing for future clients. From what he could hear, this was what the vigilante could make out...  
_

_"Hey, we have a client coming tonight, mainly in five minutes! It's some big middleman who belongs to a decaying Mafia syndicate. We need to make a good first impression, boys!" exclaimed Xi Fang Hu. The vigilante knew enough, he's setting up an gun-running ring and what better place than a decaying dump called Rehon City._

_The vigilante was going to make his entrance, but the truck-sized entrance was suddenly broken in the form of a gaping hole and Elder Claw's eyes widened, then exclaimed_

_"Hùnzhàng! It's All-Might, open fire, you fools!"_

_Shichisei was a bit shocked at this, the Number One Hero arriving here of all places. The men fired in a futile attempt, but if they knew All-Might, they knew they were delaying the inevitable.  
_

**_Nebraska Smash!_**

_All-Might himself threw a straight punch, but he rotated it! In fact, he was rotating fast enough to generate a tornado, small one, but potent enough to frighten the remaining Triads. It led him to launching the armed men into a small pile and hitting the wall, knocking each of them out. However, Elder Claw activated his Quirk and turned into a humanoid tiger, fast enough to dodge that tornado punch.  
_

_"That's it, I'm running!" yelled Elder Claw as he ran from the muscle-bound hero. He was fast enough to find the back door, but little did he know, Shichisei saw him and then leapt right at him. _

_"Hey, asshole!" the vigilante yelled as he kicked the elder tiger-human in the face. Elder Claw quickly recovered, then realized who it was, he responded by taking a Kung Fu stance._

_"So, it's you." Elder Claw, right before leaping with a slash attack. However, Shichisei parried it by slapping it to the left and so, the tiger-humanoid was throwing a flurry of swipes and punches. _

_Each strike was being parried, either shooting in a direction or being curbed within a certain distance. It frustrated the old merc, he was unable to land a hit._

_"Why-"_

_**SHNNK!**_

_"Can't-"_

**_SWISH!_**

_"I fucking-"_

**_BOOM!_**

_Kensei interrupted the motion with a simple uppercut, then performed another one.  
_

**_Hokuto Point Chime!_**

_The uppercut shattered some teeth in the process, but Elder Claw felt his pressure points get hit. It was in the form of him throwing up blood, but the vigilante didn't let up. He shattered the old tiger's legs with low strikes and then a roundhouse kick into his liver. Elder Claw couldn't believe it, he was beaten by this masked vigilante and with All-Might on his tail, the chances of him getting away were becoming smaller as time went on.  
_

_"It seems I'm gonna have to utilize one of my techniques... how embarrassing." _

**_Tiger Slash Storm!_**

_'It's just like Hokuto Arhat Attack, but with claw-type swipes instead.'_

_Elder Claw was coming right at him in a straight line, swiping at high-level speeds, intentionally trying to slash him to bits. However, each strike was either parried or dodged. However, the attack was a cover for its true attack: a two-finger puncture, preferably into the throat or eyes.  
_

**_SHNK!_**

_'Yes, I got him! Wha-'_

_Elder Claw did hit his strike, but it was into the shoulder. _

_"I knew you were aiming for the facial area, so I moved my shoulder into the trajectory of your strike. My turn." the vigilante responded, then struck back with a technique of his own._

**_Hokuto Bone Crushing Fist!_**

_A two-finger puncture sent into Elder Claw's forehead. The tiger-human was reeling back a bit, but his body was starting to bulge! The arms were stretched outwards, but in the span of a few moments... Elder Claw's back-side exploded in a shower of guts and gore with the coup de grace being the Triad's skeleton exploding out from the body.  
_

_"**NO! Why did you**** need to kill him!**" said a booming voice, revealed to be All-Might as he came out of the shadows._

_"They're Triad scumbags, provide me one reason why I should have spared them."_

_"**You could have just knocked him out and left him-**"_

_"Before you finish that sentence, ask yourself this, is sparing criminals really helpful for Japan? The way I see it, Pro Heroes take too long to respond and are encumbered by protocol. Inefficient, if you ask me."_

_"**You still didn't have the right to take his life! Let him face judgement by court and jury. If anything, I will have to take you in.**" All-Might said, but took a fighting stance as he finished._

_"I'd like to see you try." responded Shichisei as he took his stance._

_All-Might moved first, throwing a straight punch. However, Shichisei performed a forearm block right at the precise second to throw off the wind pressure that was created from that punch alone. It didn't change the fact the vigilante felt the wind pass by him._

_"**How?!**"_

_"Your fighting style's simple. Brawling with tons of power behind it." Shichisei said, then threw a uppercut into All-Might's face. However, the blonde hero was a bit hardier than he thought. He responded with a punch into the face, stunning the vigilante for a bit. _

**_TEXAS SMASH!_**

**_Hokuto Point Chime!_**

_A gigantic clash was made, almost making part, no, the entirety of Rehon City rumble, almost as if an earthquake has just arrived. The warehouse and a few surrounding buildings were reduced to piles of dust and other areas, well, it seems as if a strong wind came through the area. Windows broken, doors shattered, and walls cracked.  
_

_The conclusion: All-Might was sent flying a bit, spitting up blood in the process while Shichisei gasped because of how painful the impact it was. In fact, he was sent through an closed down grocery store, back-first, and then coughed up some blood in the process._

_"**T-There's n-no way. What did you do to me? That uppercut was more than a simple uppercut, was it?**" All-Might said, but coughed up some blood. He stood shocked, surprised there was another one who's able to go toe-to-toe with him. Aside from his eternal arch-nemesis._

_All-Might got up a bit, but felt the shock through his body. The hero's movements weren't normal, they were slower and pained. _

_Shichisei was just getting up, but felt the indent in his body. He coughed up some blood in the process., saying "Damn. The Number One is strong, I just didn't think he was this strong, dammit."_

_All-Might then saw Shichisei, mainly from the vantage point he landed in. It was a second-story window, particularly a bedroom. Luckily for him, there were residents living in the building he just crashed in. However, he wasn't in any condition to catch Shichisei._

_The vigilante for all intents and purposes, was out of his reach._

* * *

"W-W-Whoa, you fought All-Might?!"

"It wasn't really a fight, but just a scuffle. However, I would run into him again when I was tailing down one of the Four Beasts."

* * *

_**Yokohama Chinatown**_

_**Lao Gui Gates**_

_Shichisei was in a disguise of sorts: casual pants, Hawaiian shirt with white undershirt, fanny pack, and a camera. It was that of a typical tourist. He was mainly sitting in a table for two, mainly waiting for his contact within Chinatown.  
_

_He killed some time, mainly ordering Ebi Chili. The dish was basically stir-fried shrimp dipped in chili sauce. However, the contact made it, he was dressed in a shirt and tie and carried a briefcase._

_"Chen Hui Min."_

_"Kensei Kasumi, I presume?"_

_"Yup. I believe you have the info?"_

_"Yes, but are you sure tailing the Four Beasts is a good idea? I mean, the Chishi-Rengou have them on hire."_

_"The Earthly Branches Alliance is but a desperate Triad organization. If anything, the future belongs to Villain-designated outfits such as the Terrors and the Villain Factory in the world of crime. You did bring some info, right?"_

_"Apparently, Darkshell wants his employers to go into Trigger dealing. I assume you know what Trigger does?"_

_"A drug booster which also erode the user's sense of reason. It turns a weak Quirk into a more potent version of itself, that's the gist, right?"_

_"Exactly. I heard from my contacts within the Triads that a Trigger deal is supposed to be happening between two crime syndicates: Chishi-Rengou and some big-time cartel from Mexico called the Blood Eclipse Cartel."_

_"Who are the players?"_

_"I only have the bare-bones type of info: Darkshell will be representing Chishi-Rengou while someone by the name of Alfredo Rafael Velasco will represent the cartel. I don't know what type of men will accompany or the Quirks they have."_

_"So I'm walking into a beehive more or less?"_

_"Yes."_

_"As expected. So, Hui Min. What will you plan to do after this? Considering you were forced into Triad activity."_

_"If you ask me, I hope to establish myself as a simple businessman in Macau. Say in the shipping business."_

_"When do you plan on leaving for Macau?"_

_"My wife and children plan on leaving before me, today actually. Narita International Airport."_

_"What about you?"_

_"It will be on the day of the Trigger deal. Tomorrow at 7PM. I'll be out two hours before that. But I must thank you again for getting me out of that horrid Triad business."_

_"Hey, you were getting desperate and wanted a way out. Nothing more, nothing less."_

* * *

**_The Next Night_**

**_Manaan City_**

_As confirmed, Chen Hui Min was on the 5PM flight into Macau, first-class. Where was Shichisei? He was tailing a tan-skinned individual with slicked-back hair, accompanied by a group of guards.  
_

_'That's definitely Velasco. A strongman and definitely executive within the cartel.'_

_They were nearing a small nightclub, mainly one that plays Latin American music. The vigilante saw that there were two big guards, who let Velsaco with his goons go in with little issue. The next group was led by Darkshell who showed off a solid build, albeit a turtle-like one. _

_'The issue won't be getting in, it's gonna be the guards who'll alert the entire security detail. However, there's a chance that a Pro Hero could fuck this up.'_

_Shichisei needed to play things smart, but thankfully dressed up for the occasion. A snazzy grey jacket with a blue jacket and casual pants, typical for a clubgoer to an extent. He was going to play the waiting game, making sure the line was minimal._

**_5 Minutes Later..._**

_Shichisei walked up to the line where the two big guards were, but they weren't threats. In a quick motion, he knocked them both out cold via pressure points. He then entered the club, blaring all sorts of music. However, he wasn't here for fun, but for business.  
_

_[Casadiego Y Leon - Arriba Y Abajo]_

_Shichisei was walking at a steady pace, not attracting attention to himself, but recognized a goon who was standing guard to the stairs. It was one of the same goons who accompanied Velasco. _

_"Who the hell are you? Back away-" said the goon as Shichisei was coming a little close. However, he was struck below the temple._

_"Where's your boss?"_

_"U-U-Up th-here!" said the goon as he was pointing upstairs. _

_"How many men?"_

_"T-Ten in total."_

_"Weapons? Quirks?"_

_"All of them have machine pistols. Quirks? I-I-I-Velasco has a Quirk called Powerbox. He was a former pro boxer, each time he takes a boxing stance, it increases his overall strength, speed, and toughness. However, he's reliant on the Boxer-Puncher style of Boxing!"_

_"Interesting. Thanks, you won't be needed."_

_"W-Wai-" the goon's last words before being tranquilized. Shichisei was walking upstairs, hearing the meeting going down, especially Velasco who seemed to be laughing a bit.  
_

_"Darkshell, you got yourself a deal. I'll happily accept the Trigger you're shipping."_

_"I'm glad to be of assistance. Now-"_

_Shichisei had no reason to be subtle at this point, he kicked the door down, knocking out a close by thug. All thugs immediately aimed and fired, the clubgoers downstairs immediately fled._

_As soon as they stopped firing, mainly to reload. The vigilante responded with the speed of the wind, taking out the thugs with pressure point-style attacks, heads blowing up as a response. Velasco angered at this, screaming in Spanish on why this one guy is such an issue._

_"G__àn! It's him, it has to be him!__"_

__[Song Ends]__

__"Wait, it's that pendejo Shichisei!" said Velasco, shocked. The vigilante got a better look at him: he was standing tall, but had a slimmer build in comparison. He was tan-skinned, complete with some dreadlocks. If anything, he looked like he was between 25-30.__

__"Yes, it has to be. No one else could take out our security detail with just fingers alone."__

__Velasco took a boxer's stance while Darkshell took a Kung Fu stance. The latter attacked first, mainly going for straight punches. Shichisei parried one, then went for a bil jee into the turtle-human's eyes. __

__Darkshell flinched, closing his eyes. However, Velasco tried attacking but he got a kick in the chest for his troubles. The vigilante then focused back on Darkshell, mainly hitting his beak and roundhouse kicking him in the abdomen.__

__"AHHH! T-That's impossible. No one could break my shell!" screamed Darkshell as he fell to one knee, clutching his hurt areas.__

__"Who said anything about breaking it? I'm just softening it."__

__Velasco then roared in anger, looking different. The executive's build looking different: almost like that of a professional bodybuilder. __

__"En diez segundos, you will be nothing more than grinded meat." said Velasco, but his voice dropping a few octaves.__

__Shichisei responded by taking his stance.__

__Velasco threw a punch first, but it was fast, forcing the vigilante to dodge and throw a punch of his own, right into the other guy's face. However, the ex-boxer threw a fast jab into his gut, surprising Shichisei. It would then devolve into a slugfest, Velasco landing accurate hits while Shichisei hit some pressure points and punches into the chest region.__

__Velasco threw another series of punches, but Shichisei switched his method of attack! He was blocking and parrying each blow coming his way, but responded with an elbow or jab of his own. However, the vigilante grabbed his collar and hit him with a headbutt, breaking his nose with little effort. Blood being a good indicator that the attack was effective.  
__

__He didn't let up.__

**__Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!__**

__A series of punches was sent towards Velasco, but his defenses were keeping him steady. However, he wasn't aiming to kill him right away, just break his defenses bit by bit.  
__

**__A-TA!__**

__Velasco was still holding on, but a punch into the sternum broke his steady defenses, sending him tumbling downstairs.  
__

__'He's definitely out of commission. For now, that is.'__

__Darkshell was trying to get away, but his injuries hindered that. The vigilante grabbed him by the shell, then asked the following__

__"So, where's the Trigger shipment?"__

__"You beat me to a fucking pulp, so you expect me to spill!"__

__"So the hard way it is."__

__Darkshell felt a few fingers puncture his neck, then the vigilante asked again.__

__"Here's one! How about go-GA! AH! W-What did you-GAH!" __

__"You're clearly struggling. Let me explain, I hit you with the pressure point, Kaiamon Tencho. Once hit, the enemy is in great pain for withholding information."__

__"I'm not spill-ARRGH!" Darkshell attempted, but was coughing up blood in the process. "A-Alright, the Trigger shipment in the back. A light blue truck. You got all your information, now just-"__

**__Hokuto Bone Crushing Fist!__**

__Once hitting him, Darkshell was in complete agony, screaming before his shell exploded with his skeleton following suit. One half of the room was covered in innards and blood, then Shichisei left the room. He was walking downstairs, not entirely sure if the police have arrived yet. On his way down, he found Velasco, deflated, coughing up blood, and then he said something.__

__"You... asshole. You think you're walking out of here? You and I aren't finished yet." said Velasco, albeit struggling.__

__The vigilante said nothing in response.__

__"Say something!"__

__Shichisei raised his leg and...__

**__STOMP!__**

__Velasco's head was nothing more than mushy oatmeal, albeit with a twinge of red. __

* * *

_**Back of the Club**_

_A light blue truck was found. It was confirmed to be true, a large shipment of Trigger. The vigilante needed to be smart about this, so began the process of eliminating it.  
_

_He grabbed a bit of leftover alcohol, pouring it all over the shipment. The next thing he got was a left-behind lighter, it was small, but it would do the job. _

_The result: a light blue truck on fire. The local fire department arrived alongside police and a very shocked All-Might._

* * *

**_Colerria City_**

_It was a good-looking city to say the least, but it was the center of a lot of train stations, one could argue it was better called Bullet Train City because of the amount of train lines connected through this ward alone.  
_

_Cinderwing was getting paranoid, realizing that who's killing his men will be coming for him next. Unfortunately, there was another factor. Pro Heroes hearing wind of Shichisei's actions._

_The vigilante was on the train, mainly reading a newspaper to kill time before stopping at a certain point. However, he noticed a few particular details on the train. _

_A small group of people who were not clearly not civilians. _

_One was __a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He seemed worn-out.  
_

_The second one was a __very tall, muscular man of a wide build with slightly-tanned skin. He has a square jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white hair, spiked out behind his head. _

_The last one was __a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. In addition, there was a mole beneath her left eye.  
_

**_ARRIVING AT DOABA STATION!_**

_'This is my stop definitely. Cinderwing should be around in this city, but according to previous intel, that bastard should be holed up in some hotel somewhere. Problem though? It seems this section is full of hostels and mid-grade hotels.'_

_Shichisei was walking in this direction, but realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. So he decided to utilize Quirk, Macro-Olafaction to at least nail it down to a specific area. If Cinderwing ever utilized his Quirk, there would at least be embers or if he's lucky, straight-up smoke. _

_However, he sniffed a bit of embers. _

_'I see. It's coming from... over there! Hotel Soro!'_

* * *

"Wait a minute, I know those three guys. They're Pro Heroes: Eraserhead, Midnight, and Death Arms!"

"I will skip ahead to Hotel Soro. That small team was either trying to tail my target or me, but in hindsight, it was for both of us."

* * *

_**Hotel Soro**_

_The hotel was fairly small, looking like a normal bed-and-breakfast. It was about three floors tall, likely having a total of 10-14 rooms per floor. He still had the scent of embers via his Quirk, it was on the third floor, near the staircase. _

_He slowly walked up the staircase, making sure his presence wasn't announced. That was the original plan..._

**_SMACK!_**

_The door was kicked in, then he heard yelling. He then looked around, seeing the previous group from earlier. The pale-skinned man in a jet-black outfit with a grey-colored scarf was fighting two goons off while the tall woman in what passed for a superhero version of a dominatrix outfit was emitting a purple-colored mist to put some other goons to sleep.  
_

_The tall guy was fighting off Cinderwing, but he had difficulties. He was getting singed each time he went close, then the flame-user said_

_"HOW DID YOU FIND THIS LOCATION!"_

_"We find very convincing intel!" said the tall guy. "Midnight, Eraserhead, I need some help here!"_

_"Kenzo, we're coming!" shouted the pale-man, likely Eraserhead._

_Shichisei would intervene, running down the hallway and then jumping into a flying kick, passing by the tall guy, now recognized as Death Arms. He kicked Cinderwing in the face which sent him careening into the wall. _

_"ARE YOU THE ASSHOLE THAT'S BEEN KILLING MY MEN!?"_

_"Two points, here's your prize." Shichisei said, then responded with a signature attack._

**_Hokuto Twin Dragon Wave!_**

_Cinderwing put up flame armor at the last minute, but felt the impact. He coughed up some blood in the moment, but Shichisei did not let up, he wailed on the mafioso with punches, kicks, and elbows. Death Arms would try intervening, but he got an elbow in the gut as a response. Next, he grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor, cracking the floor.  
_

_He knocked him out with a kick for good measure._

_"Don't think you won yet, you-" _

_Shichisei interrupted that thought by punching him in the beak, shattering a few teeth. However, he couldn't waste anymore time. If these Pro Heroes were here, that means police wouldn't be far behind either.  
_

_"Oh, crap! Death Arms!" said the Pro Heroine, likely Midnight. She then tore a small bit of her outfit, emitting a purple-colored gas. However, Shichisei covered his mouth and nose. He was trying to clear the gas by waving his free arm around, trying to clear a path for him._

_"Oh, no, you don't!" shouted Midnight as she utilized her main weapon: a flogger-style whip. However, the vigilante was concerned about dodging the incoming attack. Another surprise came in the form of the pale man, who was definitely Eraserhead, using that capture scarf of his to try binding him._

_An honest mistake in hindsight. It wrapped around Kensei's mouth and his arm, but the vigilante pulled on it, forcing Eraserhead forward. _

**_AHHHH!_**

_The scream was muffled, but Eraserhead noticed it: the shirt was bursting because of the muscle growth. In a split-second, the pale pro was thrown around like a rag doll within the hotel room and slammed into Midnight as a result.  
_

_'Hmm... whatever material this scarf is made of, it's extremely durable. Good for capturing criminals, but can be turned against him.'_

_Shichisei swung Eraserhead like a wrecking ball, straight into Cinderwing who was still injured from the previous beating. The flame-user was now aware of what happened, but decided to fight back._

_"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"_

**_Phoenix Comet!_**

_It was a one-two combo, but it was the cover for the real attack: a wing-shaped blade of flame sent downwards into the unknowing fighter.  
_

_The vigilante side-stepped as quickly as possible, but was slightly grazed. Shichisei then shattered the executive's knee with a low kick, then blocked an incoming attack while elbowing him in the face._

_In a split-second, he landed a finger on the flame executive's forehead._

_"What. Are you serious? A finger?"_

_"Sure. If you like to call it that."_

_In the span of a minute, Cinderwing's head was drooping, almost turning into putty. The skull was was starting to cave in, Cinderwing vainly attempted to put his face back to normal. _

_"Wuh-Whut's hapening?! Batard! Eckplain!"_

_"Keiraku Hiko - Gakuchu. Once pressed, the enemy's skull starts caving in and then you know the rest."_

_"N-No! No!"_

_Cinderwing's head was starting to inflate like a balloon._

_"No! Help! Help!"_

_Shichisei turned his back, then kicked him straight in the stomach, and on top of that, there was enough force to destroy the wall. The leader of the Four Beasts was falling to his death, but his head reached its limit..._

**_BOOM!_**

_The leader's head exploded like a balloon. Brains, blood, and bone spreading all over the concrete, then the rest of the body making a fitting crack as it landed.  
_

_"H-Hey... you're not going going anywhere. What you just did... you just don't walk away from that." said a weakened Eraserhead._

_"The way I see it? I was simply giving the trash its overdue disposal day. The Four Beasts were expert assassins-for-hire who needed to be taken out before becoming a bigger threat."_

_"Who are you to decide?" Midnight piped up._

_"I'm known by many names, but you don't need to know them." said the vigilante as he walked away from the carnage._

_"**YOU!**" said a booming voice. Shichisei quickly turned around and saw All-Might in person, now in a combat stance. "**You are not walking away, vigilante! I will bring you in to face justice. This lone-wolf crusade will come to an end.**"_

_"Lone-wolf? The way I see it, I'm doing what you Pro Heroes won't."_

_"**And what's that?**"_

_"That extra necessary step."_

_"**You think murdering every villain you come across is justice?!**"_

_"No. I think you're a half-measure. You-" Shichisei was interrupted by All-Might closing the distance while throwing a wild punch. However, this was a feint._

**_CAROLINA SMASH!_**

_All-Might's attack started out by folding his arms into an "X" shape and diving toward the vigilante! He was using the momentum to release the high force through a double chop attack.  
_

**_BOOM!_**

_The third floor was fairly devastated, but to the hero's shock, Shichisei was still standing! He had some cuts here and there, but he was still standing strong.  
_

_"See what I mean by half-measure."_

_"**T-T-There's no way you could have endured it, let alone blocked it!**"_

_"Here's a little secret: Quirks are not the only way to gain power."_

_"**All the more reason to bring you in, I cannot take any chances.**" All-Might responded. He got into a boxer's stance, signifying he plans on taking Shichisei in, beaten but alive._

_All-Might cocked back a fist, then let it fly toward Shichisei's face. However, the vigilante dodged it by lowering his body, then attacked his knee with a low kick. __Next, a kick to the inner thigh which stuns All-Might enough. Specifically to get into Shichisei's clinch and the follow-up being a knee strike into the chin._

_The hero's head is sent back a bit, but regains his composure. The vigilante than attacks first, quick and short combos, mainly to wear down All-Might's durability. One thing he kept in mind: All-Might's devastating punching power, especially since his punches are powerful enough to change the weather._

_In a split-second, All-Might caught the oncoming elbow strike and then responded_

_"**If you thought this was going to end like last time, you're completely mistaken!**"_

_All-Might redirected it, sending it offside and responding with a jab, hitting Shichisei in the face. However, the vigilante responded with a punch into the ribcage. He flinched, which let Shichisei to unload on him with a few clean hits. _

**_New Hampshire Smash!  
_**

_All-Might quickly turned around and punched the air! However, it propelled him to hit Shichisei with his full body weight! He was going at such a fast speed, the hero was briefly flying, but they crash-landed on a road. A full 6 meters from the hotel.  
_

_"**I'm... only offering this one chance. Surrender and no more harm will come to you.**" All-Might said, getting up, but it carried a stern tone._

_"You know my answer."_

_No words needed to be said more._

**_DETROIT SMAS-_**

**_**Hokuto Muscle Control Spin Kick!**_**

_In just one move, All-Might was still as a statue._

_"Despite the evidence to the contrary and calling you a half-measure, I respect you, All-Might. The reason why I'm doing this? Simple. It's to prove how inefficient the Pro Hero system is."_

_"**You demonstrate it by offing every villain? That's not how you-**"_

_"If you think I off every villain. Well... you're incorrect. In fact, the reason why I was able to find the location of the Four Beasts was because of an affiliated businessman who wanted out of the Triad game, gave me juicy info on them."_

_"**WHAT? So you're not completely merciless. Where is he now?**"_

_"Far away from Japan, starting a new life, free of Triad influence."_

_All-Might wanted to ask more questions, but the vigilante walked away from their unfinished battle. However, that walk turned into a run. Why? A heavy police presence was coming into the area._

* * *

Izuku's eyes were as wide as dinner-plates, he couldn't believe it, his master fought All-Might! The Strongest Hero in Japan! The Number One actually HAD trouble dealing with his master.

"W-W-Whoa... I-I-I see. I am just absorbing all this info in, but I definitely understand the lesson in this story."

"And what's that?"

"Being on guard and also realizing that are some villains who feel trapped. They need a hand in getting out, if you ask me, that's definitely an positive aspect in being a hero!"

"Well, you definitely got the first two right."

"What's the third?"

"Always have an escape plan. Fighting All-Might was not part of the plan to be honest."

"Good point. It's a bit sad though, you could have been a great Pro Hero."

"Heh, that's funny. Though I think I would have been better off teaching Pro Heroes to improve their martial arts skills. That reminds me, we need to get to training."

Izuku nodded and the rest of the day went by very quickly.

* * *

**AN**: In terms of references, Rehon City, Colerria City, and Manaan are ones to Star Wars: Lehon, Corellia, and Manaan itself. The following words are more or less swear words in the Chinese and Spanish language.

**Glossary**:

**Teishin **\- It is located at the lips. Once pressed, it tranquilizes the opponent.

**Shintanchu **\- A power-point that causes temporary immobilization.

**Zusho **\- A power-point beneath the temple, but once hit, the enemy has to answer the user's questions. It's basically utilized for interrogation.

**Daikyoin **\- A power point aimed at softening the body's defenses, especially those who Transformation Quirks to harden their body. It was used in the original anime, particularly on Kiba Daioh

**Kaiamon Tencho **\- Once pressed, it causes great pain to an opponent who is withholding information. It's located at the base of the neck. It was originally used by Raoh on Juza.

**Gakuchu **\- Once pressed, the enemy's skull starts caving in and then explodes right after. It was utilized in _Shin Hokuto no Ken_, particularly on the first enemy, Geese.

**Boxer-Puncher **\- The boxer-puncher possesses many of the qualities of the out-boxer: hand speed, often an outstanding jab, combination and/or counter-punching skills, better defence and accuracy than a slugger, while possessing slugger type power. The Boxer-puncher may also be more willing to fight in an aggressive swarmer-style than an out-boxer. In general the boxer-puncher lacks the mobility and defensive expertise of the pure boxer. It's also hard to categorize too, why? They can be closer in style to a slugger, swarmer, or an out-boxer.

**Phoenix Comet **\- It was a one-two combo, but it was the cover for the real attack: a wing-shaped blade of flame sent downwards into a careless fighter. Its original Japanese name is called Hou-Ou Suisei, or at least my attempt at it.


	19. USJ Invasion

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

It was the middle of the week, specifically Wednesday. Izuku was in homeroom, a bit sore from training with Kasumi, evidenced by the bruises on his hands. Some of his classmates noticed it, specifically Archer and Iida.

"W-What happened?" asked Archer, noticeably concerned.

"Oh. OH. Uh, hehe, right. Sparring with my master, got a bit into it last night. Especially about footwork."

"Midoriya, what type of sparring did you do?" Iida asked, albeit with suspicion.

"Bare-handed sparring. One minute breaks. Five-minute spars." Izuku said, trying to divert any sort of suspicion. However, this caught the attention of Ashido and a faux-hawk student whose hair was dirty blonde.

"I know it might seem rude of me to butt in, but Vice Representative Iida? These bruises are not as bad as you suspect them to be."

"Whoa, you know your stuff, what's your name again?" asked Ashido who had plenty of questions of her own.

"I'll say it once, Kasui Kokotsu. The reason why I think those bruises aren't as bad? I know from experience." said the now-named Kokotsu. He shows some bruises on his legs that are fading away.

"Wait, you know martial arts too?"

"Not any specific style, but my older brother always spars with me. Since I'm in a hero school, he claims I need to be proficient in the basics of unarmed combat. For context, he's with the riot police."

"How would you describe his fighting style?" Izuku asked.

"A mix of Taihojutsu, Krav Maga, and some street-fighting he picked up from his high school years. He hits hard and that's all you need to know, especially with his kicks." Kokotsu responded, but with some cringe when reaching the part about kicks.

"Well, it looks like I was worried a bit too much." Iida said, adjusting his glasses a bit.

"I have so many questions..." Ashido said, not knowing which one to start with. "Oh, I got it! Midori, how would you describe Kasumi?"

"W-Well... he's very down to earth but changes into a far more serious person once we begin training. He doesn't hold back, okay, phrasing, he holds back a _little bit_. He does some have strong opinions on Pro Heroes though."

"Like what?"

"A very mixed opinion, that's all I will say," Izuku responded, realized he said a bit too much. Ashido already knew his master's name, so it wasn't too bad.

* * *

**Homeroom**

As Aizawa walked in, everyone in the class got to their seats. In response to that, he said "Huh, it looks like you are getting rational. Good. There's an announcement to be made.

Today's Heroics class will be composed of three instructors: myself, All-Might, and one other person."

"Wait, what's today's topic?" asked Sero, the tape-boy.

Aizawa pulled out a card, titled:

**RESCUE**

"Rescue training. Disasters, shipwrecks, terror attacks, and all those in between. Now before anyone asks or makes a comment, let me finish. You have the option of using your costume or not this time. However, some costumes will limit your physical skills."

The teacher took out a remote, using it to make students' costumes appeared via numbered boxes.

"One more thing, rescue training will be off-campus. We'll be taking a bus. Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes."

As soon as the teacher finished, every student changed into their hero costumes, but Izuku was thinking to himself.

'_Rescue training, this will be a different animal altogether. It is a step closer to becoming an excellent Pro Hero._'

Class 1-A was ready, but there were some murmurs in the crowd.

"Rescue, that's going to be a lot of work." an electric boy said.

"If it's the forest, no one's gonna beat me in that element," Kokotsu said.

"My Quirk is fit for rescue ops more than battle." said a plain-faced boy.

However, the murmurs were interrupted by a loud whistle, courtesy of Iida. "Class 1-A, gather round! The bus is outside, so form two lines by your number so boarding the bus will be quick and easy."

* * *

**The Bus**

As soon as they got on, Iida was distressed, the seating of the whole bus resembled more of a public transit than the normal school one.

"There goes my seating arrangements..."

"Look, Iida, you didn't know." Mina responded, assuring the vice representative.

"Midoriya, I usually say what's on my mind." said a frog-like girl wearing a green wetsuit.

"Yes, Asui?"

"Call me Tsu."

"My bad, Tsu."

"At first, your Quirk looked like All-Might's. However, the rapid-strike techniques seemed to put him on edge." Asui said, analytical to an extent.

"I-I-In w-w-what way... uh...?" Izuku said, starting to sweat.

"Asui, you might have a point." said Kirishima.

"Tsu, but in what way?"

"I heard some rumors, All-Might fought some powerful vigilante who utilized similar techniques Midoriya used in battle training."

Midoriya was sweating harder now, hoping for the topic to change.

"However, if you ask me, those techniques have a MANLY spirit! Your Quirk is the right amount of flashy, mine? Not so much." Kirishima said, hardening his arm as an example.

"Hey, wait. Your Quirk is plenty practical, you can act like a living tank. If anything, it can definitely as a Quirk worthy of a Pro!" Midoriya responded, trying to dispel Kirishima's doubts.

"Pro? However, you need to factor in popularity too."

"That or be like Mr. Aizawa, avoid the media altogether."

"Speaking of popularity, I don't see that happening to Bakugo anytime soon. He lets his temper get the better of him." Asui said, striking a nerve within Bakugo was a seat away from her.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! WANNA REPEAT THAT SHIT AGAIN!?" yelled Bakugo, rising from his seat.

"See?"

"We did not know each other that long, but your personality upon first glance? It's amazing, it's like crap mixed AND steeped in sewage." the electric boy said.

_**Name: Denki Kaminari**_

_**Quirk: Electrification - T**__**he ability to charge in electricity and emit it out of his body as a sort of protective aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. **_

"The hell's up with that vocabulary?!"

'_I never thought I would see this, Kaachan of all people, being teased. That's U.A. for you._' thought Izuku, but there was something else on his mind.

'_Kasumi told me there's also the chance of me fighting very psychotic villains who won't listen to reason. He said it like this..._'

* * *

_** Kasumi Residence**_

_"Since you're training to be a Pro Hero, there's an uncomfortable truth you'll have to know."_

_"That is?"_

_"Say a situation where you'll have to decide between saving a hostage and defeating a villain. Remember, assume every villain will be merciless."_

_"Right?"_

_"What is your choice in that situation."_

_"Save the hostage!"_

_"Technically correct, but there's the chance of that villain escaping. The chance of him repeating that offense again."_

_"Wait, you're not implying!"_

_"End that bastard's life, keep that threat from growing larger. Some will listen to reason, but only utilize it as a last means once the threshold has passed."_

_"Is killing them the answer?"_

_"Truth be told. I didn't think so, but I realized, the scum I put down as Shichisei at least didn't come back. Sure, more popped in their place, won't argue that."_

_"A vigilante in the Pre-Quirk Era said 'if you kill, the number of killers still stay the same'."_

_"My response to that is, that's why you don't stop at one."_

_Izuku was a bit disturbed but understood Kasumi's point.  
_

* * *

"Hey, we're here," Aizawa stated, interrupting Izuku's thoughts. The entire class got off the bus, then saw a space-suit Pro Hero in front of a dome-shaped building with the bright initials of 'U.S.J.' set in the front.

* * *

**U.S.J.**

"Hello, everyone. I was waiting for you." said the spacesuit-wearing hero, but Izuku recognized her right away.

"Space Hero Thirteen! She specializes in search and rescue missions, plus her record when saving people is nothing to scoff at, either!"

Ochako smiled in excitement, revealing that Thirteen was a huge favorite of hers.

Thirteen's hero outfit was a big space-suit with a black helmet with huge eyes on it, plus wearing a pair of yellow boots.

"Does U.A. have their own version of Universal Studios Japan?!" said an excited Ashido.

"That just seems too good to be true." Kokotsu said, eyeing the entire place.

"Without further delay, let's go inside."

As they went inside, they were floored by what they saw. A total of six different areas for rescue training, ranging from a fire-themed zone to a ruins-themed zone. If anything, the whole training place looked like an amusement park from another perspective.

"It does look like Universal Studios!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Shipwrecks, landslides, out-of-control fires, and all those between. It is a training ground I made with different disasters in mind, I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or 'USJ' for short!"

' _Just like Universal Studios Japan..._ ' thought 1-A in a downbeat tone.

"Thirteen, where's All-Might? Wasn't he supposed to meet us?" said a questioning Eraserhead.

"Unfortunately, he was performing Hero work on his way, too much for him at this point, he's resting within the lounge."

"He is the height of irrationality, nothing more can be done, but I at least took some precautions in case. Shall we begin?" Aizawa responded.

"Alright then. Before we begin, there are a few things to go over, at least seven things." Thirteen said, emphasizing with the fingers.

"All of you know my Quirk: Black Hole?"

_**Hero: Thirteen**_

_**Quirk: Black Hole - ****Black Hole allows Thirteen to create small black holes through her fingers. The black holes suck in and disintegrate any matter at the atomic level, as well as certain forms of energy, such as light.**_

"Right, you can suck up anything and turn it to dust," Izuku responded.

"Correct, but my Quirk can be easily utilized as a weapon to harm people. Some of you have Quirks that can kill, right?"

Class 1-A nodded, some flinching a bit in response to that.

"In our superhuman society, Quirks are stringently regulated. However, do not forget that your Quirks can kill someone with one wrong step. Aizawa's physical tests revealed the upper limits of your abilities, All-Might's combat training sessions revealed the danger of when using your powers against others, think of this class as a fresh start.

Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to_ help _people. Thank you for listening." Thirteen said as she bowed, finishing her speech.

'_Holy crap, she's right. Even though many people thought my Quirk was suited for a villain, I am still willing to learn!_' thought Sasukasa.

'_My Quirk is more suited for rescue work definitely, so this lesson will be vital!_' thought Uraraka.

'_It's going to be a lot of work... but that's what I'm here for!_' Ashido thought with a rising determination.

"All right then, let's-"

The whole electricity went off, mainly in the forms of lights going off or popping like balloons. However, Aizawa noticed something in the middle of the USJ, a purple mist that was revealed to be a portal. However, he noticed a being with three metal plates around his neck or what passed for one, most likely the one who created the portal, to begin with.

The individual who stepped out of the portal, that's when Izuku's senses were going off.

'_Wait a minute, this presence is familiar. Was this the same one I felt at U.A.'s gates for a brief moment?!_'

The individual wore a black suit with red sneakers, but what made him truly stand out? The number of hands on his body, fourteen to be exact.

"Class, gather together and don't move. Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa quickly responded, panic evident in his tone.

The portal revealed more individuals, complete in their rag-tag outfits. However, Izuku sensed a higher presence amongst them. He got his answer in the form of a large dark-skinned monster who had its brain exposed and a mouth that resembled a beak, if anything, this made his presence stand out more. Despite the fact he couldn't detect levels of power, he can tell from aura alone, this beast was powerful!

Dare he say, powerful enough to be on All-Might's level! The other two individuals were strong too, but it came from their Quirks, that's for sure. Very potent Quirks.

"Do not move!" Aizawa repeated, putting on his yellow goggles. "These are villains, real genuine villains."

Izuku and a few others were shocked at this response, especially since no one else knew about their scheduled training session. The purple mist villain slowly generated into a humanoid shape, but the pale villains with multiple hands said the following:

"Kurogiri, I don't see him." said the hands-filled villain. "All that work, stealing the schedule and gathering this whole party for him. The Symbol of Peace, I can't believe it... all this work." said the same villain, but with maliciousness on his end. "I wonder if we kill some kids, maybe he'll show up?"

"Tomura, don't be too hasty." answered Kurogiri.

Izuku emitted his aura as a response, ready to fight. However, Aizawa told him off by saying "Midoriya, don't. I'll handle the villains, you need to stay with the others. Be prepared to run for help."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't the sensors be going off now too!" Kirishima said.

"They should be... " Thirteen said but had a horrifying realization.

"This was planned." piped up the silent bi-haired boy.

"I agree, but I will let you explain it Todoroki," Kokotsu said.

"Did they come here only? Either way, the sensors are not responding. There's one of two options: either they cut the power or they have someone with a Quirk made for this part of the plan. They attacked us at an isolated area that's separate from the main campus and on top of that, it's a time when a class was scheduled to be here. They're foolhardy but dumb? No, they are not." Todoroki stated.

"I knew there was something familiar." piped up Izuku.

Todoroki and Kokotsu looked at him quizzically, but the green-haired kid responded: "This is the same guy who broke through U.A.'s gates."

"Wait, seriously?!" Sasukasa yelled. Worry evident in her tone.

"Thirteen, start evacuating. Now. Call the school, make sure my students are safe. It's possible they have someone with a radio-waves Quirk interfering with communications." said Aizawa, but turned his gaze towards Kaminari.

"Kaminari, try contacting the school with your Quirk!"

"Yes, sir!" Kaminari responded, already trying to establish a communication line via ear device. However, he didn't seem to be getting anything.

"Are you really going to fight these villains, Mr. Aizawa? That many would overwhelm your Quirk, your fighting style is more for one-on-one battles! A group battle like this? You're going in there half-prepared!" worriedly said Izuku.

"A Pro Hero can't be a one-trick pony Midoriya." Aizawa responded.

He jumps within the mob of villains, taking on a guy whose fingers are shaped like gun-barrels, who said: "Who the hell is this idiot?!". Eraserhead slid underneath his legs, but surprised Izuku by performing the following: grabbing the villain's arm and snapping it like a twig!

The villain yelped in pain, but a kick in his jaw as a response.

"You fucking idiots! It's Eraserhead, the Pro Hero who can erase your Quirks just by looking at them!" said a villainess with bright eyes, likely a Quirk based on bright lights.

"Oh, erase? Can you erase Mutant-Type Quirks such as mine?!" said a villain with a crab-like appearance, shells on the arms and overall upper body, but lacking on the lower parts.

"No, it's impossible... "

The crab-like villain threw a punch, but Eraserhead's capture scarf redirected his arm's trajectory into another villain, breaking the nose. Next, he Eraserhead kicked the crab-man in the privates, causing him to keel over.

"... however, your skills are more..."

A villainess tries blinding Eraserhead but feels pain in the knee, then a palm strike right into the eye, causing the villainess to curse him out for a bit.

"... likely to manifest in close combat..."

Eraserhead was dodging a few strikes from low-class villains trying to gang up on him, but the pro utilized his scarf to tangle up one villain and throw him like a rag doll into the crab-man who in turn knocked out the group of villains.

"... besides, a vigilante gave me the wake-up call I needed."

The crab-man got up, then unleashed an angry rush of punches, but the pro slipped by them!

"H-How the fu-"

_**Nightfall!**_

The erasing hero grabs the back of their head in one hand and their chin in the other, shutting him up. The coup de grace was the quick slam into the ground, likely impacting the skull via grabbing the enemy's chin with the hand. The finishing touch was a straight punch, knocking him out for good measure.

"The eyes behind the goggles aren't there for nothing, it's so no one can tell whose Quirk is being erased. The group fighting against him will have fewer chances of fighting effectively as a unit_." _Tomura said, annoyed at what transpired. "It's annoying, I really do hate heroes. The masses can't handle them, but something is different about Eraserhead."

"In what aspect, Tomura?"

"Isn't it obvious, that hero severely injured that villain more than necessary."

Izuku was in awe but was reminded by Iida to retreat to the exit. However, the exit was blocked by a quick-growing purple mist with leering yellow eyes who exclaimed

"You're not getting away!"

Class 1-A was surprised by this but kept up their guard, but the mist-man said this, which sent a bit of a chill down their spines.

"Apologies, but we are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... today, we've come here to U.A. High School—this bastion of heroism... to end the life... of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

'_Oh crap, it __might be that brain guy!_'

"I honestly thought All-Might was supposed to be here, but that's neither here nor there. This is where my part comes in." said Kurogiri.

"Did you ever consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?!" yelled a determined Kirishima. A black-haired student alongside Bakugo decided to attack him all at once.

**BOOM!**

A series of fireballs along with an explosion was sent towards Kurogiri, but as the smoke cleared up. The three were shocked, he wasn't harmed! Not an injury!

"Hmm... I forgot how dangerous. Even if you are students, the three of you are excellent golden eggs!" Kurogiri responded, starting to generate a purple mist.

"This is bad! Move away, you three!" yelled Thirteen.

"My part is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

Izuku tried running, but he and a few others were enveloped in a purple circular shield by Kurogiri. All were screaming, but portals were being made, Izuku tried running away, but he was being pulled in...

* * *

**Flood Zone**

The training ground was supposed to simulate a flood, complete with a ship and a waterslide. However, Izuku landed in the water but quickly deduced he was at least a meter away from the boat.

'_Was that a warping Quirk? Oh, crap, right! They're here to kill All-Might. That dark-skinned beast might be their key, but I need more info._'

However, he detected a presence, one quickly coming right at him!

It was a grouper-like villain who rose up from the water, ready to ambush him. However, the green-haired kid was smart enough to use a small ki-blast to stun the villain.

"You bastard! That hurt!"

Midoriya was ready to strike once more but felt being pulled in another direction. In fact, the villain was getting frustrated at this moment. However, Izuku finally realized he was on the nearby boat, courtesy of Asui.

"Midoriya, Ribbit!"

"Thanks, Asui."

"Tsu."

"Oh, right, sorry, Tsu," Midoriya responded, rubbing the back of his head. He also saw two other individuals: Kasui Kokotsu and Minoru Mineta, but the latter sported a small bruise.

"This is bad. Very bad." Kasui spoke up.

"I do agree, Kokotsu. This was planned from the start, but one thing that stood out: I detected a presence, likely their ace in the hole." Midoriya stated, assessing the current situation and realizing this would be an uphill battle.

"M-M-Midoriya! What do you mean ace in the hole?" Mineta stated, his fears rising by the second.

"I saw a dark-skinned beast, complete with a beak. I think it's their weapon to kill All-Might."

"Oh, crap. This situation has gotten worse, but we might as well fight." Kasui stated, getting up and prepping some bone-like weapons from his wrists, but done in a certain pattern: two sharp bone-like claws on top and one beneath the wrist.

"What does your Quirk do again?"

"I'm able to generate bone-like weapons, but there's more. I have a small healing factor, but it works like this: minor injuries are healed up instantly while more severe injuries take hours to heal. My training in martial arts makes my Quirk more effective in close-quarters fights."

"Excellent. Otherwise, you'd be bleeding out, right?"

"Correct."

"Yours, Tsu?"

"I jump high, stick to walls, my tongue length is 20 meters and well two other thins: secrete a toxic mucus that stings a bit and I can spit out my stomach to clean it, but it's fairly useless," Asui explained.

"And yours, Mineta?"

"Oh, my Quirk lets me create balls on my head, growing them as fast as I can pull them. They can stick _super _tight, but depending on how I'm feeling? They can stick for a whole day.

However, if I pull too many off, I start bleeding. They don't stick to me, but bounce off."

"Well, we're going to fight. It seems the League has a weapon that can kill All-Might."

"W-W-W-What?! K-Kill All-Might?! You're joking! You have to be joking, right, please tell me you're joking!" Mineta cried, clearly terrified at what might transpire.

"Mineta, Midoriya's being very serious."

"Why can't we just sit tight and wait for the real Pros to show up? I mean, they can handle this, right?"

"Mineta, there's one fucking problem. Communications are jammed, plus even if we do get a signal, how long will it be before any Pro Hero gets here? Ever thought of that?" Kokotsu responded. "I also like to say this, our classmates are fighting for their _lives_ against villains at this very moment. So, Mineta, get your fucking shit together!"

Mineta was still panicking, but it took a tongue slap from Asui to bring him back to reality. However, he brought that down by saying "B-But my Quirk is useless in this scenario!"

"It's not," Midoriya responded, quelling some of Mineta's doubts.

"H-How so?"

"You said they can stick to anything, right?"

"Wait! That might work..." Mineta quickly responded, knowing what might be Izuku's plan. "Oh, crap, that's a lot of villains! I even saw a shark down there!"

"There's something off." Kokotsu said, but Midoriya caught on to what he was thinking.

"They knew we were going to be here, but they didn't have any intel on each of our Quirks. They immediately thought that they overwhelm us with sheer numbers, Asui, you can back us up on this?"

"I agree, if they wanted a real advantage, they should have sent me into Flame Zone instead of the Flood Zone."

"I have an idea, it involves you, Mineta."

Mineta was shaking a bit in fear, but he's starting to trust him. In a minute, there was a villain who had a water manipulation Quirk, specifically utilizing the water to sharpen it like a sword.

**SHNNK!**

The boat was cut in half, but Mineta quickly threw a stream of purple balls at the group of villains. A complete desperation move, but the three remembered the mechanics of his Quirk. If anything, this desperation move brought them a bit of time.

"W-What the hell's this?" said a shark-like villain as his fins were stuck. As soon as they saw, some of the villains stayed back, avoiding the purple orbs.

"The boat's gonna sink in a minute, once they're in the water, it's our win!" said the grouper villain.

"What's the plan, Midoriya?"

"Here it is: I'm going to get their attention by firing an energy blast. Mineta, you spam as many purple balls as you can. This will immobilize them for the moment, then I'll land the final blow. There's not much time anyways."

Mineta understood, followed by Asui and Kokotsu.

"Don't underestimate them, Shigaraki ordered us not to do so. Besides, we'll have-wait, what's that kid doing?"

Izuku's hands were glowing a green aura, then prepped a small yet potent energy blast.

"HA!"

An energy sphere was sent straight into the water, generating the planned impact. However, Izuku decided to send three more ki-blasts, mainly to make sure the villains didn't follow. A majority of the villains were feeling the sting as the blast was boiling the water, hurting them, and on top of that? Mineta's balls were sticking to some of them, limiting their movements to an extent.

"NOW!"

Asui was carrying Mineta in her arms while Kokotsu followed suit, covering the rear in case of any straggling villains.

'_DAMN IT! How are you this brave, Midoriya?! We're in a crappy situation, but you managed to make the best out of it! You didn't back down... I'm just a coward, a lowly coward._' Mineta mentally said, but he grabbed a purple ball.

"NO MORE! I'm sick of being a coward! Heroes are strong and cool because they are, I want to become a hero because they are!" yelled the purple boy, gaining extra motivation. Kokotsu joined suit as he took out two bone-like spears to throw them at nearby villains, skewering their limbs.

"That's the way, Mineta! Keep firing off!" yelled Kokotsu.

Purple orbs were sticking to more villains, but two villains got injured, the shark and grouper villains, courtesy of the bone spears. They were complaining about how they were getting too stuck some of them were fighting each other.

'_This is better, but I wonder? A strong force applied to the surface..._'

Izuku's right hand was glowing brighter than normal, then cocked it back, and fired it! The resounding punch sent so much force, it caused the grouped villains to yelp in fear, and they were all knocked out. All of them on land, completely unconscious with some injuries.

"Yes! We cleared the Flood Zone!"

Kokotsu carried Izuku while Asui carried Mineta, leaving the Flood Zone.

* * *

**Landslide Zone**

"'Scatter and torture us', well... that plan went up. From what I see? A bunch of adults whose Quirks that was poorly utilized." Todoroki said, breathing out some cold air. The villains that tried ambushing him ended up being completely immobilized via his manipulation of ice. If anything, they were completely at the kid's mercy.

"H-H-How?! W-We were d-destroyed b-by a kid n-no less!?" said a villain, completely immobilized.

"Now, explain. Why are you here to kill All-Might?"

The villain was shivering in both cold and fear, realizing that his life is in the hands of a teenager.

"Listen, I rather not have you die here. I want to be a Hero, I want to avoid cruelties such as this in the future."

As he was talking to the villain, another villain was going to ambush him via clothesline attack. However, the kid reacted quickly by freezing him via touch-contact and then tripping him onto the ground.

'_I thought we were up against elites or at least professionals, but now? It's a bunch of unskilled thugs that even teenagers could beat._'

"Now, I will ask only once. How is the League of Villains planning on killing All-Might?" said Todoroki, placing his right hand on the villain, emitting a mist of cold air.

Unfortunately, this was a diversion for the real attacker: an armored thug with a lance that grew thicker as a result of contact.

"You'll be buried!" yelled the lance-wielding thug.

Todoroki dodged the first thrust but was surprised by how fast this thug responded.

"You think you can dodge the attacks of Kazan Sansaso!" yelled the thug once again as he went a series of thrusts.

However, the armored thug was hit in the head. It didn't knock him out or anything, but only surprised him. Todoroki saw a woman in a hooded hero outfit with a palm-mounted crossbow, it was Archer!

"Well, it looks like you needed help."

Todoroki was silent but nodded.

"So, you're interfering? Well, you know-"

_**High Bolt Dash!**_

She imbued a throwaway blade with her Quirk, then launched it! The blade was coming in fast, even Todoroki had a hard time following it. The thug raised his lance up to defend himself, but...

**SQUELCH!**

The blade made its mark. Specifically in the kneecap.

"AHHHHH! That fucking hurt! You-"

A rock was sent towards his helmet, hitting it with extra force, and knocking him out.

"Archer, there was an interesting detail that this thug said."

"Yea, Kazan Sansaso, I believe he said?"

"The way it sounded, it seemed like an ancient fighting style."

Archer flinched at hearing that but kept the following thought to herself. "The League must have paid a pretty penny then."

"Oh, right. I need to interrogate a villain first."

* * *

**Mountain Zone**

The whole training zone was meant to simulate a rocky mountain area with cliffs, perfect for high-risk operations at high altitudes. However, it's now a battle-zone for 1-A.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Denki in fear, attempted to dodge an incoming attack, especially from a villain with claims of an invincible body. The electric kid just ran away from him, but not before running into Sasukasa.

"Oh, crap. Gotta do something fast!" yelled the mulberry-haired girl as she quickly struck the pursuing villain in the knee with her stinger tail. It slowed him down a bit, but he kept coming.

Sasukasa and Kaminari then ran into Momo and Jirou, mainly fending off other thugs.

"Wait, give me a weapon too!"

"Isn't your Quirk electricity, just go ahead and shock them!" Jirou said, believing that the guy's Quirk was enough to take these guys out.

"Didn't you see combat training? I can cover myself only, but discharging is a different matter! Once I do that, it spreads out in all directions, affecting you three in the process!"

"New idea! I'm using you as a stun gun!" yelled Jirou. she did kick Kaminari towards a group of villains and the result? A whole group of stunned villains who were emitting smoke.

"Holy crap! It actually worked!" said Kaminari. However, he needed to get out of the way because a few villains shook off the electric attack. The leader being a beast-like villain who screamed: "GET THEM!"

"Now... it's time!"

Jirou connected her ear lobes into her leg-speakers, sending a large and loud sound wave into the recovered villains, deafening them and sending them back a bit.

"Kaminari! You're going to have to go all out!" yelled Yaoyorozu. Next, she generated a large sheet that came from her back. "Alright! Insulation sheet, 100 millimeters thick. That's your cue, Kaminari!"

"I don't need to hold back anymore, thanks!" said Denki with a thumbs-up. The kid then aimed at the ground, sending a gigantic shockwave that electrocuted the remaining villains present.

However, a part of Yaoyorozu's costume was torn off, not that the girl minded. "Let's join the others quickly."

"Uhhhh... you're a bit underdressed!" said a worried Jirou, using one of her earphone lobes in an attempt to cover her up.

"It's alright, I can always make new clothes." Yaoyorozu replied.

"Whey..." said a clearly drained Kaminari, walking slower than usual. Jirou correctly assumed this was the trade-off of Denki's Quirk: the guy's brain short-circuits.

Momo repaired her clothes, then called over Kaminari and Jirou to re-group with their classmates.

* * *

**Ruins Zone**

Kirishima, Bakugo, and the black-haired girl known as Suisei were fighting off villains within the Ruins Zone. A ton of villains was coming right at them, but the explosive teen leads the charge while Suisei was generating small fire-balls, four at least.

"Eat this!"

**BOOM!**

Bakugo threw a couple of explosions to other villains, knocking them out. However, there was a behemoth of a villain with 'Z' tattooed on the side of his head.

"A couple of brats, this shouldn't be an issue." said the behemoth, pulling out two maces.

"Bakugo, get ready."

Kirishima turned his Quirk on, ready to bear the brunt of the oncoming attack.

**SMASH!**

The maces made contact! However, the red-haired kid stood strong despite his knees buckling a bit.

"So, you have mettle after all! It's only fair you'll know my name before dying, my name is Z-6!"

Z-6 was then surprised by an explosion by his side, then gets a kick in the face for his troubles. The behemoth was annoyed but got felt some intense heat at his back.

"Annoying fly, I'll crush you like a fucking rag doll."

The villain was trying to reach the black-haired girl but Kirishima hardened his hands to cut at his ankles.

**SHNK!**

A grunt of pain was Z-6's response but Bakugo threw an explosion to the thug's head. It stunned him a bit and Bakugo kept it at it, throwing explosion after explosion.

"DIE!"

**BOOM!**

Z-6 was getting exhausted by this, mainly by the fact he could barely touch them. In a time of desperation, he threw one of his maces at the black-haired girl. The girl managed to get out of the way but got grazed by it.

**BOOM!**

Z-6 was sent a few feet away but the damage was done: he was covered in burns and couldn't move as much. He had another mace but was struggling to lift it... but Bakugo launched himself like a missile, right into the stomach and knocking him out!

* * *

**Downpour Zone**

The whole zone was meant to simulate urban environments that are constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds. It did help that there was a dome over it, giving it the image of being in the storm.

A bird-headed teen in a completely black outfit was alongside a rock-headed student whose head is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped.

"Koda, right?"

The rock-headed boy nodded yes.

"It seems we're going to fight soon..."

In a split-second, there was a masked thug who claimed to be a master fighter ambushing Koda. However, the rock-headed student threw a right hook out of panic, knocking him back a few feet.

"So, you got some power boy. It won't do shit against my skills in mart-"

The bird-headed teen yelled, interrupting the thug's so-called speech.

"DARK SHADOW!"

A shadowy, monster-like being with bird-like features manifested from him. It quickly attacked the thug, but that foolhardy one managed to dodge a few strikes here and there.

"That's the problem with you kids, relying too much on your Quirks!" said the thug, but got hit by an uppercut, courtesy of Dark Shadow. However, the bird-headed teen was trying not to kill the thug because he might have some info.

"W-What the fuck are you?!" said the thug.

"You're going to tell us now, who planned the attack!" yelled the bird-headed teen.

This was NOT his best day.

* * *

**USJ Entrance**

"Iida, run to the main campus, now." said Thirteen.

"What? I can't leave my classmates behind!"

"Listen, you're the fastest one and to add, comms are still jammed."

"Do you have the luxury of saying your plans out loud?" Kurogiri. Iida reluctantly ran off, but the mist villain claimed he wasn't getting away at all. However, Thirteen was smart enough to use one finger. It was enough to pull Kurogiri away from the running Iida.

"Astounding Quirk. However... "

Kurogiri opened up a small warp gate in front of Thirteen's side.

**RIPP!**

"... you are a hero specializing in rescue... "

Thirteen's spacesuit was instantly torn apart, forcing her to deactivate her powers to prevent any more damage. In the next seven seconds, the rescue hero falls, defeated.

"... meaning your battle experience is mediocre!"

_**Warp Counter Blow!**_

At that moment, Iida turned his run into a sprint.

"You're not-wait, what!?" Kurogiri shouted, but he was grabbed by a multi-armed boy and a dinosaur-like boy. Specifically around the metal plates, then punched him in the gut.

"Run, Iida, run!"

Kurogiri opened up two warp gates in frustration, then sent them flying a few meters away from him. However, the speedster teen managed to get away from him.

"YOU WON'T GET-"

Kurogiri's metal plates felt contact, courtesy of the gravity teen. The mist villain was starting to float, feeling frustrated. All he could do as Iida reached the exit.

* * *

Aizawa was effectively crippling villains left and right but was frustrated that he couldn't do anything for Thirteen.

"Hey, hey. You think you can fight while your attention's somewhere else?" said the ringleader who's right in front of him. It was now a close-quarters fight, the gray-haired ringleader known as Tomura was attacking Eraserhead.

However, Eraserhead elbowed Tomura in the gut, stunning him for a bit. It sent him back a bit, but then heard a series of numbers.

"24...

23...

22..."

"Wait, final boss?!" Eraserhead said, getting out his capture scarf in an attempt to immobilize him.

"17 seconds... "

Tomura managed to catch the forearm strike, then smugly said: "It's hard to see since you're moving around so much, BUT there's the instance when your hair falls.". Aizawa's eyes were revealed to be red and dry from Quirk overuse.

"This is when you deactivated your Quirk. Intervals get shorter and shorter, don't put-" Tomura said, but felt his knee hurt, courtesy of a kick from Aizawa. However, the ringleader got mad and squeezed the guy's forearm, causing cracks to appear within his arm.

"The forearm's cracking?!"

In that moment, low-class villains were trying to dog-pile him. However, one villain got a nasty surprise: a groin kick. Next, Aizawa used his long scarf to wrap that villain's head and smash it against another opponent's head, knocking them both out.

_**Twin Meteor Crack!**_

"Well, you are a cool hero... really cool. By the way, I'm not the final boss... "

Aizawa was going to question, but then felt a presence behind him. It was a large dark-skinned beast with its brain exposed, but the pro hero felt this guy was just as powerful as All-Might, even by muscle alone!

"... He is. Nomu, meet your punching bag."

* * *

**AN**: The minor villains are inspired by Baruda, Geira, and Zeed from Fist of the North Star.

**Glossary**:

**Warp Counter Blow **\- Kurogiri usually utilizes it against long-range Quirk users, mainly activating a warp gate at the same time the enemy attacks. As a result, the ensuing attack is turned against them in a devastating blow. Its original name is Higami Hangeki.

**Nightfall **\- After slipping through his opponent's attack, the user grabs the back of their head in one hand and their chin in the other before violently driving the opponent's head into the ground using the hand grabbing the opponent's chin. The coup de grace is a straight punch, knocking out the opponent. Its original Japanese name is Yoake. It's an attack from _Kengan Ashura_, specifically used by Kaneda Suekichi.

**Twin Meteor Crack **\- The user kicks a villain in the groin, making him/her lower his head. Next, the user uses the capture scarf to wrap the villain's head and slam it into a nearby villain's head, knocking both of them out. Its original Japanese name is Soryusei Retsu [characters for twin, meteor, and crack/rend]. If you ask me, I think he should have some Super Moves utilizing his scarf.

**Kazan Sansaso** \- A lance-fighting style utilized by an armored thug named Baruda. It was done in the original anime, the 92nd episode to be specific. The literal translation being _Huashan_ _Ranseur. _

**High Bolt Dash **\- Archer imbues a throwaway blade with her Quirk, increasing its overall speed and weight. As a side effect, its trajectory will go forwards in a single direction. It can be dodged with SOME effort though. The Japanese translation I came up with: Taka Kanmeki Tosshin [though I had to substitute Dash for Charge in terms of Japanese characters].


	20. USJ Repel

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Nomu, meet your punching bag."

The dark-skinned beast sent a punch towards Aizawa who barely dodged it. He tried erasing Nomu's Quirk, but it barely affected him. In fact, the beast just grabbed the Erasure Hero and slammed him down into the ground.

**SMASH!**

"You can erase Quirks, but in the face of overwhelming power? You might as well be Quirkless." smirked Tomura.

**CRACK!**

One of Aizawa's arms was broken, courtesy of Nomu. He then grabbed his leg and slammed him down on the concrete. Again. And again. Eraserhead activated his Quirk, but the result? Nothing. If anything, he had come to an unsettling conclusion.

'_He's naturally strong! Maybe on All-Might's level!_'

This was an uphill battle for the hero. Nomu grabbed Aizawa's head and dragged him through the concrete, then threw him like a rag-doll.

* * *

"No... this is too much! Midoriya, we need to get out of here!" Mineta said, covering his face.

"Ribbit..." Asui stated, clearly ready to gag at the violent scene before her. This villain, if she can call it that was wrecking Aizawa with little effort. Midoriya, on the other hand, was analyzing the situation.

'_It looks I'll be proving Kasumi's points right. However, I can't jump in. Not without risking the lives of Tsu and Mineta. However, this is a good opportunity to test out all the skills I learned under him._'

The green-haired kid was about to intervene, but a purple mist generated. The same mist villain came out of the portal.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

"Did you kill Thirteen, Kurogiri?" said Tomura.

"Thirteen's out of commission, but one of the students managed to run away. I believe he's near the U.A. campus as we speak."

"Kurogiri..."

Tomura was scratching his neck further in annoyance.

"... if you weren't our ride, I'd tear you apart molecule by fucking molecule!"

The gray villain was annoyed, now realizing that U.A.'s staff was coming to this place in a matter of minutes. The four students were taking this info in, but Izuku summarized it.

' _It had to be one of my classmates! Iida most likely, so that just confirms it! Backup's coming. However... what's their next move?_'

"This is annoying, very fucking annoying. We can't handle a dozen Pros, it's game over. Let's head home."

The four just heard it, followed by Mineta looking hopeful. However, Asui and the other two weren't too sure.

"I'm not entirely sure, it seems like a waste they went through all this trouble to kill All-Might." the frog girl said.

"Even if they prepare the next time, U.A. will just beef up its security. Oh, crap... I think he's gonna turn around." said a worried Kokotsu.

As Tomura turned around, "Oh, right. Before we leave, how about we leave a lasting wound..."

The four realized that the young villain was running right at them!

"... on the Symbol of Peace!"

**CRACK!**

In a split-second, Izuku countered with a low kick to the knee. It stunned Tomura, but what surprised the villain was how fast the kid was.

"You... little sh-"

**POW!**

Tomura's stomach felt a strong impact, then he was flying back into Kurogiri's arms. He was coughing up blood as a response, shocked at how hard he hit!

"That power... are you some sort of follower for All-Might?" said Tomura, but with less hostility. However, Izuku focused on Nomu who held an injured Aizawa and realized it.

'_He's bleeding out! And fast!_'

"Kid..." said a weakened Aizawa, "... run. Save yourselves. There's no need for you to die early for my sake. It's too late for me."

"I refuse."

"Problem child, that's an order."

"I refuse again. How can I be a hero if I'm unable to help." Izuku said, focused on fighting the villains before him.

Aizawa was shocked at this, this kid was the height of irrationality. The thing is, he had some suspicions about how Izuku's combat skills came to be. Right now? Izuku was now more like All-Might. Both of them would go beyond the call of duty and sacrifice themselves in the process, a noble act but also a rash act.

He knows that Midoriya is a smart kid, but EVEN he has to realize that this beast is leagues above him in power alone. The injured Pro really hopes he knows what's he doing, especially since the kid's up against a monster whose power is on the level of All-Might.

In the manner of seconds, Nomu's face was facing the other way, almost forced to a degree!

"WHAT!"

Izuku didn't let up, he then went on a series of punches, forcing Nomu to let go of Aizawa. However, there was a technique that no one was prepared for...

_**Hokuto Stomach-Breaking Fist!**_

A strong punch was sent into Nomu's stomach, causing it to partially cave in.

"Nomu, defend yourself!"

Nomu took up a guarding stance, but the kid realized he needed to break through the guard.

_**Hokuto Face-Breaking Fist!**_

A fast-punch broke the beast's beak, causing it to yelp in pain. However, Izuku noticed something off... it's almost as if this Nomu was not receiving damage. The three were in shock, but Tomura was both shocked AND angry.

"Nononono... this wasn't supposed to happen! Did U.A. have a brat this strong?!"

Kokotsu, in the commotion, got the injured Aizawa away from the fight.

"Guys, we need to get Aizawa some medical help right away!"

"B-But we can't just leave Midoriya! He might die!" said a panicking Mineta.

"Look, our teacher needs help now. If anything, Midoriya seems to be handling this..."

Nomu was getting beat up, then his knees were kicked in by the green-haired kid. He wasn't letting up.

"... just fine."

"Don't worry, it's fine, guys." piped up Midoriya who briefly stopped. "I should be able to buy the class a few minutes before the Pros get here. You have to go, NOW!"

Mineta wiped his tears, then said: "You better not die, Midoriya!"

"I'll be fine."

As the three were leaving, Tomura saw this and screamed: "You're bold enough to think I'll let them get away!". The young villain stepped and ran towards them, a hand towards Kokotsu.

_**A-TA!**_

In a burst of inhuman speed, Tomura felt his hand get tapped. However, the hand was bulging! The fingers specifically!

_**Five Finger Fury Bullets!**_

Tomura's fingers exploded in a small shower of blood and viscera, making the villain drop AND scream in pain.

"Y-You fucking b-brat! IT FUCKING HURTS! YOU-"

Izuku responded with a kick to the face, sending him into Kurogiri's arms. However, what the mist villain didn't see coming was the second attack.

_**Hokuto Raging Flash!**_

Seven blows, all in rapid succession. It was from the face all the way down to the stomach. The final hit was the one that packed the most power, it ended up making both Tomura and Kurogiri hit the ground with a hard impact.

The outcome? A surprised Kurogiri and a decently wounded Shigaraki.

"K-Kurogiri, we have to kill this brat..." said Tomura, coughing up a bit of blood. "NOMU, kill this brat! Forget All-Might, this freshman is our main priority!"

Nomu wordlessly obeyed, then grabbed Midoriya from behind and body-slammed him. Hard.

"W-What?!"

The beast then kicked him in the face as soon as he got up. The kid was sent flying for a bit but recovered with a bit of a stumble. However, the beast was ready to pounce on him with an overhand punch. In a moment of quick thinking, the kid placed his hand out in order to catch it.

**POW!**

Nomu's fist was caught!

_**Hokuto Steel-Shredding Clench!**_

A loud crunch was heard, but the dark-skinned beast didn't scream out in pain. If anything, it seemed to inconvenience him.

"Haha! Brat, you thought this would be easy!?" said Tomura, nursing his injuries. "He's got Super Regeneration! It allows him to heal up from any severe injury!"

The beast's hand was healing up, good as new.

'_Regen? Hmm... that means I can overwhelm its healing factor. A healing factor has to be active in order to work._'

Izuku then went on a series of strikes, hitting the entire body and even the knees again. However, nothing seemed to be working.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!"

Shigaraki, despite being in pain, smirked, "Never said it was his ONLY Quirk! Super Regeneration AND Shock Absorption and quite a few others, I don't need to explain further because you'll be dead by then. However, you'll have the privilege of knowing this: Nomu was bioengineered for a single purpose! TO KILL ALL-MIGHT!"

"So Shock Absorption? That means he can't completely _negate _the impact, can he?"

Shigaraki was taken aback by this but recovered his composure, "So what, brat? You think you can stand up to the Anti-Symbol of Peace?"

Nomu closed the distance by punching Izuku, but the kid dodged and threw a kick right into Nomu's stomach. Then followed up!

_**Hokuto Snake Thunder Bite!**_

He weaved through Nomu's wild fist, then hit the beast in the throat with a rush punch. It stunned Nomu! The kid was running up on the beast, leaping off, and...

_**Hokuto Rising Thunder Kick!**_

A lethal roundhouse kick towards Nomu's head and Tomura swore he heard a cracking noise. However, Nomu kept going, mainly trying to grab the kid.

'_Good. Get right into my range._'

_**Five Finger Fury Bullets!**_

The palms of Nomu's hands were tapped by Izuku's fingers, Tomura's eyes widened, knowing what was coming.

**BURST!**

Nomu's fingers exploded! However, Tomura realized that he can still regenerate.

"Weren't you listening, brat? Super Regeneration is-wait, what's going on?!"

Nomu's fingers weren't healing up, no, they were healing at a much slower rate. In fact, it was due to ki overwhelming the beast's potent healing factor, causing it to work harder. However, the beast was going right at him, hitting him with a clothesline, sending him to the ground.

"Good, Nomu! KILL THAT BRAT!" yelled Tomura, surprise laced in his tone. However, one of Nomu's hands managed to heal up, not completely. He grabbed the kid by the hair and drove it into the ground!

**BASH!**

Izuku was trying to put up his guard.

**BASH!**

It was wearing his arms down.

**BASH!**

Izuku was slammed down further, making an imprint. However, he was held by the beast and got a headbutt for his troubles.

* * *

"Oh, no! He's getting slaughtered!"

"We can't go back, Mineta! Dammit!" Kokotsu said, but he was frustrated at this turn of events.

Asui was very worried but noticed something off about Izuku...

'_The way he fought that villain, Tomura and that beast, it's almost as if he was trying to kill them._'

* * *

"You know, brat. You know when I said I'll leave lasting wounds, that wasn't an empty threat. By the time you're dead, your classmates are next!" said a grinning Tomura. "Don't worry, you won't wait long!", Tomura laughed after saying that.

'_No... no... you're not doing that. I made a promise to live through this. I'M NOT BREAKING THAT PROMISE ANYTIME SOON!_'

Nomu was ready to deliver the final blow.

_**HRAHHH!**_

Izuku's upper clothes were starting to tear, emitting a green aura, and his muscles increasing!

[Blue Stahil ft. Emma Anzai - "Not Over Till We Say So"]

In a split-second, Nomu's head was sent upwards, but his jaw was broken!

_**Hokuto Stomach-Breaking Fist!**_

Tomura noticed something different, the brat's fist was glowing brighter!

**SLAM!**

The impact was loud! Nomu was sent back a few feet, but his stomach was bulging...

**BAM!**

A hole was made in Nomu's back, complete with blood and innards. Almost like a bomb went off inside.

"This brat's gonna kill Nomu! Kurogiri, do something!"

The mist villain warped in front of him then prepped for whatever attack he threw at him. However, Kurogiri forgot to take one thing into account: the metal plates were an indicator. Izuku grabbed the metal pieces, then unleashed a painful attack.

_**Hokuto Raging Flash!**_

Kurogiri felt it, realizing that the brat exploited his weakness. However, the worst was coming.

**CRACK!**

Izuku performed a knee strike, right below the belt or whatever passed for the lower region.

"N-N-Now's that j-just dirty!"

The kid responded with a front kick, knocking him back a few feet. However, Tomura was sneaking up on him, ready to reduce him to a pile of dust.

"It's game over, brat!"

**CRACK!**

Izuku got low and swung around, hitting Tomura's lower leg. He then grabbed Tomura's non-affected hand by the wrist, preventing him from touching him. The kid then slipped his leg behind the villain's standing leg in order to throw him off balance.

It worked! Tomura was down on the ground, then...

**SMASH!**

Tomura's face felt the impact of Izuku's fist, but the hand covering his face was also cracked too.

[Song Ends]

'_This brat... no, this is a monster! Where did this bastard come from?!_'

Tomura was splayed over the ground, clearly in pain, and realizing that Nomu wasn't going to be enough to kill the brat. On top of that, All-Might wasn't even here.

"No-"

**BAM!**

Izuku punched him, mainly to prevent him from ordering Nomu further. However, the dark-skinned beast instinctively came to his master's side, punching Izuku, but something was wrong!

The kid wasn't budging. At all. He turned his attention to Nomu and then said "So, you're still alive. My master said I would face villains who won't listen to reason... I would never know it would be this soon."

Nomu wasn't in the best condition, the hole was still healing up, but his fingers were somewhat healed up.

"Nomu! Kill the brat! Do it before the Pros arrive!" yelled a pained Tomura. Nomu threw a punch, but the kid caught it and started squeezing it... tighter until...

**CRUNCH!**

Nomu screamed out in pain, shocking Tomura, the Anti-Symbol of Peace felt pain because of what the kid just did! He threw another punch, but the kid dodged it and the next one. Then the next one... then the next one... Nomu was feeling the concept of frustration. He couldn't land one hit, then felt a blow at his throat, causing him to stop his barrage of punches.

He followed up with a leaping knee strike into the beast's chin.

* * *

The three made it to the gate, along with an injured Aizawa in tow. Mina was the first to gag, looking at Aizawa's injured state. The rest of 1-A grimaced or cringed upon seeing their homeroom teacher's state.

"W-Wait... where's Midori?! Was he with you?" Mina asked.

"He's off fighting that brain dude and that other villain with hands all over his body! We have to go back to help him!" Mineta exclaimed, tears still in his eyes.

"I agree with Mineta, but he said he was going to buy us time. However, let's go," said Kokotsu. "To help him. Someone else needs to stay here to keep watch over Aizawa."

"Manly! Our classmate is fighting for his life, it's only fair we return the same for him." Kirishima stated. A few other students responded in kind, getting ready to run over to Midoriya's location.

Ochako was ready to help, but Asui pulled her aside for a moment and whispered in her ear. The gravity girl held her mouth in shock but shook it off because she was going to help him regardless.

* * *

Nomu was on the losing end, he couldn't stand up to Izuku's increasing barrage of punches, his Quirks were working harder and harder, but the end result was less than optimal.

[Hokuto no Ken - "Kill the Fight"]

Nomu then tried a kick, but it was blocked by Izuku! It then devolved into a war of attrition, both of them utilizing a barrage of punches to hit each other. Nomu was starting to slow down while Izuku was gaining on him in BOTH speed and power.

"Nomu, what are you doing?! Kill him!"

The mindless beast was doing as commanded, but the kid's barrage was overwhelming both Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration. Each arm that grew back? The strength of each arm was going down, feeling like taps in comparison.

"I'm ending this. Now."

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!**_

A barrage of a hundred fists was sent into Nomu's body, each strike aiming for a pressure point, destroying the once potent beast's body.

_**A-TA!**_

A final strike was cocked back and sent straight into the monster's face. The beast was sent flying and slamming into a nearby wall, but the surprise was coming in a few moments.

He was starting to bulge, inflating like a balloon, and Tomura being a witness to it knew what would happen.

[Song Ends]

**BAM!**

Nomu, Shigaraki's secret weapon against All-Might was dead. Deader than dead. It exploded, parts of him flying all over the area.

"NONONONONONONONONO! How could Nomu lose! He was supposed to beat the final boss, All-Might! Not lose to a fucking mini-boss! YOU. YOU FUCKING CHEATER! You were hacking, there's no other way! YOU HACKED YOUR WAY TO WIN!"

Shigaraki was livid, throwing a temper tantrum. However, Izuku fell on one knee. Yes, he did win. However, he gained quite a few injuries and threw up as a result.

He killed. Yes, he knew what would happen. It didn't lessen the experience by one bit.

Tomura realized, he had an opportunity now.

"You know what, brat? You ruined my plans, guess what? I'll kill you! Fairtrade, don't you think?!" said Shigaraki, running up to Midoriya.

A blade made its way to Shigaraki's good knee, causing him to flinch and scream in pain. He got a good look, then realized. "WHAT! How did you... this is pissing me off! The villains we gathered were just cannon fodder, they couldn't beat a bunch of high school brats?! Kurogiri!"

"I'm here, Tomura-ow," said Kurogiri, still in pain. "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep those brats occupied, that green-haired brat is our main problem!"

"Young Tomura, the Pros might be coming at this very second! We have to retreat!"

"What did I just say?!"

Kurogiri complied but faced Archer and Ochako. The gravity girl was going to an issue, but the mist villain prepped some warp gates in case. However, he was surprised by an explosion.

"If you think you're walking away from this, you got another thing coming! Your ass-kicking for one!"

"Really, you think you can get me this time?" Kurogiri mocked. "Did you learn? Nothing you-"

The explosive teen was going to be warped away, but he grabbed onto the villain's metal plates and sent a resounding smack into Kurogiri's stomach.

"AGAIN?! Kurogiri, you are failing me!" said Shigaraki who's barely defending himself from a yellow-suited strongman and a buff boy with dinosaur features.

The ice-using boy ambushed Shigaraki with an ice wall, blocking his escape.

"You're not going anywhere, villain. I already know about the thing you call 'Nomu', the one weapon to kill All-Might."

"You brats are getting on my last nerve..." Shigaraki growled, decaying the ice wall. However, he got a kick in the back, courtesy of the strongman.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT, TOM-"

"Shut up, Kurogiri! We can still take out a few of these brats!" said Shigaraki. However, he saw that the green bean was surrounded by two other students: a pink-skinned girl and that frog girl. "Dammit, did any of the cannon fodder beat one of them?!"

However, one villain managed to get back up. Z-6 was pissed and was running at 1-A, specifically towards Bakugo.

"I'M GOING TO BURY YOU, BRAT!"

However, Ashido quickly sprayed her acid at Z-6's chest, burning the enemy and slowing him down substantially.

"MOTHER-"

Z-6 didn't get to finish as he got struck in the face by Kirishima. He then punched him, kept at it, until he got knocked out.

* * *

The plan was supposed to be simple, it came in a few parts.

Part 1: Communications cut-off.

Part 2: Kurogiri divided the hero class so the other villains can conquer them with numbers.

Part 3: Nomu killing All-Might.

Nothing was going his way, simple as that.

"Why is nothing going my way today?!" said an angered Shigaraki. He realized that there was nothing he could do to salvage this plan. The rest of the brats were getting the better of Kurogiri, bit by bit while a few others were guarding the injured Izuku.

* * *

Kurogiri was getting overwhelmed but managed to warp a few of those students away. However, this was only delaying the inevitable. However, there was a loud crash.

It was All-Might! It seemed his fists had some bruising, most likely from fighting a few stragglers.

"**Stand down, I will take it from here!**"

"Oh... great. You know, screw it! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" yelled Shigaraki as he closed the distance, ready to disintegrate the Symbol of Peace. He was getting closer and closer...

"**I was waiting to utilize this technique on HIM, but I'll make an exception.**"

All-Might got into what appeared to be a Karate stance, then coiled back his fist. The other hand was supposed to be a guard of sorts. The Symbol of Peace calculated the distance.

_**MANHATTAN...**_

Shigaraki was right within the hero's reach.

_**SMASH!**_

Shigaraki felt the impact, almost as if an industrial-sized drill was digging its way through his stomach! He was spiraling, sent flying like a bloody ragdoll. He has warped away, mainly on the ground where he was coughing up blood.

"We need to retreat now! If All-Might's here, that means the rest are not far behind."

"Mark my words, I will... end... you and everything... you stand for!" said a pained Tomura. In a manner of seconds, he disappeared, warping away to their hideout most likely.

All-Might then looked at Class 1-A who was shaken but focused on Midoriya.

"**Explain to me what happened.**"

The green boy was stirring awake...

* * *

Izuku was fading in and out of consciousness, clearly tired from his battle. However, he heard All-Might yell for a medic. The last few things he heard was the sound of an ambulance, then being placed on a stretcher with Ashido and Asui by his side.

"Midori, stay with me! You're fine."

It sounded far away, though. Like it was fading.

"**Young Midoriya, do not worry! Your wounds aren't too serious,**" said All-Might in a booming voice. "**Let's get him in fast!**"

By the time he was in the ambulance, he was unconscious.

* * *

**Principal's Office, U.A.**

Principal Nezu was in a complicated situation, he just heard what happened to Midoriya and the reveal of a group calling itself the League of Villains. Aside from him, he had All-Might, no, the skinny form known as Toshinori Yagi.

"Yagi, this is serious. A group calling itself League of Villains broke through security and according to one of Midoriya's classmates, she saw him fight that 'Nomu' and the way that Midoriya fought them, almost as if he was going to kill them."

"Wait, what!" Yagi exclaimed, caught off guard by this statement. "Principal, can you verify this witness? Don't-"

"Yes, but she is not here. She's back in class as of now."

Yagi was at a crossroads, then Nezu what exactly this witness said. The account took over a few minutes, Yagi was shaking a bit.

"This is quite the bombshell, but I don't want to involve more people in this. However, this confirms one thing."

"Shichisei, I assume?"

"HE's out there and has taken Young Midoriya as a protege, no worse, a potential successor," Yagi stated. "I'm not letting that vigilante poison him, but that makes one curious. How did they meet?"

"I'd hold off questioning Midoriya in the meantime, I'll arrange a time so we can get his side of the story."

Yagi, though he didn't show it, was satisfied by the outcome and Nezu's logic. As he left, he was thinking to himself.

'_Shichisei, you took Young Midoriya as your successor. I can only blame myself for not intervening on the day of the Sludge Villian Incident._'

* * *

**AN**: Writing the fight with Nomu was a bit tough, why? Let's be honest, Izuku had a lot of options to take out Nomu. I did not want to write Izuku as OP, so this fight was a bit tough to write.

Uh oh. It seems that All-Might has all but confirmed the existence of Shichisei but still didn't put a civilian identity to the name. Well, Just like that, the USJ Arc and Season 1 has been finished!

**Glossary**:

**Hokuto Raging Flash** \- A move that Izuku made up on the fly, mainly taking his knowledge from striking-based martial arts, plus also a tribute to Hokuto Shinken by performing seven strikes in rapid succession. It's all done within a period of a few seconds, making it hard to counter or defend from. In addition, its Japanese translation is Hokuto Retsu Sen [taking the characters meaning 'fierce' and 'flash'].

**Manhattan Smash **\- A technique resembling the reverse punch you'd see in Karate, but its length is shorter than a traditional punch. However, One For All's stockpiling power makes this normal technique extremely deadly for anyone in his reach. There are two sources: Blast Core from _Kengan Ashura_ and the Manhattan Project: an R&D project for developing nuclear weapons in WWII.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	21. USJ's Aftermath

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

The green-haired boy then woke up, he found tons of bandages and wrappings on his body and a small cast on his arm too. He realized something, he was in a hospital.

The room around him was fairly small, the windows facing the back, and the sun shining. There were two other beds next to him, but empty.

'_What happened to me... oh, oh, I remember now. How I can come back from that or face my classmates after that? Wait, what the hell am I saying? Situations like this were going to happen one way or another. The bigger question: the League of Villains. Who the hell are they?_'

The kid's train of thought was interrupted by a doctor coming in.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

"Doctor... "

"Saikenji." said the doctor, the kid got a good look at him. He had a goatee, messy dark hair that falls loosely on his head, glazed-looking eyes and a very light sprinkling facial hair above his lip and on his chin. "You took quite the beating, but you survived."

"How long was-"

"A day at best, your classmates were very concerned. Then came your mother and this big muscular dude who's just as jacked as All-Might."

"Oh, my teacher. Where are they now?"

"They are in the lobby. I'll call them in."

In the span of a few minutes, Kasumi and a tearing Inko were in. The latter was still tearing up, claiming that her baby is lucky to be alive. However, Kasumi had a grin on his face.

"Kid, what you did? Reckless, but you saved the lives of your classmates."

"Where am I, specifically?"

"Korto General Hospital. It's in Sumida City, a two-hour ride from the USJ. Saikenji told me that the Symbol of Peace along with two other students helped transport you here."

"Wow... but it seems you were right, Kasumi. Fighting a psychotic villain won't give you much in the way of choice."

"I'M SO HAPPY MY BABY'S SAFE!" said a tearing Inko, hugging her son.

"Ahem."

"I WAS SO SCARED!"

"Ahem..."

Kensei was getting a bit frustrated.

"Mrs. Midoriya, you're choking him..."

Inko's eyes widened, then matted his hair to put it back to its original shape. However, she still teared up and Kensei sighed in response.

"Well, I'll definitely escort you back to U.A. if need be. I'll bring Rouga and Carmilla as back just in case."

"Do you mind telling me what time it is?"

"It's only 11:30 am. However, relax, Izuku. From what the doctor told me, you and two other Pro Heroes are the only ones with major injuries. If anything, you should be cleared to go in a couple of hours."

"Oh, good. However, there's one thing I need to tell you..."

Izuku just whispered into his ear, which made the buff master flinch.

"Question, when did your school require that you need to come back?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"I have an idea," Kensei said. However, he looked at Inko who was confused. "Mrs. Midoriya-"

"Call me Inko, if Izu is able to be on a first-name basis with you, then we can too. What idea do you have?"

"I will escort him to school tomorrow, Inko, I'll need your help on this."

"How so?"

"He'll need some help with rest, considering that your own son can be restless at times. Make him a bowl of Katsudon."

"What are you going to do? Don't you have school to deal with too?!"

"I'll request a substitute for tomorrow."

"Ok, that works."

* * *

**Midoriya Residence**

As soon as Izuku was medically cleared, he was driven home. Kensei decided to spend a bit of time, thankfully explaining to his boss why this was an emergency. The thing is, his boss, Principal Sato knew a bit about his situation and decided not to press on. In fact, the principal tried helping the newly minted teacher at the time to adjust to being a civilian and teacher.

"Principal Sato, this is Kensei."

"Oh, I'm guessing this is a unique situation, I assume, right?"

"Uhhh... yes. I need to escort my student to-"

"Wait, student? Oh, a martial arts student, am I right?"

"How did you-"

"No offense, you weren't too subtle about it. In addition, you always seem to be in a hurry once the school day ends."

Kensei looked a bit sheepish at that.

"Don't worry, Kensei. I'll approve of it, your substitute will handle your lesson plans. How long will it be?"

"A day and that will be all."

"No problem."

The conversation would end with Inko cooking a bowl of Katsudon for a recuperating Izuku. Kensei was now calling his house, but the other conversation went like this.

"Hey, Rouga."

"Yea, cousin?"

"Do you mind if you and Carmilla accompany me and Izuku when he returns back to school?"

"No, not at all. You think you're gonna encounter some trouble?"

"Most likely, especially since some of Izuku's classmates know what I look like. They're not big fans on how I train him."

"If you ask me, I'd tell them to shove it up their asses. Unless they are the prim and proper type, meaning they had the stick up their asses from the start."

"It's not just that, but..."

"Let me guess, the Number One Hero teaches at that school?"

Kensei's silence confirmed it but Rouga sighed as a response.

"Great... but he doesn't know your identity at least. But there are other teachers to be wary of, so we got Carmilla as our backup."

"The plan: we escort Izuku to school, divert any sort of attention headed his way."

"If things get ugly?"

"Aim to wound, not kill."

Rouga agreed to it pretty quickly, he was fond of the green-haired kid, almost like the kid brother he never had. He also believed it was a good opportunity to beat that explosive kid again. As soon as he told Carmilla, she was a bit hesitant about this plan because of her status as a Pro Hero.

"Rouga, are you sure about this?" asked a questioning Carmilla.

"Yes, plus the kid doesn't need any attention. Especially from several pros."

Carmilla wondered about this, but Rouga told her what Kensei told him.

"Wait, what?! Someone saw him utilize Hokuto Shinken and you quote 'fight the invading villains as if he was going to kill them'? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes, my cousin fears this might snowball into something worse. We'll have to handle the pros at U.A. while Izuku will have to handle his classmates."

Carmilla did come around to it and offered to act as damage control if things got too hairy. In addition, she was curious to see how she fared against other Pro Heroes in a fight, especially close-combat types such as Eraserhead and Ectoplasm.

* * *

**U.A. High**

It was the next day.

Kensei was driving, Izuku in the passenger seat, and the other two in the back seats.

"Izuku, you remember the plan, right?"

"Yes."

As they parked, ready to drop the kid off, Kensei noticed U.A.'s gates, realizing the plan might be a bit more difficult to execute.

"Crap, U.A. upped their security detail," Rouga said. "If anything, these guys might come out once they see us."

"Hmmm... we can at least accompany him to the entrance at least," said Carmilla.

Izuku was out of the car, accompanied by both Rouga and Carmilla. However, the green-haired kid noticed two pros: Aizawa and a cowboy hero he recognized as Snipe. They were walking towards the trio, but they had neutral expressions on their faces.

"Midoriya, we do have questions on what exactly happened. Preferably without those two."

"Listen, I'm a Pro Hero. He can say it in front of us if he needs to. The kid doesn't need that attention."

"Pro? Wait, who-" Aizawa stated, before realizing. "The Vampiric Hero: Carmilla. A little far from home, don't you think?"

"I'm one of his martial arts teachers. Plus this is Rouga Fuyushiki, MMA fighter."

Aizawa quickly put two and two together, saying "There's another one, is there?"

"Yea, my cousin drove us. He's currently looking for a parking space."

The two groups stared each other down, but Izuku was sweating a bit. Each step he took felt a bit heavier than before, weighted beneath the tension of the whole situation.

"Midoriya, you can go on in, homeroom is about to start," said Aizawa. "You two, get off the school grounds immediately."

"What and let you interrogate the kid like he's some sort of suspect? Nah, don't think so, motherfucker," said Rouga, with some venom. "I'm referring to you in particular." as Rouga pointed out Eraserhead.

"Look, we're just asking for Midoriya's side of the story. That's all," said Snipe, trying to de-escalate the situation. "We-"

"Snipe, it's irrational to try reasoning with Midoriya's teachers. We're-"

"We're not done, asshole."

Eraserhead turned his head at Rouga, but something was off: it seemed that both of them were ready to go.

"Aizawa, do not. I mean, do not." Snipe stated, but with a bit more force.

The erasure hero and fighter were staring each other down, waiting for one to throw the first punch. You'd expect the platinum-grey fighter to throw the first punch, but Eraserhead beat him to it.

**SMACK!**

Rouga deflected his strike with a forearm block, then said: "You're gonna need more than that, asshole."

Eraserhead's eyes glowed red in response, erasing the fighter's Quirk, but that didn't do much. Rouga grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into his nose. Snipe was aghast but realized the alarms were going off.

"Look, let's go back inside."

Eraserhead waved him off, cleaning his now-bloody nose and said "Normally, I'd agree. However, this is an exception I'll make." as the pro took a combat stance, similar to that of Boxing. Rouga did the same, but his stance was that of Kickboxing.

"You know, I have a better idea. Snipe, can you cover homeroom for me?"

"Wait-what?"

"This will be a while, but remind Midoriya I need to meet him at lunch-time."

"Carmilla, if things get uglier, get my cousin here right away." Rouga said, ready to strike. The pro heroine nodded and waited for the signal while Snipe couldn't just leave this situation to resolve itself. The alarms were still going off, so Snipe decided to pull in the pro hero who in turn pulled Rouga past the school lines.

The famed 'U.A. Barrier' went up, now Rouga was trapped inside... or was it the other way around?

"Snipe, cover homeroom for me. " commanded Aizawa, Snipe didn't have a choice but to comply.

"Round One."

"Ready..."

"Go."

They both struck at the same time but Eraserhead felt that hit. However, previous wounds aggravated his injuries which led the hero to try binding him with his capture-scarf.

However!

Rouga was strong enough to pull the bindings and in turn Aizawa towards him. The erasure hero was surprised, he was definitely sure he erased his Quirk, but the dry eye was starting to set in. Eraserhead was ready to strike, but the white-haired fighter did something strange.

_**Lone Wolf Ascension Attack!**_

The elbows were outwards, then the hero felt some intense impact! He felt himself getting raised up, specifically by Rouga via his right arm. He threw him to the wall, but the hero wasn't done yet. He still had his binds on his him.

Aizawa utilized his effort to pull Rouga into his range, ready to predict the next attack. Rouga threw a jab, hitting the pro, but he was rolling with the punch, grabbing the attacking arm. However, he got a kick in the ribs for his troubles, complete with him letting go.

"What the hell are you?"

"Simple, Hero. I'm an MMA fighter with some tricks up his sleeve."

"I see. The way that Midoriya fought, you're partly responsible for that. I should let the authorities arrest you for trespassing but not before I beat the following lesson into you."

"Being a half-measure?"

Aizawa was a bit incensed by this, then went on the move. He went for a flying knee strike which did hit Rouga but he grabbed him and slammed him right into the concrete! Followed up by an elbow strike into chest, making Eraserhead cough a bit.

"You want to keep this fight going?"

"Not before I beat-"

"I rather not, plus Izuku is a good student of mine. I rather not soil his impression of me by putting an already injured man in the infirmary once again."

Rouga slowly got up but watched Aizawa as he got up making sure he didn't pull any ambush on him.

"Fuyushiki, right?"

"Yea"

"This fight between us? It will resume at a later date."

"Fine by me, Hero. By the way, you wanna make sure the gates open? There's no need to drag the cops in this."

Aizawa scoffed but nodded. In the span of a few minutes, the U.A. Barrier opened up which revealed a concerned Kensei and Carmilla who immediately wanted to know what happened.

* * *

**Principal's Office at U.A.**

Aizawa just came back from trying to convince Nezu to not call the proper authorities. In fact, the animal-like principal was curious though.

"It's quite simple, a conflict of interest between myself and one of Izuku's martial arts teachers."

"Martial arts? Interesting. That explains Midoriya's performance in combat training and the USJ Incident."

"You can say that... but that Rouga Fuyushiki? I'm taking him down, no assistance needed or warranted."

"This is interesting. It sounds a bit prideful, almost as if you want the honor of doing it yourself."

"Perceptive, but I don't expect you to understand."

"Pride, I'll never understand it. However, it seems to be an excellent motivator to drive future heroes-in-training to go above and beyond. I'll let this slide, Aizawa. However, this scuffle gave me an idea of sorts..."

Aizawa knew that sinister look.

"It involves the U.A. Sports Festival."

* * *

**Homeroom [A Few Minutes Ago]**

Class 1-A was a bit concerned about what happened, but an invisible girl by the name of Toru Hagakure broke the silence.

"Hey, did you see the news?!"

"They're calling it the USJ Incident," Sasukasa stated. "They're completely shocked that such villains were bold enough to actually attack U.A., the number one school for Pro Heroes. If it's any consolation-"

"Didn't you see how everyone was on screen?"

"Your point?" Kokotsu said.

"I DIDN'T STAND OUT! AT ALL!"

Kokotsu and Sasukasa blanched a bit, forcing the latter to say: "You do realize you're completely invisible, right? The only things visible are the gloves. Seriously, just the gloves."

Hagakure pouted for a bit, but Kokotsu cheered her up by saying: "However, wouldn't that be more of a benefit than a hindrance?"

"I don't like being naked all the time! It's so embarrassing."

"I'm pretty sure the Support Department can come up with something," said Kokotsu.

"All the channels have been talking about it, it was on several different news channels at home too!" Kirishima stated. Kaminari agreed and said: "I didn't think it would be trending this much! Hell, all of Japan knows about it at this point."

"Can you really blame them?" Jirou said, twirling one of her long ear lobes. "U.A.'s Hero Course pumps out a lot of heroes, but-"

"There was something off about Midoriya." Asui interrupted.

"In what way?" Ashido asked, not looking forward to the answer.

"The way he fought, it's almost as if he was going to kill the enemy."

The whole class was shocked by this tidbit of info, but Mineta backed it up saying he also witnessed the way how the gray-haired villain's hand exploded. "It was deliberate! There was nothing accidental about it. At all."

Ochako was a bit shocked, but the most shocked were Ashido and Iida.

"Wait, are you definitely sure?!"

"Yes, Ashido. I witnessed it, it was unnerving."

"Midoriya did mention his master had little restraint AND specifically mentioned assume every villain will be merciless. However, does that warrant fighting a villain with the same ferocity as they do?" Iida said, inserting himself.

"Iida, h-he might have not had a choice in the matter, right, Tsu?" said Mineta, nervous at the events of the USJ Incident.

"I'm not entirely sure, Mineta." Tsu said, albeit with uncertainty.

"OH, SHUT UP!"

All eyes were on Bakugo who continued his tirade: "The way I see it? Deku did the only right thing: beating the strongest one with his bare hands. We're just fucking lucky that he took care of that one, the other cannon fodder? They were shit compared to us."

A good part of 1-A was surprised at this, especially Ochako and Iida. Bakugo was DEFENDING Deku and his actions despite the mutual hostility between them.

"Bakugo's not wrong though." said a boy with dinosaur features. He was fairly tall, scaly, muscular, and armed with a short tail.

_**Name: Tyrone Kishijuu**_

_**Quirk: Tyranno - It allows him to adopt aspects of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but he prefers his humanoid form as it's handy in all situations!**_

"Yea! I heard rumors that guy had multiple Quirks in him, but it makes me wonder: how powerful is Midoriya, I mean how TRULY powerful is he?" said Sato.

_**Name: Rikido Sato**_

_**Quirk: Sugar Rush - Sugar Rush a**__**llows Rikido to multiply his strength five-fold for three minutes for every 10 grams of sugar he ingests.**_

"If you ask me, he's one of the more powerful members but he has techniques to back supplement that power. Iida, you mentioned you met his master before?" Tokoyami, the bird-headed teen said.

"Yes, he was an intense character. The unnerving thing was, how he was able to figure me out by first glance alone. He knew the type of fighting style I utilized and what my characteristics were." Iida responded, but there was a bit of uneasiness to his tone of voice.

"That teacher prick is far more dangerous than you think." Bakugo sharply said.

"I think it's a miracle if Midoriya can walk after that. I heard that his injuries were slightly more severe than Eraserhead's and Thirteen's." The tape-boy said.

_**Name: Hanta Sero**_

_**Quirk: Tape - The Quirk allows **__**Hanta to eject adhesive tape from openings located on both of his elbows. They are strong enough to immobilize large opponents!  
**_

However, the classroom door was opened. A green-haired boy walked right in, shocking everyone in 1-A.

"Uh... hi, guys. Oh, did I miss any homework assignments?"

Mayhem ensued.

"Wait, how is it possible?! How are you walking without any sort of pain?" Sero asked in bewilderment.

"Midori," Ashido asked, but there some seriousness in her tone. "Did you really aim to kill that villain?"

A bombshell that Midori was expecting, but he'd never expect it to come from Ashido.

"Whoa, don't you think that's a bit too soon?" responded Kirishima.

"Time and place, Ashido! Time and place!" yelled Sasukasa.

The green-haired kid sighed in response, then said: "I won't lie to you, it wasn't a pleasant experience. The thing is, I didn't have a choice."

"FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was by Iida.

"Listen, we will have a talk. This time, no interference. We will bring along Asui, Yaoyorozu, and Ashido as witnesses to this. Now, we need to sit for Homeroom."

As soon as everyone sat in their seats, the door opened, revealing Snipe.

"Well... your homeroom teacher is fine. Still injured, but fine. He's... in a disagreement with another teacher at the moment." the sharpshooting pro said, but with nervousness in his tone. "So, I'll be covering for him. One thing I will say, that gray-haired teacher is a hard case."

Midoriya instantly recognized who he was talking about.

"Rouga-Sensei, it's definitely him."

"Okay, now that's out of the way. There's one big announcement! All of you know about the Olympics in the Pre-Quirk Era, right?"

Some of the students nodded while others wondered where this was leading to.

"Since Quirks appeared, the Olympics became redundant and in its place, the U.A. Sports Festival took its place. A great opportunity for all of you to get recognized, it only happens three times in your high school year. What comes out of it? Recognition from the Pros, ones who will want to take you on as an intern.

However, those same offers can be canceled if the interest dies down by graduation. The event's in two weeks and... well, you're dismissed."

Snipe left the classroom, leaving the entirety of 1-A to murmur amongst themselves.

"Is it really a good idea to hold an event like this after a villain attack?" Kaminari said.

"Yea, I agree with the idiot here. What if they attack us again?" Jiro said, agreeing with the electric boy.

"This is my theory: U.A. wants to show off its unshakeable spirit in spite of the attacks. However, they will most likely strengthen the security detail three-four times of that as normal. Above all else, it's a big chance for all of us to be recognized by Pro Heroes around the country." Iida said, explaining why the U.A. Sports Festival will be held regardless.

"So, graduation will have us intern at a Hero Agency as a sidekick." Kokotsu added. "The next few years after that will be us molding our image to become an independent hero and open our own agency, right?"

"Yes, Kokotsu. You are correct in that notion!" Iida stated, complete with chopping motions.

As a whole, Izuku realized that the Sports Festival will be a big opportunity to showcase his skills. However, this also means that his master will train him even further to not only excel BUT to dominate the competition.

* * *

**Lunch Period**

All of 1-A was walking to the lunchroom, but the green-haired kid was walking at a slower pace. However, he was being followed by Ashido who was still curious about him.

"Midori, I'm serious. Did-"

"Not here. I'll answer it once we're in the cafeteria." Izuku said, abruptly. "Look, but-"

"Ashido, I need to speak to Midoriya. Alone." said Aizawa.

Ashido was a little reluctant to let him go but followed the order and wished the green-haired kid good luck. The teacher and student made a detour in the corner, then the teacher said this.

"Midoriya, there are a lot of questions, but this is my first question: where did you meet that irrational teacher, Rouga Fuyushiki?"

"He's the cousin of my master, he's a little rough around the edges."

"Rough would be an understatement, he was dangerous, more so than what a normal MMA fighter should be."

Izuku gulped a bit, realizing this disagreement that Snipe mentioned earlier was an actual fight!

"Uh... he wasn't too-"

"He was skilled, skilled to the point where erasing his Quirk didn't do a thing. Next, there was the Vampire Hero: Carmilla. Problem child, who are they truly to you?"

"M-M-My martial arts teachers! That's all!"

If Aizawa accepted the answer, he didn't show it and said: "Enjoy lunch, problem child."

* * *

**Lunch Hall**

Midoriya was in the lunchroom, ready to eat a simple bowl of grilled rice with beef. However, he was joined by Ashido, Iida, and Uraraka.

"What was that about?" asked Ashido.

"Oh, uh. Well, he wanted to know who taught me how to fight. However, I get the feeling that disagreement that Snipe mentioned...

I think it was a fight."

Iida's eyes widened at this. "What! You can't be serious, altercations on school property? I'm surprised the authorities weren't involved."

"It was definitely Rouga."

"Wait, The Hellhound from the Underground?!" exclaimed a shocked Uraraka.

The three flinched, but Izuku especially.

"Uraraka, you know about this brute?!"

"Oh, my parents watch MMA on the weekends, but they were a little saddened at the fact Rouga Fuyushiki had go to on a hiatus. He claimed his skills were getting rusty, plus he wanted to train himself back into peak condition so he can get back into fighting again."

"Well, he did mention he was on break..." Izuku muttered to himself.

"In addition, he was known for his signature finisher, the Heavenly Wolf Ice Bullet. A lethal snap kick that sends the opponent out of the ring!" exclaimed Uraraka her fist in the air.

Iida was a bit shocked, caught off-guard by how the carefree and kind Uraraka liked a brutal sport like MMA, Ashido was grinning at this, absorbing this info in, and getting ammo to tease Uraraka later on with. However, the way that she described Rouga brought up some concerns.

'_There's no way Midori is being taught by this Fuyushiki guy, from what I see? Midori is too kind to be taught by him but... _'

"Uraraka, tell us a bit more about the Hellhound?" Ashido piped up.

"The Hellhound's overall fighting style seems to use Karate as a base but mixes techniques from Kickboxing and some Kung Fu too. However, he rarely showcases his Quirk."

'_When I think about it, he never told me what his Quirk was. However, I might have an idea._'

"Did he ever show his Quirk?" Iida asked.

"Oh, it looked like he became a werewolf. The upper half looked like a humanoid wolf, grey-fur too, and his hands were basically claws. There was one fight where he basically crippled this one opponent in a special event. The fighter in question? A kickboxer who got out of prison recently."

"W-What the?" responded a shocked Ashido.

"There was also this really good song that was playing during the fight too. Oh, but back on topic. Fuyushiki crippled the guy with several strikes but there was some cold mist emitting from his fists too. Then slashed at the guy's legs! He was down for the count!"

"W-What? Just like that?! Midoriya. The talk-"

"You know, I never got to ask what your motivation is to be hero, Uraraka." Izuku said, trying to change the topic.

"Uhh... well... about that." said a stammering Uraraka. "It's for the money."

'_Huh, gonna say. That caught me off guard, I would have expected that from people in the category of Mt. Lady._'

"I see but there's nothing wrong with supporting your livelihood," Iida stated, complete with flailing arms for emphasis. "In fact, it is very commendable."

"Yea, no one is going to judge you for that. Being a Pro Hero is a job first and foremost." Ashido added.

Uraraka was a little relieved but believed there was no harm in telling.

"The truth of the matter? My family owns a construction company, we hadn't had work in a while. However, I don't like to say it out loud like this..."

A collective light bulb went off.

"Wait, if she gets licensed... "

"She basically can handle heavy-lifting, forgoing the need for any construction crews and heavy equipment for that matter." Iida following up.

"Whoa, that makes a lot of sense. So any sort of future project that your family would undertake wouldn't need any sort of crew for hire, that's the gist I'm getting."

"EXACTLY! I told my Dad that when I was little. However, he told me to live out my dream because that should be my priority too."

"But still, that's an admirable goal regardless!" Iida stated.

'_Wow, that puts my motivation to become a Pro Hero to shame. Admirable but very down-to-earth. However, when I think about it, I never asked what Midori's motivation to become a Pro Hero was either._' Ashido muttered in her thoughts.

"I'll definitely become a Pro Hero so I can give my parents the easy life they deserve!"

"Now, Midoriya. Just a reminder, meet me after school."

Izuku nodded, though he wasn't looking forward to that.

* * *

All-Might was watching Midoriya from afar but had to keep his distance. There was an account from Aizawa and Nezu backed it up: it involved the one known as Rouga Fuyushiki and accompanying him was a Pro Hero by the name of Carmilla.

'_**It seemed coincidental that these two arrived with him, especially after the USJ Incident. Hmm... I need more information to work with. However, there was mention of a third one. I have a gut feeling that it's HIM.**_'

The Number One wasn't going to judge Midoriya entirely, the kid did not have a choice in the matter: it was either him or that mutant beast known as Nomu. However, this means that Shichisei was closer than he thought. Thankfully, he underwent further training to create new techniques in order to stop fighters of the vigilante's caliber.

Manhattan Smash was just one of those new features in the hero's arsenal.

Another challenge was ahead of him too: teaching his successor the ins and out of his Quirk. He never taught anyone before, but his former sidekick insisted on him teaching so the successor can be fully prepared for the responsibilities that come with One For All.

* * *

**1-A Classroom**

Classes were done for the day, but for Izuku, it was something else entirely.

"Midoriya, we will be outside U.A.'s gates." Iida stated sternly. Ashido, Yaoyorozu, and Asui followed suit. However, there was an issue. By the time the homeroom door was fully opened, there was a large gathering of students blocking the way.

"What business do you have with 1-A?"

"Isn't it obvious, Four Eyes? They're here to scout out the competition. We're the only ones to be hit AND survive a villain attack, so these guys want to see they're up against. If you ask me, that's a waste of time. Move, extras!" Bakugo said, emphasis on the last word.

"He's really not helping our case, is he?" Asui responded.

"Great... he just pained a target on all our backs. Just what everyone needed." Ashido stated, not liking Bakugo's action one bit.

"Is this the Heroics Course?" said a particular voice. Izuku saw the source: a tired-looking boy with purple hair that stays up. "If this is my competition, then I have become truly disillusioned." said the boy as he came to the forefront.

"Your fucking point is?"

"Are all of you Hero Course students this arrogant? Let me say this once: there are a ton of us who didn't make the cut into the Heroics Course. Depending on our results from the Sports Festival, they'll be considering transferring us."

Bakugo grunted but understood the implications of what he said.

"I see, you get in and take someone's seat here while that extra gets kicked down into whatever class that's not heroics, am I right?"

The purple-haired boy nodded but then said: "Looks like you're not completely arrogant. Consider this my de-"

"That's enough out of both of you." Izuku piped up, standing between them if a fight might potentially break out. "Bakugo, why would you think of calling them extras? You're just making needless enemies for no reason."

Bakugo was ready to go but decided not to test his luck, but grunted as he walked away.

"And you, look. I know Bakugo isn't the best of Class 1-A. But, we're not all like him. I can tell you're serious about transferring into the Heroics Course."

The purple-haired boy's eyes widened a bit, he was expecting something some hollow praise or something condescending in that matter.

"Yea. What of it?"

"If you want to prove it during the Festival, wait till then. Man, I feel dumb saying this."

One of the other students piped up, saying: "Why though? You seem pretty humble and so far, you're a lot more likable than that ash-blonde prick."

"I'm not the type to try diffusing situations, well, the old me was."

The purple boy was curious now but instead said: "I had this declaration of war speech within my head but now? It seems like in poor taste to say it."

Iida was waiting near the doorway, motioning for Izuku to come with him. "Sorry, the class representative needs to have a stern talk with me after school."

"Now, I don't envy you at this moment." said the purple boy, smirking a bit. In a few seconds, the boy with the other students walked away. However, there was a blonde boy and a silver-haired kid who decided to follow Izuku.

* * *

**U.A. Gates**

The four were by the gates, waiting for Izuku to arrive.

"Wait, I see him. Who are those two?" Asui stated but believed the two were from the other heroics class, Class 1-B. It seemed that they were pestering the green-haired kid, but it was mainly from the blonde.

"... I don't get it! Why are you so secretive?! Is it because you belong to 1-A, the so-called superior class?"

"Yea, I agree with Monoma. Why aren't you saying a thing about what happened!" exclaimed the silver kid.

"Look, I really don't want to get into it. I got released out of the hospital just yesterday, plus the class representative has to meet me over a serious topic. Specifically from that villain attack."

The blonde, named Monoma was going to retort but saw Iida's stern face and then smirked, walking away from whatever would transpire. The silver-haired kid followed suit after a few seconds.

"Well, that's taken care of. Midoriya, I'm going to ask this: did you aim to kill during the USJ attack?"

Izuku took a deep breath, then said: "No, but I was forced to. My training kicked in. That villain with the multiple hands on his body? He was going to kill every classmate, if you ask me, he didn't give me a choice."

"Midoriya, I understand. However, you really need to restrain yourself when fighting villains. Beating and putting them into prison is punishment enough." Iida stated.

"Iida may be a stick in the mud, but he has a point. There might be someday you might critically injure a villain who might have important info." Ashido said, supporting Iida's view.

"Here's the thing I always wondered, yea, I think the option I took was drastic. However, I did NOT have a choice in the matter."

However, he felt three presences, almost thankful for the interruption. Iida noticed it, then turned around and instantly flinched upon seeing them.

"Hey, kid. No offense... is that pasty-skinned prick your homeroom teacher?" asked Rouga.

Iida and Asui were caught off-guard by how one of Midoriya's teachers talked bad about him, the former was going to respond.

"How dare you! How dare you talk about your teacher that way!"

"Also, his punches aren't too strong though. However, he is fast, won't deny that." Rouga said, walking up to Izuku. However, Yaoyorozu was on guard not knowing what he can do.

"Are you three really Midoriya's martial arts teachers?" Asui spoke, catching the three off-guard for a bit.

"Yes." said the three teachers.

"Who are you three exactly? I mean, I know about the gray-haired one known as Rouga but not the other two."

The buff master sighed a bit but believed there wasn't harm in telling them, not like they'll know the whole truth.

"My name is Kensei Kasumi, the two others are Carmilla and Rouga Fuyushiki."

"Wait, Midori. You have a Pro Hero in your corner too?! You are so lucky." Ashido responded, knowing this nugget of info. However, the pink-skinned teen was a bit intimidated by Carmilla. She can tell that she was powerful, especially from the legs alone. It looked they can shatter metal plating with just a kick.

"Before this talk was derailed by your arrival, I want to ask you this: did you train Midoriya to fight the way he did at the USJ Incident?" Iida asked but with an edge to his voice.

"It's quite simple, yes. The way I see it? Midoriya took the only logical choice and you're just getting angry because it's an uncomfortable truth." Kensei responded, not faltering. "You'll have to deal with psychotic villains one way or another. Carmilla should know."

"Yes, Midoriya, you mentioned the Bloodpyke Gang, remember?"

"Oh, right. I do. You were fighting an infamous villain by the name of Crimson Sweets, a cowboy-themed villain with a vampiric Quirk. Wait, don't tell me..."

With a heavy breath, Carmilla nodded.

"You killed Crimson Sweets. Ended his life before he took more hostages."

"Correct. Disabled his limbs and decapitated him-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Carmilla turned to the source of that yell, it was the black-haired girl Yaoyorozu who didn't like what she was hearing. "Wasn't disabling his limbs enough! Did you have to do that? Heroes are supposed to help people, not kill them!"

"Tell that to the families of the hostages that were rescued by Carmilla. From what I read in the news, all of them, well, 85% of them are very grateful for what she did. I can tell you and Iida are smart but you can't be that naive either." Kensei responded. Yaoyorozu was getting a bit frustrated at this but had to concede about the naivete comment.

Asui put a finger to her chin, thinking over what they said carefully.

"Kasumi. Did you ever try becoming a Pro Hero?"

"Honestly, not at all. A bad encounter soured my impression with them overall. They had the fucking gall to lecture me about protocol."

Midoriya remembered the tale but didn't speak up because this was his master's story, no one else's. In the eyes of Iida and Yaoyorozu: Kensei, Rouga, and Carmilla weren't meant to be trusted but they WHOLEHEARTEDLY believed they might steer Izuku into becoming more vigilante than hero.

In the eyes of Ashido and Asui? They weren't completely bad people but if anything, they had worthwhile things to teach. However, one thing that did surprise them was the fact that Rouga was able to go toe-to-toe with their teacher, a Pro Hero!

"Yea, why did you fight Mr. Aizawa?" asked Ashido.

"Why? Oh, that pasty-skinned prick wanted to know Midoriya's side of the story. My response? Anything he can say in front of him, he can say it in front of us. He took some exception to that."

"If it's any consolation, he never tried asking anything from what happened that day at the USJ. All he did was call you irrational."

Rouga frowned in response, then said: "You can tell that pasty-skinned prick that neglecting hand to hand basics is also irrational. Plus I do remember, the fight between me and him isn't finished."

"What? A fight!? Mr. Aizawa, though, I did not know him as long would never seem to be the type to stoop that low." Iida responded, shocked.

"Midori, I think you should still train with them." Ashido piped up. "Yaomomo and Iida, before you both blow a gasket. Hear me out: the reason why Midoriya was able to pass the Entrance Exams and other ones after was because of these three. If anything, I think a good chunk of our classmates can learn a thing or two."

"Out of the question, Ashido! We are aiming to be HEROES! We need to be better than this. I can't you believe you implied we should learn from them!"

Rouga grinned, but Kensei responded with: "Yet your homeroom teacher struggled against my cousin, an MMA fighter. What does that say about you?"

'_Oh, crap. This will likely instigate a fight! Iida doesn't stand a chance against them, let alone one of them!_'

"Uhh... Kensei-Sensei? There's something called the Sports Festival coming in two weeks. A big opportunity to be recognized by Pros around the country." Midoriya said, trying to defuse the tense situation.

Kensei said "Oh, then we have to get to training. Come along then."

"You know, I'm curious about how Midori trains," Ashido asked, "especially since he's considered one of the tougher students in our class."

The buff master was thinking this over but made the decision.

"You are welcome to watch, provided you don't mouth off to any of your classmates." Rouga said, eyeing at Yaoyorozu and Iida in particular. "In particular, those two who seem to be the mouthy types."

Ashido gave a thumbs-up sign as a form of trust, then went along with three and Midoriya.

Asui simply realized the talk was completely derailed and saw no reason to stick around. The other two were having a case of mixed emotions: frustration and stubbornness.

In a few minutes, they decided to return home, stewing over about what they said overall.

* * *

**Iida Residence**

Tenya Iida was home but felt frustrated at what transpired earlier that afternoon. He was in his room, studying to get his mind off things but those words that Kensei said were having an effect on him.

'_Naive? Are we really that naive?_'

All in all, he realized that he needs to prepare for the Sports Festival. However, he would ask his older brother for advice on this.

* * *

**Yaoyorozu Residence**

The entire place covered the entire street, revealing to be a decent-sized mansion.

'_Those three... they're a bit suspicious. I know there's something off about Izuku's master, Kasumi. The only theories I have at the moment: ex-vigilante or deadly martial artist._'

The young heiress was in a conundrum: should she tell anyone about this issue? If she did, where was the proof?

The next few hours consisted of searching whatever vigilantes popped in the last five years.

* * *

**Kasumi Residence**

The small group was approaching the house, Ashido was very curious so Rouga and Carmilla would answer as best as they could but they needed to leave out the details about the underground fights and obviously the assassination martial arts.

However, Kensei was having a small conversation with Izuku.

"I don't think she's the type to mouth off."

"Are you sure? We don't know each other that well."

"Hence why I think it's a good idea. Plus she seems pretty concerned for you if you ask me."

"Oh, I see."

As they were talking, Rouga and Carmilla were starting to like this girl a lot. She was upbeat but not annoying, her energetic nature was infectious to an extent.

"Carmilla, is there a guy you like?"

The vampiric heroine smiled at her question and Rouga knew what was coming.

"Oh, it's this guy right in front of me. The Hellhound from the Underground plus his Quirk fits so well too. It was called Lobo, I believe, right?"

Rouga nodded, albeit reluctantly.

_**Name: Rouga Fuyushiki**_

_**Quirk: Lobo -It can transform the user into a werewolf-type beast, but there's a catch! He might lose his reason once shifting into a half-beast form but keeps all the combat instincts in said form.  
**_

"Her Quirk is called Vampyr. You know, I never got a chance to know your real name in hindsight."

"Oh, it's simple, Rouga. Europe's Pro Heroes never make their real names public, even to their co-workers too. But for you, I'll make an exception!" said Carmilla happily, mainly on that last part.

"Oooh. A romantic reveal!" said an excited Ashido.

"It's Miriana Vârcolac, daughter of Vladimir Vârcolac."

"Wait a minute... the Bloody Count of the Arena AKA The Neo-Count of Combat? That Vârcolac?" said a bewildered Rouga, realizing that was more to her than he initially thought.

"Yup. The same one."

"I heard of the guy, he was capable of fighting in a 100-men Kumite with just his Kung Fu alone. Even when injured."

Ashido was reading the situation quite well, Carmilla definitely had a thing for this Rouga fellow. However, the latter was a little reluctant to reciprocate. All that was needed was the right moment, well, in the pink girl's eyes at least.

* * *

**Weapons Sparring**

Mina Ashido's open-mouth expression couldn't do justice to what was transpiring here.

The three were sparring with weapons, actual weapons! Izuku was unarmed, learning to parry and disarm the opponent or opponents in this case. In fact, he managed to disarm Rouga who was carrying a Dao blade. How he did so: Rouga performed a thrust but Izuku side-stepped which was followed up by a wrist-lock, then increased the torque on it, forcing him to release the blade.

He grabbed the blade then went onto attack Carmilla who wielded hook swords.

However, the green-haired kid was wary of attacking the vampire heroine. He knew that she could block the first strike and then skewer him like a stuck pig.

'_Oh my god! Midori was sparring with these three monsters! So that's why he was able to take on Bakugo with little issue._'

Carmilla was a bit surprised by Izuku's straight-forward slash but managed to block it! Only for Izuku to swing around and kick her at the leg, throwing her off-balance. Then he followed up with a kick into the stomach, sending her a few feet away. In a span of a few seconds, she recovered and held her swords in an X-pattern.

**CLASH!**

Izuku drove the sword dead-center but it was caught by the hook-parts of Carmilla's blades. It was now a struggle but the latter was starting to get the better of him. However, he diverted the sword further upwards, leading to an opening!

**HIT!**

Izuku sucker-punched her right in the stomach, making her loosen her grip on the blades, and then follow up with a palm strike to the chin. The grip on one of the blades has loosened further, then the green-haired kid grabs her and throws her onto the ground. Over the shoulder to be specific. As a result, the vampire heroine let go of one of the blades.

The kid took the opportunity, grabbing it and then subduing her by knocking the other blade out of her hand.

However, this is where Kensei intervened with a pair of nunchaku.

**SHNK!**

Izuku's thrust was diverted somewhere else.

**SHNK!**

Izuku's blade was diverted upwards, missing his master's head. Kensei follows up with a knee strike into the stomach, closing the distance between them further. The next attack being an elbow into the face, then swings with a strike with the nunchaku, sending him to the ground.

"Ow."

Ashido was pretty shocked at seeing this, but those worries were relieved once Izuku got up. He felt some pain but it was nothing too bad.

* * *

**Hand to Hand Sparring**

Mina Ashido was young but she would never expect a classmate her age to be able to take the kind of punishment dished out from these fighters, especially the green bean's master.

_**Hokuto Thousand Hand Destruction Fist!**_

Izuku threw a series of punches, numbering in the thousand. All too fast for the pink girl to see but Kensei managed to counter by slapping his hits away like a professional does.

The final strike was parried by a hard downwards slap which was followed up by a three-pronged attack.

_**Hokuto Triple Dragon Cannon!**_

Izuku felt the impact of the first two punches but it was in a vertical pattern, sending the kid back a few inches but then felt a powerful blow. Right in the sternum, his eyes widened at what caused it: a side elbow strike supported by the other arm's driving force. The kid was sent flying into the wall but got up a bit, spitting up a bit.

However, the kid shook it off but still felt pretty sore. Ashido, on the other hand, had a different opinion on it.

"Midori, how do you survive spars with these guys!? I'm surprised that you're not in the hospital often, let alone the school nurse's office."

"Oh, it's quite simple. We had to start off with form practice, plus build up a tolerance to the spars too. The build-up is inevitable, might as well strengthen that to better your endurance in sparring matches." Izuku responded.

"Wow, no wonder you're sturdy. I know I was allowed to watch how you train, but I want to know...

What's your advice on fighting when your Quirk will be more of a hindrance?"

The three were a bit surprised by her question but quickly came up with an answer, albeit varying.

Rouga's answer: "If you ask me, it's about getting in the first strike, then not letting up on your momentum. Whatever attacks come at you, parry them to have him or her waste energy."

Carmilla's answer: "The basis should be speed and agility, taking your opponent off-guard so they won't react in time. In addition, it helps to aim for vulnerable areas so your opponent will be slowed down if his or her strength is greater than yours. That way, their attention is divided."

Kensei's answer: "If you ask me, it's all about versatility. Learning different fighting styles will give you an overall advantage, if one style doesn't work, you can switch to another one to turn the situation in your favor. However, it all depends on you use your techniques in the fight."

Ashido took all this info in, satisfied by their answers.

"There are two organizations I do recommend if you want to improve your fighting skills, Ashido." Kensei said, catching the girl's attention.

"Which are?"

"The first one being the Chimera's Den, it's headed by a guy named Iwao Oguro but he recently a couple of high-grade instructors. The dojo itself is in Tokyo. The things I heard? Some Pro Heroes who were crap at fighting came out to be scarily effective in close-quarters combat the next time they fought a villain.

The second one is Raijuta Kai, an MMA association that's descended from various schools of Kajukenbo. It's in Chiba City for the most part. Those guys are not to be fucked with, especially one by the name of Kendrick Roche, a top-level instructor. However, they have a strict rule: never get involved with underground fights."

"The Chimera's Den sounds definitely interesting but is there anything more?"

"This is just rumor... but I heard some of the instructors are of two categories: ex-mercs or ex-vigilantes. Regardless, though. The results speak for themselves."

"Definitely keeping that a secret. I rather not incur Mr. Aizawa's wrath or the Dad of Class 1-A's lectures."

Kensei nodded.

Ashido was satisfied by the answers, then left the residence. As soon as Ashido was out the door...

"Shall we continue?"

"Definitely, Sensei."

Both master and student took their stances once again.

* * *

**AN**: Tyrone's name has the characters of 'knight' (Kishi) and 'beast' (Ju), plus the given name in Greek deriving from Turannos meaning 'King' which fits because of the 's full name in English: 'Tyrant King of the Lizards'.

Carmilla's real name is composed of a variant of Mira ['wonderful'] and one of the Romanian words for 'vampire'.

**Glossary**:

**Hokuto Triple Dragon Cannon** \- A similar attack to the Twin Dragon Wave, but the real deadly strike is the side elbow strike. The attack starts out with a parry, then a two-fist attack into the opponent's chest albeit in a vertical pattern. The opponent is sent reeling back, but the user has to shorten the distance with a deadly side elbow strike. The effect? An enemy sent flying and exploding after a few seconds. In addition, its Japanese translation is Hokuto Sanryu Ho [taking the characters meaning 'three', 'dragon', and 'cannon'].

**The Chimera's Den - **A martial arts dojo that focuses on being practical in close-quarters fighting, founded and headed by a muscular man known as Iwao Oguro. It seems to have the following: Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Sambo, Bakom, and others such as Vale Tudo. Some people state the purpose was to have heroes and civilians be capable of defending themselves against attackers because time wouldn't be on their side.

**Raijuta Kai **\- An MMA organization but it's more of a hybrid martial arts dojo if anything. Its origins stem from the schools of the real-life hybrid martial art, Kajukenbo. It's a rumor that the founder might have been a martial artist from the land of Shura-Kokka who wanted to break away from his homeland's isolationist nature at the time. Some of the instructors are semi-retired Pro Heroes.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	22. The Interlude

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

It was going to be a very tough two weeks, especially for those who were lagging behind in class. However, it was a normal day for two students: Itsuka Kendo and Izuku Midoriya. They were both sparring with each other in the Raijuta Kai dojo, mainly sharpening their instincts and techniques.

The two overseeing this were Kouji Sugawara, Itsuka's grandfather, and Kensei Kasumi.

_**Jumbo Lance!**_

A spear-hand strike but it grew larger as it came into Izuku's range. However, it managed to hit him, sending him back a bit.

'_Yup... definitely felt that. That conditioning isn't a joke at all._'

_**Hokuto Snake Thunder Bite!**_

A bit of weaving and bobbing led him right in Itsuka's range, landing a cross punch in the face. He then followed up with a roundhouse kick, which stunned her a bit. As a contrast, Itsuka answered with a quick jab to the face. The attack did interrupt Izuku's momentum which was followed by an upper palm heel strike to the chin or as her grandfather called it, shotei judan uchi.

The palm was pointed upwards at impact, making sure Izuku felt it. He was stunned for a moment until he responded with a heel kick, dead-center into Itsuka. He then followed up with a joint kick, making her buckle a bit.

The green bean was ready to end this match but there was still life in Itsuka's eyes...

_**Jumbo Mountain Punch!**_

She stood up, then had her fore-fists enlarge, hitting Izuku in both the face and abdomen. Kouji was a little surprised, especially by the use of the yama-zuki. A little too telegraphed for his tastes if one asks him.

Izuku was splayed out on the floor. However, he got back up, none too worse for wear. Both of them bowed to each other.

"So, how's Class 1-B?"

"It's very interesting but there's this one guy, Monoma, who's completely obsessed with beating 1-A."

"Oooh. Blonde guy, blue eyes, and a bit of complex?"

"Y-Yes! How-"

"The other day, he tried getting info about what happened at the USJ." Izuku said. Itsuka sighed only in response, wondering what went on Monoma's mind at the time.

"All he's doing is just inviting unnecessary stress to the Sports Festival. Unfortunately, 1-B REALLY took it the wrong way."

"Thankfully, I was there to diffuse potential bad blood between Heroics and the other classes. Man, I had no idea a villain attack would do this much."

Itsuka tilted her head in confusion.

"All this attention on us and I thought about it: we still have two more chances as 2nd-Years and 3rd-Years. So if you ask me, we should be focusing more on the Sports Festival when we are in Year Two. Then-"

"Midoriya, you almost went on a tangent again."

Izuku looked a bit embarrassed by it but he had a point regardless.

"It sucks that the other students can't look out for each other, I mean there's healthy competition and there's just wanting to beat everyone like a spiteful brat. Case in point: Neito Monoma. Thankfully, I have a Vice Representative to help me with those duties."

"Who's that?"

"A smart guy by the name of Jurota Shishida. He addresses everyone as 'sir' or 'ma'am' when speaking to teachers and all. He's basically the anchor in 1-B."

"He sounds like a calmer version of Iida, to be honest."

"Haha! Seriously?" responded Itsuka who was laughing at the comparison.

Kouji and Kensei were watching the two socialize, but they were having their conversation too.

"So a few kids from U.A. are suspecting you?"

"Not necessarily a few, but that black-haired recommendation student Yaoyorozu might become a problem later on." Kensei stated, a bit wary of her.

"You think she'll put two and two together, then find the proof, am I right?"

"That's what I'm worried about. If there's a silver lining, at least my skills didn't decline at all. So I'll be prepared if that day comes."

"As a friend to your father, I'll talk to you as Sugawara. What about Izuku and the rest?"

Kensei was caught off-guard a bit but came up with the closest thing to an answer. "I'll have to take them with me to Shura-Kokka."

Sugawara's eyes widened a bit but returned to normal as he responded: "Shura-Kokka? Are you sure that's a good idea? The details about that island nation are a still bit scant. I'm not entirely sure if they maintained their isolationist stance."

"Well, I have family down there. Mainly in the form of cousins: Ryuki Kasumi, his wife, and there's his father, Kishin Kasumi. In addition, there is also Haruo Kasumi, descendant to Hyoh Kasumi, elder brother to my ancestor, Kenshiro Kasumi II."

"Did you ever talk to them in a while?"

"Oh. right. Well, I didn't."

"Okay, see. That's my point: you have to think of other places, preferably away from Japan if things get out of hand. However, are there any hero schools in the same caliber as U.A.?"

"Wait, I'm gonna look that up later. Whoa, this plan needs a little more thought."

"You do that. However, I do have one more question."

Kensei turned around, wondering what's the question.

"Should we get tickets to the Sports Festival?"

"You know, definitely. Definitely. Front row seats or..."

"Any seat should suffice."

* * *

**The Chimera's Den**

It was after some discussion with parents and HEAVY pushing by her brother, Meikichi. The pink-skinned girl decided to make her way towards the Chimera's Den. She did eventually find it, it was a small building, two-floors from the looks of it.

Once opening the door, she was surprised that the first floor consisted of exercise equipment but what shocked her most was how jacked some of the people using the equipment were. She was a bit overwhelmed but found the front desk after a bit of searching, but she assumed the guy at the desk was Iwao Oguro.

The figure himself was a towering, heavily muscled man. He has short dark hair and visibly thick eyebrows, and also possesses heavy stubble and a prominent scar running diagonally down his left cheek. However, he had a short beard too.

"May I help you... Ms."

"Ashido. Mina Ashido."

The man grinned, then responded.

"What can I do you for?"

"I want to improve my fighting skills, plus there's a big event happening soon. The Sports Festival."

Oguro's grin widened a bit, quickly wondering what she wants to train in.

"I'm thinking of going for all-round fighting: strikes, grapples, and throws. A friend's master's saying resonated with me, specifically about versatility."

Oguro was liking where this was going but interrupted her by having her sign a few papers and it comes with a complimentary pair of MMA trunks with a shirt too.

"We start now! It's on the second floor."

The buff man leads Ashido upstairs, then gave a summary on what type of people trained at the Chimera's Den: "If you think normal people train here, you'd be mistaken.

My students tend to be people who want to get a new start on life or in the middle of transitioning between lives. Plus the occasional Pro Hero or in your case, pinksqueak, hero-in-training."

"Pinksqueak? Oh..." Ashido said, immediately realizing what it meant.

* * *

**The Second Floor of the Chimera's Den**

Ashido was a little surprised by some of the students training here, in her eyes, they looked they belong in the following categories of film: crime drama, martial arts-action, and most definitely sports.

"So, who's the newbie?" asked a female with a smooth voice. Ashido looked at her, she was a little taller, loosened medium-length hair that was a dark shade of violet, and Ashido could definitely tell she was strong. The abs being an obvious indicator.

"Her name's Mina Ashido. Specifically from U.A."

The woman's face had a smile on hers, then said: "What brings you to the Chimera's Den?"

"I want to improve my skills for the Sports Festival, but also my overall combat skills to a higher degree."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I want to help people, plus at what happened at the USJ, I need to step up ASAP!"

"Excellent answer, Ashido. My name is Alejandra Cervantes de Paz. We will start in a few minutes."

It would be the start of many harsh training sessions but it would be worth it. She would never expect how hard sparring would get, especially when getting exposed to the following fighting styles: Gaidojutsu, Hapkido, and Ashihara Kaikan.

'_I'm not going to survive, am I?_'

Why? Ashido's sparring opponent was a fairly muscular woman with an eyepatch and bright-red hair.

"SPAR!" yelled Alejandra.

The first hit was like that of a whip: fast and extremely painful.

* * *

**Might Tower**

All-Might 'deflated' into plain old Toshinori, then made a phone call.

"Hello, Nighteye Agency. How may I direct your call?"

"Sir Nighteye."

The call was directed quickly, then a familiar voice picked up. "Who is this?"

"It's Yagi, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"I'm very busy-"

"It concerns a student of mine and well, I don't want to cause unnecessary panic, it's associated with HIM."

"Shichisei, is it? They should have imprisoned him instead of letting him undergo reformation. I knew something like this would happen one day but I never expected it to be this soon. Especially after the USJ Incident."

"It's how Young Midoriya fought during the USJ Incident and at combat training, he used similar techniques. Just. Like. HIM."

The voice on the other end of the line stood silent.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I need to figure out a way on how to steer him in the right direction. However, ever since Young Togata gained my Quirk, my muscle form can only be maintained for two-three hours at best."

"I would recommend to be honest with him, let him know that he won't be judged."

"I wish it was easy. However, I heard that some of his classmates were split on him, specifically for his actions during the USJ Incident."

"What! That boy didn't have a choice in the matter. It was a matter of life or death if anything, he just needs the right guidance AND some restraint. However, there's another matter that's bothering you, is it?"

"The League of Villains. The attack was organized definitely but that gray-haired man didn't organize the whole thing. He had the attitude of a child, someone not ideal to be a leader."

"You're thinking this man-child has a backer."

"Worse, I think I know who it is. The remaining bits of that monster all but confirm it, you saw the reports too."

"Yes, multiple Quirks and a mindless state. It's THAT MAN, is it?"

"All For One could be STILL out there. Shichisei is one thing but he's another matter altogether."

"Didn't you critically wound him?"

"Yes, rendered him blind but I'm pretty sure he has a Quirk that can compensate for his lost sight. However, if there's a silver lining: my encounters with the vigilante gave me a wake-up call."

"In what way?"

"Training in striking-based martial arts such as Full-Contact Karate and Boxing, it helped refine my power and it definitely helped out in creating new techniques such as Manhattan Smash, Baltimore Smash, and one called Manassas Mauler Smash."

"That last one sounds more menacing than it needs to," responded Sir Nighteye, blanching at the name choice. "However, I can see the merit in that. I believe Mirio can benefit from what you can teach."

"Maybe it's me, but doesn't Young Togata have an established combat style? Particularly one that takes advantage of his Quirk, Permeation?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I believe one or two attacks can definitely work with his style."

"Tell me in detail on how it would do so..."

Toshinori explained the ins and outs of his new Super Moves, plus he could tell that Nighteye was taking notes on each one, theorizing on how it would complement Mirio's overall fighting style.

* * *

**U.A. High  
**

Today was an interesting day, how so? Ashido and Midoriya both coming in with a fair amount of bruises, causing a good chunk of 1-A to freak out except Kirishima, Bakugo, Archer, and Kokotsu.

"Holy Crap! Ashido, Midoriya. What happened to you?!" exclaimed a shocked Uraraka.

"Martial Arts." both Ashido and Midoriya answered.

"Who did you train with? Midoriya, I heard you train with someone but Ashido, who did you-"

"Oh, a dojo called the Chimera's Den in Tokyo. It was for an hour and a half, but wow... some of those students don't hold back at all. Then there's Sensei Alejandra and Iwao."

"How are they like?" Kirishima asked, curious.

"Iwao's basically the drill sergeant with a smile while Alejandra was built like a soldier, someone whose skills haven't declined at all." responded Ashido, wincing a bit in pain after remembering that training session.

"Well, I actually trained with someone from 1-B." responded Midoriya.

"Oh, Kendo. Right?" asked Ashido. The green-haired kid nodded in response.

As they were talking, the bi-haired boy known as Todoroki was listening in.

'_Excellent strength, high-level skills in unarmed combat and martial arts, and top it all off, a strategic mind. However, there's one thing I noticed: you try holding back but faced with a villain, you reluctantly let that restraint go. Who are you truly, Midoriya?_

_However, there's Ashido whom I thought would be annoying. Today proved me wrong, the bruises proved you were doing physical training on your time aside from Quirk training. If anything, it proves that you're diligent._'

Iida and Yaoyorozu were looking at the two with some worry but they were thinking about what Midoriya's teacher, Kasumi said to them. The two's thoughts were interrupted by Aizawa coming in.

* * *

**Undisclosed Bar  
**

The small room was a bar of sorts, the mist villain Kurogiri dressed as a traditional bartender, was polishing glasses. The gray-haired villain known as Shigaraki was mulling over a few things.

"I don't understand still... what the hell type of Quirk did that brat have?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Tomura. It seemed like an impact-based Quirk but even then, Nomu should have regenerated quickly."

"He knew martial arts, something that's supposed to be archaic. However, that fucker managed to beat Nomu! He's too dangerous to be left alone but who the hell taught him!?"

A TV screen lit up, a deep voice making its presence known.

"**Tomura, you seem frustrated. It's because of the martial arts user, is it?**"

"Yes, Sensei. He's an X-factor, but there was something off about him. He destroyed my hand, almost as if he was trying to kill me."

"**Interesting... that doesn't sound like a prospective hero. If anything, skills like that are wasted if he'll become a Pro Hero. I'd recommend cornering him but you will need help. I don't need my successor to be risking his life like that again.**" said the deep voice, interested in the green-haired martial artist.

"Understood, Sensei."

The TV shut off, then Shigaraki was planning on how to corner Midoriya but he would definitely need help.

* * *

**AN**: Ryuki's name is composed of the characters for 'dragon' and 'demon', leaving a big hint on what his Quirk is. In terms of the Kasumi family tree, he's a descendant of Raoh.

Kishin's name is basically 'fierce demon' or 'wrathful god', depending on how on view Raoh in general.

Alejandra's full name has the meanings of 'defender of man', 'servant', 'stag', and obviously 'peace'. In terms of inspiration, Roberta from _Black Lagoon_ and a real-life issue in Colombia.

Well, the U.A. Sports Festival starts next chapter!

**Glossary**:

**Jumbo Lance** \- A spear-hand strike similar to the real-life strike in Karate known as the nukite. It utilizes four fingers to pierce the target or in the case of the hero-in-training, damage the opponent to the point of incapacitation. As of now, Itsuka can only use it with her hands in tandem with her Quirk. Its Japanese name is called Taiso [the characters for 'large' and 'lance'].

**Shotei Uchi **\- It is called the palm-heel strike when translated to English. It can be performed upward or from the side and uses the heel of the palm as the striking surface. It is used to attack the face, chin, ribs, and solar plexus, and also to block. There are three variations of it: upper, middle, and lower [Judan, Chudan, Gedan]. It's also called Teisho-Uchi.

**Jumbo Mountain Punch **\- A combo of Itsuka's fist enlargement and the real-life Karate technique known as Yama-Tsuki. It uses both fore-fists to attack the head and abdomen but they are enlarged so they are a guaranteed hit once in range. As a result, it can send an opponent reeling and flying back a bit. Its Japanese translation is basically Dai-Yamatsuki. [characters for 'large', 'mountain' and 'punch']

**Kakato Mae Geri **\- The front heel kick once translated, but it's a variant of the front kick [mae giri], using the ball of the foot. It is a strong and fast strike, plus there are three variations: upper, middle, and lower [Jodan, Chudan, and Gedan]. That's a recurring thing in Karate, a technique will have three variations: lower, middle, and upper. In addition, a front and back variation too. But that's a different story for another day.**  
**

**Kansetsu Geri **\- A kicking technique used in Karate. It is a stomping kick or low side kick aimed at the side or back of an opponent's knee. If one was serious, you can break an opponent's limb. Its literal translation is often 'joint kick' or 'knee joint kick'.

**Gaidojutsu **\- A hybrid martial arts style created by Greg Jackson, mainly combining the basics of Kickboxing, Catch Wrestling, and Judo. Expect to see a ton of submission holds, judo locks, and impressive strikes. Currently, it's being taught at Jackson Wink MMA Academy, one of the top MMA training centers in the world.

**Ashihara Kaikan **\- A style of full-contact karate derived from Kyokushin Karate, specifically by a man named Hideyuki Ashihara. What contrasts from other Karate styles? It is solely focused on practical application in a real fight including multiple attackers, a street style, with all techniques, taught effectively in a real fight against an attacker or multiple attackers of any size. It has influences from other styles such as Muay Thai, Pankration, and Jujitsu. HOWEVER, there's an emphasis on footwork [Sabaki], using it and techniques to turn an opponent's power and momentum against them and to reposition oneself to the opponent's "blind" spot.

**Hapkido **\- A Korean martial arts style that employs joint locks, grappling, and throwing techniques similar to those of other martial arts, as well as kicks, punches, and other striking attacks. It also teaches the use of traditional weapons, ranging from knives to the bo staff. The style emphasizes circular motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent. In short, you can think of it as Korea's answer to Aikido with more emphasis on self-defense.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	23. The Sports Festival: Round One

**My Hokuto Academia**

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

**Also, any songs that were mentioned here belong to their original creators too.**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

The Kasumi Residence was quiet, especially after two weeks. Izuku was sweating and aching, especially after sparring with his master. However, there was an up-side, learning a few other techniques AND refining the previous ones he learned.

_**Internal Energy Release!**_

Izuku took a small stance, then released a wave of energy. Kensei explained that move is perfect for deflecting projectiles and long-range Quirks too but takes a bit of stamina to do so.

_**Hokuto Vacuum Finger Bullet!**_

A strike into the opponent's temple, erasing their memories of an event. It's good for handling delicate situations such as making sure the enemy doesn't leak any sort of info to the public.

_**Hokuto Thousand Company Kick!**_

A group-combat technique that is mainly composed of kicks, but Izuku noticed it had some influence from Muay Thai and Kickboxing too, especially with the low kicks.

_**Ougi: Sobering Sharp Point!**_

Kensei stated this was a dangerous technique, only utilized in severe situations when a villain needed to be taken alive BUT all your options have been exhausted. It consisted of just a touch, specifically the pressure point known as 'Ryugan' which turns the enemy's body into a bunch of hypersensitive nerves. The slightest touch bringing tons of pain.

_**Vajra Tempest Assault!**_

Kensei explained this technique would start out with an opening attack: shoulder tackle or center punch into the stomach. The opponent's stunned, then unload a series of kicks and punches into the opponent's limbs, weakening them for a final attack. There are a few options, but these are the preferred types: uppercut or one-inch punch.

There's a side effect: the impacts are delayed, then they hit like a series of thunderbolts.

The green-haired clenched his fists in determination, ready to compete in the Sports Festival.

* * *

**Midoriya Residence  
**

It was the next day, Izuku was going to be escorted by Rouga to U.A.'s gates but he was getting held up by his mother.

"Listen, it won't be too bad. Besides, Carmilla and I got tickets for the U.A. Sports Festival anyway."

The journey was pretty short, considering they were focused on getting to school.

* * *

**Versio Town**

Versio Town was but a small town that was next door to Musutafu City, mainly composed of small stores and apartments above them. There were some parks here and there but nothing to write home about. It was also the scene of a beaten group of thugs who just harassed a shopkeeper.

The center of it? A man whose eyes experienced a lot, mainly dusting off his suit vest. He was definitely a Westerner because of his black hair that was cut recently, plus the chin-strap beard that was connected to the mustache. However, what made him stand out was his muscular frame, but his muscles were made for attack, that's for sure.

"So it seems that U.A. Sports Festival is today." said the experienced man. He simply walks away, making his way...

* * *

**The Blade's Nest**

The two Pro Heroes known as Bladefowl and Garm were called upon to serve as extra security.

"What's your opinion on U.A.'s first years?" asked Garm.

"Full of potential. However, there's one thing to be wary of."

"League of Villains, right?"

"Not only that but I heard of a maniac killing heroes left and right. Hosu City to be specific. But here's something special, all the victims have severe cuts. Cuts that belong to a school of Nanto Seiken."

"WHAT! Are you sure?" exclaimed Garm who was caught off guard.

"Yes, but for now. We need to be security for the Sports Festival. I rather not take chances. However, I get the feeling the others will arrive soon."

"Other Pro Heroes, sir?"

"No, the rest of the Nanto Roku Seiken."

"Oh, right. Why?"

"It's simple, Garm. According to legends, when Nanto is in disorder, Hokuto appears to restore order. However, this isn't some prelude to some great calamity. I am on friendly terms with the rest."

"Oh, that's good. But why do you think they are arriving?"

"They heard of Shichisei making a re-appearance and there's his student."

"I get it: you're curious of testing your student against HIS, right?"

Bladefowl nodded but mentioned something else.

"I wonder how my Nanto Suicho Ken can fare against his Hokuto Shinken."

* * *

**Polar Star Beasts Association**

A martial arts school that has a decent-sized building, mainly resembling a modern-day apartment building. It's located on Rokko Island, a man-made island located within Kobe City. Little do people know, the current head instructor is also part of the Six Sacred Fists of Nanto.

He was a muscular man, built like a tank, blonde, and wearing track pants with a sleeveless gi with an orange phoenix on the back. He was busy teaching young teens the basics of Sanda and Shorinji Kenpo, his name? Hakuho Yoryo.

As of now, he's the current successor to Nanto Ho-oh Ken: a free-form style that focuses on all-out attack via high-level speed and power.

"Alright, gather round. We will be watching the U.A. Sports Festival." Yoryo stated in a baritone voice, "If any of you plan on attending a heroics school, remember, you're going to have work harder than normal. These students will already have a year of experience above you! Especially 1-A who just survived a villain attack."

Yoryo's students were a bit distraught about it.

"Show of hands, who's in their first year of high school?"

A few hands shot up.

"Their experience eclipses yours, especially if you transfer during your second year. However, whether or not you can make up for that gap all depends on you."

The students were uplifted by that but with a knowing glance. The TV was turned on, tuning in.

* * *

**Crested Ibis Studios  
**

A dance studio that is composed of two floors that mainly focused on ballroom dancing and ballet. However, the second floor is where interesting things happen: the head instructor training the successor his fighting style, Nanto Kokaku Ken. However, he's currently meditating on improving his ranged attacks.

The instructor had a well-defined but lithe figure, fitting his position as a dancer and instructor. He had also had crimson hair,

"Something is interesting going on. Plus the studio's closed today, there's but the matter of training my successor."

The instructor's name was Yoko Hoshacho, a former underground fighter who became a dance instructor as a new lease on life. He suddenly got a call, answering.

"Hello, Crested Ibis Studios, Hoshacho speaking."

...

"Bladefowl!? Yes, I know the U.A. Sports Festival is today, one of my students mentioned it."

...

"Oh, are you serious? HE might have a protege! Hmm... now that you mentioned it, I do have a successor in the making."

...

"Wait, that Pro Hero? That very laid back guy? Well, I won't judge too much. My successor has some quirks herself, all topped off by a monocle."

...

"Yes, a monocle. She's from Seiai Academy, an all-girls heroics academy. However, she's quite the learner."

...

"Ah, you're going to be security at the Sports Festival. The bigger question, who else is coming?"

...

"Understood."

Hoshacho hung up, then sighed with a bit of excitement. He made his way to the TV that was mounted on the wall, turning it on and watching the pre-game of the Sports Festival.

* * *

**Tatooin Station**

A man in paltry robes, looking more like a countryside traveler. He had blue hair, slightly medium-length, and what made him stood out were his eyes that were completely white. In addition to that, he was carrying a cane of sorts.

"Hmm... the city's an entirely different place from Tottori City, not as noisy as I last remembered."

The traveler's name was Isshin Narusagi, mainly traveling to visit an old friend of his. However, he noticed a group of thugs picking on a couple.

'_Small-timers definitely, packing knives at best._'

He tapped the ground, then got an idea of how many there were: four thugs, likely in their late teens, carrying some pieces, ranging from knives to switchblades, and they're Quirk Users.

"Hey, Katto! This guy's being suspicious!" said a lanky teen. The presumed leader of the group was fairly buff, red-skinned, and a small flame above his head.

"Look, geezer. This doesn't concern you, so keep it moving!"

Isshin sighed, then made a quick motion too fast for the eyes to see. He's at the gang leader's back, sheathing something back into his cane.

"I don't know what you did, but-"

The hot-head's limbs were found with cuts! However, he only fell to the ground, cursing out the traveler for what he did and how he did it. The rest of the gang then cornered Isshin.

"You're not getting away!" said a lanky teen with sharpened teeth.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you." said a built teen with sunglasses, cracking his fists.

"BRING-" said a teen with enlarged arms who was jabbed in the face with the cane-like weapon. He then felt the slashes on his arms, falling quickly after. The sharp teeth teen pulled out a switchblade while the sunglasses-wearing teen stood back.

**SLASH!**

The sharp teethed teen had his switchblade broken, then his arm limps down to the ground. He then got a kick in the face for his trouble.

"I see, so you have some skill. Let's see how you well you can hit me!" said the glasses-wearing teen. "The name's Kickback! You'll know why in a minute!"

_**Name: Kickback**_

_**Quirk: Burst-Limbs - Once retracted, the joints extend with super-speed! At its current limit, it gives the illusion of teleportation!**_

Isshin was in a defensive stance, waiting for the next hit.

**CRACK!**

Kickback's fist only hit the hilt of the cane-like weapon, surprising the thug.

"You were saying?"

Kickback growled in response, then bounced around again. He was going to hit him for sure, but he got a surprise waiting for him. It was in the form of a rising kick, then a turning roundhouse kick which sent Kickback into a wall.

"W-W-What the fuck?! How-How!"

"Your moves were fairly predictable, that is all." said the traveler.

The thug wasn't gonna take this lying down, he got back up and went on the move again!

The traveler sighed, only to take out the cane-like weapon again.

_**Phantom Heron Slash!**_

Kickback only saw the blade unsheathed for a moment, but then felt a bit weightless... before crashing into a nearby bus stop. To those with vision-enhancing Quirks, he did the following: unsheath, quick series of slashes, and re-sheath. However, the slash strokes were extremely fast.

Kickback realized something, his limbs had well-placed gashes on them! He could barely move at all. He could only sputter at this moment while the traveler made his way to the couple, apologizing for any harm.

As soon as that was done, the traveler continued walking, using the cane as support once again.

* * *

**1-A Waiting Room**

The entire room was a bit nervous about the Sports Festival, but some such as Mina were a bit miffed on being not permitted to wear their costumes.

"If you ask me, they want everyone on an even playing field," Sato responded, "especially since some costumes would enhance their Quirks too."

"No matter what's the first round, we must overcome it regardless." said the bird-headed teen known as Tokoyami.

_**Name: Fumikage Tokoyami**_

_**Quirk: Dark Shadow - A **__**shadowy, monster-like being from within his body that he can materialize and de-materialize at any will. It can go berserk in the dead of night!**_

Kokotsu agreed, especially since U.A. loves to mix it up every year, so no one gets an advantage over the others.

"Class 1-A, are you ready? We are entering soon!" said Iida who barged in.

A few people like Sasukasa and Mineta were fairly nervous while others sighed, letting off some anxiety.

"Remember, there's no going back once we march out there!" said Tenya. All of 1-A was a bit nervous but were excited about it regardless. Izuku was doing last-minute stretches, then some shadow-boxing to loosen up some muscles.

"Midoriya." said a calm voice, breaking the green-haired kid's focus for a bit. He looked around and saw the bi-haired kid, Shoto Todoroki. This was a surprise, considering he was very introverted.

"Hmm?"

"If I'm looking at things objectively. We're both the strongest in this room. However, there's something that keeps bothering me, but no matter..."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"It seems All-Might and Aizawa have their eye on you."

Izuku was a bit caught off-guard by this but he needed to explain that's not the case. "Look, they're just worried because my techniques are similar to a vigilante that All-Might possibly fought in the past."

"I see, no matter, I will beat you in this tournament," Todoroki said, albeit with some force indicated by his tone.

"If so, then may the best man win, Todoroki."

"I'm not here to make friends, Midoriya. I'm still winning."

Kirishima and Ashido both attempted to ease the tension, but said the same thing: "Guys, come on! Don't sour the mood, please!"

Bakugo, on the other hand, was grinding his teeth.

* * *

**Commentators Booth/U.A. Stadium**

"**HEYYYY! This year's high school rodeo that you all know and love, the U.A. Sports Festival is about to begin! It's time for the first years to arrive on stage! ARE YOU READY?!**" Present Mic announced.

"Yamada, why did you drag me along?" Aizawa stated, still with some injuries.

"Come on, who else is gonna be my commentator? However, we have another guest with us today too!" excitedly said Present Mic.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow on who.

The door behind them opened, revealing an older man dressed in a simple tie and yellow leisure suit with combed-back hair. He sat down next to Yamada.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Hayato Antonius."

"**YES, EVERYONE! We have the first founder of the kickboxing promotion of Lethal Order, Hayato Antonius. U.A.'s principal personally invited him as a guest color commentator!**

**Now that formalities are out of the way...**

**WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL! It's where fledging heroes show off their skills, but these guys are at the forefront! Give it up for Class 1-A! THE SAME ONES WHO OVERCAME A VILLAIN ATTACK TOO!**"

"Accompanied by music too," said Antonius. "An oldie from martial arts tournaments."

[Kengan Ashura OST - "King and Ashley"]

As soon as he said that, the entirety of 1-A was walking out of the entrance. Izuku, Kirishima, and Ochako were a bit nervous about the number of spectators within the stadium and that's not counting the viewers at home.

"This is all part of becoming a hero, able to perform with tons of spectators watching," Tenya stated, gazing up at the crowd. Bakugo was taking it all in, forming a grin on his face.

"**Though they didn't get as much attention but still very talented! Class 1-B!**"

Izuku saw Kendo leading the entirety of 1-B as they were introduced. She looked a little buffer than the last time he saw her but she waved hi to the kid as a response.

"**Next comes 1-C through 1-E, all from General Studies! ****Then classes 1-F through 1-H from the Support Course! Last but not least, classes 1-I through 1-K of the Business Course!**"

The rest of the classes came through, receiving cheers but not as much as the Heroics Course.

"**ALL OF THE FIRST YEARS ARE HERE NOW!**"

[Song Ends]

Some students weren't that enthusiastic to be here, one saying: "We're just here to make the Heroics Course look better, are we?"

A whipping sound was made, making everyone focus on the source of that whip. A woman in a very revealing outfit: black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit which emphasizes her _assets_. The males, especially Mineta took this all in. However, there was a little more detail: red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. Also, translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots.

"Oh, crap. It's the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!" one student said.

"Where's the principal?"

"He's handling the Third-Year stage like he does every year!" responded Midnight.

A majority of male students and some female students were a bit flustered, though that could be an understatement. However, Kaminari grinned and said: "Well, that's the R-Rated Hero for you."

Tokoyami and Kokotsu both wondered if this is breaking any set rules, especially since she's at a high school.

"Are you sure this is not crossing any lines or-" said Kirishima.

"ALL LEGAL!" Mineta said with a thumbs-up.

1-A and 1-B had a collective thought: '_Somehow I knew that was your next line._'

"QUIET!" yelled the dominatrix-themed heroine as she cracked her whip. The sole crack got everyone's attention which leads to her next line: "It is time for the Student's Pledge!"

'_Huh, I wonder who she'll pick._'

"The one representing the students will be... Izuku Midoriya!"

All eyes were on the green-haired kid, but a certain four in the stands were growing concerned. Kensei responding: "Well... did anyone saw this coming?"

"Nope." the bearded Sugawara said.

"Not at all."

Rouga said, "Five yen says he doesn't completely embarrass himself."

The green-haired kid was sweating now, he didn't know what to say, especially for a public speech. However, three of his classmates were pushing him to the forefront.

"Just breathe and think before you say anything.", said Kokotsu who was one of the three pushing him, the others being Kirishima and Kaminari. The kid was now next to the microphone, breathing nervously, but decided to take two deep breaths.

Midnight simply winked in response.

"I'll be honest... public speaking is not one of my fortes. However, I learned the hard way that the world isn't fair. Truth be told, my dream to become a hero looked like a pipe dream."

He took a pause, mainly to compose himself.

"A fateful day at Tattoin Station changed all that, HE helped me realize that dreams are worth fighting for. However, one teacher of mine told me this: 'Ideals don't mean a thing if you're not strong enough to defend them'. It was the wake-up call that everyone needs, especially when you're backed in a corner."

Izuku's classmates were taking this in but Kirishima understood the meaning: having BOTH strength and willpower to do overcome the obstacle in your path. It didn't matter what type of Quirk you had, something his idol Crimson Riot idealized, no, exemplified.

"Here's my way of interpreting it: I want to show the fruits of my progress but also help those struggling to be the best versions of themselves. Even till the day, I breathe my last. That's the type of hero I want to become, doing the right thing regardless of the consequences. That's why I think dreams are worth fighting for."

The audience was silent, taking all this in. However, one clapped their hands, followed by a second, then a third, and so forth. The entire audience started clapping. The speech alone was inspiring but it had weighted realism behind it. It moved the entirety of everyone, even the four in the stands.

Kensei was smirking, realizing that his pupil grew as a person.

Sugawara said: "Your pupil's words have conviction behind them." as he nodded.

Carmilla and Rouga were tearing a bit, giving thumbs-up in response to that speech.

On the grounds, some of 1-A and 1-B were tearing up a bit, realizing that it hit them like a truck. Kirishima was the most moved, followed by a silvery-haired kid and an orange-haired girl too. The other classes, but mostly General Studies were caught off-guard by the kid's speech. They expected some arrogance or looking down on the others.

"He's different definitely."

"You know, I was just going to wing it. Now? I want to give it my all!" a pompadour-style student exclaimed.

"Izuku Midoriya. It sounded you like had a terrible past but instead of letting it twist you... you became stronger in spite of it." the purple-haired student said, realizing that he misjudged some students from 1-A.

The commentators' booth was a similar story, Aizawa was grinning alongside Antonius. They had similar thoughts but Present Mic voiced it out loud for everyone to hear.

"**IT'S OFFICIAL! That speech is one for the ages! EVERYONE! GIVE IT UP AGAIN FOR IZUKU MIDORIYA!**"

"Now, it's time."

"**It's time to get this show on the road! THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL WILL BEGIN!**"

The entire crowd was fired up now, ready.

Midnight cracked her whip, then said: "Excellent speech. However, it's time for the first game."

A projection of a spinning wheel appeared behind her, complete with tons of images representing the events that can happen in the Sports Festival. She cracked the wheel, spinning it.

"The first event...

it landed on an image of rock pillars.

"... will be the Obstacle Race!

The whole event will be a 4km race around the stadium. It will be held on the outer circumference of the stadium. Everyone knows that U.A.'s selling point is its freedom? Here's the twist: anything is permitted as long as you can stay on the track." finished Midnight but some students noticed a sadistic grin growing on her face.

The students were grouped were into a tunnel entrance, right at the start of the track-line. All 11 classes were getting into their starting positions, but it seems there was a catch to it. What were the obstacles?

"BEGIN!" yelled Midnight as she cracked her whip, beginning the first event of the Sports Festival.

Every student was rushing towards the tunnel with the same idea: a good lead. However, a certain bicolor-haired teen was dragging behind for a reason.

"Hmm... this is a chokepoint, right?" said Antonius.

"Yes. However, this is the part we need to focus most on," said Aizawa.

[Dave Rodgers - "Deja Vu"]

The tunnel was getting difficult for anyone to pass through, some even pushing through and others jumping on others to get through the crowd. The bi-color teen then placed his hand on the ground, lowering the temperature dramatically.

Ice quickly covered the tunnel in a minute, trapping them like mice. Some of them were yelling about being unable to get out while others in vain tried moving.

"Apologies, but I need to get through." as that same teen was passing them.

"I see, very intelligent of the one known as Shoto Todoroki," Antonius said, analyzing the play-by-play.

"He's a recommendation student for a reason, " Aizawa stated, "not only a powerful Quirk but also high-level training from his father, the Number Two."

"Flame Hero: Endeavor, right?" Antonius responded.

"Correct."

The commentary was interrupted by a few explosions on the track, it was from Bakugo propelling himself towards Todoroki. However, a good ton of people was following from behind.

The faux-hawk teen known as Kokotsu scraped and clawed his way out of the ice, followed by the rose-haired girl Bodankata was punching her way through the ice blocks.

"Okay, that was too close!" yelled Mina as she slid across the ice via Acid.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY, ICY-HOT!" screamed Bakugo as he propelled himself further. Quickly behind him were Yaoyorozu who vaulted over the ice via instantly-created staff and Iida who used his Quirk to boost over over the ice. Right at the rear, the purple-haired kid somehow had a group of participants carrying him across the ice.

"So my class made it through, no surprise there." as Todoroki observed. However, he noticed 1-B making their way through the ice too.

"THIS... "

**CRACK!**

"IS..."

**CRACK!**

"ANNOYING!"

It was Kendo who broke through the ice with her Quirk but she had help from a suited boy in a PE uniform but looked like a mecha human more. As the bi-color teen was observing, he felt something pass by him. He quickly turned around, eyes widening, and then screaming...

"What the Hell?!"

It was a green blur but it made some brief jumps here and there, almost as if it didn't want to slip.

"Midoriya?! How-H-"

"You might want to pay attention to your surroundings, Todoroki!"

Todoroki growled but looked behind him, his eyed widened! The orange-haired girl from 1-B was running fast if anything, her speed was near Midoriya's level! However, there was a spark of lightning on her fingertips too.

'_Who are these two?! How are they this formidable?!_'

"I'm guessing Midoriya was the first one in the tunnel, right Aizawa?" asked Present Mic.

"Correct. The moment when the race began, he raced past everyone, but one other caught up briefly. That was Itsuka Kendo, I believe." Aizawa stated.

"I see, but Midoriya has stepped onto the first part of the Obstacle Race, did he?" asked Antonius which was a segway.

A loud noise was heard, revealing a giant robot. Large and green, just like the ones from the U.A. Entrance Exam.

"Oh, right! Part One of the Obstacle Race: ROBO-INFERNO!" said Present Mic as quite a few Zero-Pointers emerged. 1-A and 1-B were a bit shocked, one of these things was a challenge but a few of them? The battle just ramped up in difficulty.

"Oh, crap! These things again!" Kaminari yelled, clearly fearing these huge robots. The other classes stared in horror, eliciting a few responses.

"The Heroes Course had to fight these things?!"

"There's no way I can pass this!"

"Oh, crap. We're going to die!"

A Zero-Pointer was making its way towards Izuku but the kid was fast enough to respond.

**A-TA!**

The Zero-Pointer's arm was sent back a bit, complete with armor cracking. The kid then leaped onto the other arm, striking it too and then followed up with a signature move, one that worried a certain Pro Hero too.

_**Hokuto Hundred Crack Fist!**_

A series of punches were underneath the robot's chin, strong enough to punch a decent-sized crater into it. However, he didn't stop until reaching the core of the robot's head.

[Song Ends]

**BOOM!**

The robot's head exploded and fell over but the green-haired kid landed on the ground safely. There were two other Zero-Pointers in front of him but sent two ki blasts in one's head, stunning it. He decided to play the keep-away game until getting close to their heads or chest areas, utterly destroying them with either his bare hands or a ki-blast.

Todoroki simply glared, generating frost on his right hand. However, he noticed the orange-haired girl from earlier but the strangest thing? Lightning was crackling in her fingers as she struck a Zero-Pointer's tank treads, but the stranger part after that was the brief short-circuiting.

'_I cannot let them outperform me, especially since my DEAR father is watching..._'

The bi-colored teen just ran so he wouldn't get overtaken but froze a few Zero-Pointers on the way. However, he decided to do the following: tip one over, then tipped another one over as he got close.

"I see... he's creating obstacles and distance between him and the other competitors, very strategic." Aizawa commented while Antonius said, "If Todoroki was a professional fighter, he would be an out-fighter, especially with that Quirk of his."

The Zero-Pointers were now tipping over like a row of dominoes, cutting off any contestant from proceeding further.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME, ICY-HOT!" yelled an irate Bakugo as he busted through the fallen robots, opening up a path for others to follow. However, the orange-haired girl was running right through the hole while two others from 1-A were going over the robot.

Ashido was sliding across while melting one or two One-Pointers, then Yaoyorozu generated a cannon to punch through the fallen robots, clearing another path.

"Class 1-A doesn't spend time standing around, don't they?" commented Present Mic.

"When facing a real-life villain attack... "

Kokotsu and Bodankata were punching through several One-Pointers and Two-Pointers.

"Instead of letting it control them..."

Iida was speeding through, also kicking through a One-Pointer, and then rushing through.

"They applied and learned to drown out their hesitation. If anything, the villain attack was just a taste of the real world they'll face as Pro Heroes." finished Aizawa, 1-A followed by 1-B as they were clearing paths through the fallen Zero-Pointers.

The rest of the classes were in awe but one General Studies student shouted: "Hey, the path is open! Let's follow!"

Izuku was still running but noticed that everyone was getting through, especially 1-A who were catching up. He kept running in response but noticed there was an end to this track. As he got closer, he saw the following: a series of platforms with a decent distance between each one and on top of that? Each one connected by a tightrope.

"**THE FIRST BARRIER WAS A CAKEWALK! BUT... it's just a prelude to the second barrier, THE FALL!**" shouted Present Mic.

"How did they build this?" questioned Midoriya before leaping into the air, but then generated his green aura. He leaped a little higher than normal but safely landed on the platform. He then walked on the next tightrope but then leaped across to land safely on the platform, it was a simple process for him.

"Hmm, he's only using his Quirk at his minimum," commented Aizawa. "I'm seeing a whole new aspect unfolding."

"And what would that be, Aizawa?" asked Antonius.

"Midoriya's using his Quirk to enhance his jumping ability, albeit briefly. I thought it was a normal enhancer Quirk but his other physical abilities were boosted to a degree."

"I see, that is understandable. Also, I notice that Bakugo and Todoroki are catching up in their methods: one propelling himself while the other's forming an ice slide across each platform."

As they commenting, Todoroki was glaring as he was making ice slides, trying to catch up to Midoriya. However, the bi-haired kid noticed that the same orange-haired girl wasn't too far behind him. Right behind her was an explosive boy screaming his head off.

"YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, DEKU! ESPECIALLY IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET FIRST PLACE WITHOUT PUSHING YOUR HARDEST!" shouted Bakugo as he propelled himself from obstacle to obstacle. However, Shoto ignored him and the orange-haired girl as he kept going forward in an attempt to catch up to Midoriya.

"I'm getting close..." said Todoroki as he was getting closer.

Kensei spoke up, saying "Wait a minute, that's the son of Endeavor."

"Correct, that explains how he's able to get ahead of the pack and his sound judgment during the race. However, he will be at a disadvantage," responded Sugawara.

"How so?" Rouga asked.

"From seeing his Quirk in action, he's more of a long-range type. Izuku can compensate for that difference with his speed and the techniques he was taught." Sugawara responded, answering Rouga's query.

"However?"

"I just wonder if my granddaughter and Izuku will be able to hold back in the next events, wait, what are they anyway?"

"Oh, that's simple. The UA Sports Festival always had a series of different events but there's one constant: combat tourney at the end. The question of them holding back is more of how can they minimize the injuries inflicted on competitors." Carmilla answered, dumping a bit of info.

"**AND NOW! THE FINAL STRETCH OF THE RACE! LANDMINES!**

**Not just any normal ones... they're the flashy and loud type!**"

"Wait, is that even safe?" asked Antonius.

"**Oh, yes, they are! However, they're hidden in a way that will require you to use your sight and reflexes. Especially if you land on one by complete accident!**"

As Present Mic finished his talk, Izuku was trying to dodge by jumping from place to place, avoiding the landmines. However, he thought of an idea, something that can exploit the pack trailing behind him.

The green-haired kid threw a small ki orb to his left, then one to his right. Todoroki then realized what he was doing, then tried shouting.

**BOOM!**

A decent-sized explosion occurred, blocking the vision of the other contestants and if one can focus their hearing: an ash-blonde boy was cursing his head off in frustration.

"If you think that's stopping me, you got another thing coming, Deku!"

However, the damage was done. It was a decent-sized mist of smoke that stopped the contestants for a brief few moments, making them question what exactly happened. The last few seconds made a huge difference, Midoriya was able to get further ahead while Todoroki could barely see through the smoke. The bi-colored boy then made an ice slide in a last-ditch attempt to catch up but it was too late.

The green-haired boy was the first into the tunnel and out.

"**And the first event of the U.A. Sports Festival comes to a close! Especially with the first one, Izuku Midoriya! Following that is Shoto Todoroki, then Itsuka Kendo, and one by one, the rest are coming afterward!**"

"I see Midoriya becoming a respectable Pro Hero and a fighter if he so chooses."

"I have heard from my students that Midoriya is also training to be a professional fighter too."

"Wait, really?!" said an excited Antonius. "Who's training him, that's my question!"

"He has three teachers, one of them being Rouga Fuyushiki."

"The Hellhound from the Underground!? Oh boy, he's going to rock AND devastate the competition. Granted if he holds back."

"Holds back?"

"The Hellhound's infamous for crippling his opponents, especially a certain kickboxer who was out of prison. I think his ring name was Wendigo."

Present Mic and Eraserhead were quieted by this, the latter realizing that Rouga might have potentially crippled him for life if he didn't have Midoriya to teach. In a way, he owed the problem child.

"Well, Aizawa. It seems Midoriya has more to him than you think."

"Oh, that reminds me. A certain someone told me something special is happening at the end of the Sports Festival. However, I'm not spoiling anything." said a cheeky Antonius.

"As we'll see, the top 42 contestants will be passing to the second round. Let the results show!"

_**1\. Izuku Midoriya**_

_**2\. Shoto Todoroki**_

_**3\. Itsuka Kendo**_

_**4\. Katsuki Bakugo**_

_**5\. Tenya Iida**_

_**6\. Momo Yaoyorozu**_

_**7\. Setsuna Tokage**_

_**8\. Reiko Yanagi**_

_**9\. Sunako Yorucho **_

_**10\. Neito Monoma**_

_**11\. Mina Ashido**_

_**12\. Hitoshi Shinso**_

_**13\. Hanta Sero**_

_**14\. Mashirao Ojiro**_

_**15\. Nirengeki Shoda**_

_**16\. Hiryu Rin**_

_**17\. Jurota Shishida**_

_**18\. Fumikage Tokoyami**_

_**19\. Eijiro Kirishima**_

_**20\. Denki Kaminari**_

_**21\. Tetsutetsu **__**_**Tetsutetsu  
**_**_

_**22\. Minoru Mineta**_

_**23\. Sen Kaibara**_

_**24\. Kyoka Jiro**_

_**25\. Kasui Kokotsu**_

_**26\. Joanna Archer**_

_**27\. Rikido Sato**_

_**28\. Tsuyu Asui**_

_**29\. Kosei Tsuburaba**_

_**30\. Hiryu Rin**_

_**31\. Mezo Shoji**_

_**32\. Yui Kodai**_

_**33\. Bella Sasukasa  
**_

_**34\. Kuri Suisei**_

_**35\. Ochako Uraraka **_

_**36\. Tyrone Kishijuu**_

_**37\. Nobiko Soki**_

_**38\. Shihai Kuroiro**_

_**39\. Pony Tsunotori**_

_**40\. Togaru Kamikiri**_

_**41\. Mei Hatsume**_

_**42\. Yuga Aoyama**_

As the results were shown, Izuku was very happy with the results though Bakugo was screaming his head off for falling behind further. Kendo approached Midoriya, saying "I'm gonna be honest, trailing behind you on 2nd place was my main goal."

"Yeah, you did not hold back at all."

"That small ki-blast, though? I did not see that coming, hell, it stunned me for two seconds."

However, a whip cracked, silencing everyone. Midnight then spun the wheel, determining the next round of the Sports Festival.

"The next game will be...

THE CAVALRY BATTLE!"

Everyone was caught off-guard by this but Midnight explained the game like this: teams of four but they require one rider and at least one horse. Each student is given a point value and a team's value depending on where their members finished in preliminaries.

"That's the entirety of the Cavalry Battle! However, there's a twist to it..." said Midnight, forming a smirk. "Midoriya, you believed that your point value would be 210, right?"

The green-haired kid nodded, expecting another surprise.

"You see, the point value for 1st place? Ten. Million. Points."

A few seconds passed, the info finally imprinting on Midoriya's mind, and then responded in horror.

"H-How is that fair?! At all!?"

In a whole roundabout, nearly every first-year turned towards Midoriya.

"So... no matter what place you're in... " said Mineta.

"Once getting the ten million points..." said a Gen Ed student.

"You're on top." said Bakugo, grinning.

"The Cavalry Battle is a battle for survival of the fittest! Those at the bottom can still rise up to the top, plus this is what PLUS ULTRA means! Those at the top will suffer more, therefore pushing them to overcome these obstacles!"

Izuku was nervous but took a deep breath, then said to himself: "So, this is how my master felt. Surrounded by both sides."

"The game will be structured like this: 15 minutes, each team's total depends on each member's points from the previous round, and they're represented by a head-band with the value on it. Teams are allowed to grab the others' headbands until the timer runs out.

However, the stolen head-bands need to be worn from the neck up! The more you steal, the harder it is to manage! All in all, the higher you score, you make yourself a bigger target!"

Every first-year took this info in, prompting Iida to say "42 people here, so it will form about 10 to 12 teams on the field."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Start building your teams now!" yelled Midnight with a crack from her whip.

Izuku was now pondering on whom he could add to his team but a single thought was stonewalling him.

'_Oh, crap. Ten million points. No one wants to have a gigantic bullseye on their back. Crap, crap, crap, crap!_'

* * *

**AN**: Hakuho Yoryo is the descendant of Souther. The given name is composed of the characters for 'amber' and 'phoenix' while the surname has the meanings of 'sunlight' and 'feather'. In addition, his name in Chinese is Baifang Yangyu.

Yoko Hoshacho is the descendant of Juda [or Yuda as it's written], the name of composing of the characters for 'carmine', 'radiant', and 'bird'. In addition, a bit of inspiration from Keizaburo Sawada of _Kengan Ashura_.

Isshin Narusagi is the descendant to Shu, the name comprising of the characters for 'one mind', 'sound', and 'heron'. A bit of Zatoichi came into this character too.

Kickback - basically inspired by a villain within a live-action fan-film called UA Los Angeles.

Oh, by the way, my readers. I recently got a new job a week ago, so a good chunk of my time was at work. By the way guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Glossary**:

**Vajra Tempest Assault** \- A technique that starts out with an opening attack: shoulder tackle or center punch into the stomach. The opponent's stunned, then unload a series of kicks, elbows, and punches into the opponent's limbs, weakening them for a final attack. There are a few options, but these are the preferred types: uppercut or one-inch punch. Its original Japanese name is Kongo Areshu [the characters for 'Vajra', 'Tempest', and 'assault']. Fun fact: Vajra also means Thunderbolt when translated from Sanskrit.

****Internal Energy Release** **\- A defensive technique in which the user stops projectiles being thrown towards one's body, especially with the use of touki. Its original name in the Japanese is called Hakkei no Ho. It's also called Method of Internal Energy Release in the anime subs too.

****Hokuto Vacuum Finger Bullet** **\- A technique that strikes the opponent's temple, erasing their memories of an event. Its original name in Japanese is Hokuto Kyoumu Shidan. At times, it's called Nothingness Attack [yes, I'm serious].

****Hokuto Thousand Company Kick** **\- The group-combat technique that is mainly composed of kicks. However, it does have influence from Muay Thai and Kickboxing, especially in the low kicks. Its original name in Japanese is Hokuto Senren Kyaku.

****Ougi: Sobering Sharp Point** **\- A secret technique in which the user strikes the enemy's pressure point known as Ryugan. As a result, the opponent feels as though he's/she's covered in bare nerves. The slightest touch will cause tons of pain. Its original name is called Seiei Ko, though it's sometimes called 'Awakening Sharp Point' or 'Sobering Sharp Hole'.

**Phanom Heron Slash **\- A Iaido-style attack, mainly attacking the enemy's limbs at such a high speed, the strokes seem invisible. By the time the user re-sheathes his/her blade. The cuts are made obvious. Its closest Japanese translation is called Yurogiri.

**Ryugan **\- A pressure point that turns the body's feelings into that of bare nerves, the slightest touch will causes tons of pain.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	24. The Sports Festival: Round Two

**My Hokuto Academia**

* * *

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

**In addition, any songs that were mentioned here belong to their original creators too.**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

'_Oh, crap. Ten million points. No one wants to have a gigantic bullseye on their back. Crap, crap, crap, crap!_'

* * *

**Outside U.A. Stadium**

Bladefowl was watching the events unfold, saying to himself: "So Izuku Midoriya's your name then? Well, you know what they say about appearances."

As he watching the events on a big monitor, other Pro Heroes such as Death Arms and Mt. Lady commented on this too.

"Wait a minute! That kid! He's the same one from the Sludge Villain Incident!" exclaimed Death Arms.

"Whoa, you're right. He does look buffer but there's one thing I don't get: his eyes seemed a bit sad when he was making that student pledge," said Mt. Lady.

"There's one that's bothering me, though."

The other Pro Heroes looked at Death Arms, who then said: "What exactly happened to that buff teacher on the day of the Sludge Villain Incident?"

* * *

**U.A. Stadium**

Bakugo was surrounded by quite a few people, but he didn't remember their names. It's not that he was forgetful, it was because he didn't view any of them worth remembering.

"Okay, I have an idea of what your Quirks are. What are your names again?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" said a plain-faced boy. "Come on! We were in your class for 3 to 4 weeks now!"

"Hey, Bakugo. Mind if I joined your team? Todoroki's team is already full."

"Oh, Shitty Hair."

"It's Kirishima! Besides, my hair isn't shitty, it's not even that much different from yours either."

"Get to the point."

"You're planning on being the rider, then you'll need a strong front horse," said Kirishima, demonstrating his Quirk, Hardening. "I'm very sure you want Midoriya's ten million points."

Katsuki grinned in response, saying: "I'm listening..."

* * *

Itsuka was now organizing her team, composed of female classmates from 1-B. They were composed of the following: A dark green-haired girl with a confident grin known as Setsuna Tokage; a pale grey-haired girl by the name of Reiko Yanagi; the final one was a red-eyed girl with white hair, Sunako Yorucho.

"So, Kendo. You got a plan?" gruffly asked Yorucho.

"Yes, we will take the other teams' headbands."

The other members looked confused, Yorucho twisting her neck in response to that in specific.

"Midoriya isn't the goal, I'm highly certain that two-three teams will be going after Midoriya. Bakugo's and most definitely Todoroki."

Tokage picked up on it, then responded: "Oh, I see. You want to pick off the smaller teams so the other teams tailing after Team Midoriya will be focused so much on him, they will let down their guard."

"The opportunity to take their headbands will present itself in the process..." responded Yanagi.

Kendo nodded.

* * *

Todoroki was quickly gathering his team, but he had two members so far. The shadow-bird student Tokoyami and the dinosaur student Kishijuu, they were easily convinced because of the following words.

"Do you want to be in the shadow of Midoriya?"

"No, we don't."

"Good. You both can be great counters to Midoriya's strengths."

Todoroki grinned in response to this but needed one more member.

* * *

Izuku was clearly panicking because no one was interested in having a gigantic bull's eye on their back. However, he was tapped on the back by a pink girl.

"Hey, Midori. Wanna team up?"

The kid sighed in response, then said: "Yes, Ashido!"

"However, we're definitely gonna need two more members."

"I think I might know another..." responded Ashido.

* * *

Todoroki was in a rush, trying to get their final member. However, he had two choices on who to pick: Iida or Yaoyorozu. He made the decision to pick up the speedster but the boy explained his reasoning.

"I will join your team, I need to grow further. I can't keep living in the shadow of Midoriya, plus I'm curious about how he gained his close-combat skills, to begin with."

"True, but we need to win regardless though."

Todoroki was grinning on the inside, he had a complete team.

* * *

Ashido walked to a mulberry-haired girl, complete with ponytail shaped like a stinger.

"Hey, Sasukasa!"

"Let me guess, you teamed up with Midoriya," said Sasukasa in a somewhat sardonic tone. Ashido nodded yes, prompting the girl to say "Okay, I'll join you guys. However, one thing."

"Yes?"

"You can call me by my first name, Bella. We knew each other from middle school."

"Oh, oh. You're right." Ashido said, slightly embarrassed.

However, they were interrupted by a loud voice. It was from a pink-haired girl whose curls resembles tentacles to a degree. The eyes looked like target reticles, complete with yellow.

"Let me join you!"

"Uhh..."

"Name's Mei Hatsume! Support Course. I develop all sorts of babies for Pro Heroes!" said an enthusiastic Hatsume. Midoriya got a better look at her, she had goggles on along with a utility belt and what passed for iron soles for her feet.

"Wait, when you say 'babies', you mean gadgets and all that, right?"

"CORRECT!"

The other two were caught off-guard but Bella spoke up, "Huh, I'm wondering."

"About what?"

"Could the Support Course near-eliminate my Quirk's natural weakness?"

Ashido shrugged.

"I want to use you to showcase all my 'babies' for the big Support Companies that are in attendance!"

'_Well... she's straight to the point. However, her genius along with Mina's Acid and Bella's Stinger Tail might give us the advantage in evasion and mid-range attacks._'

"Hmm... I think this can work. Ashido and Sasukasa, you guys can act as a defense, especially keeping other attackers at bay. Hatsume can act as heavy support, plus I think... wait, what type of jet pack is that?!"

"Oh, this? This was inspired by the Buster Hero: Air Jet! His equipment was surprisingly easy to re-create, I'd thought it would be more complicated."

"I like that hero, I went on a tour of his agency once!"

As they were talking, Ashido could feel something, it was akin to jealousy to a degree. The mulberry-haired girl motioned for her to calm down a bit, at least till the next event. However, Midoriya managed to complete his team.

He then surveyed the other teams and determined which one could be a potential problem.

Team Todoroki: Shoto Todoroki, Tyrone Kishijuu, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Tenya Iida.

'_Two guys as heavy support but Iida being the front horse could be the real issue. Bursts of super-speed can catch my team off-guard if we are not careful._'

Team Bakugo: Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, and Ochako Uraraka.

'_Oh, crap. A front horse that can enhance his durability but Uraraka's Zero Gravity can cause some real issues, especially if she gets close._ '

Team Yaoyorozu: Momo Yaoyorozu, Kasui Kokotsu, and Kuri Suisei.

'_Yaoyorozu's Quirk can be quite problematic, if anything, she's the X-factor of her team. Suisei and Kokotsu definitely fill out the ranged and close-up fighter roles._ '

"You have a minute left!"

* * *

All the teams were settled, ready for the bell to ring.

"Huh, interesting. 12 cavalry teams. However, some of them will need to work harder than they need to." said Antonius as he was watching. Aizawa woke up from his nap, agreeing.

_**THREE...**_

_**TWO...**_

_**ONE!**_

The bell rung, all teams heading towards Team Midoriya.

"You know, I thought some of them would be a little smarter than that," said Ashido.

The green-haired boy's team was running effectively but they were slowing down. Sasukasa looked down at the ground, realizing the ground was softening, almost like quicksand!

"Hold on tight! My babies should do the trick!"

Hatsume's special shoes were generating air, floating for a bit but activated her jetpack to launch them further. A few minutes prior to the bell ringing, she gave Sasukasa and Ashido both jetpacks in order to handle the weight of the rider.

"Ah, crap! I didn't think they had a Support Course student with them." yelled out an iron-skinned boy.

Team Midoriya was now in the air but it seemed two other teams were not letting this get them down. It was Team Todoroki and a blue-masked boy? It was Shoji who seemed to be carrying two other people within an extra set of limbs.

'_There are two other presences in there, that's for sure._'

In a blindside, a long tongue stuck to Ashido's back. It was Asui, trying to get the 10-million-point headband, mainly slowing down one part of Team Midoriya. The green-haired boy then shot a small ball of ki into Shoji.

**BAM!**

Shoji was convulsing a bit, becoming immobile and dropping down to the ground.

"What the hell?! What just happened!?" said a familiar voice.

"Ribbit. Shoji somehow got paralyzed," responded Asui. "However, I think Midoriya had something to do with it."

"KEEP THE HEADBANDS SAFE!" screamed a panicking Mineta.

However, Shoji's extra limbs that were carrying the two were becoming loose. All of the limbs opening up like a blooming flower, revealing both Mineta and Asui.

"Wait! Sero, get their headbands!" yelled Jiro. She was the rider of her own team, composing of Sato, Sero, and Archer. The tape-boy quickly utilized his Quirk: shooting tape from his limbs to catch Team Mineta's headbands.

Once getting those headbands, Mineta was crying out in frustration and Tsuyu didn't say a thing in response to the whole situation.

Team Mineta was officially down and out.

* * *

Team Kendo was fighting off the smaller teams, mainly Team Tsunotori and Team Rin. The two teams agreed to fight Team Kendo for the time being but they didn't expect the following:

\- A green-haired girl's Quirk which allowed her to separate her body-parts

\- A dust spiral forming from the white-haired girl's palm

Team Rin was hit by the dust spiral, but something was off. The team's rider, a bestial-looking student known as Jurota Shishida was going feral but he was screaming and sweating in fear.

_**Name: Sunako Yorucho**_

_**Quirk: Night Terror - Dust particles form from her palms but once in contact with an enemy, they suffer illusions of their worst fears! The effect usually lasts 2-3 minutes!  
**_

Team Tsunotori's headbands were stolen, surprising the horned girl a bit. However, the rider of the team: a short-haired girl whose neck-length black hair had a red streak through the middle. She was able to copy the green-haired girl's speed to a degree, surprising Kendo to a degree.

"You know, I never understood how your Quirk worked," said Kendo.

The girl was silent in response.

"We need to get away now, Kendo!" yelled Yorucho.

Team Kendo got what they needed, but Team Tsunotori was running towards them now. The orange-haired girl enlarged her fists to attack both Tsunotori and the silent girl. However, the horn-headed girl fired off two horns in response.

_**Name: Pony Tsunotori**_

_**Quirk: Horn Cannon - ****She is able to launch her horns as projectiles and a new set will grow back almost immediately. She can remotely control up to four of them at a time!**_

"Soki, let's try to fight from a distance!"

The silent red-streaked girl's movements were like that of a professional athlete: stopping at the slightest second and pivoting to dodge incoming attacks from Kendo.

_**Name: Nobiko Soki**_

_**Quirk: Versant - Her IQ**__** is dramatically enhanced and has a limitless capacity for learning and memorization. In short, she's able to absorb various fighting styles with ease. However, memories of past encounters will disappear as a trade-off!  
**_

Soki was able to perform a leaping kick towards Tokage, hitting her for a bit.

* * *

Team Yaoyorozu was tailing on Team Todoroki, guarding their headbands against them. The raven-haired girl generated a hook-equipped staff to try snatching the opposing team's headbands.

Kishijuu and the rest would ram into Team Yaoyorozu to put them off-balance.

* * *

Team Bakugo was chasing after Team Midoriya, wanting to get those headbands. In a split moment, Hatsume activated her 'babies': jet-packs to go to into the air.

"WHAT THE?!"

Team Midoriya was now into the air for a few moments, prompting Bakugo to order Uraraka to use your Quirk on them.

"Wait! But the more I-"

"Just do it, Round Face!"

She touched her team members, making them float, but she would be showing the signs of queasiness. However, Bakugo propelled himself with his Quirk, helping his team out in the process.

_**Blast Rush Turbo!**_

"I'm getting those headbands, Deku!"

He's getting in close, very close for Team Midoriya to start getting nervous, but Midoriya turned around got into a boxer's stance of sorts. It looked like he had the arms crossed in front of their upper-body area.

_**Hokuto Snake Thunder Bite!**_

A quick jab was sent into Bakugo's chest!

The impact was heard throughout the arena, shocking some of the other teams down below.

"H-H-How the-" Bakugo struggled to say, gasping for air.

"Truth be told, I'd knew you'd try to catch me," said Midoriya. "It's why I'm so glad Hatsume activated her 'babies' at that time to show off, it gave me some time to formulate a plan. Plus with the way that Uraraka is feeling, she's at her limits now. Right?"

Bakugo knew this but believed if he could take the headbands, the headaches would be worth it. However, THIS kid more or less put a stop to that.

'_Damn it...! DAMN IT!_'

"Hey, Bakugo. Does Uraraka seem sluggish?" asked a worried Kaminari. The ash-blonde kid looked towards the gravity girl was looking iller by the second.

"Tch. Round Face."

"R-R-Right..." said an ill Uraraka who looked close to vomiting.

She pressed her fingers to lower them but there was an unfortunate side effect: the gravity was instant. The whole team fell down onto the ground but there was an upside: they weren't too high up.

It didn't stop the fall being painful though.

"Pikachu! USE YOUR ELECTRICITY!"

"I'm not a Pokemon! Wait, you're insane. Everyone's gonna-"

"DO IT!"

The electric boy reluctantly did it.

_**Indiscriminate Shock: 1.3 Million Volts!**_

It was very stupid of Bakugo to do so, one could say suicidal. However, there was a point to it: every other team would be affected by the electric idiot's area-affecting move.

The entirety of 1-A and 1-B were immobilized.

"W-What the hell?!" yelled Kendo.

"I agree for once." finally spoke the silent girl Soki.

One loud-mouth of 1-B voiced it very strongly.

"HOW TYPICAL OF 1-A, they want to hog all the spotlight. So they'll just take out everyone else so no one else can win..."

'_The other teams are down for the count, except for Deku and Icy-Hot. However, this will be taking a while for me to move._'

* * *

Team Todoroki and Team Yaoyorozu actually took cover in case, mainly forming barriers around them to protect them from the shock. For the former, Tokoyami utilized his Quirk to form shadowy shields around them while the latter created an insulation sheet.

All in all, they dodged a bullet. Or railgun in this case.

"**SEVEN MINUTES LEFT!**"

The two teams then looked towards the others, they made haste with collecting the headbands. However, some of them did put up a struggle. Team Kendo to be specific.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Kendo, who quickly broke out of being immobilized. However, it was Team Yaoyorozu who were her opponents.

"Don't bother struggling, Kendo!"

_**Four Star Blow!**_

A surprising series of strikes were sent into Yaoyorozu, center-mass. The speed of those strikes is what the raven-haired girl felt after a few seconds, causing her to gasp for a bit.

"I believe that should be my line."

Kokotsu and Suisei were caught off-guard, but the former realized: she must be proficient in a fighting style similar to Midoriya.

"Yaoyorozu, we need to retreat! She's just as, if not equally as dangerous as Midoriya!"

The ponytail girl reluctantly conceded, then saw the other teams and took their headbands. However, Team Todoroki was doing something different: they picked up the headbands from clearly immobilized teams.

* * *

"**FIVE**** MINUTES LEFT!**"

Team Midoriya was out of danger. For now.

However, there was one team chasing after them. It was Team Todoroki, followed by Team Yaoyorozu. However, he noticed another team staying in the back, the leader being a purple-haired kid.

"Midoriya." said Todoroki, generating ice. However, he utilized it to freeze the rest of the teams still affected by Kaminari's double-edged super move.

"So, you're after me now."

"If it's any consolation, I will make this quick."

Midoriya then took a stance, saying 'bring it'.

"Midori, you're not thinking-"

"It's the only way to keep Todoroki from pursuing us. In addition, I always wondered if his Quirk can stand up to my combat skills."

The rest of his team looked at him like he was nuts but Hatsume spoke up, saying: "Hmm... think about it, he can potentially knock him out or at least incapacitate them to the point of being unable to battle. It can definitely work, DO IT!"

Team Midoriya then lowered themselves to the ground, ready for a frontline battle.

"Iida, now."

"Good." said a clearly smiling Iida.

_**Recipro Burst!**_

The glasses-wearing teen's engines were emitting blue flames, bursting forward in speed, and it seemed they were going to snatch the other team's headbands. It would have worked but one little thing put a stop to a that.

_**Acid Brand!  
**_

Mina utilized one free hand to throw a straight punch-like motion but it released a stream of acid. All in front of Iida's line of sight.

'_No-No-No-No-No! That wasn't supposed to happen!_'

"Get Dark Shadow to defend!"

A black bird-like shadow covered them in order to mitigate any potential damage but it did not lessen it. Tokoyami cringed a bit in pain as he slid across the acid, growling a few seconds after.

As soon as the shadows retracted, Todoroki was glaring at Team Midoriya.

"You. How." said the bi-haired boy, a clear growl was heard on each word.

"I'll be honest with you, that was all Ashido."

"What."

"It looks like Ashido is a bigger threat than I thought," answered Tokoyami.

Todoroki then generated some ice, mainly a pillar to throw at Team Midoriya. However, Midoriya responded with the following...

_**Hokuto Thousand Hand Destruction Fist!**_

In the span of a few seconds, the entire pillar of ice was reduced to nothing more than shards.

"W-Wait, how?! That pillar of ice was solid. Even if you punched it, there would be recoil or at least some backlash," responded Todoroki in disbelief. "Explain. Explain how you did it!"

Midoriya realized he was getting frustrated, but thought to himself.

'_I need to keep up the momentum a bit. He may be a recommendation student but his temper is a bit like Kaachan to a degree. Exploit that and the rest follows._'

"You know, I believe you're holding back, Todoroki."

Todoroki's eyes focused on the green-haired boy for a bit, then responded: "How so, Midoriya?"

"Ice is just one half of your Quirk, is it?"

"Repeat that again. I dare you." said a glaring Todoroki.

"Ice. Is. Just-"

The kid was interrupted by Team Todoroki sliding on ice, straight towards them like a missile. However, the bi-haired boy was ready to get his hands on those headbands.

_**Internal Energy Release!**_

A loud sound, composing of exhaling and screaming just repelled the ice-slide, making Team Todoroki trip for a bit. Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow to break any potential fall but backed away from Midoriya in case he tried anything else.

"Todoroki, he somehow released some of sort sound-based attack."

"It makes sense, his Quirk is an emitter type. It doesn't just enhance the physical abilities but also some of the other functions such as voice."

On the inside, Todoroki was growing angrier, the plan was simple: take his 10 million points. However, the green-haired kid played a game of keep-away and his high-level strength kept shutting down any ranged attack he could think of. One thought ran through his mind, his father watching from the stands.

'_So... since my DEAR father is watching, I really hope he's enjoying the fact that I will never use his power. I will become the Number One that way._'

Todoroki formed an ice gauntlet of sorts, mainly to enhance its overall durability, enough to stand up to Midoriya's combat skills.

"Team, I want you to charge at Midoriya. I have an idea."

The rest of his team looked at him as he was crazy but the leader insisted. In the span of a few minutes, both teams were ready to charge at each other like knights at a joust.

_**Frostbite Strike!**_

Todoroki threw the first strike, beating Midoriya by two-three seconds. The attack hit Midoriya, he was sure, but the image was becoming less visible...

**BAM!**

A liver shot.

Todoroki coughed up some spit in response, still trying to understand what transpired.

_**Unconscious Shadow Kill!**_

However, he also felt one of the headbands leave his person.

"W-What... just-" said a gasping Todoroki. However, he saw Team Midoriya run off with one of his headbands, prompting him to gain his composure... and lose it a second later.

He felt a burning sensation of frustration.

Burning?

He looked at his other side, flames alit, and gritted his teeth in response.

"N-Now, you done it. I promised not to use my flames. Were you trying to humiliate me? In front of my _old man_! Are you... mocking me? Mocking me?!"

'_Oh, no. Now he's pissed._'

* * *

Team Kendo was now scrambling away from the other teams, especially Team Yaoyorozu in the other direction. Team Bakugo was actually chasing after the latter for any more potential points.

"Hey, Kendo!"

"Yea, Tokage?"

"We'll have no choice but to fight the other teams."

* * *

"**THREE MINUTES LEFT!**"

Team Midoriya was now fighting Team Todoroki, the other teams were focusing on other matters, and well... Bakugo was Bakugo.

"How are you fighting off my ice!"

"No offense, they're a little predictable at this point."

"Predictable?!"

Todoroki was a little incensed at this but followed up with another strike but it was a giant ice shield that can be improvised as a battering ram. However, Tokoyami noticed that his leader was looking a bit weak, almost as if his ice is starting to drain him a bit.

'_Is he getting that desperate?!_'

_**Hokuto Snake Thunder Bite!**_

Todoroki's ice-shield was starting to crack from that one hit alone, forcing him to reinforce it, but his teammates saw it: he was at his limit with his ice.

_******Hokuto Shinken Ougi: ******__******Heaven Charge Thousand Crack Palm!******_

Todoroki's surprised face would be an understatement. He expected a series of punches, not a volley of energy blasts! Each blast was hitting with such force, Todoroki felt that his team would be sent flying with the next one.

He barely noticed the ice-shield breaking.

"**A NEAR-KNOCKOUT, COURTESY OF MIDORIYA! PLUS TWO MINUTES LEFT!**"

Todoroki was getting desperate now, but the bi-haired kid did something risky: he leaped off, forming an ice-slide as a way to get to Midoriya.

"You humiliated me. You're not walking away from that, those points are mine!"

The green bean accepted the challenge.

* * *

Team Bakugo saw what was transpiring, the leader was pissed but realized that getting in between them both would be a bad idea, he could always defeat Deku in the next round.

"Icy-Hot should have fought from a distance, idiot."

The electric boy was slowly recovering while Ochako was getting her bearings back.

* * *

"Only a minute left, how do you think things will finish?" Aizawa speaking up finally.

"If you ask me, I believe things will not end here."

* * *

"Hand over those points, now."

"Gonna need to put more effort than that, Todoroki."

Todoroki gritted his teeth hearing that.

"My ice is enough!"

"Why are you limit-"

Midoriya was cut off as Todoroki was getting in close, throwing a straight punch to catch him off-guard, but that didn't work. As a contrast, Midoriya slid by his strike and responded with a punch right into his face!

The bi-haired kid's face was thrown back by the blow. Blood splatters from the nose from the strike alone!

The crowd was caught off-guard by this, but one muscle-bound individual with flames for facial hair was paying attention to this, clearly disappointed.

"Foolish boy, you won't get one over the Midoriya boy. If you only rely on your ice, you're just liming yourself."

Todoroki couldn't believe it, he was almost KO'ed... then lit up in response.

"You...you made me use my fire!? Again! That's-"

"**TIME'S UP! THAT'S END THE OF THE CALVARY BATTLE!**"

* * *

**AN**: Apologies for taking too long, the Coronavirus and work occupying the majority of my time. In addition, finally finished the certification exams and getting a new ID. The Cavalry Battle was pretty tough for me to write.

**Glossary**:

**Acid Brand** \- A straight-punch attack that unleashes a stream of acid. Ashido combined her Quirk with her knowledge of striking-based arts from the Chimera's Den. It is great for weakening opponents when closing in on them.

****Four Star Blow** **\- A series of straight punches, sent into the center of the opponent. The enemy then feels the impact a few seconds after, its Japanese name is called Shiseigeki. It's also referring to the constellation represented by Seito Gekken and Gourai-Ryu, the Seito Shi Sei.

****Frostbite Strike** **\- A move in which Todoroki covers his hand in frost-like armor, prepping a straight punch into the enemy, but there are other variations in how it can be used: hook punch, jab, or arc hand strike. Its original name is called Toshogeki.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	25. The Sports Festival: Round Three

**My Hokuto Academia**

* * *

**AN: **Just a fair bit of warning, there will be **SPOILERS** for both My Hero Academia [Vigilantes too], Hokuto no Ken, and Souten no Ken (and its continuation, Regenesis).

**I DO NOT own Hokuto no Ken or My Hero Academia, they belong to their respective creators, Tetsuo Hara, Buronson, and Kohei Horikoshi. Support the official releases, especially of Souten no Ken. Support the official release! Mainly for emphasis!**

**In addition, any songs that were mentioned here belong to their original creators too.**

_Italics_ = Flashback

_"Italics" _= Speaking in a Different Language

_'Italics' _= Inner Thoughts

_Italics _= Flashback

"**BOLD**" = All-Might's tone or Present Mic [excited]

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

"**TIME'S UP! THAT'S END THE OF THE CALVARY BATTLE!**"

The words said by Present Mic caused everyone to stop. Todoroki was looking at his hand, annoyed, mainly at the fact he couldn't overcome Midoriya with his ice alone.

"Holy crap, Midori! We made it!" yelled an excited Mina.

"Yes, Midoriya. My babies are on display for the entire world to see!"

"Midoriya, please don't pull stunts like that again. I got enough of that from Ashido in middle school," responded Sasukasa.

"Hey!" yelped Ashido.

"But we got first place in the end, so it's fairly inconsequential."

* * *

**Announcers' Booth**

"**In First Place, we have Team Midoriya! Able to retain the ten million points and more! Any comments, my fellow commentators?**" announced Present Mic.

"If you ask me, Midoriya was a little reckless when it came to fighting Todoroki, but he pulled through. Combat skills with a bit of his strategy could take him far in the world of pro fighting or heroism," answered Antonius. "In addition, I'm still curious about what fighting styles he knows."

"Midoriya may seem reckless at first but he was gauging his strengths and weaknesses against someone like Todoroki. He also demonstrated the following: conviction. To have everyone lock on to you AND come out on top, he will make it far as a Pro Hero."

* * *

Todoroki wasn't too surprised but was peeved. He made a vow not to use _HIS _power, only his mother's but Midoriya threw a wrench into that with his overwhelming power and surprising technique.

'_Where did Midoriya learn that level of unarmed combat? I mean, he did mention a teacher, specifically three._'

"Todoroki, please calm yourself, save your fury in the next round," replied Tokoyami.

The bi-haired boy took a deep breath and exhaled, saying "You're right, I shouldn't get too angry over a loss like this."

* * *

"**Following that is Team Todoroki! Especially those last-minute actions from his teammates. Any comments?**"

"Todoroki definitely has a powerful Quirk, especially in how he utilizes it. However, he's limiting himself a bit too much," said Aizawa. "He could have utilized both aspects of his Quirk."

"I'll have to agree, it's like the equivalent of a fighter too stubborn to use his legs in a match. It's pretty insulting to not use your entire arsenal against your opponent."

* * *

Todoroki was a bit surprised by this announcement to say, replying "Wait, how is that-"

"I did snag a headband from 1-B." answered Tokoyami.

"I knew I picked you for a reason. However, there's something strange."

"In what way?"

"The moment I sent out my attack, he managed to dodge and attack simultaneously, almost as if he predicted it." pondered Todoroki.

* * *

"**In 3rd Place is Team Bakugo! Following them is Team Shinsou? Wait, where did they come from?!**" asked a shocked Present Mic. The other two were also shocked too, they barely saw the purple-haired boy make any moves during the Calvary Battle.

* * *

"Good work, guys." replied the purple-haired boy, walking away feeling satisfied. The team was confused about what happened to them during the entire event, especially a tailed boy.

"DAMMIT! THIRD PLACE!" yelled Bakugo. "Deku made me look like a fool, oh, I'll get my hands on him once the tournament begins."

"He's really not letting this go, is he?" asked Kirishima.

"Yup..." said a sighing Uraraka. "It's starting to become concerning now."

"No arguments here."

* * *

"So that covers the teams who qualify, right?" asked Antonius.

"**Correct! We will also be taking a lunch break, so get in line if you want first dibs!**"

"Going to my nap soon... okay?" said Aizawa as he wrapped himself up in a sleeping bag.

* * *

Izuku was glad he won, especially since Ashido and Sasukasa won't let him hear the end of it. However, he also saw Iida seeming a bit down.

"It's hard to believe, you managed to cancel it out," Iida said, albeit with some disbelief. "Though, I still wonder. Todoroki seemed to be very incensed at the thought of using his fire."

"I never knew it was that easy to set him off either," replied Ashido.

"That surprised me too, Ashido. In fact, that's the first time I ever seen such emotion elicited from Todoroki."

"Speaking of which, where is the guy?"

Iida quickly looked around, then realized: "He looked a bit tense, wanting to talk to Midoriya in private."

* * *

_**Lunch Room**_

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Izuku but Todoroki's response was a cold stare.

'_Okay, not very social, gonna need to try a different approach._'

"It's a good thing we arrived early, this place would have gotten crowded other-"

"I broke my pledge."

"Wait, what?"

"No one else felt it. I was overwhelmed to the point of using _his _power. Against you. However, your aura was different. It was a bit like All-Might to a degree but there was a lethal force behind those blows. Almost as if you were trained to kill."

The kid flinched a bit, but he won't deny it. Every technique that Kensei and others taught him was a killing shot but he was training to be a hero, so he needed to dial it down a bit.

"Umm... well..."

"You know, you heard of my dad, the Number Two?"

"Flame Hero: Endeavor, right?"

"He claimed he was surprised when he heard of a vigilante that was able to go toe-to-toe with All-Might AND even injure him. Here are the recurring details: rapid-strike techniques, suggesting he's an expert martial artist, and he utilized tons of pressure points."

The kid was starting to sweat, '_Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Todoroki's closer than I thought._'

"And your point is...?"

"My old man tried hunting down this vigilante, but no matter what... he kept evading him. It's almost as if he could sense his presence from a good distance away, a senses-enhancing Quirk to a degree. He thought that capturing the vigilante would boost himself up, get one over All-Might, but it didn't.

All it did cost was several hours and barely any traces of the vigilante known as Shichisei."

Izuku took this info in, ready to ask some questions of his own.

"Midoriya, are you biologically related to Shichisei in any way?"

The green kid had to blink twice to make sure he didn't mishear, asking for a repeat. The question was asked again, then Izuku started snickering, then it became full-on laughter.

"Answer. The. Question." said Todoroki, clearly getting annoyed.

"Look, I don't know where you got that idea. Plus don't get any ideas about All-Might either, I just respect him as a teacher, that's all."

"Interesting, it seems you don't have anything from the Number One Hero. If anything, this provides me more incentive to beat you. However, there's one thing I'm curious about: where did you learn how to fight?"

"I have a couple of martial arts teachers."

"There's more to it, is it? I won't pry too much. However, there's one thing to mention: All-Might was always an eyesore on my old man's desire to rise in the world."

"Where is this leading to...?"

"He couldn't beat All-Might, so he went for Plan B..."

"Oh, no," Izuku responded. "I really don't like where this is going."

"Have you heard of Quirk Marriages?"

Izuku nodded.

"My _father _has two things: accomplishments and money. Enough to convince my mother's relatives and also take my mother's Quirk to create a hero to surpass All-Might," responded Todoroki, feeling a bit ill. "That thing became a problem during the 2nd and 3rd Generation when Quirks first appeared. All brought on by a lack of ethics."

The green-haired kid's fist was closing up, shaking slightly in anger.

"Your own father couldn't surpass All-Might on his own... so he created you for that purpose," responded Izuku, fist bleeding a bit.

"I can still hear my mother crying in my memories, " said Todoroki. "It's also part of the reason why I have this scar on my face, to begin with."

The bi-haired boy parted his hair, revealing the large burn scar on the left side of his face, and it seems to bring back some horrific memories for him. He then said: "She was the one who poured boiling water on my face because my bastard of a father drove her to that point."

* * *

_"Your left side symbolizes the blood of the Devil which is your own father," said Todoroki's mother in a manic state of distress, wielding a pot of boiling water._

* * *

"No... no... no child should ever go through that."

"I picked a fight with you to show that I can win without that bastard's fire Quirk... no, get first place without acknowledging that bastard, to begin with!" said Todoroki, but there was a cold hatred behind those words.

"At the end of the day, you're just chaining yourself to the past," responded Izuku. The bi-haired boy quickly turned around with hatred in his eyes, snarling a bit.

"Repeat. That. Again."

"You really want me to say it again, do you? It's horrible about what happened to you, I won't argue that, but to the point where you'll only use half your power?

What type of pledge is that?"

Todoroki was usually calm but he surprised the other kid by grabbing his collar, slamming him against the wall, and then snarling a bit.

"It's my _pledge_, something you'd never understand because of the hell I endured. Something you never faced. At all."

"A pledge or just an excuse to be chained to the past, Todoroki? Do you have an answer-"

"I will figure it out, Midoriya," quickly responded Todoroki. "I apologize for wasting your time, I lost my composure again, it won't happen again." said the bi-haired boy as his tone softened.

"Oh, really? I'm doubting that for a reason."

"Why?"

"Anything that seems to overwhelm you or reminds you of your father seems to set you off. It's subtle but it's there, you're doing this out of spite. Is that the type of hero you want to be?" responded Izuku. "If so, I don't have a reason to use full force against someone who's half-assing their efforts."

"My ice is enough, Midoriya. It's-"

In a quick flash of motion, the bi-haired boy felt wind pass by his face, almost like a bullet whizzing by. It was a fist, inches from his face, courtesy of Midoriya. The bi-haired boy was a bit shocked but regained his composure again, saying: "You were not holding back, were you?"

"That declaration of war you made, how about I return that with interest?" responded Izuku, a bit more serious.

"This is a different side to you, Midoriya. Where was this during the USJ Incident, you know what, I won't ask further. See you in the finals." responded a smirking Todoroki.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"**Well, that was a great lunch!**" said Present Mic as he sat down. "**It's also time for the final game too! For all those who didn't make the cut, don't worry! We have great news!**"

"This is a Sports Festival, plus I like to mention this: there will be a post-game event. Notice how some of the audience are bigger than normal. Well, they are professional fighters or martial artists. The principal invited some of them personally to take part in said event." said Antonius with a grin on his face.

"**Huh, wait, seriously?! I thought we were doing recreational games.**"

"Well, that too. However, this post-game event is quite interesting."

"What is Nezu planning really?" spoke up Aizawa.

"Now now, I can't spoil everything."

As the three were getting ready, there was some commotion down below, but what shocked Aizawa was the fact that it was his students, particularly the females. In cheerleader outfits. That emphasized quite... a lot.

"**1-A?! What kind of fanservice is that?!**"

* * *

_**Tournament Grounds**_

Izuku and some of the other boys were caught off-guard by the sight, their female classmates in cheerleader outfits, but the green-haired kid then thought of something.

'_I'm gonna have to hurt some people, do I?_'

"MINETA! KAMINARI! You tricked us, did you?!" yelled the Class Vice Representative. She fell to her knees, clearly embarrassed that she was tricked for a false cheer battle. The two perverts of the class were snickering but then felt a presence behind them.

"You know, I'm pretty disappointed in you both."

Both boys turned around to see Izuku with a frown, the latter tried explaining that it was for laughs but it was for naught. The kid dragged both perverts to the girls.

"Apologize. Now."

"M-M-Midoriya, it was just for-"

"Now."

Mineta was now tearing in fear, not wanting to piss off Midoriya further and on top of that, the same Midoriya that destroyed the Nomu at the USJ.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry for t-the-"

The apology was cut off because the entirety of 1-A's female student body all glaring at the two, but Mineta in particular.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Vice President," said Midoriya as he walked away, leaving Kaminari and Mineta to their fates.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Mineta and Kaminari were more or less tied up but were swinging on a metal pole like a tetherball, complete with them screaming in humiliation. Yaoyorozu was feeling much better but Hagakure was a bit disappointed.

"Ah man, I wanted to have some fun with this at least."

"You're actually okay with this?" asked a surprised Uraraka.

"I mean, it's only a few minutes before the finals, right?" said an excited Hagakure who put on her best cheerleading face.

"**ALRIGHT! MAY WE HAVE ALL 16 COMPETITORS WALK TO WHERE THE NEXT EVENT WILL BE! A TOURNAMENT! ONE-ON-ONE FIGHTS!**"

The 16 competitors marched to the podium where Midnight was standing.

"Every match will be randomized!"

As the competitors were listening, one hand rose up, and their response?

"Excuse me, I will be dropping out of the event."

All of 1-A stared at the blonde, revealed to be Mashirao Ojiro.

"Wait, why?" asked Izuku.

"This is a big chance! The Pros get to see you," responded Iida.

"I don't remember a thing. At all. Only until the end, I woke up. I believe it was my team leader's Quirk."

"Wait, that shouldn't matter! Why quit now after going this far?" Hagakure responded. "All that matters is producing results in the Finals!"

"Everyone here competed by giving their all! I can't… I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened. Everyone else made it here on their merits, I'm just standing here. I just can't take it in all honesty."

"Nah, I understand why. You rather have done it via your own merits than being carried here, I understand completely!" said Kirishima, immediately understand Ojiro's reasons to drop out.

"I understand it, you felt as if you cheated your way unwillingly? If that makes sense, right? You honestly felt that you were handed it instead of earning it?" responded Izuku. "Hey, I'm glad you owned up to it. Besides, there's always next year, right?"

Ojiro was a bit caught off guard but appreciated it regardless.

"Thanks for understanding, Midoriya. And... you're right, we get three chances. That's all the more reason to train harder!"

A chubby silver-haired student from 1-B stepped up and voiced a similar thought.

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this Sports Festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?"

In a total surprise, Yuga Aoyama also said he was going to drop too.

"I will drop too, my light was dulled during the Second Round. To save a speech, my reasoning is the same as Shoda here."

"**Well, this is unprecedented. Midnight, what does she-**"

"Such youth! It excites me! You three, I happily accept your withdrawals!" Midnight said with a grin that was bordering on lecherous.

'_Should I run now or..._' was the collective thought of the three.

"Uh, should we-" asked a questioning Kaminari.

"Bro, just roll with it," responded Kirishima who felt a bit uncomfortable too.

"In this case, we will have to move up three people from the 5th place team from the Cavalry Battle," responded Midnight. Team Kendo was a bit surprised at this but accepted it anyway.

1-B as a whole congratulated them on their placements, but a silver-haired boy with muscles was tearing up a bit, saying: "Do well out there Kendo!"

"However, there's the issue..." says Kendo.

"... Out of us..." continued Yanagi.

"Which of us... " follows Yorucho.

"... will go to the final?" finished Tokage.

Team Kendo decided in a game of rock-paper-scissors, best two out of three.

The first one out was Yanagi.

"Well, there's always next year."

"**Alright, that settles things! Yorucho, Kendo, and Tokage will move up. Now, we have 16 competitors for the tourney! The tourney will now begin in a few minutes! By the way, we now have a roster for the first round!**"

**Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinso**

**Tyrone Kishijuu vs. Itsuka Kendo**

**Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Katsuki Bakugo**

**Tenya Iida vs. Setsuna Tokage**

**Sunako Yorucho vs. Bella Sasukasa**

**Mina Ashido vs. Mei Hatsume**

**Ochako Uraraka vs. Eijiro Kirishima**

**Denki Kaminari vs. Shoto Todoroki**

The moment when the roster was announced, Todoroki stared at Midoriya like it was a stand-off.

"Victory will be mine, Midoriya."

"Only if you bring your A-game, Todoroki."

He flinched for a bit but ignored it while Bakugo's palms were crackling with anticipation. In the corner of his eye, the purple-haired student, likely Shinsou walked up to Midoriya.

"First match? I look forward to it."

Midoriya smiled and nodded, surprising the purple-haired boy. He walked away, slightly frustrated to a degree. Ojiro watched the interaction and said:

"Midoriya, wait, do you know-"

"I only have an idea for the most part. His Quirk likely has something to do with mind control, right?"

"Y-Yes. But there's a condition: it's by verbal response likely. It's the reason why I don't remember the events prior to finishing the event. Just be careful, okay?"

"It's not a problem, I also notice you do martial arts too."

"Yes. It's called Keido Daido Juku, mainly headed by my family. A hybrid of several variations of Karate, Judo, and a bit of Sambo."

"Oh, shit. A balance of hard and soft techniques."

"Agreed. I honestly would have liked to spar with you."

"The feeling is mutual. However, I think my fight is ready."

Midoriya nodded, then made his way to his room to prepare for his upcoming match.

* * *

**_Tourney Stage_  
**

'_A mental manipulation Quirk that relies on a verbal response. Easy to fall to.' _

Izuku made his way to the stage, listening to the announcements made Present Mic, and also focusing on his opponent.

"**IN THE RIGHT CORNER! MR. FIRST-PLACE HIMSELF, IZUKU MIDORIYA!**"

The audience was cheering loudly, mainly to the point where Kensei and Rouga have to cover their ears for the most part.

"**AND FROM GENERAL STUDIES! HITOSHI SHINSO!**"

Shinso just walked onto the ring, accompanied by cheers. However, it was slightly lower than the cheers for Midoriya.

* * *

**Vs. Hitoshi Shinso**

"ARE YOU READY?! FIGHT!" yelled Midnight.

Shinso started off, taunting him, saying: "Shame for your friend, was he that pitiful?"

However, there was something wrong. Izuku wasn't taking the bait, he was coming right at him, arms raised, mouth closed, and eyes focused. The purple-haired kid was coming up with a new insult, but...

**BAM!**

He got an uppercut to the chin, courtesy of Izuku. The kid raised his arms to block, but Izuku unleashed a small barrage of jabs into Shinsou, almost breaking through it and the coup de grace being a front kick. Shinsou was sent tumbling a bit but quickly got back up, he was mad, very much so.

"Why do you... have all the luck?!" yelled Shinso as he threw a sloppy jab but it was parried by Izuku and he follows it up with an elbow smash. The kid feels the impact badly but still has the strength to rant.

"You have an ideal Quirk and proper training! Meanwhile, I was criticized for having a Villain's Quirk my entire life. Do you know what's that like?!"

**SMACK!**

A palm strike was sent into his face, stunning him, but it was the prelude to something potent.

_**Hokuto Raging Flash!**_

A series of seven strikes all in the pattern of the Big Dipper, all in Shinso's frame, and the last hit sends him near the edge of the ring. The purple-haired kid was on the ground, now gasping for air, wondering what exactly happened.

'_D-Damn... that combo was like getting hit with multiple shotgun blasts. How strong is this guy?!_'

Shinso was now getting worried, sweating even, exactly trying on how to beat Midoriya! However, that would never come to be. He gets hit by a roundhouse kick, right in the side, and a follow-up elbow strike into the collarbone.

* * *

"What's his issue?" asked Antonius.

"It's his Quirk, Brainwashing..."

_**Name: Hitoshi Shinsou**_

_**Quirk: Brainwashing- Answering his question or replying to him turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponent's brain, forcing them to do whatever he says. If he does not want the brainwashing switch to turn on, it won't.**_

"If anything, his Quirk is very much utility-based. It's practical even, great for defusing delicate situations such as hostage negotiations, barroom brawls, or even petty school fights. The issue here? The Entrance Exam is an irrational mess that focuses on physical-enhancer Quirks or flashy ones at worst. It's why Shinso was relegated to General Education instead of the Heroics Course." said Aizawa, waking up from his nap.

"Wow, that's nice to know."

* * *

'_I am lucky, but I wish I could tell you what's it like being Quirkless._'

**BAM!**

Shinso was taking more hits, each time he threw a punch or swung, he'd get parried and kicked in.

**SMACK! SMACK! BAM!**

The purple-haired kid was on the edge, his legs were feeling stiff, but the end came: a hook punch that sent him out of bounds.

"**MATCH OVER! THE WINNER... IZUKU MIDORIYA!**"

The kid quickly went over to Shinso and helped him up, taking off what dirt stuck to his UA gym-suit. The purple-haired kid was a bit disappointed in himself, but Midoriya interrupted that by saying: "You want to be a hero, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, you can't help what the heart yearns for."

"You did good, plus if I had said anything, you would have definitely won the match. Plus I do hear a few cheers for you."

Shinso tilted his head in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"Shinso, you did great!"

"You made it far!"

"We will definitely get them next year!"

Shinso was happy to hear it but Izuku interrupted it by saying: "Besides, I think my master can help you out in some way."

"Wait, wait. Your master's here?"

"He's in the stands."

Shinso nodded in understanding as he left the stage, Izuku following him after, signaling for Kensei to meet him.

* * *

**Tyrone Kishijuu vs. Itsuka Kendo**

"**That was a great first battle! Don't you agree, gentlemen!**"

"Yes, the only difference was the combat experience, a pity too."

"Shinso's Quirk would work on one condition: verbal responses. So, who's in the next match?"

"Kishijuu vs. Kendo."

"**Alrighty then! From 1-A, it's the one who's big and scaly but he's smart! TYRONE KISHIJUU!**"

A scale-skinned student who's between Shoji and Sato in terms of height arrived on the stage. However, the width of his shoulders made him appear bigger, the blue scales added a calming nature to him, plus his head is what made him stand out. It was a small human-sized Tyrannosaurus Rex head.

He then adopted a southpaw stance, showing that he's a left-handed fighter.

"**From 1-B, the Scion of Karate, give it up for the 'Big Sis' of 1-B, ITSUKA KENDOO!**"

The orange-haired girl walked up to the stage, confident enough to meet the challenge. However, she took on a stance similar to that of Karate, a forward stance to be specific with fists at the ready.

"FIGHT!"

Tyrone started off with a quick jab which was blocked by Kendo's forearm. The kid was surprised but he kept at it until...

**SMACK!**

Kendo enlarged her free hand for a side blow into Kishijuu's frame which caused him to flinch. It was the opening that she was planning on, she started out with a front kick, then went on a small flurry of strikes into the dinosaur boy's body, mainly consisting of punches, elbows, and then finishing it with an uppercut.

An attack that should knock out most people.

Kishijuu felt the blow, forcing his head up, but forced it back down with a grin.

"You are definitely strong! My scales felt that!"

Kendo was ready and waiting for the next attack, but! Kishijuu grabbed her and got her into a lock!

"Chokehold?! Wait, does Kishijuu know wrestling?!" said Antonius.

"I looked at his records at middle school. Kishijuu excelled in cross-country and took part in freestyle wrestling." Aizawa responded, "He's proficient enough to turn the tables around."

Itsuka didn't panic, she spread her legs, took a big step to the right while wrapping the attacker's hands with her arms, and the next step? An elbow into the gut with a free arm.

"Oof!"

_**Four Star Blow!**_

A series of four strikes were sent into his frame, causing him to back up a bit. Kishijuu then tried blocking for upcoming attacks but Itsuka stepped back a bit to prep a different attack.

_**Fiery Star Lance!**_

A powerful front kick but had streaks of electricity enhancing it!

**BAM!**

Kishijuu was hit hard, making him cough up some spit in the process, but realized he needed to start striking back.

He got back into his southpaw stance, then unleashed a barrage of strikes, mainly consisting of jabs. It seemed that they were hitting her but felt that his blows were curbs or slightly thrown off direction, it started frustrating him a bit, but there was a surprise waiting.

_**Jumbo Lance!**_

A nukite-strike but her hand was enlarged! The hit made a dent in Kishijuu's scale-like skin, followed up by a roundhouse kick to the side, and then another.

**SMACK!**

An elbow strike near the neck area was the deciding factor.

"Da...mn... that took things out of me," said Kishijuu. "It doesn't mean I can go down now!"

Kishijuu was in a runner's pose, then sprinted as fast as possible, intending to land a hit.

_**Tyranno Strike!**_

It was a heavy flying knee strike that had a punch in the process, knocking Itsuka back a few inches. However, it wouldn't be enough to keep her down, all it did do was motivate to do the following: find Kishijuu's weaknesses.

_**Gourai-Ryu Ougi: ASPECT THUNDER FIST!**_

Itsuka's hand was covered in some sort of electricity, surprising Kishijuu and the crowd. She then ran right at him, forcing the other fighter to block from where it was coming from, but it was for nothing.

**CRACKLE!**

The incoming fist faded, only to appear right in Kishijuu's gut which sent him flying for a bit... but Kendo was going to finish this fight: roundhouse kick into his other side. The dino-kid was clearly on the ropes but didn't give up quite yet: he gave his response in the form of a desperate punch only for Itsuka to sway into the side and give a final blow:

A crescent kick.

Right into the liver.

"URGGH..."

Kishijuu went down to the ground, clutching his liver. In those few moments with his guard down...

**BAM!**

A rising snap kick into Kishijuu's face, knocking him out cold.

"**MATCH OVER! THE WINNER... ITSUKA KENDO!**"

* * *

Kishijuu was carried by paramedics to the nurse's office as quickly as possible. Kendo gave a thumbs-up to the unconscious fighter, saying: "You know, I don't mind if you want a rematch. Just name the time and place."

In the stands, her teacher Vlad King was beaming with pride but was a little concerned with the finisher she utilized.

* * *

_**Audience Stands**_

"So, you wanted to meet me?" asked Kensei, looking at Izuku and the purple-haired kid, Shinso.

"He said you could-"

"Help you out? Yea, you also realize that someone's presence is here, right?" responded Kensei, but his face focused on the opposite direction. "You know, you can come out now. You couldn't hide your presence that well if you tried."

"Well, thought I could." said a voice that had experience behind it. Once stepping out of the shadows, the three got a good look at him: he was definitely around Kensei's height, albeit slightly slimmer than him, chinstrap beard with mustache, complete with sunglasses on. He had on a dark blue suit vest with a black tie and a mid-length dress shirt underneath the vest too.

"How long has it been, Martin?"

Izuku's eyes widened, realizing who it was.

"M-Martin Jo-Jovanovic?"

"In the flesh. I'm guessing he's your apprentice, who's the other kid?"

"Hitoshi. Shinsou." answered the kid, a bit nervous about this stranger.

"You have a potent Quirk, do you? But there are some drawbacks, are there?"

Shinsou nodded.

"Well, kid. You look like you need some martial arts expertise to supplement your Quirk, what is it by the way?"

"Brainwashing."

"I see. You want to be a Pro Hero in your own right but things have been stacked against you, that's the gist, right?"

"Yes, I'm tired of it."

"Well, congrats, kid. I'm gonna train you. Come to this address every afternoon from now on."

Shinsou's mouth dropped at that answer.

"Let's get back to watching the matches."

* * *

**Fumikage Tokoyami vs. Katsuki Bakugo**

"Well, that was an excellent match-up. Time for the next one."

"**The Scion of Darkness himself, The Prince of Crows of 1-A himself, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!**"

A bird-headed boy walked up to the ring, bowing to the praises.

"**And also from 1-A! He's MEAN! A FACE ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE! KATSUKI BAKUGO!**"

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!" yelled an irate Bakugo as he walked onto the stage.

The match began quickly after that exchange.

"DARK SHADOW, ATTACK!"

_**You got it, boss!**_

A sentient bird-shaped shadow emits from Tokoyami's frame, dead-set on attacking Bakugo. However, this was a poor match-up in hindsight. As soon as he tried, Bakugo let off an explosion, hitting the solid bird shadow.

_**AHH!**_

"So, he can't handle light all that well," Bakugo said to himself. He then launched two more explosions at Tokoyami, now forcing him on the defensive. However, this was where Bakugo almost made a mistake.

_**Shadow Hammer!**_

The bird shadow formed two hammer-like fists to strike down the explosive teen.

**SMACK!**

The explosive teen was hit fairly hard, sending him to the ground.

"Do you yield?"

"The fuck I will!" yelled Bakugo as he produced an explosion in his face, forcing Tokoyami to defend himself but the bird shadow was beginning to show signs of fatigue.

"DARK SHADOW, HOLD ON!"

_**Dynamic Burst!**_

A two-palm strike that was sent into Dark Shadow from a lowered position, right into Dark Shadow, and pushing Tokoyami further away. He then threw several explosions via palm strikes that he picked up from watching fighting games.

"H-He's gaining... did he discover my weakness?!"

"Not a good idea to say that, Bird Head!" yelled Bakugo as he let off another explosion, directly at Tokoyami! This is where the bird-headed boy made a risky move: get in close right after the explosion, specifically to tackle the explosive kid.

"Get off me!"

Tokoyami grabbed on, then called on Dark Shadow to engulf him, but there was an issue: the bird shadow wasn't responding as fast as he could. Bakugo took notice, then elbowed him in the face, and got him into a chokehold.

"I... give..."

"**MATCH OVER! WINNER... KATSUKI BAKUGO!**"

* * *

"Did you discover my weakness so easily?"

"Going, to be honest, I had a sneaking suspicion that Dark Shadow didn't like intense light. Blasting you seemed to confirm it."

Bakugo walked away from the stage while Fumikage followed suit.

* * *

_**Audience Stands [Student Sections]**_

"Tokoyami did not have a chance, did he?" said Ochako. Iida believed the same too, but there followed an explanation from him: "Tokoyami's real weakness was great quantities of light."

"That is true but there's something I did notice," piped up Ashido. "The big bird shadow using a hammerfist attack, that's a bit unusual for someone like him."

"Why is that, Ashido?"

"Tokoyami would just use his Quirk to grab an enemy, then throw them out. However, this implies a few things."

"Like what?"

"He's been self-training in fighting with his hands, mainly Dark Shadow as a sparring partner if I get the gist."

Iida analyzed her words but then realized his match was next.

* * *

**Tenya Iida vs. Setsuna Tokage**

The green-haired girl was feeling confident as she walked onto the stage, waving to the crowd. The other competitor was bowing to the crowd, albeit stiffly.

"**IN THE LEFT CORNER! THE VP OF 1-A WHO'S SOMETIMES TOO STRICT FOR HIS OWN GOOD, TENYA IIDA!**"

Aizawa sighed a bit, then responded: "I understand that his nature can be a bit... overbearing. However, that attitude is good in any situation, getting others to fall in line or be organized."

"**Ignoring That... THE RIGHT CORNER! A RECOMMENDATION STUDENT WHOSE MIND MASKS HER TRUE SELF! GIVE IT UP FOR SETSUNA TOKAGE!**"

Iida took a runner's stance, befitting because of his Quirk. Tokage had a confident smirk on her face while assuming a free-form stance: hands out that are ready to grab.

"FIGHT!"

The speedster boosted his way towards Tokage, expecting to get a hit on her. In those few moments, he knew for sure he hit the green-haired girl once he made contact.

However, he only felt air.

"You might want to watch where you're hitting," said Tokage, but her torso was clearly floating!

_**Name: Setsuna Tokage**_

_**Quirk: Lizard Tail Splitter - The user is able to split her own body into 50 pieces, using them telekinetically!**_

The next moment that shocked Iida was her splitting into multiple pieces except for her head.

"What the?!"

He's now being pushed by her segments, taking advantage of his momentum, all the way to the edge of the ring!

"Gotcha..."

Iida immediately jumped out of the way, saving himself from loss via ring-out, but then saw Tokage reform her pieces into one again. He took a moment to think, then charged again.

"Didn't you learn the first ti-"

A flying knee was coming right at her.

She then split herself into multiple pieces, bypassing Iida's kick, and on top of that, the segments were ready to wail on him!

**BAM! **

Iida's face blindsided by a segment, followed by several other segments wailing on him but he put his guard up, now only bearing the barrage.

'_Keep going... this Iida can't last forever._'

'_She can't keep battering me in separated segments for too long either... can she?_'

Iida's guard was holding.

The segments kept hitting him as their speed permitted them to. The blue-haired speedster was holding on further but noticed something, the segments were slowing down. A tiny bit though.

_**Recipro Burst!**_

Iida grabbed a piece of Tokage while boosting out of that situation, realizing a potential weakness in the reptilian girl. Tokage gritted her teeth a bit, realizing that Tenya caught on faster than he thought.

"Recall!"

The segments were recalled into one. Despite this, Iida rushed forward, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pushed her out of the ring.

"**MATCH OVER! WINNER... TENYA IIDA!**"

Setsuna was shocked by this turnaround, the mouth was open too, but Iida reassured her that the match wasn't a fluke in any fashion.

"I'm glad for that match, Tokage."

"But..."

"You had me on the ropes actually. I may be able to outspeed you but your Quirk is great for dealing with speedsters from long range." Iida responded.

Setsuna's eyes widened a bit, saying: "Y-You're right, you know, I don't mind if we have a re-match soon."

"I look forward to it!" said Iida, bowing quickly.

* * *

**Sunako Yorucho vs. Bella Sasukasa**

The two female combatants stepped onto the ring. The white-haired girl adopted a free-form stance while the mulberry girl took a boxing stance, signifying that they were ready to fight.

"**IN THE LEFT CORNER! SHE'S PALE WHITE WITH A SOMEWHAT SCARY DISPOSITION! THE NIGHTMARE! SUNAKO YORUCHO!**"

Sunako gave a grimace in response to that.

"**IN THE RIGHT CORNER! SHE'S KNOWN TO BE SAUCY BUT DON'T LET THAT FOOL YOU! SHE STINGS AS MUCH WITH HER QUIRK AS WITH HER MOUTH! BELLA SASUKASA!**"

"I'm not really saucy though..."

"FIGHT!"

Bella was playing keep away because she saw what happened when Sunako used her Quirk. People would go wild with fear, something she did notice.

"So you know how my Quirk works to a degree? Not like it will make a difference!" yelled Yorucho who took a defensive stance. Bella quickly decided to blindside her, mainly trying to hit the side.

**THWACK!**

'_W...What?_'

Bella was found on the ground, back-first, wondering what happened.

She got back up but was grabbed by Yorucho and thrown to the ground. Again.

In a desperate bid to turn things around, Bella charged at her! However, she was caught in a clinch and got hit by a knee strike. At that moment, Bella went for an elbow strike which did hit Yorucho square in the forehead.

"Okay... that's it!"

Darkened dust was forming around Yorucho's palm until...

**STING!**

"YAOWWW!" yelled Yorucho as she held her hand. At that moment of distraction, Bella punched her in the face and then elbowed her in the gut, making her spit in the process. The stinger girl threw an uppercut which was caught by Yorucho's unaffected hand, stopping it a few inches from her face, and then sucker-punched her in the gut as a response.

She then grabbed her by the shoulders, pivoting on her left toes, then using her right leg to sweep Bella's legs and then whirling her own body to the left. The mulberry-haired girl tried getting out of the hold... but it was too late. Yorucho's right leg was stable, already in the ideal position, and Bella's next thoughts were filled with lightheadedness.

The stinger girl's right thigh was against her opponent's thigh.

Yorucho used her hip as her form of leverage. She then kicked her right foot up, completing the throw.

"**DOWN!**"

Bella moaned a bit in pain but then felt her neck getting tightened!

Yorucho wasn't done yet! She used the UA PE uniform's lapel to exert tons of pressure on the neck while lifting the left arm as a side effect. Bella was struggling to breathe, even shaking her right hand as a way to tell that she was still conscious. The mulberry-haired girl then thought of an idea and it was worth it, she thought.

**STING!**

The white-haired girl yelped in pain, releasing the chokehold, and then said: "Ow! The fuck!"

**BAM!**

Yorucho gets sucker-punched in the face, Bella kept at it, thinking she had her on the ropes. Unfortunately, that exposed her to Yorucho's Quirk. A swirl of dust was forming and then touched the mulberry girl.

"Got...cha!" responded the grinning the white-haired girl.

Bella felt her world darken at that moment.

"Wait, where am I?"

As she scanned her surroundings, she then saw a group of what appeared to be middle-schoolers.

"Hey, it's the future villain..."

'_Wait, no. I'm not._'

"Oh, please. Your dad walked out on you because he-"

"Stop..."

"-was disappointed-"

"Stop...! I'm not!"

"We're planning to be heroes, you would be the first villain we-"

"NO! I'm not evil! I don't ever want to be like that! Why would you think I'll become like that, because of my Quirk!"

Bella ran away from them, trying to drown out their insults, but were they right? The mulberry girl disagrees with it, those same people who bullied her aren't around her anymore and in fact, she heard they got rejected from the high schools of their choice.

She still runs.

"**RING OUT! WINNER BY RING OUT! SUNAKO YORUCHO!**"

The girl's eyes widen at that call, realizing that her surroundings are back to normal, and one thing to notice: her feet out of bounds.

"What?! The?! H-H-H-How?!"

Sunako walked out of the ring, albeit wounded to a degree.

* * *

**Mina Ashido vs. Mei Hatsume**

The two combatants were there, but something was off. Mina had some jet-pack like gear attached to her back while Mei had some ergonomic boots along with an extending stick.

"**IN THE LEFT CORNER, THE DANCE BATTLER OF 1-A, MINA ASHIDO!**"

"**IN THE RIGHT CORNER, THE MAD GENIUS HERSELF! MEI HATSUME!**"

"Excuse me! Ashido, you didn't sign the proper paperwork for Support Gear!"

"Oh, well... she wanted me to test out the gear she created!"

Midnight pondered, then accepted the answer.

"FIGHT!"

Mina activated the jet-pack, mainly forming a side-kick that Hatsume promptly dodged by pushing on the extension stick. However, she started talking, almost like an exhibition.

"As demonstrated, that's the Mk. III Jet Pack, an improvement of Air Jet's normal jet pack. Capable of enabling flight through short distances with the press of a button!"

"TAKE-"

A kick missed.

"THIS-"

A missed punch.

"SERIOUSLY!"

"As you see, ladies and gentlemen. The Hydraulic Bracers are excellent at dodging incoming attacks from several enemies, courtesy of the sensors within my backpack. There is another surprise I have waiting too!"

There were two bracelets that generated form-fitting armor as soon Mina finally made contact.

"The Bruiser Shields, a pair of retractable gauntlets that are perfect for defense against any sort of surprise attack!"

Mina then went for a reverse straight punch, trying to break through the gauntlets, but there was a twist to it. Acid was emitted through each strike, starting to chip away at the shielding gauntlets.

_**Dissolution Barrage!**_

Hatsume's eyes widened, realizing her gauntlets were starting to break down, forcing her to back away. Ashido's technique was halfway done, but then saw the pink-haired inventor launch herself into the air, and utilizing her Quirk, she saw some executives in the stands who were clearly interested in this match.

"Oooh, I see there are some visitors from Europe too!"

Mei quickly saw a suited female with slicked back blonde hair and a balding middle-aged man in a blazer. The two look with interest, the suited female whispering to her colleague in the process, and the middle-aged man nods yes.

The inventor landed safely on the ground, giving a bow, saying: "And that's the conclusion of my presentation!"

"Before I leave, my name is Mei Hatsume from the Support Department." said the pink-haired inventor as she walked out of the ring.

"WINNER...? MINA ASHIDO!"

Mina was pouting in frustration, realizing that Hatsume more or less used for promoting all her gadgets, screaming in a few seconds too.

* * *

**Ochako Uraraka vs. Eijiro Kirishima**

"**IN THE LEFT CORNER! THE FLOATING WONDER and I'm secretly hoping for her to win, OCHAKO URARAKA!**"

"**IN THE RIGHT CORNER! HE'S HARD AS STONE AND RARING TO GO, EIJIRO KIRISHIMA!**"

"No hard feelings, right?" said Kirishima.

"Correct, but one thing.

Don't go easy on me, okay?"

Kirishima nodded with a grin.

"FIGHT!"

Kirishima hardened his skin as a response, now going after the floating girl. He throws jab after jab but Ochako barely dodges, getting a small cut in the process, but this was part of a risky plan.

She touches him by the shoulder.

"Wuh-What?!"

Kirishima is floating into the air, almost like a pinata. However, the gravity girl slightly pushes towards the edge of the ring. The red-head is panicking, trying in vain to go in the opposite direction, but Ochako says the following words:

_**Skill Release!**_

In a split second, Kirishima drops outside of the ring.

"**WINNER BY RING-OUT! OCHAKO URARAKA!**"

Uraraka steps out of the ring, helping Kirishima up, and they shake on it. The latter granting her luck for the next rounds.

* * *

**Denki Kaminari vs. Shoto Todoroki**

"**IN THE LEFT CORNER, THE ELECTRIC WHO SHORT CIRCUITS CONSTANTLY! DENKI KAMINARI!**"

"**IN THE RIGHT CORNER! THE SON OF ENDEAVOR HIMSELF! THE FUSION PRODIGY, SHOTO TODOROKI!**"

"FIGHT!"

Denki grinned, believing he had this from the get-go.

_**Indiscriminate Discharge: 1,300,000 Volts!**_

A huge shockwave is sent through the entire arena... a winning move if one could say so. However, Todoroki blocked it by generating an ice wall and to no one's surprise, it was able to tank it.

"A good trump card... if it wasn't your only one."

_**Frostbite Strike!**_

An ice-generated gauntlet formed and Kaminari was on the receiving end of a vicious jab.

_**BAM!**_

However, he wasn't done. Todoroki went into a boxer's stance.

_**BAM! BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**SMACK!**_

_**SMASH!**_

The last strike was a headbutt, knocking out Kaminari, but some of Todoroki's classmates noticed something: cold fury. All in his eyes. However, they returned back to normal.

"I went too far... I'm sorry about that."

"**W-W-WINNER! SHOTO TODOROKI...**"

* * *

**Audience Stands [Student Sections]**

"Was it really necessary to do that? Kaminari was already done, but why go further...?" Jirou said to herself.

"There's something off about him... he was just as brutal as Midoriya during the USJ attack," Momo responded.

"Oh, no. Another potential case like Midoriya," says Iida. "Speaking of whom, where is he?"

The answer was staring in front of him, it was Midoriya's buff master, Kensei, his mere presence made things tense. A good chunk of 1-A is now seeing the master in person and there followed some questions.

"How did you get that buff?"

"Are there more like you?"

"Were you ever a Pro Hero at one point?"

Kensei managed to answer all these questions, but for the second one: "Believe it or not, I'm not the only one. As the announcers said, there are other professional fighters here. Some whom I know personally."

Some of 1-A flinched in response, they saw how Midoriya fought, they got a solid idea of how powerful Kensei could truly be, but facing professional fighters on that level? They would think that retreat is a viable option at this point.

"Are some of them Pro-" Jiro asked.

"Believe it or not, some of them had careers in the ring before establishing themselves as Pro Heroes."

"I am now completely terrified!" said a cowering Mineta.

"Then you're definitely not making it next year, kid," Kensei responded.

Some of the other members in 1-A agreed with this statement, especially Jiro.

* * *

**Commentators' Booth**

"**ALRIGHT! GREAT FIRST ROUND! Now, we have the quarterfinalists all listed here!**"

_**Katsuki Bakugo **_

_**Izuku Midoriya**_

_**Sunako Yorucho**_

_**Shoto Todoroki**_

_**Ochako Uraraka**_

_**Mina Ashido**_

_**Itsuka Kendo**_

_**Tenya Iida**_

"There's an order to this, but let's see how they're matched up," Antonius responded.

The electronic board more or less randomized the match-ups and the results were a bit of a surprise.

_**Itsuka Kendo vs. Mina Ashido**_

_**Sunako Yorucho vs. Katsuki Bakugo**_

_**Tenya Iida vs. Izuku Midoriya**_

_**Ochako Uraraka vs. Shoto Todoroki**_

The crowd was getting hyped at this, followed by Antonius smirking, and Aizawa well... sleeping for a bit.

* * *

**Outside UA Stadium**

"Who do you think will be winning the quarterfinals, sir?" asked Garm.

"So far, I'm going to say Kendo, then Midoriya, Todoroki, but the match between this Yorucho and Bakugo is making me second-guess myself," Bladefowl answered.

"In what way, sir?"

"It's like Uraraka's last fight or a showdown in the Old West. The first strike will decide things."

"It's because of her Quirk, right?"

"Yes definitely. However, it reminds me of a villain that existed before my generation."

"Who was-"

"Hey, Bladefowl!" shouted Death Arms. "A guy from the countryside wants to see you!"

Bladefowl wondered who the visitor was.

* * *

"**Alright! Time for the Quarterfinals! Our first match is Big Sis of 1-B Kendo vs. Break Battler Ashido!**"

"You're really introducing them like that?"

"He's gotta liven up the commentary somehow, plus the titles aren't entirely inaccurate," Antonius responded.

"What's next, entrance themes for each contestant?"

"**As my two co-commentators are just chatting! The contestants are in the ring!**"

Itsuka was adopting a stance, mainly where the rear leg is bent while her front is slightly bent. The rear foot is turned to the side, almost as if it's a counter-attack at the ready. If anything, she seemed more of the defensive.

Ashido was holding her hands up, elbows in, and her legs slightly bent. She was ready to go on the offensive.

"**FIGHT!**"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apologies for taking too long, work, and the pandemic really ate up the majority of my time. That and my bosses really like my work ethic, so the chances of being a full-time employee are coming closer. The next chapter will be out sooner, especially since I have more time on the weekends. Again, I apologize for the delay.

**Glossary**:

**Shadow Hammer** \- Dark Shadow forms a pair of hammer fists, ready to hammer the opponent down. Its original name is called Kagetsui.

****Dynamic Thrust** **\- A two-palm attack from a crouching position which sends an explosion into the opponent. Its original name is Doteki Sho, taking the characters of 'dynamic' and 'thrust'.

****Dissolution Barrage **\- **A barrage of strikes, mainly starting off with a potent reverse straight punch. The final hit of this combo is usually one of three techniques: front kick, liver blow, or elbow. Its original name in the Japanese language is called Kaisan Renda.

**Kokotsu Dachi **\- It's also known as the back long stance because of the rearfoot and the body turned away with the exception of the head. It's great for defense, mainly because of useful the rearfoot is when delivering a counter-attack.

**Kickboxing Stance **\- The feet are not too far apart, complete with hands up, elbows, and knees slightly bent. It's the basic stance for any Kickboxer in a match.

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


End file.
